


❄𝓢𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓯𝓽𝓼❄

by skyofblue_seaofgreen



Series: Blue's "If They Lived" AUs [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst probably, Cats Die, F/F, F/M, I mean it's a warriors book what did you expect lol, M/M, More characters to be added, Mosskit Lives AU, So Just Letting You Know, darkpaw is sweet for once, fluff probably, hope you enjoy!, mossflower cant take a hint, mousefur pines for 45 minutes, no really he's a baby, please give this a shot ;0;, probably, runningwind is a jerk for 45 minutes, welcome to this frustration, whatcha gonna do about it, yeah quince and nutmeg are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 66
Words: 108,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofblue_seaofgreen/pseuds/skyofblue_seaofgreen
Summary: Left outside one night in the cold, nobody expected young Mosskit to survive. But when two kittypets find her and nurse her back to health, Mosskit leaves for her birth Clan to face her past and her future...
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Frostfur/Lionheart (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Mossflower/Mousefur (Warriors), Nutmeg (Kittypet)/Quince (Warriors), Runningwind/Dappletail (Warriors), Whitestorm/Willowpelt (Warriors)
Series: Blue's "If They Lived" AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086467
Comments: 288
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this and if you'd like to comment it'd be greatly appreciated! 🍋

Snow whirled and howled around Mosskit’s head as she stumbled through the drifts beside Stonekit. Her thin gray-and-white pelt wasn’t warm enough for this weather, and Mosskit scowled, eyes half-lidded. This game Bluefur was telling them about wasn’t very fun! She shivered again, trying to curl her tail around one of her back legs.

“It’s so cold!” Mistykit’s wail sounded from ahead of them. “Can we go home, Bluefur, please?”

Their mother turned around, her icy eyes glowing with love for them. “Don’t worry, my dears, it’s not long now.” she said. “See? I can see Sunningrocks from up ahead! See their tips?”

“No,” Stonekit whined. “Why do we have to play this game? I want to go back to camp.” He lowered his wide head and sniffed, glancing pitifully at Mosskit, who was feeling even more tired at the sight of her usually peppy and strong brother so exhausted. 

Bluefur stopped all of the sudden, beginning to dig a small hole in the snow under a fern bush. “Come here,” she said to her three small kits, lying down in the hole. “Let’s rest for a while.”

Mosskit gladly padded over, her paw pads numb as she curled up in her mother’s front paws. Stonekit and Mistykit bundled in the curve of Bluefur’s belly. The blue-gray queen began to hum a lullaby as she washed Mosskit’s bitterly wet fur. The small kit yawned and closed her eyes, hoping she could sleep for a little bit. She grew still, her small body growing limp and tired against Bluefur’s paws as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next thing she knew, she was alone in the cold. Her vision was blurry and she was too tired to think. She closed her eyes again.

Next, she could hear vague voices and a tongue against her pelt.  _ Bluefur, _ she thought.  _ You came back for me. _ She felt a very warm body against hers and sighed. She was going to be okay.  _ I never want to play that game again, okay? Never. _

“Oh, Quince, I’m not so sure about this,” a soft voice came from Mosskit’s right side. “Are you sure she’s...alive?”

“Yes, Nutmeg, she’s okay,” said another, deeper cat that was close to Mosskit. “Let’s take her back to our Twolegs. They’ll know what to do!”

Mosskit let out a little grunt of discomfort as the unfamiliar she-cat—whom she had determined was  _ not _ Bluefur—lifted her up by her scruff. The teeth were awfully soft, and Mosskit blinked her eyes open as her paws dangled from underneath her. She saw a flash of brown tabby and gray. Who had gotten her from the snow, and why wasn’t it Bluefur?

The three of them traveled through the melted snow and got to a fence. Mosskit stiffened as the she-cat carrying her leaped up onto it and over, her companion following close behind. “Are you sure you should take her, Quince?” the same voice mewed from behind. It belonged to a plump, small brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with large, round amber eyes. Mosskit assumed she was called Nutmeg. “You have a litter at home.”

“I know, but I have milk in case she needs some.” Quince answered. “And besides, my kits will be okay with her. They’re hardly old enough to be rude, anyway. You know that, love.”

Nutmeg purred and lapped Quince’s head. “I do, my dear. Your kits are our pride and joy, aren’t they?”

Mosskit sniffed, finally deciding to ask what was happening. “Who are you?” she mewed, looking up at Nutmeg. “Where’s my mother?”

“Hello,” the tabby said cheerily. “I’m Nutmeg, and Quince is holding you. We found you all alone in the snow, and you’re very cold. Would you like to come in and get some food?”

Mosskit’s tail flicked. Bluefur had told her about strange cats that lived outside of ThunderClan territory, with bands around their necks and healthy, fat bodies. They were called...oh, what was it? Kittypets. “I don’t know,” Mosskit said uneasily. “Bluefur always said...not to…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as a chill ran through her.

“Get her inside, Quince.” Nutmeg suggested. 

“Alright,” the gray kittypet answered. They climbed onto a wooden porch and went inside a strange den. Immediately, it was very warm, and Mosskit yawned. Her scruff was beginning to ache, and she wanted to lie down again. Quince took her into a small area covered in some soft, colorful nests. In the center of one of them were three bundles about her size. One was black-and-white, one was gray, and one was a very small black kit. Quince dropped Mosskit beside them, and she immediately bundled her head in the small black kit’s side. They were almost the same size.

Mosskit hardly had enough energy to push herself up, but her need for milk outweighed her exhaustion. Quince’s milk was a bit more sweet and warm than Bluefur’s, which was thin and sort of tasteless. Mosskit ate more than her fill before lying back down onto one of the warm nests, falling asleep once again.

❄❅❆

She woke up a long time later, still wrapped in the softness of the nest. She felt very comfortable before a paw squashed her head.

Mosskit opened her eyes with a soft hiss. “Hey, stop that!”

“Who’re you?”

She looked up to see the black-and white tom looking over her. “I’m...Mosskit,” she answered, squirming away from the patched kit’s white paw. 

“Oh. I’m Socks.” he answered. “What kinda name is Mosskit?”

“What kinda name is  _ Socks _ ?”

“Hey,” Quince said sternly from beside them. Mosskit looked up at her, eyes big, like Bluefur had just scolded her. “Don’t be rude, Socks. She’s only just gotten here, and she’s sick. You need to be polite.”

“I don’t think Socks  _ can _ be polite,” the gray kit snickered as she tumbled over Quince’s back. 

“Ruby!” Socks scowled, running over to tackle her. They both laughed and batted each other with their paws. Mosskit spotted the black tom watching them with big, ice-blue eyes. He looked like he was feeling left out. Mosskit’s belly growled, so she pushed forward to get some more milk from Quince’s belly. 

“Mama, can she do that?” the black tom squeaked from behind. “She’s taking more than  _ we _ get.”

“Tiny.” sighed Quince. “Poor...Mosskit, was it? Poor Mosskit was freezing in the snow before she got here. Who knows how long it had been since she’d eaten? It’s only fair that she gets more milk while she’s being nursed back to health.”

Tiny watched her, jealousy in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything else as he looked down at his paws. One was pure white while the other was black like the rest of him.  _ How peculiar, _ thought Mosskit as she let herself off of Quince.

“So where did you come from?” the gray she-cat mewed. “You look so thin.”

“I’m from ThunderClan,” Mosskit said proudly. 

“What’s that?” Socks asked, his head poking up from Quince’s side. 

Mosskit stared at him unblinkingly, wondering how she would begin to describe her Clan. She was surprised these cats didn’t know about it. “Well...we live in the woods...and we hunt and fight the other Clans. But it gets cold, and I guess Bluefur didn’t see me in the snow. We were playing a game and...I guess she lost me.”

“Why don’t you just go inside the house?” Ruby asked, licking one of her paws.

“House?” Mosskit echoed. “What’s that?”

“Well...we’re  _ in _ a house.” Ruby rolled her eyes, and Mosskit felt embarrassed. “Why didn’t you just go to your Twolegs?”

“I—”

“Because she was born a wild-cat, Ruby,” Quince answered for her. “They don’t  _ have _ Twolegs. Those ruthless beasts don’t care for their kits well enough!” She began to lap heavily at Mosskit’s head.

“Y-Yeah they do!” Mosskit cried. If she had been strong enough to get to her paws, she would have, but the least she could do was lift her head a bit higher. “Bluefur loves me! And so does Stonekit and Mistykit! They just...made a mistake.”

Quince looked at her with pity and just kept washing her fur. “So you don’t have Twolegs, then? How do you get food?” Ruby asked, getting very close to Mosskit’s face.

“Well...the older cats kill it for us.” the she-cat answered.

“How do you kill those little pellets? They’re not alive, are they?” Socks mewed.

“Pellets?” Mosskit tilted her head. “No, they eat mice and birds.”

“Ew!” Tiny cried, the first thing he’d said in a while. “Gross.”

“Oh, get a life, Tiny,” Socks rolled his yellow eyes. “It’s not gross. I think it’s cool! What does it taste like?”

Mosskit shrugged. “I don’t know. A little weird, I guess. Milk tastes better.”

“I want to eat a mouse. Can I?” Ruby turned to Quince, who narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

“No. You two will not eat any mice under this roof,” she said, and Socks and Ruby deflated while Tiny looked proud of himself. “Well, anyway, you’ll be alright here, Mosskit. We won’t leave you in the snow. We’ll find you a nice Twoleg to live with near us and you’ll be happy forever.”

Mosskit’s breath caught in her throat. Twoleg? She didn’t want a Twoleg to live with! She wanted to go back to ThunderClan and see Bluefur and her littermates again! “I’m not going to be a kittypet,” she mewed. “I’m gonna be a warrior.”

“But...they left you for dead,” Quince said. “They didn’t care about you.”

“Yes they did,” Mosskit said. “Can’t I just stay here till I get better? And then I’ll go back to my Clan? Please?”

Quince’s eyes glinted and she nodded. “Whatever you want, my dear,” she said, giving Mosskit a lick between her small ears. “Because now you are not just Bluefur’s kit, but mine as well. And I only want the best for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few sunrises later, Mosskit was already getting stronger. She stood up on the hard wooden floor of the room (a word she’d just learned) she, Quince, Socks, Ruby, and Tiny were inside. Her short legs were a bit shaky, but she was doing it. She watched as her adopted littermates sped past her and leaped up onto a chair (another newly-learned word) to look out the window. Mosskit wished she could, but she wasn’t going to push herself. 

Quince’s dark-tipped tail drummed on the floor, beckoning Mosskit over. “C’mere, darling,” she said. “Nutmeg is coming over soon, aren’t you excited?”

Mosskit bounced over to Quince, her pale blue eyes bright with excitement. “Really? She is?” Quince and Nutmeg were mates, and they’d gotten a neighborhood tom named Jake to give them a surrogate litter of kits. Nutmeg was so sweet and kind, Mosskit couldn’t help but get attached to her. She even called Mosskit  _ ‘Mossy _ .’ It was so nice to have a nickname.

“Yes, and I want you to look nice and healthy for her,” Quince said, beginning to lick Mosskit’s gray-and-white pelt. “I don’t want her thinking you haven’t made any progress in your recovery. Then she might take you over to that little place of hers, where there’s no milk and old Twolegs.”

Mosskit rocked on her paws. “So what if I wanted to live with Nutmeg, then?”

“You may be able to,” Quince sighed, giving Mosskit’s head a few rough licks. That was her favorite spot to groom. “But I don’t know if her Twolegs would like that very much. Mine don’t really care as long as you don’t make dirt on the floor and don’t make too much ruckus, which I don’t know how a little thing like  _ you _ could.”

Mosskit’s fur grew warm, but she shook it off. “Oh,” she mewed. “Okay.”

“Quince…” Nutmeg’s song-like voice came down the hallway as the she-cat padded around the corner and into the room. “Oh, hello, Mossy!”

“Nutmeg!” Mosskit cried, going over to her as fast as she could. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Nutmeg held her close with one paw, purring all the while. Socks, Ruby, and Tiny only gave them so much as a passing glance, too enthralled in the outside world. But Mosskit was used to the outdoors, she wanted to be with Nutmeg now. “You look so plump and healthy now,” the tabby said. “You’ll be going back to that Clan of yours anytime.”

“Well, hopefully not  _ too _ soon.” Quince added, getting to her wide paws. She went over to her mate and curled around her, tail going over Nutmeg’s flank. “But Mosskit’s our little sweetheart. We’ll let her do whatever she wants.”

“She’s earned it, for being so brave during that storm!” Nutmeg said. Mosskit buried her head in the soft fur of her underbelly, comfortable and safe. Quince and Nutmeg were the best things in the world right now. Those two made Bluefur seem like she was hardly around. 

“Do you have any news from Jake?” asked Quince, lapping at Nutmeg’s ears. “Is he still seeing that wild cat?”

“Yes, of course.” said Nutmeg. “He’s crazy for trusting him. That cat could rip his head off if he wanted to.”

“What’s his name?”

“Something unusual. Like...Talltail.”

“How strange.”

Mosskit’s fur burned hearing her adoptive mothers talk about her heritage that way. “Clan cats aren’t that mean.” she said, face still in Nutmeg’s belly. “We don’t hurt kittypets like you think we do.”

Quince and Nutmeg shared a guilty glance, and Mosskit felt triumphant. “I’ll prove it to you one day.” she added. “I’ll show you Clan cats aren’t as bad as you think. I’ll let everyone you  _ know _ see.”

Nutmeg chuckled. “So you will, my dear.”

“Can we go outside, Quince?” Socks asked from up on the chair. “It’s snowing again! Come on,  _ please _ .”

Quince shook her head. “No! Have you learned anything from Mosskit? The snow and cold is dangerous, especially for kittens like you.” 

“Oh, come on, now, Quince,” Nutmeg rolled her eyes. “I’ll take them out, and keep an eye on them. Don’t you worry, they won’t get over that fence.”

Quince’s ear flicked, but she closed her eyes in defeat. “Fine.” she meowed. Nutmeg got to her cream-colored paws as Quince’s kits tumbled off the chair, excitement in their mewing. She looked over her shoulder at Mosskit. “Do you want to come outside with us?”

Mosskit’s tail lowered a bit. She could see a bit of the white flakes falling from the pale gray sky, and she wondered how they would taste on her tongue. But she remembered the bitter cold of the night and wondered if Nutmeg would leave her for dead like Bluefur. 

“Come on, it’ll be okay!” Nutmeg said enthusiastically, her tail moving from side-to-side. “You can sit between my paws if you want.”

Mosskit swallowed. Bluefur had been holding her between her paws, and she’d still forgotten about her. But she didn’t want to make Nutmeg  _ sad _ , so…

“Okay,” she mumbled, bumbling over to Nutmeg and sticking close to her side. “I guess I’ll come with.”

The joy in Nutmeg’s amber eyes made her spirits lift a bit. “Oh, joy! Come on, Quince, let’s go out, then.” The six of them traveled down the hallway and through a flap in the door. Mosskit squeezed out with Quince pushing her through. She immediately tumbled onto the cold porch.

Socks and Ruby ran out into the pristine white layer of snow, their paw prints making a mess. Nutmeg followed, settling down under a patch of moss. Quince followed, picking Mosskit up alongside her. Mosskit held her paws up so she wouldn’t touch the snow, which was wafting coldness off of it. Quince tucked herself beside Nutmeg, dropping Mosskit in the curve of Nutmeg’s belly.

Mosskit moved as far away as she could from the snow, her tail lashing and ears flat. Sure, Ruby and Tiny and Socks could play and frolic like nothing was wrong, but Mosskit didn’t really feel right doing it. She wanted to be where the warmth was.

Soon, Quince’s kits busied themselves with making balls of moss to toss around. Mosskit would have liked to join them normally. The three fell into a quiet, pensive silence as they tossed the ball around, trying not to let it touch the ground. 

But then another voice came from the other side of the fence. Mosskit immediately stiffened. She couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but the voice sounded all too familiar.

“Come on, Thistleclaw, I’m sure I could do it.” the cat was saying, and Mosskit realized it was probably Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw’s apprentice. “I’d just leap over that fence and scare those lazy kittypets senseless.”

Mosskit’s hackles slowly rose. She wouldn’t let Tigerpaw hurt her new family.

“I’ll let you scare the kittypets _after_ you catch something good for the Clan to eat.” Thistleclaw’s low voice startled Mosskit. She’d never heard him speak before; he’d only scoffed at Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit whenever they played too close to him. The thought of her siblings made Mosskit’s heart ache. She needed to get back to them before they forgot about her !

“But Thistle _ claw _ , there’s nothing good out here!” Tigerpaw protested. Mosskit could see the stripes of his dark tabby pelt through the tiny crevices in the fence. “Just snow and crow-food. Please, can I scare those kittypets?”

Mosskit swallowed, her tiny claws sliding out of her pads. She hoped Quince and Nutmeg couldn’t see that she had any. They didn’t have any claws, Mosskit had seen! But Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw’s voices were fading away now, and she could relax a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Nutmeg said. “You stiffened up when those two cats talked.”

“I just...know them.” Mosskit mumbled. “They’re a part of ThunderClan.”

“Do you want to go back to them?” Quince asked.

Mosskit lowered her head. “Not to  _ them _ ,” she meowed. “Not to them.”

Mosskit scampered across the lawn, her white paw raised in the air as she chased Tiny across the grass. The end of leaf-bare was turning into new-leaf, and she was getting more comfortable with going outside now that it was warm. “Gotcha!” she yelled as she pounced on Tiny. 

“Ow!” he giggled as they tumbled into the bushes. “You’re too rough!”

“Sorry,” Mosskit apologized, stepping off of him. “Maybe it’s because I’m a wild-cat.”

“Maybe.” Tiny said, standing up and shaking his fur out. “I wanna be a wild-cat like you.” His ice-blue eyes glowed in the sun. “Can I?”

“What do you mean?” Mosskitt mewed. 

Tiny circled around the grass, the bell around his purple collar jingling. “I want to hunt and fight like a warrior, not lie around like a  _ kittypet _ . When you go back to ThunderClan, can I come with you?”

Mosskit put her tail between her legs. “Maybe,” she replied. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Of course!” Tiny mewed. “It’ll be so much fun!” With a yowl of playfulness he tackled her again, and Mosskit giggled as she tried to push him off. But he pinned her down with his paws, leaning in to nip her ear. She laughed and moved away.

“ _ Ti _ ny,” Quince called from under the ferns, her tail curling around Nutmeg’s flank. The tabby she-cat was dozing off in the sun. “Be careful with her.”

“It’s okay,” Mosskit called as she rolled over, pushing Tiny down. “I’m not weak anymore!” She glanced up at Socks and Ruby, who were playing much more... _ painful _ games than they were. “At least we’re not with them.”

Tiny nodded. “I’m glad you came, Mosskit,” he said. “They used to leave me out of  _ everything _ . But now that you’re here, you actually want to play with me.”

“Well, you’re not mean like them.” Mosskit answered, stepping off Tiny.

He yawned and shook his head. “Ugh, I’m so bored of this yard. I wish I could jump the fence!” He crouched down and tried to leap up onto the wood, but his claws barely scratched the tips.

“Maybe we can scratch a hole underneath it,” Mosskit suggested. 

Tiny nodded. “Yeah!”

The two kittens gathered at the edge of the fence, beginning to dig underneath it. They didn’t make much progress, although they were spraying up dirt behind them. Tiny was digging with much more vigor than Mosskit, though she tried hard for him. Eventually they made a miniscule breakthrough, and Tiny could poke his nose through. “Wow, it smells like so many things out here,” he said.

“Keep digging!” Mosskit mewed, excitement pricking at her claws. Was she actually going to get through the fence and see Bluefur again? Or would she spot her siblings? Were they apprentices yet? She wanted to see her Clanmates again!

Eventually they made a big enough hole that Mosskit could squeeze through. She was halfway to the other side when she heard Quince. “What are you two doing?”

Tiny sounded defensive when he answered: “Nothing.”

Mosskit pulled herself out to see Quince coming over. “You’re digging a hole outside. Don’t lie to me, Tiny,” she said. “What are you two trying to do? Get outside into the forest?”

Sheepishly, Mosskit nodded slowly.

Quince’s ear flicked. “No,” she said, pulling Mosskit by the scruff. “No going into the woods. It’s not safe out there.”

Mosskit’s fur ruffled. “But I—”

“Just because you’re  _ from _ the woods doesn’t mean it’s good to go back there yet.” Quince said, licking the dirt from Mosskit’s whiskers. “Now, we’re going inside. Come with me.”

Mosskit and Tiny shared a scowl as they got to their paws. She sighed as she followed behind her adoptive mothers and siblings. Well, at least Quince hadn’t covered up the hole. Maybe they could go back soon.

That afternoon, it was the usual scene. Socks and Ruby were napping in the blankets, and Quince was watching them, half-asleep herself. Tiny and Mosskit were sitting on the chair, looking at the outside world.

“When they fall asleep, we should go back out,” Tiny whispered.

“What?” Mosskit said, ears pricked. “Do you think?”

“Yeah,” Tiny nodded. “We didn’t dig that hole for nothing. And Quince always ruins our fun. Come on, it’ll be fine. Let’s go out.”

Mosskit was suddenly feeling unsure. It had been okay when Quince was watching them, because if they got into any trouble, then she would get them out. But when they were alone...who knows what could happen? However, she followed Tiny outside through the cat-flap.

It was pleasantly warm out, and Mosskit let herself relax. Tiny was confident enough to scamper over to the hole, and Mosskit watched his tail slip away as he squeezed through. Heart pounding, she peeked underneath it. All she saw was ferns and bushes. But this was her home.

“C’mon, Mosskit!” Tiny cried. “We’re almost there!”

Mosskit took a deep breath and shoved her head through, pushing the rest of herself to the other side. Immediately, many scents filled her nose: pine, fox, mouse, grass. She inhaled for a long moment. This was her home. She belonged here.

“Let’s go see what else is around here,” Tiny said, running off. Mosskit tentatively followed. She didn’t know what to do now. Should she go find her family? She missed them. But Tiny wasn’t concerned about her, he just wanted to explore. So Mosskit followed, becoming a little more confident with each step.

Eventually, they got to a tree stump. Tiny scrambled to the top and stood up tall. “I’m the king of the world!” he mewed, loud enough for all four Clans to hear. “Hear me roar!” Then he let out a mewl of triumph.

Mosskit giggled, jumping up beside him. She let out another mew, sure of herself now. Everything was going to be alright. They would just go back to Quince when they were ready. No warriors would find them here, so close to Twolegplace.

Tiny jumped off the stump and padded around, sniffing everything. Mosskit was doing the same, trying to study every part of her home. This was her first time outside of camp where she felt comfortable. Her pale blue eyes shone in the sunlight as she peered around for her camp.

She found Tiny again, crouching down with his tail stiff. “What’s wrong?” she murmured, getting low too.

“I spy a mouse,” Tiny whispered. “I’m gonna catch it and eat it.”

“What? But...that’s ThunderClan’s prey!”

“Oh, one little mouse won’t cost them anything.” Tiny replied. 

Mosskit’s whiskers twitched with uncertainty, but she backed up into a bush to watch Tiny hunt. She didn’t think he understood how hard it was to survive in the Clans, but if nobody saw him catch the mouse, it was probably okay. It was new-leaf anyway, and prey was more bountiful now.

She half-closed her eyes, getting sleepy. The shade of the bush was nice, and she stretched, trying her best to get some rest. She laid there for a while, comfortable. When she went back to ThunderClan, life would be like this.

But then she realized Tiny was gone.

She opened her eyes. The place where he’d been hunting was empty. 

Panic gripping her, she got to her paws and sniffed the area. His scent was fresh, so he hadn’t gone far. She followed his trail, heart beating fast. Hopefully he was okay. He had to be. As she followed a dip in the terrain, she heard some yowling up ahead. Eyes wide, she hid behind a tree to see what was going on.

A tabby tom had Tiny pinned down, and Mosskit realized it was Tigerpaw. Thistleclaw wasn’t far off, his hackles risen and claws out. Tiny was crying out in pain, and Mosskit realized his dark fur was sodden with red. “Tiny!” Mosskit whispered. What was she going to do? He was getting hurt!

“Tigerpaw, stop this at once!”

Mosskit’s ears flicked as she heard a familiar voice. Out from the undergrowth, she saw a tall, blue-gray she-cat stride, her icy eyes narrowed. 

It was Bluefur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mosskit watched as her mother padded across the ground, too shocked to do anything except stare with her jaw dropped. “Tigerpaw, what did I say?” she snapped, her teeth coming close to the apprentice’s ear. “Get off this innocent kit.”

“But he was on our territory!” Tigerpaw cried, stepping off of Tiny. The poor black kitten was writhing in pain, eyes shut tight and quivering. “He’s a trespasser.”

“He’s a kit!” Bluefur retorted. “This poor thing was just looking around.”

“Still. It’s not his place.” Thistleclaw growled, shoving his muzzle in Tiny’s face.

“ _ Leave  _ it,” Bluefur snarled, stepping forward with her claws unsheathed.

Thistleclaw was going to argue, but for some reason, he didn’t. He just lowered his head in defeat, still glaring at Bluefur. “Come on, Tigerpaw,” he snarled. “Let’s go back to camp and leave this kittypet-lover to her precious kit.”

As the two toms stalked away, grief filled Bluefur’s eyes. She sniffed and shook her head as she crouched down beside Tiny, who was still shuddering. She licked a deep wound on his shoulder. “It’s alright,” she said, voice breaking. “Everything’s okay.”

Mosskit let out a sigh of shock. She had to go over, but she was scared. She didn’t know if Bluefur wanted her anymore; after all, she had abandoned her in the snow. Her tail sweeping over the grass, Mosskit swallowed, watching Bluefur clean Tiny’s wound. He was feeling more comfortable now, not tense and just lying there. “Come on, let’s get you back to Featherwhisker.” she said. “He’ll know what to do.”

Tiny let out a mewl of pain as Bluefur grabbed him by his purple collar. Mosskit’s eyes grew wide. She had to follow! She waited for Bluefur to get a bit farther before trailing after them, trying her best to stay silent. Tiny was too hurt to check if she was there, thankfully. Mosskit followed behind her mother all the way back to the bramble wall of camp. 

She had never seen ThunderClan decorated in such lush green foliage before. When she was born, it was just barren and snowy. But now, everything seemed better. Mosskit took a deep breath of air once more as Bluefur disappeared into the wall. Mosskit followed after, but she couldn’t quite tell where she’d gone. There didn’t seem to be any opening. Whiskers twitching with confusion, Mosskit decided she’d go around the other end to see if there was a better way in.

She rounded the corner, but all she saw was the bramble wall. There was a little area where she  _ might  _ have been able to slip through, but it was thorny, so she ignored it. Mosskit eventually saw someone crouched down in the ferns, and looking for help, she decided to go over to them.

“Hello?” she mewed, and the cat jumped. Mosskit flinched back. “Sorry.”

A golden tabby she-cat turned around, her amber eyes glowing. It was Goldenflower! Mosskit’s pelt grew warm; the warrior had always brought her little blossoms and things from outside. “Goldenflower!” she purred.

Goldenflower’s eyes widened so large they about popped out of her head. “ _ Mosskit _ ?” she said, her tail sticking up in the air. “Is that you?”

“Yeah!” Mosskit bumbled up to her, and Goldenflower cupped her in with her paws. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time!”

Goldenflower gave her many rough licks. “Everybody in ThunderClan thought you were dead!” she said. “Bluefur has been devastated for so long. She’ll be overjoyed to see you well again! Where did you go?”

“Well, Bluefur left me in the snow a few moons ago,” Mosskit explained, “and then these two kittypets took me in!”

“She left you in the snow?” Goldenflower said, tilting her head. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Mosskit shrugged. “We were playing a game.”

“Are Mistykit and Stonekit with you too?” Goldenflower said, looking around. 

“No,” Mosskit answered.  _ Why would they be with me? Aren’t they back in ThunderClan? _ she thought. “I thought they were in camp…”

“No, they went missing on the same night as you did.” Goldenflower mewed. 

“They did?” Mosskit said, eyes wide. So her siblings...they were...gone? Maybe they had been taken in by kittypets too? Why would Bluefur let all three of her kits go missing? “Did Bluefur leave them too?”

“We need to do some sorting out,” Goldenflower said, standing up. “But oh, I’m so glad you managed to survive. Everybody thought you three had been snatched by a fox or a badger!”

Mosskit shuddered. “I’m glad I hadn’t been.” She let Goldenflower scoop her up by her scruff and bring her back to camp through the bramble wall. Mosskit’s pale gray-and-white fur caught onto the thorns a bit, but other than that she got out unscathed. 

Goldenflower dropped Mosskit in the center of camp and yowled: “Everybody! I just found Mosskit in the woods by herself!”

Immediately, many things began to happen. First, Thrushpelt darted out from the warrior’s den, pure joy and affection in his green eyes. “Mosskit!” he cried, bolting over to her. 

“Thrushpelt!” Mosskit mewed. She buried her head in his spotted chest as he held her close to him. More Clan cats were circling around, nuzzling her fur and purring. But all Mosskit cared about was her father. She missed him so much.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Thrushpelt said, voice breaking as he licked Mosskit’s ears. “I thought you were dead. I would have never forgiven myself if you had died.”

“What about Stonekit and Mistykit?” mewed Robinwing.

“Didn’t they get taken by a fox?” Frostpaw said with her head tilted.

“She looks rather plump.” said Adderfang, tail twitching.

“Mosskit can answer all your questions!” Goldenflower said. “Mosskit...go ahead.”

The young kit was having a hard time pulling herself from Thrushpelt, but he twined his tail with hers as she began to explain. “Well...one night, Bluefur took me and Mistykit and Stonekit out to play a game. We were trying to get out of camp without our Clanmates noticing us,” she said sheepishly. Now pretty much the whole Clan was gathered around, except for Sunstar, Bluefur, and Featherwhisker. Even White-eye was watching with Mousekit and Runningkit asleep at her belly. 

“Without the Clan noticing?” Tawnyspots said gruffly. “Suspicious…”

Mosskit shuffled her paws together. “We were walking to Sunningrocks,” she said. “But I was getting tired. So she let us rest, and I fell asleep. And then, when I woke up, she was gone. These two kittypets named Nutmeg and Quince fed me and took me in with their litter of kits.

“Then me an’ Tiny...who’s one of her kits,” Mosskit added, “went outside today. But Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw started hurting Tiny, and Bluefur took him back to camp. I wanted to follow, but...then I couldn’t get into the camp. So I went to find Goldenflower and she took me here.”

There was immediately a buzz of protest, questions and accusations, but none of them were answered. Mosskit was scared, worried they were judging her for becoming a kittypet. She buried her face in Thrushpelt’s chest to avoid looking at them. “What is going on here?” a smooth voice reached her ears, and then a gasp.

“Bluefur! Mosskit is back,” Thrushpelt purred. “Our little kit is not dead.”

Mosskit slowly looked up at her mother, heart pounding. Bluefur was staring down at her, eyes wide in an emotion Mosskit could not pinpoint. Bluefur stepped back, her tail between her legs. She looked...unhappy.

“I’m back, Bluefur,” Mosskit said. “Aren’t you happy?”

Bluefur swallowed. Everybody was staring at her. “Of course I am!” she said, reaching down to lick Mosskit’s head. But it looked and sounded very forced. Mosskit cheered up a bit, though. At least Bluefur hadn’t run _ off. _ But she was still confused as to why her mother wasn’t genuinely happy she was back.

“Where’s Tiny?” Mosskit mewed, getting to her paws. “Is he okay?”

“Who’s Tiny?” said Brindlepaw. 

“He’s my friend,” Mosskit replied. “Tigerpaw hurt him.”

“What?” Leopardfoot, Tigerpaw’s mother, said, green eyes widening.

“Yeah! Thistleclaw encouraged it!” Bluefurr said, hackles rising. Everybody looked over to Tigerpaw, whose fur was bristled and eyes narrowed. Thistleclaw sat beside him, protesting. 

“That never happened,” the black-and-white tom growled. 

“Yes it did!” Mosskit mewed. “I saw it! Tiny got really hurt because of Tigerpaw!” She scrambled up and ran over to the medicine den as a fight broke out between the ThunderClan warriors. Ducking underneath the lichen, she spotted a nest of moss. A small black kit was shivering inside, his body covered in herbs. “Tiny? Are you okay?”

Tiny looked up at her. “Mosskit!” he said, smiling to her surprise. “I’ve just gotten a real wild-cat’s injury!”

Mosskit tilted her head. “Aren’t you upset?”

Tiny shook his head. “No! I’m so excited to stay with you here in ThunderClan...I want to stay with you!” he said. He tried to sit up, but he winced, lying back down. “Can I, Mosskit? Please?”

“I...I guess,” Mosskit said. She would be happy to stay with her new brother, but she wanted Mistykit and Stonekit more. “I don’t know if Bluefur still wants to be a queen, though. It looks like she was a warrior when we came here.”

Tiny narrowed his eyes. “I’m gonna be a warrior,” he growled. “My new name isn’t Tiny...it’s... _ Icykit _ !” 

Mosskit laughed. “I dunno if Sunstar will let you join the Clan.”

“He’d better.” Tiny said. “Go ask him.”

Mosskit’s fur ruffled. “Ask him?”

“Yeah,” Tiny mewed, “go ask him right now.”

Mosskit got to her small paws to see Thrushpelt standing by the entrance of the den. “Ask who?” he said, green eyes dancing. 

“Sunstar if Tiny can join the Clan,” Mosskit replied, tail swiping over Tiny’s face when he corrected her with: “ _ Icy _ kit.”

“Join the Clan, hmm?” Thrushpelt mewed, taking up Mosskit between his speckled paws. “Well...he is a strong kit. He survived Tigerpaw’s sharp claws.”

“I did!” Tiny meowed. “So please ask S-Sunstar if I can?”

“Oh, alright,” Thrushpelt said. “If it makes Mosskit happy I will.”

Mosskit’s pelt grew warm. She loved her father so much it was hard to bear it. “Thanks, Thrushpelt!” she mewed as the warrior padded out of the den to ask the leader for approval. She then turned back to Tiny. Curled up like that in his nest, he reminded her of Stonekit. She sighed, tail twitching in sorrow. She missed her siblings too. 

But maybe, if Mosskit had been found, they could too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosskit suspects something about her missing littermates.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath the Highrock.”

Mosskit’s ears perked from beside Tiny as they laid outside the nursery. White-eye got to her paws, Mousekit and Runningkit padding after her. “Can we come?” Runningkit mewed, fur fluffed out. “Please?”

“No, stay here,” White-eye replied, her tail brushing over her kits. They were bigger than Mosskit but still young. “This might not concern you two.”

Mousekit sat back, scowling, but Runningkit ran up to White-eye, trying to nip her tail. “C’mon, let us,” he begged. “We’re a moon from becoming apprentices! We’re old enough.”

White-eye just shook her head and padded off into the crowd. “Ugh, she’s so strict,” grumbled Runningkit. “She never lets us do anything.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Mosskit mewed. “She’s only looking out for you. I wish  _ my _ mother would have done that for me.” She sighed, glancing over at Bluefur. The she-cat was deputy now, and left a willing White-eye to take care of her single kit. Bluefur hadn’t said a word to Mosskit after the whole scene earlier, but Thrushpelt had, luckily.

Mosskit leaned forward to see Sunstar standing on the Highrock. The large bright ginger tom was staring fondly down at his Clan. “Ah, yes, is everyone here?” he mewed, giving a long look to his brother Featherwhisker. “Good, good. Okay. Today we have quite an interesting subject to deal with. Two, really.”

Mosskit glanced at Tiny, who looked very intrigued. _This must be about us,_ she thought with a sigh. She hadn’t wanted to be a cause of all this fuss when she came back to ThunderClan. She hoped they’d just accept her back and be done with it.

“First is the topic of young Mosskit, who has just returned to us this morning,” Sunstar mewed. “We’d all thought she’d been taken by a fox with her siblings, poor Mistykit and Stonekit.”

Mosskit spotted Bluefur’s tail twitch, and she sat up a bit straighter.

“There is no question we will allow her back in ThunderClan,” Sunstar said. “But I want every warrior to be on high alert for Stonekit and Mistykit. If their sister was found, they can be too.”

A murmur of agreement circled the Clan, and Mosskit’s spirits were lifted. The warriors could find her littermates. “The next topic is the kittypet she has brought with her. I’ve been told that Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw injured him.”

Everybody glanced back at Tiny, who narrowed his eyes and lifted his head high. He wasn’t ashamed, surprisingly. “Thrushpelt has also informed me that he would like to join ThunderClan. He and Mosskit seem quite inseparable, so I will allow it. He is a kit, and he hasn’t been influenced by the kittypet lifestyle yet.”

“But...Pinestar.” Stonepelt mewed from the elder’s den.

_ Pinestar?  _ thought Mosskit.  _ What’s he got to do with this? _ She knew he was the past ThunderClan leader, but Bluefur had only told her he left the Clan to never return. Stonekit had called him a traitor; Mistykit had felt sorry for him.

“Pinestar is not this kit, though,” said Sunstar. “The kit will be loyal.” He turned his bright yellow gaze to Tiny. “Come here, young one.”

Tiny stood up and limped to the center of the crowd. Mosskit watched, Runningkit and Mousekit coming alongside her. “He’s not even scared!” Runningkit gasped. “I thought all kittypets were timid.”

“No, they’re not,” Mosskit said, defending her adoptive family. 

“But that’s what White-eye said,” mewed Mousekit.

“Well, White-eye’s not always right,” Mosskit replied with a scowl.

Tiny was looking up proudly at Sunstar, not a twinge of fear making him shake. “From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be named Icykit by your request.” he said. “Do you accept your new position in the Clan?”

“I do!” Tiny said. Mosskit was sure he felt like a roaring lion.

Sunstar purred, the sunlight dancing in his gaze. “Good,” he said, and then looked over at White-eye. “White-eye, would you take in Icykit with your litter?”

The pale gray queen nodded. “I will,” she said, glancing fondly at the newly named Icykit. 

“What about Mosskit?” Thrushpelt said. “Who will she stay with?”

Sunstar tilted his head in thought. “Hmm. What about...you, Thrushpelt? Can you stay in the nursery until she becomes an apprentice? It’s only three more moons.”

“But he can’t be a queen,” griped Smallear. “He’s a tom!”

A murmur of agreement circled the Clan, and Mosskit shifted on her paws. She wouldn’t mind staying with Thrushpelt. He was her father, and he probably wouldn’t object. But she didn’t want the Clan to judge him. She saw Thrushpelt look around, wary, until he locked eyes with Mosskit. She smiled at him, and he returned it, relieved.

“I will, Sunstar!” he mewed, confidence making him stand. “I will take in Mosskit. It’s only three moons, and I’ll be glad for the break. And you know what? I’ll take in Icykit too. I won’t have White-eye bogged down with more kits than she can handle.”

There were even more whispers, but Mosskit didn’t care anymore. Her father was going to be with her! She looked over at Bluefur, but the blue-gray she-cat was staring at her paws, eyes darkening. Mosskit didn’t know why her mother was acting like this, but she wasn’t going to let it bother her. She was going to have a life in ThunderClan after all.

❄❅❆

The next moon was relatively normal. Thrushpelt moved into the nursery and played with Mosskit and Icykit constantly. Icykit’s shoulder wound healed, and Tigerpaw was punished by not leaving camp for a whole moon. Icykit sure wasn’t afraid to bother him during that time, and it almost got him another injury. That is, if Thrushpelt hadn’t been right by. 

In the middle of the moon, Mousepaw and Runningpaw became apprentices. Mousepaw was apprenticed to Robinwing, Runningpaw to Bluefur. Mosskit was pretty sure the deputy had only wanted Runningpaw as an apprentice so she’d be distracted from having to be near Mosskit. 

Mistykit and Stonekit were still missing. Mosskit missed them all the time, and often found her eyes getting teary whenever she thought about them. She knew they were probably in StarClan now, but...she missed them so badly it was hard to stand it. Sometimes she just wanted to rip up her nest. 

She would have nightmares about the snowstorm. In her dreams she actually froze to death, our Bluefur would bury her under the snow and leave her on purpose. Or she’d have to watch Mistykit and Stonekit freeze to death. It was horrible, and she’d be awoken by Icykit most of the time when she got too restless and scared.

But one nightmare was the most terrifying of them all. Mosskit was watching Mistykit and Stonekit get to the edge of the frozen river, Bluefur coaxing them along. Mistykit went first, skidding across the icy surface, before she fell under. Stonekit tumbled after her, bubbles coming up in the silvery water. Bluefur’s eyes grew wide and she ran off, fur bristling. Mosskit tried to go under the river and save them, but she couldn’t break through the ice. The last she saw of her littermates was their dark shapes sinking in the cold water.

She woke up in the middle of the night, heart pounding in her chest. She knew this dream had meant something. Trying to shake it from her head, she got up and padded over to the entrance of the nursery. But she wanted answers...this dream was so vivid and real that it  _ had _ to be something.

She looked over her shoulder. Thrushpelt and Icykit were still asleep. So was the rest of the Clan, except for Goosefeather, who was watching the stars with a vibrant blue gaze. But he seemed to be so intent on staring that he wouldn’t notice if Mosskit came up and swatted his whiskers.

The gray-and-white she-cat took a moment before standing up and going over to the bramble wall. She squeezed through the opening and into the outside territory. She was going to the river.

Mosskit didn’t know which way to go, but she could smell the saltiness and hear the water rushing. She padded through the foliage, looking around for predators. Her pelt would blend in with the snow, but not the rich green leaves. She had to be careful. She didn’t want to end up like her siblings.

She finally saw the shore up ahead and broke through the bushes, shaking the twigs and leaves out of her fur. Mosskit gave it a quick wash before coming up to the edge of the river. It smelled so bad, but she needed information. Up ahead were stepping-stones. Maybe she could cross them? That’s what they were doing in her dream. But the space between the shore and her was far. Mosskit knew that if she jumped she’d drown.

But she had to try.

Mosskit backed up, tail tucking between her legs. She would get a running start.  _ Ready, set...go! _ Paws sparking, she bolted across the ground and leaped through the air, landing on the first stepping stone. She nearly slipped, claws unsheathing. But she had made it.

The river was churning around her, and her ears instinctively pricked. She only had four more stones to go, and she was already feeling something strange. She saw something glisten underneath the greenish water’s surface, and slowly putting her paw underneath the cool water, she scooped it out.

It was a stone, wide and strong. Mosskit sniffed it; it smelled like Stonekit! Her heart leapt. He had been around here recently. Mosskit carried the stone in her teeth across to the next stepping stone.

Once she got to the last one, she suddenly heard a strange hissing noise. Fur bristling, she turned around. A slow mist was spreading across the water, thick and smoke-like. Mosskit dropped the stone between her paws. It smelled like Mistykit.

Was she...getting an omen?

Mosskit sat down to ponder this. She’d found the stone in the river, and the mist had come above the river. Now, Mosskit wasn’t the brightest yet, but she knew something had to be up. She looked over her shoulder at the RiverClan reeds. Were Mistykit and Stonekit... _ in _ RiverClan?

“Mosskit!”

Her ears pricked and she looked up. The mist was clearing now. She could see a small, black form on the other side of the river. “Icykit!” she said. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing on RiverClan territory?” meowed Icykit. “Come back!”

Mosskit looked at the stone between her paws. She began to bury it under the sand, and then came over to Icykit. “What are you doing?” he asked again. “RiverClan warriors could’ve found you.”

“Nothing,” Mosskit said. “What are  _ you _ doing?”

“I came to find you,” Icykit replied. “It scared me when I woke up. You were gone.”

“It’s fine.” Mosskit said. “Come on, let’s go back to camp.”

Icykit’s blue eyes glowed. “Could you tell me what you were doin’?”

Mosskit hesitated, and then sighed. Icykit could be trusted. “I had another nightmare,” she explained. “But it meant something this time. I think my littermates live in RiverClan now.”

Icykit’s eyes stretched wide, and he followed her through the foliage. “Really? Why would they be there?” he meowed, his thin tail straight in the air. 

“I don’t know,” Mosskit replied, jaws parting in an excellent yawn. “But I’m tired. Let’s hurry back before Thrushpelt notices we’re gone.”

“Kay.” Icykit answered. The two small kittens traveled through the dark woods, sleepily bumbling back into camp. Mosskit padded into the nursery, and thankfully, Thrushpelt was still asleep, his slender head on two light paws. Mosskit, thankful for his presence, burrowed herself into his side, Icykit beside her. Thrushpelt’s tail instinctively curled around them, and it wasn’t long before Mosskit fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, Willowpaw. We’re going to be late for the Gathering!” Poppydawn called from the tail end of the Gathering cats. Her pale gray apprentice quickly got to her paws and raced over, silver-blue eyes glowing in the high moon. Mosskit watched them go, wishing she could attend the Gathering too. 

“Come back inside, Mosskit,” mewed Robinwing from the nursery. Mosskit looked over her shoulder to see the small brown she-cat licking her paw pads. “It’ll be gettin’ cold soon. Don’t wanna catch a chill.”

With that thought in mind, Mosskit skipped over to her, gazing at Thrushpelt’s empty nest. Sunstar had invited him to go to the Gathering, and he accepted, leaving his kits in Robinwing’s care. Mosskit didn’t blame him, really. He’d been cooped up for another moon and had one to go...she could see him getting antsy sometimes, and he’d have more and more hunting breaks. But that didn’t mean he loved them any less. 

“Come here, darlin’,” Robinwing mewed, pushing a mouse toward Mosskit. “Come and eat. You have a moon till you’re an apprentice. We wanna get you all nice n’ fat.”

“I don’t wanna be  _ fat _ ,” Mosskit said, ears flattening.

“Well, plump, then,” Robinwing said. “Go on n’ eat.”

Mosskit crouched down in front of the fresh-kill, beginning to eat her share. She sighed, remembering the warm, thick milk Quince used to give her. She hadn’t seen Quince or Nutmeg in a long time, and she hoped they were okay. She couldn’t wait till she was an apprentice; then she could visit them.

Mosskit flinched as Icykit bowled into her, tackling her onto the ground. “Gotcha!” he meowed. “I’m gonna be the best hunter when I’m a warrior.”

Mosskit shoved him off with her back legs. “And  _ I’ll _ be the best fighter.”

Icykit landed on all four paws, giggling. “We’ll be the best fighting duo of all time,” he said, coming over to Mosskit and putting his head next to hers. “You n’ me will kick all those ShadowClan cats’ out of the forest.”

“Now, we don’t wanna do that.” Robinwing said, tail curling over her back. “We have to be nice to the other Clans. Then they won’t want to hurt us in battle.”

“Oh, but that’s so boring,” Icykit replied. “I wanna get hurt. It’s exhilarating.”

Robinwing licked a stray tuft of fur on the black tom’s head. “Well, you may think so. But I sure don’t.” she said. “Getting hurt can kill you, you know. And it causes so much pain.”

Icykit glanced down at the new scar on his shoulder from Tigerpaw’s claws. “Yeah, but...it’s rewarding in the end.”

Mosskit yawned, padding over to Thrushpelt’s nest. She curled her plumed tail around her small body and watched the stars glitter up above her. She couldn’t imagine dying in battle. What a horrible way to go. Bleeding and struggling to breathe. It would be  _ awful _ . Mosskit shook her head, trying to think about something else.

“Robinwing, when are your kits coming?” Mosskit said. 

The brown she-cat shrugged, licking her ginger chest. “Soon. Probably around two quarter-moons. That’s what Featherwhisker said, anyway. So not long,” she said, her golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight. “I’m excited to have kits! Fuzzypelt and I have been waiting for so long.”

“How many are there going to be?” said Icykit, going over to her plump belly. “Looks like seven.”

“Seven!” Robinwing exclaimed. “Wow, that’s a lot, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Icykit said. “But Quince said that once a cat on our street had a litter of eight kits. So…it’s not that much.”

“Who’s Quince?” Robinwing mewed.

“My mother,” Icykit replied. He heaved a sigh. “I miss her.”

“Well, you can go back to your housefolk whenever you want to,” purred Robinwing. “But you’re already so beloved here in ThunderClan. You don’t want to laze about like a kittypet all your life, do you?”

Icykit shook his head. “No.”

Mosskit sighed, rolling onto her back. The breeze ruffled her white belly fur. At least when she was a kittypet she had a real mother. Bluefur didn’t even look at her most of the time, and it hurt. Sure, Mosskit loved Thrushpelt, but his love wasn’t the same as Bluefur’s was. Mosskit knew there was something up, but...she didn’t want to risk Bluefur getting mad at her by asking.

It wasn’t long before the Gathering cats returned. Icykit was asleep in Robinwing’s nest, the elders were resting, and even the warriors on guard: Stormtail and Speckletail, were snoozing under the ferns towards the bramble wall. But Mosskit was awake, and she skipped out of the nursery, looking for Thrushpelt in the crowd. 

There was a hushed silence instead of excited chatter, though. Mosskit was confused, weaving around the older cats to find her father. “Thrushpelt?” she mewed. “Thrushpelt?”

From behind, she felt somebody grab her scruff, she turned around to see Thrushpelt carrying her. Confused, she stayed quiet as he brought her back to the nursery. Was he mad? “Thrushpelt? What happened?”

“Hold on, Mosskit,” he said softly. She waited for him to drop her in his nest before asking the question again. The sandy queen sighed. “I have something to tell you, my dear.”

“What is it?” Mosskit murmured, as to not wake up Robinwing or Icykit. 

Thrushpelt sighed, shaking his head slowly. It looked like he was having trouble even  _ looking _ at her, a feeling Mosskit loathed but was far too used to. She put her paws on his shoulder, trying to get him to answer her. He sighed once more.

“Bluefur was exiled from ThunderClan at the Gathering.”

Mosskit’s eyes widened, and she stepped back. “What? Why?”

Thrushpelt winced a bit, and his tail twitched. He scored a few lines in the ground with his claws. “I can’t tell you,” he murmured. “But...it was something very bad. Very, very bad. Okay?”

“What did she do?” Mosskit pressed. “Please tell me, Thrushpelt.” She didn’t know why, but her heart was being shattered like glass. Bluefur had been exiled, and she had done a horrible thing, but...why wouldn’t Thrushpelt tell her? She narrowed her eyes. “Please!”

Thrushpelt hushed her, as Robinwing and Icykit were stirring. “I can’t tell you yet,” he said. “You will know one day, but not today.”

“But I want to know today!” Mosskit cried. She was tired of being lied to! Now not even her own father would tell her anything. Her tail began lashing. “Thrushpelt,  _ please _ .”

“No,” he said. “Go to sleep now. Come on.” He nudged her into his side, but she pushed away. She wasn’t going to sleep until she got answers. 

“Why won’t you tell me why Bluefur...why my own _ mother _ was exiled?” Mosskit whimpered. “You’re just like everybody else.” She backed up to leave the den, but Thrushpelt beckoned her back. 

“Mosskit,” he sighed, “if I told you, it would ruin your happiness. It would just...be horrible. I promise you’ll know one day. But I don’t want to make you sad.”

“Just...give me a hint?” Mosskit said, letting him lick down her wild fur.

“Okay,” Thrushpelt sighed, looking to the sky. “Bluefur did something that was against the warrior code, which is what we live by. She could have hurt many cats, and she didn’t think about it before she did.”

Mosskit sighed, deflating. It wasn’t the answer she had been searching for, but it would have to do. She knew it hurt Thrushpelt badly to talk about it, and she didn’t want to make him miserable. So she just curled up between his front paws and took in his leafy scent. “Okay,” she mewed, tail curling around his. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange not seeing Bluefur padding around camp like usual. Runningpaw’s mentor was changed to Windflight, and then everything was done. Everybody thought Thistleclaw, who was a candidate for deputy, would be made so, but instead Sunstar chose Leopardfoot. It was quite strange, and the black she-cat wasn’t quite confident at first. But she tried her best. Even Stormtail, Bluefur’s own father, didn’t even seem to miss her.

Mosskit didn’t know whether she should miss her or not. Naturally, she felt those little pangs of sorrow every time she thought about her, but then she remembered all the pain she’d caused and they disappeared. She just wished she could have spent more time with Bluefur before...all of that happened.

Sometimes Mosskit saw the elders or warriors whispering about Bluefur and Mosskit, but she could never catch what they were saying before Thrushpelt or Icykit distracted her. And all of her attention was thrown onto Robinwing’s new kit: Longkit, named for his extra long tail that seemed to stretch all the way around him. He was a cream tabby with dark black stripes like Fuzzypelt’s color. 

It was odd to see a kit younger than Mosskit was. He was just so helpless and small. She wanted to play with him, but he wasn’t old enough yet. He just watched Icykit and Mosskit wrestle when his yellow eyes opened. 

Of course, Robinwing was very protective of him. Whenever he ventured farther than a fox-length away from her, she’d go over and scoop him up. He was a very indignant cat as well, which made it even funnier to watch him mewl in protest whenever she brought him back to her ginger belly.

Mosskit was occupied with Longkit, sure, but she was more excited about her apprentice ceremony. It wasn’t far, and as another moon passed, she was getting antsy to become one. Icykit was, too. He’d try to sneak out behind the new warriors: Tigerclaw and Whitestorm. Once he got all the way to the place Tigerclaw had attacked him before they noticed him there.

Mosskit had always liked Whitestorm. He was a kind young tom, and he never bickered or fought with anybody. Thrushpelt said he was like his mother, Snowfur. Mosskit always heard about her. She knew Snowfur had been a kind, caring cat, but she’d been killed by a ‘monster’ on the ‘Thunderpath’. It sounded terrible. But Whitestorm came around to the nursery every so often to play with Mosskit. She always saw something in his warm yellow eyes when she spoke to him. She knew he missed Bluefur...more than anything.

And Mosskit decided she did, too.

“Ugh, that tuft of fur keeps sticking  _ up _ ,” growled Icykit, pressing his paws down on Mosskit’s tail. “You can’t have frizzy fur during our ceremony.”

Mosskit watched the sunlight float into the nursery, dappling the ground with yellow. Today was their apprentice ceremony, and she was terribly excited. She wanted to shout to StarClan! “It’s okay, I can get it,” she said, licking down the tuft with her tongue. It stayed for the time being. 

“Do I look fine?” Icykit said, turning around. “Is anything frizzy?”

“No,” Mosskit replied. “You’re good.” She got to her paws. “Oh, I can’t wait till our ceremony. It can’t be long now, can it, Thrushpelt?”

The tom shook his head. “Nope. Sunhigh was what Leopardfoot told me. Sunstar should call the meeting anytime now.”

Mosskit’s heart fluttered. She was so  _ excited _ she could hardly stand it! She was going to be able to do so much now that she was a warrior. And now that greenleaf was coming around, there would be nice, warm weather to run around in. Suddenly, Longkit’s mews caught her attention.

“Can  _ I _ be an apprentice today, too?” he said, coming up to them with his tail in the air. It went all the way up to Icykit’s scarred shoulder. 

“Sorry Longkit, but...you’re not old enough.” Mosskit mewed, smoothing down his frizzy tabby fur. “You still have a little bit to go.”

“How long?” Longkit mewed. “Like...a couple days?”

“No,” Mosskit purred. “Like five moons.”

“Aww,” Longkit’s yellow eyes glowed with disappointment. Robinwing just chuckled and pulled him back to her, smoothing down his pelt a bit better than Mosskit had. Her eyes widened when she saw a flash of black fur outside of the nursery. Leopardfoot was coming. She felt Icykit press into her, a twinge of nervousness in his gaze. “I’m not ready,” he murmured. Mosskit nodded in agreement.

“Hello,” Leopardfoot said, light dancing in her green eyes. “Are you two ready for your ceremony? The Clan is gathering now.”

“Can’t we have a bit longer?” Icykit looked up towards the sky through the patches in the nursery wall. “There’s at least a little bit till the sun’s all the way up. Right, Mosskit?”

She nodded again.

“Oh, don’t be silly, you two,” Thrushpelt said, pushing Icykit forward with his nose. He stood up and stretched his long legs. “Come on. I’ll lead you out. Coming, Robinwing?”

“Yes,” the brown she-cat responded. She let Longkit scamper around her paws as Mosskit and Icykit hesitantly padded toward the front of the nursery. Mosskit’s heart was pounding. It was hard to believe that a few moons ago, she’d been lying in the snow, nearly dead. Now look at her. She wished her littermates and her mother could be with her...she missed them so much. 

But her attention was quickly pulled away when Thrushpelt led her out to the open camp. All the cats had made a space for her and Icykit to stand, and they were all looking at her. She lowered her head in sheepishness, eyes glittering as she stared at Whitestorm. He nodded encouragingly, while Tigerclaw, who was sitting beside him, just glared at Icykit.

Mosskit then glanced up at Sunstar. The bright ginger tom was staring down at them proudly. “Cats of ThunderClan, today is a momentous day,” he mewed. “Two of our kits are being made apprentices. One, a kit who nearly died in the snow. Another, a simple kittypet wanting to live the life of a warrior. But they will both be accepted as apprentices of ThunderClan.”

Mosskit stared at Icykit. He was looking up at Sunstar, smiling with more confidence. She tried to lift her head higher. She didn’t want to seem scared.

“Icykit, please step forward,” Sunstar ordered. The black tom got to his paws and padded ahead. “From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called...Icypaw.” His gaze scanned the Clan. “You will be mentored by Lionheart. Lionheart, you have been a warrior for a few moons, and you deserve an apprentice. I hope you’ll pass your wisdom onto this young cat.”

The golden tom smiled, getting up and going over to Icypaw. The two touched noses, and Lionheart sat beside Icypaw, his tail resting on his new apprentice’s. Mosskit’s heart was beating faster now. Everybody was looking at her, and not all the faces (especially the elders’) were kind. 

“Mosskit, please step forward.”

The gray kit got to her paws and did so, trying to seem confident. She could hear mutters, and her ears flicked, trying to drown them out. “From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called...Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Goldenflower. Like your brother, you deserve to teach an apprentice your skills. Goldenflower, I hope you will pass them onto this young she-cat.”

Mosspaw watched, relief flooding her heart, as Goldenflower got up from the crowd. “I’m so excited!” she whispered as she touched noses with Mosspaw. “You’re gonna do great.”

Mosspaw just giggled. She was so happy she got a cat she knew!

“ThunderClan, I hope you will  _ accept _ and value these two apprentices until they become warriors.” Sunstar said, putting extra emphasis on the accept part. Mosspaw sighed, but Goldenflower just smiled at her. Then she raised her muzzle. 

“Mosspaw! Icypaw! Mosspaw! Icypaw!”

Thrushpelt joined in, whole-heartedly, and then the rest of the Clan did too. Mosspaw closed her eyes, relishing in the sound of her new name. She knew she was going to be a good apprentice, and she was going to help her Clan. But she would also find the answers to the questions pressing on her mind…


	7. Chapter 7

Mosspaw frolicked after Goldenflower as they padded out of the bramble wall. This was going to be her first time out of camp! She shared an excited glance with Icypaw as the two new apprentices pressed through the wall. 

“Nice day for a tour of camp,” Lionheart purred. The large tom towered over everybody else, but stepped lightly as to not trod on Icypaw’s thin tail. “The sun is out...there’s not a cloud in the sky.”

“Where do we go first?” Mosspaw asked, kneading the ground with her claws. “I want to see everything!”

“Well, I suppose we’ll start with Sunningrocks,” said Goldenflower. “And then...hm. The Sandy Hollow next?”

Lionheart nodded. “Yeah.”

Icypaw sped ahead. “I know where Sunningrocks is!” he said. “Me an’ Mosspaw went there once. She was lookin’ for something.”

Mosspaw’s whiskers twitched. She remembered Bluefur’s words to her, on that fateful night she nearly died.  _ I can see Sunningrocks from up ahead! See their tips?  _ Mosspaw quivered a bit, remembering the terrifying moments, but she wasn’t a kit anymore. She needed to act like a real apprentice, and she couldn’t be scared. It was immature.

Goldenflower rocked on her paws. “What do you smell, Mosspaw?” she said.

Mosspaw stared at her, confused. She took in a deep breath. “I smell…the river. And I smell the grass, and the trees. I smell a mouse nearby. I smell you and Lionheart and Icypaw.”

“Good, good,” Goldenflower said. “One day you’ll be able to scent every little thing out here, to the smallest pebble.”

“Really?” Mosspaw said, blue eyes sparkling in the sun. “Can you?”

“Well, I suppose,” Goldenflower said with a smile. “Oh, I can see Sunningrocks. It’s up ahead here.”

“We fight with RiverClan over these rocks,” Lionheart said, Icypaw hurrying up through the bushes. “It’s foolish, but they are ours. They’re on  _ our  _ side of the river, not theirs.”

“The story goes that LeopardClan won them first,” Goldenflower added. “But they moved over time to our side. So, they’re ours. It’s perfectly fair.” 

Mosspaw stepped ahead, She could see the shining silvery boulders in front of her. The river rushed not far out. Mosspaw got a bit closer to it, sniffing the salty water and looking towards the other side. Mistykit and Stonekit could be over there...just a few fox-lengths away from her. Her heart ached for them, and she sighed.

“Mosspaw, look at me!”

She glanced behind her to see Icypaw trying to climb Sunningrocks. He laughed, leaping on one after the other. Lionheart watched him with a wary eye, but he didn’t seem to be in any danger. Mosspaw laughed, but it wasn’t genuine. Her mood had been soured by the thought of her lost littermates.

“Okay, that’s Sunningrocks,” said Lionheart. “There’s not much prey around here, but there will be an occasional water vole by the shore. Don’t try and catch fish, though. They’re RiverClan’s prey and no one in ThunderClan likes them anyway.”

“Onto the Sandy Hollow,” Goldenflower said. Mosspaw followed behind the group of cats, her tail trailing in the dust. She was trying hard not to feel miserable. This was supposed to be an exciting day. But thinking about the remaining  _ blood _ family she had left: only Thrushpelt, it made her horribly sad.

“What’s wrong?” Goldenflower muttered after noticing her bad mood. Lionheart and Icypaw were invested in conversation ahead. “You look...unhappy.”

“I’m sorry,” Mosspaw answered. “I don’t mean to be. I mean, you’re doing a fine job and everything...it’s just...I miss Stonekit and Mistykit. And my mother, too, if I’m honest. I feel like I don’t have anybody left except Icypaw and Thrushpelt.”

Goldenflower’s eyes glinted with an emotion Mosspaw couldn’t describe. But she tried to smile. “I know it must be hard for you.” she said. “But you can’t hang on it. I’m sure Stonepaw—I mean, Stone _ kit _ and Mistykit will be found some day. If you survived, they can too.”

Mosspaw watched Goldenflower advance into the Sandy Hollow, which was a wide hollow (obviously) covered in the golden-brown dust. “This is where apprentices train,” Lionheart was saying, but Mosspaw was much more distracted now.

Goldenflower had said Stone _ paw. _ Not Stonekit (which was his last known name), Stone _ paw. _ And then she panicked a bit and run ahead. Mosspaw couldn’t shake the feeling that her brother and sister were alive now. They had to be. There were too many clues: her dream, Goldenflower’s words, everyone’s suspicion around her. And that meant they...they must be in RiverClan!

A little while later, they were approaching what was called the  _ Thunderpath. _ It was their last destination for the day, and Mosspaw was getting tired. She’d never walked this far before, and she could see Icypaw blinking wearily too. All she wanted to do was fall into a nest and sleep for moons.

But her exhaustion was quickly replaced by startled terror.

A loud roaring went by as soon as they got close to the Thunderpath. Mosspaw saw a flash go by. “A monster is what that’s called,” said Goldenflower. “They’ll kill you if you walk ahead of them.”

Mosspaw’s eyes widened. “What?” She was still shivering from the loud noise.

Goldenflower nodded. “Across it, in the pine forest, is ShadowClan’s territory,” she explained. “Don’t go there. Obviously.”

“I don’t know if I’d ever try,” Mosspaw answered. “Those monsters are terrifying.”

“Don’t worry, they never leave the Thunderpath,” said Goldenflower. “They swallow Twolegs up whole and then run off with big black paws. But you don’t need to worry about them. Just don’t get in their way.”

Mosspaw stared at the Thunderpath for a bit longer, wondering how many cats had met their doom on its black strip. She knew her aunt Snowfur had died there. She could still see a tuft of white fur, caught on a thornbush and blowing in the breeze. She shook her head and followed her mentor back to camp.

“Wow, wasn’t that something?” Icypaw mewed to her, strutting confidently. “Socks n’ Ruby never got to see that much stuff. I feel like I could become a warrior right now, I’ve seen so much.”

“We still have a while to go,” Mosspaw reminded him, yawning. “Oh, goodness. I just want to sleep!” She also needed to ponder what she was going to do about her siblings now. 

She pushed through the bramble wall to be immediately met by Thrushpelt. “How was it?” he asked, beaming brilliantly. She normally would have been happy to see him, but she was too tired to talk about it. 

“It was good,” she said, smiling feebly. “Fun and all that…”

Thrushpelt chuckled, licking her ears. “Looks like you’re tuckered out,” he said. “Go on into the apprentice’s den. I’ll get you some fresh-kill, ‘kay?”

“Alright, thanks.” she said, ambling towards the apprentice’s den. It was a clump of ferns beside a tree stump. She could see the pelts of the other apprentices inside, and she got a bit nervous. Would they like her coming in? Would they scowl at her or welcome her? She crouched down in front of the den, watching as they talked. Runningpaw, Redpaw, and Willowpaw were inside, chatting over their sundown meals. Spottedpaw and Mousepaw must have still been out.

“Can I come in?” Mosspaw mewed.

She saw Redpaw look up, his amber eyes bright. His massive ginger tail moved to welcome her. “Yeah, c’mon in,” he said. 

Mosspaw sighed in relief and crawled in. There were a few nests made out of lichen and moss. “Mousepaw made you one,” Willowpaw offered helpfully. She was grooming her pale gray fur. “It’s the one with daisies in it!”

Mosspaw looked around and spotted the nest. Her fur warmed at the sight of the pretty, small flowers. Mousepaw must have worked hard on it. She buried her head in her paws and sighed, just wanting to rest. Today had been enjoyable, but difficult. She didn’t know how she was going to go on for moons and moons like this.

“So was your first day?” said Runningpaw, taking a bite of a squirrel.

“Exhausting!” Mosspaw replied. “I’m so tired. I just want to sleep forever.”

The three older cats chuckled, which made her fur burn in embarrassment. “Yeah, it was like that for me too,” Redpaw said. “Sparrowpelt had to drag me out of my nest the next morning.”

“Poppydawn was relatively forgiving,” Willowpaw put in. “She’s nice to me.”

“Bluefur was...okay,” Runningpaw said, giving a quick glance at Mosspaw. “She was always thinking about something else. But Windflight’s much better. He actually pays attention to me!”

Mosspaw’s ears flicked. She was reminded of her littermates again…

She closed her eyes, yawning once more. She was so tired, she didn’t even want to wait for Thrushpelt to bring her fresh-kill. She just wanted...to...sleep.

❄❅❆

The next few days were hard on Mosspaw. Goldenflower, though she was sweet, didn’t really make excuses for her apprentice. Mosspaw was a fast learner, though. She caught a mouse her third day as an apprentice, and though it was scrawny, Larksong thanked her a million times over for it.

Mosspaw had fun, though. She loved getting out of camp and really doing things. Icypaw did, too. But she noticed him straying towards Twolegplace a lot of the time. One evening on their seventh day as apprentices, he stood over her in the den while everybody was asleep. “Let’s go see Mama.”

She stared at him, one eye open. She had been napping for a bit before he’d woken her. “What?”

“Let’s go see Mama!”

“Ssh,” Mosspaw got up, looking around at the other apprentices. They were all dead asleep, but she led Icypaw out of the den anyway. “You want to see Quince?” she murmured.

Icypaw nodded, excited. “Yes!” he said. “I haven’t seen my mother in forever. I want to be with her again. I want to tell her what we’ve been doing.”

Mosspaw glanced toward Sunstar’s den. “But...will the Clan like it?”

“They don’t have to know,” Icypaw said cryptically, and then began going towards the bramble wall. “Come on, Mosspaw. Before the moonhigh patrol gets back!”

Mosspaw glanced back warily before following her brother into the wall. She slid through without any issues, and the two of them padded through the woods silently. Mosspaw knew the patrol was probably at Snakerocks by now; they’d have to be careful while passing.

She saw a mockingbird perched on a tree, and her claws itched to catch it. But she shook her head, trying to scent out Icypaw in the dark. He was good at prowling around at night. She knew he’d make a good candidate for the late patrol once they were ready to join one. 

Eventually, they got to the fence. Icypaw sprinted ahead and leaped over it without hesitation, but Mosspaw waited a bit. This could either be a big mistake or a rewarding experience. She wondered if she should just wait for Icypaw out here. But one thought of Nutmeg and Quince and she leaped over the fence.

Icypaw was trying to squeeze through the cat-flap. “Hello? Mama, Socks, Ruby? Anybody?” he called.

“Ssh!” Mosspaw hissed. “You can’t fit through it, stop trying.”

“But how will I see them?” Icypaw replied, pulling his head out and shaking it.

“Let’s just wait. StarClan knows they heard you,” Mosspaw said.

Icypaw sighed, lying down in the grass. Mosspaw remembered playing here. She could still see the remnants of the hole they’d made to escape. Now they were far too big to even shove their heads through.

Suddenly, Icypaw cried, “Mama!” He got to his paws and sped over to a plump gray cat coming out of the cat-flap with much ease. Mosspaw’s heart grew warm. There she was. 

“Tiny!” Quince said, holding him to her chest. Icypaw’s tail twined with hers and they shared an embrace, quietly purring in the moonlight. Mosspaw went over but sat at a respectful distance. This wasn’t her moment.

After a while, Quince finally opened her eyes and spotted her foster daughter. “Oh, Mosskit,” she said, beckoning her over. 

“It’s Mosspaw now,” the gray-and-white she-cat told her. “We’ve become apprentices.”

“Yeah!” Icypaw pulled back excitedly. “Look at this scar I got!”

Quince’s eyes widened at the scratches on her son’s pelt. “Oh my  _ goodness _ ,” she said. “Oh, Tiny, I’m never going to let you out there again!”

“It’s not Tiny anymore. It’s  _ Icypaw _ ,” he said proudly. “And I’m going to go back out. I’m a Clan cat now.”

Quince deflated significantly. “Wh-what?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a mentor and everything. Mosspaw’s dad, Thrushpelt, took us in. He’s terribly nice and he loves me like his real son,” Icypaw said. Mosspaw flinched at the hurt in Quince’s eyes. “But...of course nobody would ever top you, Mama.”

Quince sighed, her ears drooping. “I suppose I thought this might have happened. Except, I thought you would stay, not Mossk—Mosspaw. Are you sure you like it out there, in the cold and hungry woods?”

Icypaw nodded. “Yeah, and it’s not cold or hungry. I sleep in a warm nest, with Mosspaw. And I get prey every day.”

Quince smiled, but it looked a bit fake. “I’m happy if you’re happy, my dear.” she said. “I just didn’t think, oh...I didn’t think this would happen. I thought you had gone out and died.”

“No,” Icypaw said. “Mosspaw and Thrushpelt looked after me.” He gave a grateful glance back to her, and she beamed at him. 

“Besides, we can always come back and see you!” Mosspaw said.

Quince nodded. “True. Not like Socks or Ruby.”

“What happened to them?”

“They live somewhere else now. New Twolegs have them,” Quince said as she wiped her eyes with her paw. “I miss them so much. I wasn’t ready for them to go so soon.”

Mosspaw looked at her sympathetically. Poor Quince. Mosspaw had never been super close to Socks or Ruby, but it was hard knowing she would probably never see them again. There went two more siblings. She gazed up at the half-moon. She had to find Stonekit and Mistykit. She had to.

❄❅❆

Mosspaw stared at the shrew, watching it run its tiny pink feet over its head. It was distracted with grooming; it would never know she was coming. Her claws slid out, and her tail grew stiff to balance herself.  _ One...two… _

With a silent pounce, she caught the shrew with her teeth. It let out a shriek of terror and tried to run off, but Mosspaw grabbed its neck and snapped it. She dropped her catch, shaking her pelt out. She still needed some help with hunting.

“Good job,” Goldenflower came out from the undergrowth. “You’re getting better every day.”

“I still have a little bit to go,” said Mosspaw, digging a hole to hide her catch in. She was on her first hunting patrol: with Goldenflower, Tigerclaw, Sparrowpelt, Redpaw, and Frostfur. She could see them a little farther off, probably catching a lot more prey than her. She shook her head, trying not to have that attitude. Her shrew was fine.

Just then, Mosspaw heard a loud, gruff voice. “Catch it, Redpaw! Go, go, go!”

She watched the tortoiseshell tom streak across the ground, chasing something. Mosspaw wondered what it was, and why it was going so  _ fast. _ Sparrowpelt ran after his apprentice, tail high in the air. “Did you get it?”

Redpaw lifted his head with a large animal in his jaws. “Yep!”

“Wow! A rabbit!” Goldenflower said, going over to him. Mosspaw followed, curious. She’d heard of rabbits before, but they were usually only on WindClan territory...why would one be here now?

“Can I see it?” Mosspaw asked Redpaw. He dropped the creature in front of him, and Mosspaw studied it. The rabbit had long ears and strong back haunches. No wonder it was so fast! “Aren’t those supposed to be on the moors?”

“Yeah, but one just crossed the border,” Redpaw said with a shrug. “It’ll feed three cats, at least.”

“Good,” Sparrowpelt said. “The Clan needs a lot of energy for the Gathering tonight.”

“The Gathering’s tonight?” Mosspaw mewed. “Already?” She’d been an apprentice for a whole  _ moon? _ It hardly seemed like that long. She turned to Goldenflower, excitement in her blue eyes. “Can I go?”

“I don’t know,” the tabby she-cat replied. “Sunstar chooses who goes and stays, but he might allow you to come with. Just as long as you don’t make a fuss, which you usually don’t.”

Mosspaw smiled. She liked it when Goldenflower praised her.

Frostfur strode over with a sizable pigeon in her jaws, Tigerclaw not far behind. “Well, are we ready to go?” the white she-cat said. “What did you catch, Mosspaw?”

The apprentice stared at everybody else’s good catches. “A...a shrew.”

“Only a shrew?” Tigerclaw said gruffly. “Maybe she should be catching fish.”

Mosspaw peered at him, confused. She was even more puzzled when everybody on the patrol shot him a venomous glare. Then they walked off without a word to Mosspaw, Goldenflower hissing something to Tigerclaw.

_ Maybe she should be catching fish…? _ Mosspaw thought as she went back for her shrew.  _ What in StarClan is that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to be in RiverClan? With...with my littermates? _

Mosspaw dug her catch up from the soil. She  _ needed _ to go to the Gathering tonight! Maybe she would see her littermates for the first time in seven moons. Maybe she would get answers for whatever was going on with her and her Clanmates. She needed to know. Oh, why did everything have to be so difficult for her? It wasn’t fair.

When they got back to camp, the moon was barely appearing in the evening sky. Sunstar and Leopardfoot were sitting by the Highrock, speaking about something. Willowpaw, Mousepaw, and Spottedpaw were sharing tongues by the apprentice’s den, and Thrushpelt was eating with Icypaw and Patchpelt by the warrior’s den. Everybody seemed so calm and happy, but there was a storm coming inside Mosspaw. She was getting frustrated with all the lies. 

She dropped her shrew in the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a robin out, going over by herself to the apprentice’s den. What made her even more angry was Tigerclaw’s rudeness towards her. She was a  _ new _ apprentice. She wasn’t going to catch impressive prey from her first moon! Tigerclaw was such a piece of fox-dung sometimes!

“Are you okay, Mosspaw?”

She glanced up to see Runningpaw staring at her through the opening in the den. “Yeah,” she muttered. “I’m fine.”

Runningpaw slid in beside her. “You don’t seem fine. In a bad mood?”

“Yeah,” Mosspaw said, passing him a bit of her robin. “I guess.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause Tigerclaw said something rude to me. And everybody keeps lying to me. And I miss my siblings.” Mosspaw said, her tail lashing. 

Runningpaw rolled his yellow eyes. “Tigerclaw’s such a piece of fox-dung.”

“I know,” Mosspaw replied. She leaned her head on his striped shoulder, and he didn’t flinch away, surprisingly. “I’m just...hurting.”

Runningpaw put his tail over her back. “It’s okay, Mosspaw,” he said. “It’ll all work out in the end, I promise.”

“Thanks, Runningpaw,” Mosspaw said. “You’re a good friend.”

He smiled at her and lapped at her ears. “I’m just tryna be nice,” he said, suddenly looking very sheepish. Mosspaw wondered why, but Sunstar was calling another Clan meeting.

She dragged herself out of the ferns, Runningpaw behind. Sunstar looked excited. “Tonight is another Gathering, as you all know.” he said. “But before we go to Fourtrees I need to make an announcement.”

Mosspaw shared a puzzled glance with Runningpaw as they sat beside each other at the skirts of the crowd. Sunstar beamed and began licking a paw. “Alright,” he said. “Is everybody here? Good. I have another great occasion to share with you all. Redpaw and Willowpaw, please step forward.”

Runningpaw’s ears pricked. “Are they becoming  _ warriors _ ?”

Mosspaw shrugged, but she knew they were. The two siblings were full-grown now, and Mosspaw’s head only came up to Redpaw’s muzzle. They deserved their warrior names. “I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Redpaw, Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” the two apprentices nodded.

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I gift you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redtail. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

Swiftbreeze, their mother, got to her white paws. “Redtail! Willowpelt! Redtail! Willowpelt!” The Clan joined in, Poppydawn and Sparrowpelt’s voices loud amongst the others. Mosspaw was proud of her denmates, but she saw Spottedpaw, their sister, looking on in jealousy and disappointment. But Featherwhisker called her for something, and she quickly shook it off, going over to him.

Sunstar lifted his paw to quiet the Clan. “Now, I will choose the cats that will travel with me to go to the Gathering. “Leopardfoot, Featherwhisker, Spottedpaw, Stormtail, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, Smallear, Frostfur, Brindleface, Speckletail, Windflight, Runningpaw, Dappletail, Mousepaw, Goldenflower, Lionheart, Rosetail, and Thistleclaw. Redtail and Willowpelt, you must sit a silent vigil tonight , and every other cat cannot leave camp. It's too dangerous. Stay inside till we return. ” 

The chosen cats let out cries of excitement and went to gather by the bramble wall. But Mosspaw lowered her head in disappointment. She hadn’t gotten to go, and she couldn’t look for her littermates. “Sorry you couldn’t tag along, Mosspaw,” Runningpaw said sympathetically. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get back!”

“‘Kay,” Mosspaw sighed, trying not to seem devastated like she was. She watched as Sunstar led his Clan out of camp. It wasn’t fair. 

“Aww, we didn’t get to go, then,” Icypaw mewed, striding over to Mosspaw. “Oh well. We might next time.”

Mosspaw nodded, putting her head on her paws. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Are you disappointed?” Icypaw asked.

Mosspaw nodded once more.

“Oh. ‘M sorry.” Icypaw said. “But we can do something fun here! Let’s see if Longkit wants to play moss-ball with us.” He got up and skipped over to the nursery. 

“I’ll be there in a second,” Mosspaw said slowly. She sighed, half-closing her eyes. Her attempts to find her family had been ruined again, and she had to spend another night feeling lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic: gets 400 hits  
> me: :0

Or did she…?

Mosspaw glanced up at the bramble wall again. She could just...sneak after the Gathering cats, couldn’t she? Goldenflower had said she never made a fuss. So it wouldn’t matter if she went along with them.

Mosspaw looked around camp. Stonepelt, Goosefeather, and Larksong were all napping, as usual. Robinwing was watching Longkit and Icypaw make moss-balls together. Redtail and Willowpelt were sitting silently on opposite sides of camp. They couldn’t break their silent vigils if they saw Mosspaw leave.

Mosspaw got to her patched paws and padded quietly over to the bramble wall. She squeezed through, tail-tip disappearing through the thorny brambles. Her heart was pounding as she followed the scent trail of her Clanmates. The thought of Mistykit and Stonekit fueled her, and she ran faster, the night wind blowing her fur forward.

Eventually she got to the river. A Twoleg bridge was crossing over it, and Mosspaw spotted her Clanmates on the way to Fourtrees, which was a giant lump in the distance. Mosspaw laid low in the tall grasses, waiting till they got far away enough that she could run along. 

Her paw pads scraped the rough ground as she got up, walking very quietly from behind. Rosetail and Thistleclaw were trailing behind, murmuring about Snowfur, Thistleclaw’s mate. They didn’t seem very happy, and their tails were twined. But then Thistleclaw said something about Spottedpaw, and Rosetail pulled away from him with a gasp. Thistleclaw watched her go, muttering to himself angrily.

Mosspaw was confused, but waited for him to catch up. Fourtrees got closer and closer, and Mosspaw hadn’t been seen yet. But she would stick out in the dark with her light pelt. She had to be careful.

Sunstar stopped at the top of a tall slope, and Mosspaw could smell many strange scents from below. She watched ThunderClan pour into a clearing surrounded by four massive oak trees and mingle with other cats she’d never seen before. Mosspaw’s claws dug into the soil as she looked around for the familiar gray pelts of her siblings, but she couldn’t see them yet. She hoped they had come, or else her escapade would be for nothing. 

Mosspaw decided to go a bit further in. She crept down from the slope and into a crowd of cats that smelled like slimy fish. She knew it was RiverClan, then. They all had sleek, long pelts and bright eyes. The fish were feeding them well…

The cats were all listening to a tabby tom with a mangled jaw speak to them. Mosspaw’s eyes grew wide. What had  _ happened _ to him? She saw a dark brown tom standing beside him, probably his deputy. But he didn’t seem very confident, just nervous and twitchy. 

“Hey, who’re you?”

Mosspaw looked over her shoulder. A spotted golden she-cat was glaring at her, a brown tabby she-cat and gray tabby tom standing beside her. “You’re not part of RiverClan,” she snarled.

“Sorry,” Mosspaw stepped back. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Give her a break, Leopardfur, she’s barely a kit,” the tabby she-cat said, making Mosspaw’s fur burn in embarrassment. “Hi, there. I’m Sedgecreek, and this is Leopardfur and Reedtail. Which Clan are you from?”

“Th-ThunderClan.” Mosspaw said. This wasn’t going as planned.

“Oh, they’re over there,” Reedtail nodded toward her Clanmates. “They just arrived. You must have gotten separated.”

“Okay,” Mosspaw said, swallowing. “Thanks.”

“Hey, you look like someone,” mewed Leopardfur. “Oh, you’re Oakheart’s kit.”

Mosspaw’s eyes grew wide. “No, I’m not, I’m from ThunderCl—”

“Mosskit, isn’t it?” Leopardfur said, ignoring Sedgecreek and Reedtail’s pleas for her to stop. “Yeah. Your mom’s a rogue now, and your dad is Oakheart. I think Mistypaw and Stonepaw are here.”

“Leopardfur,  _ stop _ ,” Sedgecreek shoved her aside and stared down at Mosspaw. “She’s just...gotten you confused with another cat from RiverClan, trust me!”

But Mosspaw wasn’t listening. A loud ringing had entered her ears, and it wasn’t going away. There was so much information she had to process. Mistykit and Stonekit...no, Mistypaw and Stonepaw...were alive. In RiverClan. And her father...was  _ Oakheart? _ She thought it was Thrushpelt! It had to be Thrushpelt!

Mosspaw stumbled back, her legs buckling. “No, no...it can’t be,” she murmured. She looked around and hundreds of unfamiliar faces, head spinning. She stepped back quickly. Everything she had known was...broken now.

She was a half-Clan kit.

_ Maybe you should be catching fish.  _

_ Leopardfur, stop! _

_ If I told you, it would ruin your happiness. _

**_If I told you, it would ruin your happiness._ **

**_Leopardfur, stop!_ **

**_Maybe you should be catching fish._ **

The next thing Mosspaw knew, she was running. Her paws hit the ground with loud thumps and warm tears pricked her eyes. She didn’t know where she was, but she was bolting through the tall grass and it smelled like rabbit. 

She couldn’t believe this was real. This had to be a dream. She closed her eyes and kept trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare. She didn’t have  _ any _ blood family. Not even Thrushpelt. They were all gone, somewhere else, across the widest river in the world.

Suddenly, Mosspaw tripped on a twig and rolled down a hill, her pelt tearing and aching. She landed in a dusty clearing, eyes shut tight and body limp. Was she dead? She hoped so.

It felt like she laid there for hours. The grass brushed her as if it was trying to wake her up. Her face was stained with tears and everything hurt. She didn’t want to get up. All she could think of was the lies she’d been told, and how her Clan had been suspicious of her. She should have known…

When Mosspaw could see light returning to the world, she knew she had to get up. Slowly and shakily, she got to her dirt-stained paws, licking down her ruffled fur. What would ThunderClan think when she returned? No doubt they’d be disappointed. She had broken many rules tonight.

She began dragging herself across the moors, not bothering to pick up the pace. If WindClan found her at this point, it wouldn’t make anything worse. She got to the Twoleg bridge eventually, staring at it and wondering if it would be worth it to go across. 

She shook her head. It wasn’t fair.

Fourtrees was empty. And Mosspaw hadn’t even found her littermates. But she’d found out a secret she never wanted to know. Why had she been so stupid in yearning for answers? Now she knew she never even needed them at all. Thrushpelt was right. It had ruined her happiness now that she knew the truth.

Oakheart was her father. No wonder Mistypaw and Stonepaw were in RiverClan. Bluefur had brought them there. That’s what she had been doing the night Mosskit had nearly frozen. She’d been taking them to RiverClan, not playing a game. What a liar. Mosspaw’s eyes narrowed as she watched the sunlight shimmer on the water’s surface. Stupid Bluefur. Stupid Oakheart. Stupid...everything was.

Soon, Mosspaw returned to the sheltered woods. In the distance she could see Willowpelt and Spottedpaw gathering herbs in the woods. Willowpelt looked energized for somebody who had stayed up all night. Redtail was probably dead asleep back at camp. Mosspaw got low to the ground, making sure they didn’t see her.

She caught another shrew on the way back, just so she could have something to show the Clan. She knew it probably wouldn’t help. 

Through the bramble wall she could see her Clanmates. Icypaw was practicing a hunting crouch with Lionheart, but he didn’t look into it. There was worry in his ice-blue eyes, and Mosspaw felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn’t meant to make him feel nervous for her.

She slowly padded through the bramble wall, head lowered in shame. Nobody seemed to notice her until she dropped her shrew on the fresh-kill pile. “Mosspaw!” Icypaw cried. “You’re back!”

He ran over to her, pressing his small black body into hers. “I was so worried. I didn’t know what had happened when you were gone. And then the Gathering cats came back without you and they said you’d run off. I didn’t know what to do!” he said. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re back!”

“Mosspaw,” another lower voice startled her. She saw Sunstar looking over her, but he didn’t seem particularly mad. “You’ve returned, then. You left camp and then ran off from the Gathering. Everyone thought you were killed.”

_ It wouldn’t be the first time, _ Mosspaw thought gloomily.

“She knows about her...parentage now,” White-eye offered from nearby. “I was talking to Ottersplash from RiverClan. Three of their warriors told her about Oakheart and Bluefur.”

“Oh,” Sunstar said quietly. “Mosspaw, I’m sorry you weren’t notified of your...situation before. But you were told not to leave camp last night. I must punish you, it’s only fair.”

“Oh, don’t give her a hard time.” Lionheart rumbled. “She’s still young. And you would be upset if you knew that everybody in your Clan had lied to you.”

Mosspaw gave the golden cat a grateful glance, but he just gave her a brief smile. 

“I know,” Sunstar replied. “And I won’t make your punishment harsh. But you cannot leave camp for a moon.”

Mosspaw stared up at him. “But…”

“Your training can go on inside camp,” Sunstar said. “But I cannot have apprentices running around when they’re not supposed to. Don’t worry. It’s only a moon.”

Mosspaw sighed miserably. She knew she couldn’t argue with him, and she was too tired as well. “Okay,” she said. “I’m going to rest now.” She wandered over to the apprentice’s den without waiting for a response. Ducking her head inside the ferns, she crawled into an empty nest, not caring if it was hers or not. Closing her eyes, she found sleep at last.

❄❅❆

When she eventually woke up, it was around sunhigh. She stretched her legs but didn’t leave the den. All of the horrible things she’d heard flooded back, and she sighed. She felt like a kit again, forbidden to leave camp. She might as well move back into the nursery with Longkit.

The next few days passed slower than a turtle crawling. Mosspaw changed bedding for everybody’s nest twice over, patched up the windy spots in dens, and organized the fresh-kill pile. She picked up leaves and picked berries and watched cats come in and out. She was so bored it was hard to stand it. 

Willowpelt moved into the nursery. She was expecting kits, which was strange because she hadn’t even been a warrior for a half-moon. She was excited, and Mosspaw couldn’t help feeling happy for her. But whenever she looked at the young gray queen in the nursery, it reminded her of Bluefur, expecting her half-Clan kits, and it hurt.

Icypaw and Runningpaw tried their best to entertain her when they got back from outside-of-camp duties. They showed her new battle moves they’d learned and how to hunt birds. Sometimes, Goldenflower taught her things, but it wasn’t the same as being outside of camp, where she could actually practice.

Mosspaw didn’t look at Thrushpelt. She hated herself for it, but she was mad at him. She was mad at him for not telling her. Why couldn’t he have just spoiled her happiness earlier on? It wouldn’t hurt as bad now. Mosspaw felt isolated, on her own little stone in a rushing river…

She was asleep one night when a grunt echoed from outside of camp. She lifted her head, peering outside. Something was bumbling around the warrior’s den, but she was sure it was just the moonhigh patrol returning. Something about the grunting made her curious, though. She needed to know what it was.

“Wake up,” she muttered to Icypaw. “Something is outside.”

“It’s just...a warrior,” the black tom murmured, still half asleep. 

“No, it isn’t,” Mosspaw said. “Wake up, Icypaw. Please.”

“Okay,  _ fine _ ,” grumbled Icypaw. He opened his blue eyes and rubbed them. Mosspaw slowly crept out from the ferns, ears pricking as she got closer to the warrior’s den. How she was the only one awake was a mystery to her. She could see a black-and-white shape...no, two. No,  _ three _ . They were circling the warrior’s den, and one had its long muzzle stuck inside. They were huge!

“What are those things?” Icypaw whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Mosspaw said. “I think they’re called badgers.”

“Should we wake up Sunstar?”

Mosspaw glanced back toward the Highrock and narrowed her eyes. “I’ll do it. Go back to the den and make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Okay.” Icypaw trailed back into the clump of ferns and Mosspaw ran into Sunstar’s den. Her heart was pounding, and her paws shook as she got closer to the leader. 

“Sunstar,” she murmured, not daring to get too close. “Sunstar?”

“H-hm?” the tom lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. 

“There are...badgers in the camp.” Mosspaw said. “I think.”

“Badgers?” Sunstar said, amber eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Mosspaw said. “They’re around the warrior’s den.”

Sunstar smoothed down his fur and quickly ran to the opening of his den. “Oh, StarClan give me strength,” he was whispering. “There are three of them.”

“What do we do?” Mosspaw mewed. “We can’t just let them walk around and hurt anybody.”

“We must...we must retaliate,” said Sunstar. 

“We have to fight them?” 

“Yes.”

“But what if somebody gets hurt?”

Sunstar narrowed his eyes, his claws unsheathing. “It is a risk we will have to take.” Hackles rising, he began running over to the badgers, a yowl in his throat. One of them turned around, and he sliced its muzzle. Blood poured from the scratches, and it roared in pain.

With that, every cat was awake. Icypaw sped out of the apprentice’s den, Runningpaw and Mousepaw behind. The warriors came out too, barraging the three badgers. A full-on battle broke out then, and Mosspaw knew she had to be a part of it.

She ran around camp, making sure the elders and queens were alright. Robinwing was standing in front of Willowpelt and Longkit, watching with glittering amber eyes as the battle raged on. The elders were lying near the back of their den, but their claws were out in case they had to fight.

“ _ Mosspaw!” _

She whirled around to see a badger backing Icypaw and Mousepaw into a corner. “I’m coming!” she cried. Her lungs burning, she bolted over and leaped onto the badger’s back. She remembered a battle move Icypaw and Runningpaw had taught her and clawed the badger’s ears as it spun around, trying to hurt her. Icypaw glanced back at Mousepaw, who was holding up a bleeding back leg, and jumped onto the badger’s head. He tore his claws down its eyes and it cried out in pain, trying to shake them both off. But Mosspaw held on like a bird to a tree branch. The badger used one of its paws to grab up onto its back, and Mosspaw closed her eyes tight as a searing pain spread across one of them. She could feel blood pouring down her face, and with a large fling, Mosspaw flew off the badger’s back and into the soil. She laid there for a moment, her head buzzing.  _ Oww… _ She felt teeth in her scruff and somebody was dragging her, but she was in too much pain to open her eyes. 

Soon she could smell herbs and more blood. “Featherwhisker...she’s hurt!” Thrushpelt’s voice echoed in her ears, and her heart filled with warmth. He had rescued her.

“Spottedpaw. Go help her,” Featherwhisker said, sounding panicked. Thrushpelt laid her onto a nest and Mosspaw shuddered as she felt some cool poultice over her eye. Her head was throbbing.

“It’ll be alright, Mosspaw,” murmured Spottedpaw. Mosspaw opened her good eye to see the tortoiseshell she-cat staring comfortingly down at her. Thrushpelt stood beside the medicine cat apprentice, his green eyes shining with worry.

“Just try and close your eyes, now,” Spottedpaw said. Mosspaw did as she asked, but her ears twitched as she heard the battle cries of her Clanmates outside. Had she done anything, clawing the badger that was cornering Icypaw and Mousepaw? Had she saved anybody?

Mosspaw felt Thrushpelt curl around her, his tail over her flank, and she felt guilty again. Even though Thrushpelt wasn’t her father, he loved her like any father would. She would never be angry at him again. She loved him so much…

Next thing Mosspaw knew, sunlight was streaming in through the den. Her eye was still hurting, and Thrushpelt wasn’t sleeping beside her anymore, but Icypaw was. He didn’t look very hurt except for a cut along his nose and a nicked ear, which were covered in cobwebs.

She looked around, closing her injured eye. Spottedpaw and Featherwhisker were asleep in their nest, and White-eye was beside Sparrowpelt. Both cats looked severely injured, and Mosspaw could see that Sparrowpelt had lost half of his tail. The wound was wrapped tightly. She could not see White-eye’s full face, but it was red and wounded too.

Outside, the Clan was trailing along slowly. Everybody looked distant and sad for some reason, and Mosspaw knew it couldn’t be good. She slowly slid out of Icypaw’s hold and limped towards the entrance of camp.

Her heart shattered to see two cats lying in the center of it all: Adderfang and Stormtail. They were dead. 

Redtail, Willowpelt, Patchpelt, and Swiftbreeze were grooming Adderfang’s tabby pelt one last time. Dappletail looked over Stormtail’s body, something hollow in her eyes. 

Mosspaw lowered her head. She’d never seen a dead cat before. 

She decided not to go over to them. 

Her eye was hurting some more, so she returned to the nest. She couldn’t believe this had happened. She felt a bit proud of herself: if she had never woken up, then something even worse might have happened. She let herself smile, but not too much. Two cats had died.

Wanting to distract herself, she ran her tongue through Icypaw’s black fur. He still looked tired, even in sleep. He needed to rest for longer, and so did she. For the next couple hours she and Icypaw laid in their nest, watching the clouds float by. Nobody really wanted to say anything. 

Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw tended to White-eye and Sparrowpelt’s injuries. White-eye had lost her blind eye, so now she was only left with one. But she tried to be cheery and said that at least it wasn’t taking up any more space in her head. Sparrowpelt kept trying to twitch his wounded tail, but he winced whenever he did. 

Mosspaw’s eye scratch was feeling better by the end of the day. She could almost open it all the way, but not quite. It sort of...locked halfway up. She knew that would probably get better in a few days. And since she was still forbidden to go outside of camp it had time to heal.

Mosspaw was pretty sure close to no one would go out of camp in the next few days anyway. Stormtail and Adderfang were taken off to be buried around sundown. Mosspaw was surprised to see Sunstar dragging himself up to the Highrock. His neck was scarred, and his eyes were tired. Featherwhisker stared up at his brother, pain in his eyes. “He’s lost a life,” he murmured. “Now he only has five left.”

“How did he lose his others?” mewed Icypaw, but Featherwhisker silenced him with a twitch of his tail.

“Cats of ThunderClan,” Sunstar called, his voice dry. “I cannot expect you to gather here and be cheery. It is a solemn day for us...we have lost two fantastic warriors and many of us are wounded. We must take time to rebuild, but to finish rebuilding we have to start. Will some cats volunteer for a hunting patrol?”

Rosetail, Tigerclaw, Smallear, Lionheart, and Dappletail went out. Mosspaw eventually went into the elder’s den to change their bedding. Larksong and Stonepelt stepped off of their nests willingly, but Goosefeather wouldn’t. The dappled gray cat was shivering and shaking, his eyes stretching wide and then shutting tightly in an instant. Mosspaw decided not to go near him.

“He’s a strange cat,” Larksong was saying as Mossspaw put in new moss for her. “He’ll stay up all night howling to cats that aren’t there.”

“He’s been like that for his whole life,” Stonepelt added. “Poor tom.”

Mosspaw stared at Goosefeather for a bit longer. He was muttering to himself. “I know, Stormta—I  _ know! _ It’s not her fault. Don—stop yelling at me! I…” 

“Is he talking to Stormtail?” Mosspaw whispered, tilting her head. She knew Goosefeather was a medicine cat, and that he could speak to the dead. But she thought that was only at the Moonstone. 

“Maybe,” Larksong said, settling down into her nest. “Just don’t worry about him.”

“Thanks, Larksong,” Mosspaw said. 

She padded out into the open air, going over to the nursery. Robinwing was sleeping, with Longkit between her paws. He laid on her belly, snoring softly. Willowpelt was grooming her pale gray fur, blue eyes sparkling brilliantly in the incoming sun. She nodded a greeting to Mosspaw as the apprentice came in.

“How’s your eye?” she said tenderly. 

“Fine,” replied Mosspaw. “I can’t open it all the way, but...it’ll get better.”

“Good,” Willowpelt smiled, stepping off of her nest.

“So how does it feel to be a warrior?” Mosspaw asked. “Or...a queen?”

“Different, really,” Willowpelt murmured as to not wake up her denmates. “The Clan doesn’t boss you around anymore. They just let you do whatever you want to do. It’s strange, but nice.”

“I wish I could be like that,” Mosspaw sighed, pressing new lichen on top of the old. Willowpelt needed more bedding as her belly swelled. “I mean, Goldenflower’s nice n’ all, but...my training is really getting delayed by this whole ‘stay in camp’ thing.”

Willowpelt settled back onto her nest. “I know it must be hard for you.” she said. “To learn about your parentage and then to be kept from leaving camp. But you always have a friend in me if you want one.” Her tail draped over her belly. “And you will have a friend in my kits, too.”

Mosspaw’s eyes glowed with gratefulness. “Thanks, Willowpelt.”

The queen winked at her. “Don’t mention it.”


	9. Chapter 9

The first leaf-fall leaves were drifting down toward the ground as Mosspaw stared up at the reddening trees. It had been a quarter-moon since the badger attack, but she’d been let out of camp. Her eye was healing, though there were three small scars appearing over the lid. She was almost all the way better.

“Come on, Mosspaw!” Goldenflower called from up ahead. 

“I’m coming,” Mosspaw replied, padding into the bushes to follow her mentor. They were going to hunt birds today: pigeons and sparrows and doves. She was so excited. She knew she was going to be good at it. Maybe she could give one to One-eye and Halftail if she caught one. They had become elders, their injuries too harsh to keep training as warriors. 

Goldenflower was sitting by the Owl Tree, in its shade. The massive tree towered over Mosspaw, and she couldn’t believe anything could be so big. “This is where many birds come to perch,” Goldenflower explained softly, as to not alert any birds. Mosspaw could see two gray ones and a red one perched up high. How would she ever get to them? “So coming around here will almost always guarantee you a catch.”

Mosspaw kneaded the ground. “So how do I catch them, then?”

“Like this,” Goldenflower said. She backed up, tail in the air, back arched, a fox-length away from the tree. Then, she took off, spraying up soil behind her paws. Mosspaw watched as she got to the tree and leaped up in an excellent bound. She grabbed a dove between her claws before it could fly off and bit its wing. It only took half a second before she landed back on the ground, a dove in her jaws. 

“Wow!” Mosspaw exclaimed, going over to her. “I wanna do _ that _ .”  _ It’ll teach Tigerclaw that I’m more than just a half-RiverClan cat. I don’t feel RiverClan. He’ll see. _

“You can,” Goldenflower replied. “Now, just practice what you saw on the lowest branch. You don’t wanna hurt yourself.”

“I won’t hurt myself,” Mosspaw assured her. The gray-and-white she-cat trotted over to the spot where Goldenflower had started. She tried to copy her mentor’s position. Back arched, tail up. _One...two.._. _three!_ Mosspaw sped off in an instant, running as fast as she could over to the tree. Once she got close enough she pressed off her back paws, leaping up into the air and barely passing over the first branch of the Owl Tree. She could feel the bark barely scraping her belly fur. 

She landed on the other side, panting. “Wow, that’s hard,” she said breathlessly.

“Yeah, I know,” Goldenflower responded. “It took me four tries to even get close to a bird.”

“Four? How am I ever gonna do it, then?” Mosspaw said.

“You’ll figure it out,” Goldenflower said, trying to be optimistic. “Try again. See? Look, a finch just landed on the first branch! Try and get it.”

Mosspaw watched the red and black bird as it preened its feathers. She knew it would be a good chance to catch it. Her claws itched, and she backed up just like Goldenflower had taught her. Narrowing her eyes, she took off, spraying up dirt just like her mentor. With a leap so large it made her back legs burn, she took off and outstretched her paws. Grabbing the finch tightly, she landed on the other side, back first. The finch squawked in terror, but Mosspaw bit its neck. The bird sagged, dead.

“Nice job!” Goldenflower said. “Wow, only your second try!”

Mosspaw beamed. She was so proud of herself! She couldn’t wait to go back to camp and wag it in everybody’s faces. They’d know she wasn’t RiverClan now!

Goldenflower caught a squirrel speeding up a tree on the way over by Twolegplace. Mosspaw couldn’t help but take in Quince’s scent by the fence. She even got a bit of Nutmeg’s, and she smiled.

“Is that the place where those kittypets found you?” Goldenflower mewed.

Mosspaw nodded. “Yeah.”

Goldenflower watched her, tail twitching. “Do...do you miss it?”

Mosspaw peered between the slight cracks in the fence. The yard was empty. “I miss it, but...not because it was an easy life. Because of Quince and Nutmeg. I wish they could join ThunderClan with me and Icypaw. I don’t think they would like it, though.”

Goldenflower licked a paw pad. “I don’t think you would enjoy staying as a kittypet, though,” she said. “You were meant to be with  _ us _ .”

“I know,” Mosspaw said, heaving a sigh. She didn’t really know about that. Her parentage was  _ hardly _ tied to ThunderClan. Her father was from RiverClan, her adoptive mothers from the Twolegplace. Her mother was a rogue now, probably. Her foster brother was an ex-kittypet. Her adoptive father was the only one who was really ThunderClan. Sure, she loved her Clan, and she knew she belonged there. But it was hard knowing where she came from.

They passed by the Thunderpath. It was quiet today. Mosspaw sniffed the edges of the black tar. It smelled awful, and she backed away from it. “Eww,” she mewed, stepping back. It gave her a bad feeling, the Thunderpath. Like there was a pit in her belly that wouldn’t go.

When they finally returned to camp, the sun was slowly sinking. “Woah, did you catch that?” Runningpaw said, coming over when she entered with her finch. “I guess all of me and Icypaw’s training paid off.”

“Yeah,” shrugged Mosspaw with a smile. “It was amazing.”

“It took me, like...a  _ moon _ to catch a bird,” Runningpaw said, tail lashing in envy. “Can I have it? I mean, we can share it.”

Mosspaw looked over at the elder’s den. She could hardly see White-eye’s tail poking out. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s share it.”

She and Runningpaw settled down by the nursery, beginning to eat. Runningpaw finished the majority of it, since Mosspaw figured out she didn’t like digging through all the feathers. 

Runningpaw took out a bright red one and put it behind Mosspaw’s ear, then did the same for him. “Now we match,” he purred. Mosspaw didn’t know why, but her face grew very warm and she giggled. 

Just then, a moan echoed from the nursery. Mosspaw leaned in to see what was going on. Robinwing was looking over Willowpelt, who was digging her claws in the dirt. “She’s going to be kitting,” Runningpaw gasped.

“How do you know?” Mosspaw said.

“I watched Bluefur before she had you,” Runningpaw answered.

Mosspaw stood up and went over to Willowpelt. “Need me to get Featherwhisker?” she said to Robinwing. The brown she-cat nodded fervently, so Mosspaw left the nursery to go get him.

“No, I’ll do it. I’m faster.” said Runningpaw. He took off immediately and sped over to the medicine den faster than a startled deer. Mosspaw watched, face growing even warmer. He was so  _ quick! _

Quickly, Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw came out behind Runningpaw, carrying about a thousand different herbs. “What’s happening to Willowpelt?” Redtail mewed, coming out of the warrior’s den with Patchpelt peeping out behind him. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” said Mosspaw. “She’s just kitting now.”

Swiftbreeze slid past her son, her brown striped tail in the air. “She’s kitting? Already? I need to be there for her!” She sped into the nursery, excitement in her yellow gaze. Redtail went after her.

“Wow, isn’t it exciting?” purred Mousepaw, coming up beside her. She held up her wounded leg. “New kits in the Clan again. I hope one of them’s brown like me. We’ll be best friends.”

“But Willowpelt’s fur is gray.” Mosspaw replied. “It wouldn’t make any sense.”

Mousepaw gave her a sharp amber glance. “White-eye...I mean,  _ One-eye _ is gray. And me and Runningpaw are both brown,” she pointed out. She limped off, and Mosspaw wondered what had got her into such a tizzy.

She slid into the apprentice’s den and laid beside Icypaw. He had to go on the moonhigh patrol, which meant he went to sleep earlier. She wished he could be awake to see the new kits in the Clan. She put her head on his back, tail curling around his. Even though Mosspaw felt lost about her family, he was the best brother she’d ever had. But that made her feel sad about Stonepaw and Mistypaw again, and she sighed. Hopefully the new kits would never have to worry about their parentage.

Mosspaw gazed outside at camp. A few cats were gathered around the nursery in curiosity, but Runningpaw and Mousepaw were lying beside One-eye, grooming their mother’s pale gray fur. Mosspaw didn’t know why Runningpaw was being so nice to her all the sudden. She touched the red feather behind her ear. Did he...like her?

She shook her head. There were other things to think about now. Mosspaw sighed, running her tongue through Icypaw’s black fur. He stirred a bit but didn’t wake. 

“They’re here!” Spottedpaw’s jubilant cry echoed from the nursery, and Mosspaw stood. Already? It hardly seemed like any time at all.

She got up to go see them, but she had to wait behind a large crowd of older cats. They were all whispering praises to Willowpelt, whose purr could be heard all the way to ShadowClan. Mosspaw peeped over Frostfur and Brindleface’s head to look inside.

Willowpelt’s tail was covering the kits, but Mosspaw could see two of them: one dark and the other lighter. She purred as Longkit wandered over to them, his tail perked up in wonder. Mosspaw remembered doing the same when Longkit had been born.

Eventually she got to squeeze inside. “Wow, they’re beautiful,” she murmured to Willowpelt. The pale gray she-cat looked exhausted, but she moved her tail back so Mosspaw could see them. One was a sleek, dark black tabby tom, the other a pale gray she-cat with white paws. 

“Their names are Darkkit and Lightkit,” said Willowpelt softly.

“They match,” Mosspaw smiled, tilting her head.

“Can I see them yet?” Longkit whined. “I wanna play with them.”

“Hush,” Robinwing said. “Willowpelt is too tired. And the kits can’t play yet. They’re far too young to even stand.”

Longkit sighed in disappointment, and Mosspaw chuckled. She knew the young tom was bored. “Come on, Longkit, let’s play moss-ball outside, hm?” she said. The tabby tom perked up and nodded, coming over to her.

“We can probably use some of Larksong’s bedding. She doesn’t need as much anymore. Or maybe some of Willowpelt’s old nest. Or maybe some of yours?” Longkit babbled on, eyes bright. “I love playing moss-ball. I can’t wait till Darkkit and Lightkit can play with us too. Can Icypaw play? Oh, he’s asleep. Maybe Mousepaw? No, she’s hurt. And I don’t think she likes me much. She always glares at me when I talk to her.”

“Hush,” said Mosspaw digging up some old bedding she’d stored away. “Now, make this into a ball.”

“‘Kay,” Longkit said. He smushed the moss into a vaguely ball-like shape. “There we go. I’m the best moss-ball maker, you know. It’ll never fall apart.” He pushed the ball over to Mosspaw, and she knocked it back with her front paws. He shot it right back to her, and she barely passed it back. Longkit was a fantastic player, surprisingly, as he used his long tail to sling the ball around. Mosspaw was vaguely worried that he’d hurt Darkkit and Lightkit with his lightning-fast shot.

❄❅❆

She was sitting beside the river. It bubbled around her, rushing and pushing over rocks. The moonlight shimmered across the dark water. Mosspaw watched the fish swim underneath its surface. She wondered if she could catch one. 

Claws flexing, she shoved her paw into the water, sending up bubbles. When she pulled the fish back out, it was Tigerclaw. He sneered at her, his fur dry and hackles risen. “Maybe you should be catching fish.”

Mosspaw stepped back, tail lowered. “I’m not RiverClan!” she cried.

“Yes, you are,” sneered Leopardfur. She came up from behind Tigerclaw. “You’re a slimy RiverClan fish-cat. Nobody in your Clan trusts you. Not even Icypaw knows what you’re going to do next.”

Mosspaw swallowed. “That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.” Tigerclaw replied. Mosspaw saw his long claws slide out of his paws. “And since you’re a RiverClan cat, you’re an imposter. So we have to kill you.”

“What?” Mosspaw turned around, beginning to run into the woods. But she could see the sharpness of Tigerclaw’s amber eyes, and Leopardfur’s swinging tail. Moss-balls sailed over her head, landing in the ground and spraying up rubble. Mosspaw stopped and turned around, but Tigerclaw pushed her to the ground. His claws shone over his head. “Goodbye, Mosspaw.”

The last thing she knew was his claws tearing across her throat.

❄❅❆

“Aah!” Mosspaw lifted her head, blinking quickly to focus. It was sunny and bright out. She sighed in relief, rubbing her eyes. It had only been a dream, but her neck still felt numb like Tigerclaw had really killed her. She shivered, looking around the den. She was alone, and it must have been close to sun-high around then.

She yawned, shaking off her pelt. Tonight was another Gathering, but Mosspaw wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to go after the... _ stunt _ she pulled last full moon. She sighed, wishing she hadn’t been so stupid and acted like a kit throwing a tantrum. Pulling herself from her nest, she padded outside. Almost no one was in camp, and the fresh-kill pile was relatively empty. She needed to hunt.

Nodding to Leopardfoot passing by Sunstar’s den, Mosspaw pushed through the bramble wall and into the sun. The trees were reddening now, but it was still sort of warm. Mosspaw wanted to stay in the heat for as long as possible, to avoid having to feel the cold tendrils of leaf-bare again.

Mosspaw suddenly heard some rustling in the ferns. Her tail lashed as a vole crawled out of its tiny den. She knew she’d have to be fast or else it would run back inside. Crouching down, she stalked the vole for a few fox-lengths away from its den. She let her claws out and waited for it to stop. 

In an instant she leaped off of her haunches, tackling the vole and snapping its neck. She smiled, dropping it into the hole she’d made for it. Every time she caught something she felt proud, even if she’d done it many times before. She wondered if there were any birds at the Owl Tree. They’d be easier to see with less leaves on the branches.

Mosspaw decided to go over. She spotted a patrol passing by the Sandy Hollow and nodded to them. Runningpaw was with Windflight, and when he smiled at her it was like the whole world shone brighter. Mosspaw returned his smile and padded down the slope into the Owl Tree’s clearing.

Many of the leaves had fallen off the large tree, and Mosspaw could see two robins perched beside each other. She didn’t know which one she’d want to catch, and she doubted she would get both. She went over to the spot where Goldenflower had started and backed up. One of the robins had separated a bit from the other, so she would get that one. 

In a split second, she took off. Her paws hit the ground with loud bumps and then she was soaring. Claws sliding out, she grabbed her target and brought it down with her to the ground. The robin grew limp in her paws, and she smiled, watching as its companion flew through the pale gray sky, red wings expanded.

“Very nice.”

She glanced up, fur bristling. She thought she had been alone. Out from the thickets padded a face she’d never expected to see. Bluefur.


	10. Chapter 10

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Mosspaw said, not knowing whether she should be excited or aggressive. She hadn’t seen her mother in six whole moons, and she could tell that they hadn’t treated Bluefur very well. Her gray pelt was patchy, blue eyes dull. Mosspaw could see her ribs. 

“I was leaving,” said Bluefur, voice weak. “I know I’m not supposed to be here.” Mosspaw stared at her for a while. Bluefur looked terrible, and Mosspaw could see regret in her eyes. Even though she had _hardly_ acted like a mother in the past, Mosspaw couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She dug up her robin and pushed it to Bluefur with her nose. “Here. Take it.”

Bluefur glanced down at the prey in astonishment. “But…”

“Quick. Before someone sees,” Mosspaw mewed. Bluefur glanced around some more before crouching down and gorging herself on the robin. Mosspaw sat at a respectful distance. She didn’t want Bluefur thinking that...she still wanted her. Mosspaw was angry at her, really...for getting with Oakheart and lying about everything and leaving her in the snow and separating her from her littermates. 

Bluefur drew her head up after she was done, wiping her muzzle with a paw. She glanced over her shoulder, whiskers frazzled. There was longing in her eyes for the camp of ThunderClan. 

“You should probably go now,” Mosspaw said coolly. 

Bluefur sighed and nodded. Then, she stared down at Mosspaw with her eyes shining and watery. “Oh, I’m...sorry,” she said. “I’m sure you’re terribly angry at me.”

Mosspaw blinked a few times. She hadn’t expected that. It took her a minute to reply. “I...I am,” she said, but she didn’t raise her voice. “W-why did you lie to me?”

Bluefur winced in pain. “Because I was scared,” she said. “Thistleclaw was going to become  _ deputy _ and I couldn’t let it  _ happen _ . And it was all an accident, Mosspaw, I’m so sorry.”

“Thistleclaw isn’t deputy,” Mosspaw said. “Leopardfoot is.”

Bluefur looked surprised. “Leopardfoot?”

“Yes,” Mosspaw narrowed her eyes. “Sunstar probably wasn’t even  _ thinking _ of Thistleclaw.”

Bluefur lowered her head in shame. “I’ve been such a fool,” she murmured. “But I’m sure nobody would take me now. At least you were allowed back in ThunderClan, but...I am sorry I did not take you in as my own anymore…”

Mosspaw didn’t know what to feel. Bluefur was legitimately upset. Her cries of sorrow shook her entire body, and she was weak. Mosspaw knew she couldn’t let Bluefur out in the wild again. She had to take her back to ThunderClan if she wanted to sleep at night for the rest of her life.

“Come on,” Mosspaw said, nudging Bluefur’s flank. “Hurry up.”

Bluefur got to her shaky paws. “Wh-where are we going?” she sniffed.

“Back to ThunderClan.”

Bluefur’s eyes widened. “But they’ll never let me back there. I was scorned in front of every Clan at the Gathering,” she said. “Even if they do, I’ll never be really accepted ever again.”

“We have to try,” Mosspaw mewed. She dove into the bushes, and she sighed in relief as Bluefur’s pawsteps echoed after her. Stopping to get her vole, Mosspaw could see Bluefur getting more exhausted behind her. It reminded Mosspaw of herself: trailing behind that night in the snowstorm, exhausted and wanting to go home. There was a bit of karma coming to Bluefur now.

Mosspaw looked around for any cats who might see. “We just need to talk to Sunstar,” she said. “Nobody else can know what’s happening.” She glanced back at Bluefur, who nodded slightly. 

Mosspaw broke through the bramble wall and immediately sped across camp to Sunstar’s den. Hardly anybody was there, anyway. The elders were towards the back of their den, and Robinwing and Willowpelt were both asleep. Only Longkit’s bright yellow eyes appeared over his mother’s flank.

Inside Sunstar’s den, he was talking in hushed tones to Leopardfoot and Featherwhisker. But the deputy caught eyes with Bluefur and gasped. “Mosspaw! What have you brought?”

The two toms turned to see what was going on, and thankfully, none of their gazes were harsh. “Bluefur?” Sunstar said, voice soft. “What are you doing here?” Based on his tone, Mosspaw was pretty sure he hadn’t been a candidate in her exiling. She was pretty sure Sunstar had been her mentor, anyway. They had a connection. 

“I found her,” Mosspaw said confidently. She glanced back at Bluefur, who had a slight smile on her face. “She was hardly strong enough to even stand.”

Featherwhisker got to his paws and padded over to her. “You do look rough, Bluefur,” he murmured. “The wild life hasn’t been treating you well...has it?”

Bluefur shook her head. “The last time I had a good meal was the night after...well, you know.”

“That was four moons ago!” Leopardfoot said, shocked. “What have you been eating up till now? Crowfood?”

Bluefur feebly nodded.

“Featherwhisker, get her to your den. Now.” Sunstar commanded. “Leopardfoot and Mosspaw, stay behind with me.”

The pale gray tom let Bluefur lean against him as they exited the den. Mosspaw turned back to Sunstar and slowly realized she was in trouble again. She was already preparing a defense in her head.

“Where did you find her?” Sunstar asked her.

“By the Owl Tree. I was hunting birds,” Mosspaw replied. 

“Did you catch one?”

“Yes, and then she came out from the thicket bushes,” Mosspaw explained. “She looked terrible, Sunstar, I  _ had _ to help her—”

“Hush,” the ginger tom meowed. “After she came out, what did you do?”

“I…” Mosspaw trailed off. She didn’t know if she should tell him she gave the fresh-kill to Bluefur or not. It was against the warrior code: feed your Clan before yourself. Mosspaw rocked on her paws. “I gave it to her.”

Sunstar and Leopardfoot shared a glance. 

“But she was so weak, and...it looked like she would turn to dust if I didn’t,” Mosspaw added. “Y-you would have done the same—”

“You realize you broke the warrior code?” Leopardfoot said softly.

“Yes, but—”

“Mosspaw,  _ please _ ,” Sunstar interrupted her. “Just because Bluefur is in such bad condition, she will stay for the time being.” He sighed, rubbing his head with a paw. “I should punish you.”

For once, Mosspaw stayed quiet. What was it going to be this time?

“But I’m not going to,” Sunstar replied. “Just know you’re walking on thin ice. Next time I won’t be so forgiving. Alright?”

Mosspaw nodded quickly. “Thank you,” she muttered.

Sunstar’s ear flicked, and he looked outside. “Now, go make yourself useful,” he said. Mosspaw got to her pads and hurried outside, stopping in front of the medicine den. Through the overhang of lichen, she could see Featherwhisker giving Bluefur some water. Spottedleaf, who had gotten her medicine cat name at the half-moon, laid beside the once-warrior, trying to warm her up. 

Mosspaw didn’t go inside.

She instead went into the apprentice’s den. Mousepaw was inside, grooming her leg injury. Mosspaw didn’t say anything to her, just sat down on her nest and sighed. 

So Bluefur was back. Her mother had apologized to her...was that all she’d wanted? Mosspaw knew there would be a fuss about it when the Clan came back. She closed her eyes, deciding to rest. She didn’t want to be there when Sunstar called a Clan meeting. She couldn’t stand the judging stares.

So she fell asleep. Easy as that.

It wasn’t a long nap. When she woke up, the clouds were pinkish-orange. The sun was going down. Mosspaw was alone in the den, so she got up and prowled out of her den. The Clan was sharing tongues and eating prey before the Gathering. She was pleased to see her vole gone.

“Mosspaw, c’mere!”

Her head perked up to see Icypaw and Runningpaw not far off. They were sharing a particularly large squirrel. Mosspaw went over, looking around for Bluefur, but she guessed her mother was still in the medicine den. Nobody seemed to be talking about it, and Mosspaw knew Sunstar hadn’t told the Clan. 

“What’s up?” Icypaw said as Mosspaw sat down beside him. 

“Nothing,” Mosspaw mewed. “Did Sunstar...call a Clan meeting or anything?”

“No,” Runningpaw said, passing part of the squirrel over to Mosspaw. “He won’t call one till sundown. Why?”

“Just...wondering,” Mosspaw said, chewing her piece of the squirrel. It tasted okay, but it would have tasted better if Mosspaw wasn’t so worried. “Who do you think is going to the Gathering?”

“Me, hopefully!” Icypaw mewed. “I’ve been wanting to go for ages.”

“Two moons is ages for you?” laughed Runningpaw, yellow eyes glittering. “I’ve been an apprentice for  _ five _ moons. I’m going to be made a warrior in one!”

Mosspaw’s ears flicked. “What?”  _ Already? _

Runningpaw nodded with a grin. “Yep,” he mewed. “It hardly feels like any time at all. But I can’t wait to join the warrior’s den. I’ll be a real member of the Clan then.”

Mosspaw didn’t know why, but that made her disappointed. Runningpaw would be leaving the apprentice’s den soon, and Mosspaw had hardly been an apprentice for three. She caught Runningpaw’s gaze, and he looked sorry.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath the Highrock!” Sunstar called, spooking Mosspaw out of her thoughts. She stared up at her leader as some more cats gathered around. 

Longkit bounded to the front of the nursery, and Darkkit bumbled after him, his yellow eyes big. Willowpelt was grooming a tiny Lightkit behind him. The little she-kit was too weak to even open her pale blue eyes.

“I have two orders of business,” Sunstar said, waiting for Leopardfoot to settle beside the Highrock. “The first is...well...some shocking news. Today by the Owl Tree, Mosspaw found...Bluefur.”

A murmur spread across camp. “Bluefur!” Rosetail said, excited, meanwhile Patchpelt grumbled to himself. Mosspaw lowered her head slightly. She knew this was going to happen.

“Bluefur was weak and hadn’t had anything good to eat in a long time.” Sunstar added. “Mosspaw gave her a bit of a robin she had caught.”

Everybody turned back to look at Mosspaw, whose head lowered even more. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she looked up when Icypaw stepped in front of her, tail lashing in defense. “What was she supposed to do?” growled the black tom. “Just leave her to die?”

“Icypaw, please,” Sunstar said, holding up a paw. “Mosspaw brought Bluefur back here, and Featherwhisker is taking care of her in the medicine den.”

“So what are we going to do about it?” Whitestorm said. The white tom’s tail was brushing against the ground in excitement. He kept looking toward the medicine den for the cat who had raised him. “Can we keep her here?”

“She’s learned her lesson, right?” said Poppydawn. 

“But she broke the warrior code,” snarled Tigerclaw. “She deserves to be banished again.” He glanced back at Mosspaw and gave her a glare. She looked away, scooting closer to Runningpaw and Icypaw.

Sunstar closed his eyes. “Leopardfoot, Featherwhisker and I have come to a decision. Bluefur will stay in ThunderClan for the time being, but she will not go back to being deputy or a warrior. She’s far too weak for it anyway.”

Mosspaw’s heart soared.  _ Bluefur’s coming back! _ she thought. She couldn’t help but smile. Maybe now she and Bluefur would have another chance at their relationship, and Mosspaw could get answers about her littermates. 

“So what will she do, then?” Smallear said. “Be an elder?”

“For  _ now _ she will,” Leopardfoot answered him. “Once she gets better we’ll decide what else to do with her.”

A barrage of words came from the Clan below, but Sunstar called over all of them. “Our  _ next _ topic is who’s going to the Gathering tonight,” said the bright ginger tom. He scanned the Clan. “Leopardfoot, Featherwhisker, Spottedleaf, Thrushpelt, Fuzzypelt, Swiftbreeze, Poppydawn, Speckletail, Patchpelt, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Goldenflower, Lionheart, Frostfur, Rosetail, Redtail,” he listed, “Runningpaw, Mosspaw, Icypaw and Mousepaw.”

Mosspaw’s eyes grew wide.  _ She was going to the Gathering!  _ Another beam spread across her face, and she purred. “I can’t believe Sunstar’s letting you go,” Icypaw said. “After...last time.”

Mosspaw shrugged. “Me either!” she said. Thoughts of Mistypaw and Stonepaw filled her head, and she sped over to the bramble wall before everyone else, kneading the ground with her claws. 

“Calm yourself, little one,” Poppydawn said. The dark ginger she-cat yawned, rubbing her amber eyes with a paw. “I’m exhausted. I can’t believe you’re not tired after what you did today.”

“I’m just excited,” Mosspaw said.  _ I might see my littermates! _

“Alright, alright, coming through,” Sunstar meowed, pushing through the crowd of cats. Mosspaw moved aside but burst right after him through the bramble wall. She didn’t even wait for Icypaw or Runningpaw, but soon they both caught up to her. Mosspaw’s tail was in the air with pure joy and excitement.

“Race ya to the bridge!” Runningpaw called. Mosspaw took off behind him, but the tabby tom was way too swift for her. When they finally got to the bridge, she was exhausted. “I win.”

“How did you do that?” Mosspaw panted.

Runningpaw shrugged. “It’s all in the name, Mosspaw,” he said. “Running?”

Mosspaw laughed, still trying to catch her breath. “Well, I can fight you better!”

“No wrestling!” called Goldenflower from the back of the crowd. “Just because Windflight isn’t here, Runningpaw, doesn’t mean you can just act like kits.”

“Sorry, Goldenflower,” Runningpaw called with a grin. Then he took off again, his paws moving so fast that they were just brown blurs. Mosspaw followed, giggling as she watched him go. 

When they finally got to Fourtrees, they were the first ones there besides for WindClan. Mosspaw followed Runningpaw and Icypaw into the slope, looking around at all the new faces. “Want me to tell you guys who they are?” Runningpaw said as ThunderClan began to mingle with WindClan.

“Yes, please,” mewed Icypaw, looking around with wide blue eyes.

“Okay,” Runningpaw said. His tabby head tilted up to the Great Rock. It was massive, casting a huge shadow across the moon-lit clearing. A young black-and-white tom was sitting on the top of the stone and greeted Sunstar. “That’s Tallstar. He’s a new leader. His tail is super long.”

“Kind of like Longkit’s,” said Mosspaw, and Runningpaw nodded down to a black, green-eyed tom sitting beside Leopardfoot. One of his front paws was twisted awkwardly. “That’s Deadfoot. He’s Tallstar’s deputy. He can’t really walk right.”

“But he’s deputy?” Icypaw tilted his head. “Strange.”

Mosspaw bumped his flank. “Just ‘cause he can’t walk right doesn’t mean he can’t be deputy,” she insisted.

“Then there’s the medicine cats, Hawkheart and Barkface,” Runningpaw said. A gray-brown tom and a flat-face brown tom were sitting by the Great Rock. Mosspaw bristled a little bit. She knew Hawkheart...he killed Bluefur’s mother, Moonflower. She gave him a scowl when their eyes met for just a moment. 

“Oh, there’s ShadowClan,” Runningpaw looked back at them. A long-haired tabby tom was prowling ahead, a pure white tom following behind with a kind smile. “Raggedstar and Cloudpelt lead it...and there’s Yellowfang, their medicine cat.” A dark gray she-cat was looking around with orange eyes.

_ Where’s RiverClan? _ thought Mosspaw, kneading the ground with her claws.

“I’m gonna go talk to Wetfoot,” Runningpaw said all of the sudden. “He just became a warrior. I can’t wait to be like him.”

Icypaw followed him, tail in the air, but Mosspaw stayed behind. Her pale blue eyes were trained on the spot where RiverClan usually came to the Gatherings. But not even a whisker passed the slope.  _ Are they even coming _ ? Mosspaw thought, rocking on her paws.  _ Doesn’t every Clan have to attend? _

“Well, I suppose we should begin,” said Sunstar, leaning forward to stretch. Tallstar and Raggedstar just watched. “ThunderClan will go first.”

_ No, we can’t start without them! _ thought Mosspaw. She looked around and realized she was sitting between WindClan and ShadowClan. She quickly got up and bolted over to her own Clanmates, settling down beside Runningpaw and Icypaw. She was still looking for RiverClan, though.

“ThunderClan is doing well. Though leaf-fall is approaching, prey supply has been stable. One of our queens, Willowpelt, has had a litter of kits: Darkkit and Lightkit.”

A pleasant murmur circulated the other two Clans.

“But we unfortunately had a badger attack early in the moon.” said Sunstar. “Adderfang and Stormtail were killed. Many cats have had injuries. But we are still thriving, don’t you worry.” Sunstar gave a sharp glance to Raggedstar and Tallstar. “These new kits will be the strength of ThunderClan.”

“Alright,” yawned Raggedstar, running his tongue through his tabby fur. “ShadowClan’s turn.” As he was talking about the prosperity of his Clan, Mosspaw lowered her head in disappointment. The one time she finally had a chance to see her missing littermates, and RiverClan didn’t even come. Icypaw noticed her sadness and curled his tail around hers.

WindClan went right after Raggedstar. Tallstar was a bit nervous, but he did fine and his words passed smoothly. “And...I think that’s all,” he finished after his speal, looking around at the cats below him. 

“RiverClan’s here!”

Mosspaw immediately sprung up as everybody turned to look. The Clan of long-haired, bright-eyed cats streamed in over their slope, and Mosspaw looked around eagerly. Many new scents were surrounding her, and she couldn’t quite distinguish which was which. She lifted her nose to try and point out the smell of her brother and sister.

Mosspaw dove into the crowd of RiverClan cats, looking around and stepping lightly. She saw Sedgecreek and Reedtail, but not anyone else she knew except Crookedstar, their leader. She sighed.  _ Maybe they didn’t come _ , she thought. It was getting hard to rally with so many disappointments.

Mosspaw backed up to get back to her Clan. But suddenly, she heard someone hiss. “Hey, watch where you’re going, frog-brain!”

Mosspaw turned around, eyes narrowed and hackles rising. RiverClan cats could be so rude sometimes! She felt bad for her littermates for having to deal with them. “You watch yourself!” she growled, but when she saw who it was, everything melted away.

It was Stonepaw, and right beside him was Mistypaw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the repost of the same chapter. I accidentally skipped the chapter where Mosspaw becomes an apprentice, and had to move everything! -__-

Mosspaw just stared at them, jaw dropped, and they stared back. It felt like the entire world was just...gone. It was only her...and the littermates she hadn’t seen in what seemed like a thousand seasons. Mosspaw hadn’t really known what she wanted to do or what she wanted to  _ say _ when she saw them, but her eyes filled with tears and she tried not to start bawling.

“M-Mosskit…?” Mistypaw said, stepping forward. Both of her siblings were bigger than her, but they looked exactly the same except for a nicked ear or scar or two. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Mosspaw said, voice breaking miserably. “Are you...Stonepaw and Mistypaw?” She knew she didn’t even need to ask.

“Yes,” Stonepaw murmured. “We thought you were dead. We were  _ sure _ .”

“I’m not dead,” Mosspaw suddenly said, a smile unfolding across her face. “I’m here and I’m alive and I’m...and I’m with  _ you. _ Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” She bounded forward and nuzzled them both, breathing in their scents. She was back in the nursery again, curled up with them in Bluefur’s nest. It was them against the world.

Mosspaw closed her eyes tight, tears streaking down her face. She could feel both her siblings crying softly as well as they all curled around each other. She knew this would happen one day, but...it all felt so much more special than she thought it would. She buried her face in Stonepaw’s shoulder as he curled his tail around her back. Everything was just perfect.

But like everything, it ended way too soon. “Mistypaw. Stonepaw. Come.”

Mosspaw opened her eyes, and the world returned to her. Everybody was looking at them, some in confusion, some in shock, and some in happiness. Mosspaw looked up to see where the voice had come from, and it was Oakheart. The reddish-brown tom was standing beside them, his yellow gaze cold to her. His own kit. She stared back at him, her heart lurching as her siblings pulled themselves away from her.

“But Oakheart, we wanted to...I dunno, catch up with our lost sister?” Stonepaw said angrily. 

“Yeah, we haven’t seen her in forever. We thought she was dead! And now you’re turning us away from her?” Mistypaw wailed. 

Oakheart’s eyes flitted back up to Mosspaw. “She’s a ThunderClan cat now. We’re not supposed to associate with them,” he said. “Come, you two.”

“But...Mosspaw,” Stonepaw looked over his shoulder at her. 

Mosspaw stood up, tail lowering. She needed to follow them, but she knew Oakheart wouldn’t let her. She watched her littermates leave, their blue eyes longing for her. She wanted them too. How could they be leaving so soon? It wasn’t fair. 

Her paws began moving to follow them, but she felt teeth in her scruff. She turned around to see Thrushpelt pulling her away. “Leave it, Mosspaw,” he said sullenly. “They’re part of RiverClan now.”

“But they’re my family,” Mosspaw said pleadingly. “I need them. This is the Gathering! We’re meant to associate with other Clans!”

Thrushpelt lowered his gaze. “But not them.”

By the way Thrushpelt was speaking Mosspaw knew the same thing had happened to him before. She watched her siblings as they settled back in their Clan, looking defeated. Mosspaw knew they couldn’t see her, but she wanted them more. She needed to feel them beside her again!

“Who’re they?” mewed Icypaw in her ear, scaring her.

Mosspaw turned to him. He looked vaguely envious of them, but he barely showed it. “They’re my real littermates, Mistypaw and Stonepaw.”

“So I’m not your real littermate?” Icypaw replied quickly.

“No, no, you  _ are _ ,” Mosspaw said. “Just...you’re not my blood littermate.”

Icypaw sighed, whiskers twitching. “Right. So...it’s different.”

“Oh, come on, mouse-brain,” Mosspaw smiled, lapping at his ears. “Of course it’s different. But I don’t love you any less than them! See, they’re like Socks and Ruby to me, see?”

“But Socks and Ruby were never very nice to me,” Icypaw grumbled.

Mosspaw rolled her eyes, getting frustrated. “Well, you know what I mean!”

Icypaw huffed and looked away, and Mosspaw stared at him. She hadn’t meant to make him angry, but he didn’t need to be so  _ touchy _ about it. He knew how Mosspaw felt about her littermates! They were incredibly special to her.

She needed to talk to them more. But she knew she couldn’t go over or else who  _ knows _ what Oakheart would do to her. She looked around. Maybe she could stay at Fourtrees after the Gathering had finished? Then, possibly Mistypaw and Stonepaw could see her and stay too? She knew it was a bit of a rough plan, but she didn’t know what else to do.

Crookedstar was nearly finished reporting on RiverClan, so Mosspaw began grooming. She would have an excuse to stay behind for a moment while the Clan went ahead: she hadn’t finished grooming yet. Her tongue ran vigorously through her thick pelt, but she watched her siblings. They both looked gloomier than storm clouds.

“Okay, thank you, Crookedstar,” Sunstar meowed after the tabby leader was done. “I think that wraps everything up. ThunderClan, come along. Farewell, everybody.” He jumped off of the Great Rock, and ThunderClan began to gather around him.

“Coming?” Icypaw grunted. Mosspaw was only up to her belly.

“I’ll be there in a second,” she replied. Icypaw didn’t answer as he joined the group with Runningpaw.

Mosspaw watched Mistypaw and Stonepaw stand up, dwindling and looking around for her. They caught eyes with Mosspaw, and the gray-and-white she-cat nodded. The two blue-gray cats shared a glance and nodded back to her. Mosspaw smiled; they had figured out her plan!

Mosspaw got up to hide underneath the shelter of the Great Rock as the rest of the Clans drained away. Finally, she could be alone with the cats she had longed for most! They both ran over to her in jubilant leaps.

“Mosspaw,” Mistypaw purred, touching noses with her sister. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“We need to hear what happened to you,” Stonepaw said, twining his tail with Mosspaw’s. Her heart warmed at all the love and attention she was getting. Everything seemed so right.

Mosspaw sighed as the three of them laid down together. She began to tell her story: about Quince and Nutmeg, Icypaw, Ruby and Socks, their escapade, finding Goldenflower, Thrushpelt taking her in, her nightmares, becoming an apprentice, finding Bluefur, everything. At the end of her story, Mistypaw and Stonepaw looked shocked.

“All of that happened to you in the past few moons?” Stonepaw said.

“Yes,” Mosspaw replied. “But I’m terribly grateful to Thrushpelt and Icypaw. They really picked me up when I was low. I missed you both so much it was hard to stand it, but they were always there for me.”

“I’m so glad you’re back. It’s just wonderful,” Mistypaw purred. 

“Well, tell me what’s happened to you, then,” Mosspaw said suddenly. She’d been waiting for a long time to know what her littermates had gone through. “I want to know the whole story.”

Mistypaw and Stonepaw looked at each other for awhile, and then began their story.


	12. Chapter 12

“Well, I suppose it all starts when we thought you died,” Mistypaw mewed, shifting as she got comfortable in the patch of moss they were lying on top of. “Bluefur tried so hard to get you to wake up, but she was sure you were dead. You didn’t move at all; it was like you really were.” Her blue eyes looked hollow at the bad memory. 

“But Bluefur carried on,” Stonepaw said. “She carried us both to Sunningrocks.”

“Once we got there, Oakheart was waiting for us,” Mistypaw added. “We were upset and confused; we didn’t understand why we had to go with him. We wanted you and Thrushpelt.”

Mosspaw’s head lowered. She felt guilty; she got Thrushpelt and they didn’t.

“Oakheart took us across the river to his own Clan,” Stonepaw said. “He was loving to us, and he cared about us. But we wanted Bluefur too, and we were very upset when we got to his Clan. It smelled so different, and we didn’t know anybody. But we were exhausted, and we fell asleep in the care of a she-cat that looked like Bluefur, so it was comfortable, to say the least.”

“The she-cat was Graypool,” Mistypaw sighed. “She is our adoptive mother, much like Thrushpelt is your adoptive father. We love her more than anything, sure, but...we missed ThunderClan. We missed  _ you _ .” Her clear blue eyes were shining with grief. “It took us a while to get used to everything. And then Bluefur was exiled at the Gathering. Oakheart came back and told us.”

“But...why wasn’t he exiled?” Mosspaw asked.

“Because he was deputy, probably!” Stonepaw rolled his eyes. “Crookedstar wouldn’t exile his own  _ brother. _ But it wasn’t fair! Your mother left ThunderClan while our father stayed in RiverClan.”

“But that’s all passed now,” Mosspaw said, trying to keep him from getting riled up. “I found Bluefur earlier today. She looked awful, but she’s back in ThunderClan now, getting better.”

“Really?” Mistypaw stood up, tail twitching to-and-fro. “She is?”

“Yes,” Mosspaw nodded as she stared down at her paws. “She’s getting better.”

Mistypaw glanced at Stonepaw. “Our mother...our  _ real _ mother, she’s...back.”

“We can see her again,” Stonepaw whispered.

Mistypaw rubbed her head on Mosspaw’s, a beam on her face. “Oh, Mosspaw, do you know how wonderful this is?” she said. “We can join ThunderClan again! Be a family! And see our mother and Thrushpelt!”

Mosspaw stared at them, very shocked. “You want to do that?” 

“Yes!” Mistypaw glanced back at Stonepaw. “Of course I do...of course  _ we  _ do. Right, Stonepaw?”

The pale gray tom looked from side to side. “I mean, I suppose. I don’t know how hard it would be. Would Sunstar even let us? Would the Clan even accept us, since we’re half-Clan?”

“They accepted me,” Mosspaw pointed out.

“Yes, but that was before they  _ knew _ ,” Stonepaw meowed. 

“So what are you saying?” Mistypaw stared at her brother. “That you’re not going to join?”

Stonepaw’s ears pricked in defense. “I didn’t say that.”

“You were  _ implying _ it.” Mosspaw mumbled.

Stonepaw stepped back. “I’m not trying to say I don’t want to,” he said. “But...who’s to say I don’t want to stay in RiverClan? I mean—”

“You’d rather stay in RiverClan  _ alone _ then be with me, Mosspaw, Thrushpelt and Bluefur in ThunderClan?” Mistypaw pleaded with him. Stonepaw’s eyes gleamed with thought, and he lowered his tail.

“I just have to consider it, okay?” he said. Mistypaw opened her mouth to argue.

“Wait, it’s okay,” Mosspaw meowed. “Stonepaw has a right to be uneasy. You can decide whether you want to come or stay. It’s alright.”

Mistypaw sighed. “Y-yeah. I guess,” she mewed. But Mosspaw felt for her. Mistypaw and Stonepaw had been unbelievably close, surely, and now they might be separated. Mosspaw just wanted all her littermates to be together with her, but...it...wasn’t her choice.

“So when are you coming to ThunderClan?” Mosspaw asked her sister. 

The dark blue-gray she-cat rocked on her paws (just like Mosspaw always did!).    
“I don’t know. I’ll probably go back to RiverClan tonight to say farewell to Graypool and Oakheart. And then I’ll come to the river tomorrow at sunhigh. You can come take me to ThunderClan, because I don’t remember the way,” Mistypaw said.

Stonepaw was watching her, his blue eyes glowing in the dark. Mosspaw knew he was probably wanting Mistypaw to consider a bit more. He probably wanted to join ThunderClan, but...wasn’t ready yet. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he returned it with a sigh.

Mosspaw stood up and stretched. “Okay,” she said. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow, Mistypaw. And maybe Stonepaw.”

Her sister nodded brightly. “Okay!” she said. She gave Mosspaw a lick on the ear. “I’m so glad you’re alive. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Mosspaw mewed. She watched as her siblings ascended the slope from where they came, tail-tips disappearing over the top. She smiled, her head spinning. Her wildest dream had come true: Mistypaw and Stonepaw were hers again, and hopefully they would never be separated again.


	13. Chapter 13

When Mosspaw finally got back to camp, nearly everybody was asleep. Windflight and Tigerclaw were sitting guard, but Mosspaw could see Bluefur’s head poking out of the overhang in the medicine den. She watched her mother for a moment before deciding to go over to her.

Mosspaw settled down beside Bluefur. Her pelt already looked more sleek, and her eyes more bright, but she was still skinny. Mosspaw put her head on her paws and sighed, closing her eyes as she felt Bluefur’s flanks rise and fall beside her.

“I was scared when you didn’t come back,” Bluefur murmured.

“I was talking to Mistypaw and Stonepaw,” Mosspaw replied.

Bluefur shifted to look at her. “You were?” she whispered. “What did they say? Are they alright?”

“They’re fine,” Mosspaw opened her eyes warily. “Mistypaw is joining ThunderClan tomorrow. And  _ maybe _ Stonepaw.”

Bluefur’s eyes stretched wider than the moon. “What?”

“Yeah,” Mosspaw shrugged.

Bluefur anxiously licked a paw pad. “Did they say so at the Gathering?”

“No, only to me.”

“But...but they…” Bluefur’s tail twitched, and she made a troubled face.

“It won’t be bad, Bluefur,” Mosspaw said. “The truth’s already out. And I’m sure a lot of ThunderClan would be fine with them joining. We need more cats, anyway.”

Bluefur sniffed. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well, it’s two extra!” meowed Mosspaw. “After Stormtail and Adderfang died.”

Bluefur lowered her head at the mention of her father. Mosspaw stared at her, suddenly feeling bad for mentioning it. “I’m sorry…” she murmured.

“It’s alright,” Bluefur sighed, giving Mosspaw a lick on the ears. “I’m just worried Mistypaw and Stonepaw will come all this way just to be rejected. StarClan knows I’d rather have them here than in RiverClan, though.”

Mosspaw yawned. “Goodness, I’m tired,” she said. 

Bluefur curled her tail around Mosspaw’s back. “Well, let’s rest then,” she said. Mosspaw hesitated before burying her muzzle in Bluefur’s shoulder. Her mother rested her head on Mosspaw’s back, and they fell asleep together, warm and safe.

❄❅❆

Mosspaw woke up in the same position. She was stiff, so she twisted around and stretched. Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf were curled together in their nest, but Bluefur had gone. Worry pricking at her paws, Mosspaw stood up and padded out of the medicine den, shaking out her gray-and-white pelt.

She looked towards the sky. It was just past sunrise. There was a bit longer before Mistypaw would meet her at the river. 

Mosspaw glanced around. Longkit and Darkkit were tussling by the entrance of the nursery, Longkit overpowering the younger tom. Mosspaw had a feeling Longkit would become an apprentice soon. She looked past the two kits to see Willowpelt grooming Lightkit’s pale fur. The kit was looking weaker every day, and Mosspaw worried for her.

She looked towards Sunstar’s den. Should she tell him about Mistypaw coming? He would probably like to know. But what if he got mad at her? Mosspaw narrowed her bright blue eyes. That was a chance she’d have to take for her sister. 

She sped over to the den, tail in the air. “Sunstar?” she mewed, peeking inside. “Sunstar, are you in there?”

There wasn’t any answer. Mosspaw sighed. He was probably out of camp. She turned around to go to the bramble wall, but somebody stopped her.

“Mosspaw?”

She looked over her shoulder. Goldenflower was coming out of the warrior’s den, Lionheart close behind. “How are you doing?” she mewed.

“Fine,” Mosspaw shrugged. “I was just going to go find Sunstar.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

Lionheart’s yellow eyes glinted. “Alright.” he said. “I was thinking we could go out with the other apprentices and mentors for battle training. Wanna come?”

Mosspaw’s ears pricked. A fun training session with Icypaw and Mousepaw and...Runningpaw? “Count me in!” she mewed with a smile. 

Goldenflower grinned. “Okay, let’s find everybody else and go down to the training hollow.”

Mosspaw trotted over to the apprentice’s den. Icypaw was asleep, having gone on another moonhigh patrol, and Mousepaw was grooming. “C’mon,” Mosspaw called, waking Icypaw up. “Goldenflower wants us to go down to the training hollow and battle train with our mentor.”

“Really?” Icypaw stretched, his claws flexing.

“Yep,” Mosspaw said, ignoring Mousepaw’s irritated sigh as she got to her paws. Her head almost bumped the roof of the den, and she let out a hiss, tail lashing. “I’m getting too big for this den,” muttered the brown she-cat.

Icypaw stood up, running a paw over his nicked ear. “I’m ready to go,” he said. The three of them slid out of the fern clump, Icypaw leaping up onto the tree stump beside it. “Where’s Runningpaw?”

“He went out hunting earlier with Windflight,” Mousepaw yawned. 

“Oh.” Mosspaw said. “Do we have to find him?”

“I guess,” Mousepaw limped off. Her leg was almost all the way better, but there was still a bad scar snaking across it. Mosspaw and Icypaw followed, snickering to each other about Mousepaw’s bad mood. They were getting used to it by now.

“I guess we’re going out, then,” Goldenflower said as she and Lionheart caught up with them. “I’ve already told Dappletail that she should bring Mousepaw.” She glanced back at Dappletail, who was prowling behind them with a smile.

Out in the forest, the sun was shining in through the bare tree branches. Mosspaw shivered a bit; the weather was getting colder, and she didn’t like it. It reminded her of the horrible frost she felt that night many moons before. She pressed up against Icypaw’s side to feel some more heat.

“Runningpaw?” Mousepaw called. “Runningpaw?”

“He’s by Twolegplace,” Dappletail offered, her voice soft and airy. “I saw him and Windflight.”

“Oh,” mewed Mosspaw. She leaped through the undergrowth, feeling the breeze run through her pelt. She knew the way to Twolegplace, and so did Icypaw. He sprinted past her.

Eventually they got to the Twoleg fence. Runningpaw and Windflight were digging up their prey. “Hey, we’re going to go train in the Sandy Hollow,” Goldenflower said. “Wanna come?”

“Sure!” Runningpaw exclaimed, beaming brightly at Mosspaw. She sheepishly smiled back, feeling her fur warm up as the tabby tom came over. “I’m gonna go easy on you,” he murmured.

“Oh, don’t,” Mosspaw shoved him over. “I’ll never learn that way!”

Runningpaw grinned. “Race ya there!”

“Hey,  _ no _ ,” Windflight grumbled. The pale gray tom came up to Runningpaw’s side. “I swear, you’re always running off somewhere or other. I can never catch up with you.”

“Sorry, Windflight,” Runningpaw said, pouncing on a falling leaf and rolling over. He stood up, shaking his fur out. “But it’s what I’m meant to do, running. It’s what I’m named for. You can’t blame me for that.”

Windflight rolled his pale green eyes. “Sure.”

They got to the Sandy Hollow, and Mosspaw was relieved to feel the warm, sun-baked sand on her paw pads. The four mentors settled at the edges of the hollow. “Alright...Mousepaw and Icypaw, you go up first.”

The two apprentices faced each other in the center of the clearing. “I want you to try to pounce on Icypaw without him realizing,” Dappletail said to Mousepaw. “Try to do the best you can, and remember what I taught you.”

“‘Kay,” Mousepaw rolled her amber eyes. She backed up slowly, barely making a sound. Mosspaw watched, pressed close to Runningpaw, as the brown she-cat stood there, watching Icypaw’s back. Then, quickly (but not too fast), Mousepaw stalked him. She dropped her head and padded over before pressing off her hind paws and tackling him.

Icypaw let out a grunt and twisted around, pushing Mousepaw off of him. The she-cat yelped as she skidded back onto the ground. Mosspaw saw her wince and shake her injured leg as Icypaw panted. He got up and went over to her. “Are you okay?” he said.

“I’m  _ fine _ !” Mousepaw growled, and Icypaw flinched.

“Are you sure?” Dappletail murmured, but Mousepaw was vigorously grooming her scar, eyes narrowed. Mosspaw and Runningpaw shared a glance and a smile. Mousepaw was so dramatic sometimes.

“Okay, Runningpaw and Mousepaw now.” Goldenflower said. Mosspaw stood up as Runningpaw burst over to the other side of the hollow, kneading the ground in excitement. Mosspaw shook her fur out again, her heart beating loud in anticipation.

“Mosspaw, I want you to try the move we practiced a few days ago.” said Goldenflower. “The one where you grab onto the tail?”

Mosspaw nodded. “Okay.”

Windflight looked upon his apprentice. “Runningpaw, do the same.”

“Kay,” Runningpaw replied. 

“Ready, go!” 

Mosspaw took off, spraying sand behind her. She watched Runningpaw reach his paws out to grab her tail, but she shoved it between her legs as he sailed over her, landing in the sand. She sped over, grabbing his tail without claws and dragging him across the ground.

“Alright, I yield!” Runningpaw yowled. “I yield!”

Mosspaw stepped back. “You weren’t going easy on me, were you?”

Runningpaw stared up at her. “Not  _ really _ .”

Mosspaw smiled. So she had done well!

“Good job, Mosspaw,” Goldenflower called from her spot beside Windflight. The pale gray tom was shaking his head with a sighing smile on his face.

“Runningpaw, do what Mosspaw did,” he said. “Put your tail between your legs.”

“Okay,” said Runningpaw. “I just didn’t think of it.”

“That’s fine,” Windflight sighed. “At least this wasn’t a  _ real _ battle. Then your opponent wouldn’t have stopped dragging you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Runningpaw rolled his eyes and flashed a grin at Mosspaw. “I’ll get you next time!”

“Yeah, sure,” Mosspaw said. She tackled him and they rolled around, giggling as they wrestled. Runningpaw pinned Mosspaw down with a laugh, shaking the sand out of his ears. “Hey!”

“Gotcha,” Runningpaw said. There was a glint in his eye, and he looked like he was about to say something.

Mosspaw blinked a few times as the sun shone bright in her eyes. Runningpaw moved his head a bit, and she realized it was sunhigh! “Oh,  _ fox-dung _ !” she cried, standing up. “I have to go!”

“Where?” Runningpaw said, sounding vaguely disappointed.

“I’ll...I’ll be right back!” Mosspaw cried. Leaping over the bushes that surrounded the hollow, she sped through the woods, following the sound of the river. She hoped Mistypaw and Stonepaw hadn’t turned around and left, thinking she’d forgotten. She got to Sunningrocks, her lungs burning and her pads aching. “Mistypaw! Stonepaw! I’m coming!”

She bounded up the slope-side of the boulders, her tail in the air. She surveyed the river’s shore for her siblings and spotted a bristling, blue-gray tail poking out of the reeds. They hadn’t forgotten about her!

“Mistypaw! Mistypaw!” she called, jumping down from the stones. “I’m right here. I came. Mistypaw?”

She could hear hissing from the clump of reeds, and voices she didn’t recognize. Confused and concerned, Mosspaw leaped onto one of the stepping-stones.  _ What’s going on? _ she thought, stepping lightly. She got a whiff of...Thistleclaw?

“Mistypaw?” Mosspaw mewed tentatively. She put her paw on Mistypaw’s tail, and the blue-gray she-cat turned around, hissing with narrowed eyes. Mosspaw yelped and stepped back.

“Sorry!” Mistypaw whispered. “I thought you were…”

“What’s going on?” Mosspaw said.

Mistypaw scowled. “One of your warriors stepped onto our land!” she said. “We were just coming over when we saw him!”

“Who is it?” Mosspaw asked, looking past Mistypaw. She spotted Stonepaw and Timberfur pinning down Thistleclaw! “Oh, no. Of course he would do that. I’m sorry, Mistypaw.”

“It’s alright,” the she-cat shrugged. “But could you take him back to your camp?”

Mosspaw nodded. “Thistleclaw!” she growled, stepping past her sister. “Come back here! You’re not supposed to be there!”

Thistleclaw stared at Mosspaw, his yellow eyes sharp. “Leave me alone,” he snarled, claws unsheathing. “I can deal with this myself, you half-Clan piece of mouse-dung!”

Mosspaw’s eyes grew wide, but Stonepaw answered for her. “She’s not mouse-dung!” the tom snapped into Thistleclaw’s nicked ear. “She’s my  _ sister! _ ”

Thistleclaw let out a screech and reared forward, overpowering Timberfur. His claws pinned into Stonepaw’s shoulder, and he slashed three red wounds into it. Timberfur yowled a battle cry and tackled Thistleclaw, but the black-and-white tom whirled around and shoved Timberfur in the belly with his hind paws.

“Stonepaw!” Mistypaw cried, running over to her brother. Stonepaw was wincing as blood poured down his leg. “We have to get you back to camp!”

Mosspaw looked around. She didn’t know what to do. Call for backup or help her siblings? Thistleclaw was acting like a real jerk, but she didn’t want to defend him! She swallowed, glancing towards her littermates, but they were already going back to their camp.

“What in StarClan’s name is going on here?”

Mosspaw glanced up. Sunstar was leading a patrol on the river’s shore. “Mosspaw, what are you doing?” Rosetail meowed as the patrol crossed the stepping stones. “Come back here. You’re not supposed to be on their territory!”

Suddenly, a whole burst of RiverClan warriors came through the reeds to defend Timberfur. Sunstar stepped back, and so did his patrol. “Sunstar,” Crookedstar, who was at the front of the band of warriors, snarled at the bright ginger tom. “What are you doing on RiverClan territory?”

“Sorry, Crookedstar,” Sunstar said respectfully. “We saw Mosspaw and Thistleclaw over here, and we had to see what was happening. We’ll get off immediately. Come, Thistleclaw!”

The black-and-white tom growled, his hackles rising. “No,” he snapped. “Let these fish-faces defend their precious land if they want it!”

“ _ Come _ , Thistleclaw!” Sunstar yelled. 

The tom stood his ground. Meanwhile, Timberfur was starting to stand up, shaking with the wounds Thistleclaw had given him. But the black-and-white warrior saw him and pounced on him again, shredding his claws down Timberfur’s ears as the brown tom shrieked in pain.

“Thistleclaw!” Rosetail gasped. The gray tabby she-cat ran over, her reddish tail in the air as she went to go retrieve her brother. But three RiverClan cats hissed and chased after her. Mosspaw’s jaw dropped. They must have thought Rosetail was going to  _ help _ Thistleclaw!

After that, a full-out battle emerged. The next thing Mosspaw knew, a tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice had pinned her down onto the ground, raking her claws across Mosspaw’s muzzle. Mosspaw kicked her belly, but the she-cat stayed put, sneering in Mosspaw’s ear. “You’ll never get our territory!”

Mosspaw then remembered the move she’d learned earlier. She shoved the apprentice’s head to the side just in time to grab her tail. The tortoiseshell let out a shriek as Mosspaw dragged her across the ground and shoved her into the river water.

“Mallowpaw!” an orange-and-white she-cat cried, bolting past Mosspaw. She grabbed Mallowpaw out of the water and put her back on the ground. Together, the two she-cats faced Mosspaw, tails lashing and eyes narrowed. 

“Get her, Dawnpaw!” Mallowpaw screeched, and the two RiverClan cats rushed toward Mosspaw, cornering her between two stones and the river. Mosspaw put her tail between her legs in case they tried the move she’d just exhibited.

Dawnpaw shoved her against the stone, fastening her jaws around Mosspaw’s neck. Mosspaw yelled out in fear, trying to claw Dawnpaw’s face as the grip got tighter and tighter. She could feel the air getting sucked out of her body, and she became dizzy. Was she...dying?

Suddenly, a flash of tabby caught her eye. The weight on her neck was released, and she fell onto the ground, trying to collect herself again. Blinking a few times, she could see Runningpaw and Mousepaw fending off the two apprentices! Mousepaw slashed Dawnpaw’s ears, and Runningpaw grabbed Mallowpaw’s leg in his jaws. Together, the two littermates fended off the other cats. 

Then, Mousepaw turned around. “Can you stand up?” she asked Mosspaw. The gray-and-white she-cat nodded weakly and tried to get to her paws. Her eyes widened when she saw a few drops of red blood coming from her neck. 

Runningpaw and Mousepaw both supported Mosspaw as they traveled across the river and onto ThunderClan territory. Mosspaw’s belly heaved as she tried to get air. Her head was spinning and she felt terrible.

“There’s Featherwhisker!” Runningpaw said. Behind Sunningrocks, Mosspaw could see the pale gray medicine cat treating a scratch on Redtail’s back haunch. “Featherwhisker, we need help!”

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Spotteleaf gasped as Runningpaw helped Mosspaw settle down beside the medicine cats. “Do we have any dock leaves?” Spottedleaf asked. Featherwhisker gave her some wide green leaves, and Spottedleaf chewed them up quickly before applying the poultice to the wound on Mosspaw’s neck. It stung a bit, and Mosspaw wailed in pain. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” said Featherwhisker soothingly. Mosspaw saw Runningpaw looking over her, his own wounds ignored for hers. He gave her a weak smile, but she couldn’t return it. She just closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

“Help her back to camp,” Runningpaw murmured to Mousepaw. “I’m going back into battle.”

“But…” his sister trailed off. He was already gone, though.

So, the two she-cats hurried back to camp. Mosspaw winced whenever Mousepaw brushed her neck wound, and when they finally returned, she crumbled at the entrance to the medicine den.

“What’s going on at Sunningrocks?” One-eye said urgently as she entered the den. “Is everything all right?”

“A battle is going on,” Mousepaw said, letting her mother lick a scratch on her head. “Mosspaw’s neck was hurt. We got there just in time.”

One-eye’s remaining eye was round with worry. “Oh, poor dear,” she said. The pale gray she-cat curled around Mosspaw, who had managed to crawl into Featherwhisker’s den. Mosspaw buried her head in One-eye’s flank, trying to distract herself from the burning injury on her neck. And there, she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Mosspaw opened her eyes, she felt a thick tongue lapping on her neck. Blinking wearily, she saw Bluefur’s dark silhouette grooming her. She closed her eyes again, letting warmth wash over her. 

Her entire body ached, but her neck had a sharp pain slash through it like lightning. Mosspaw shuddered, remembering Dawnpaw’s iron grasp on her. She swallowed, but it hurt, so she flinched. 

“Mosspaw?” Bluefur murmured. “Are you awake?”

She nodded slightly. 

Bluefur sighed in relief. “Good,” she said. “Featherwhisker told me you were in critical condition. I had gone out hunting...I didn’t know there was a battle.”

Mosspaw didn’t answer, but relished in the fact that she was beside Bluefur and safe. She didn’t have the energy to do anything but lie there. She scented One-eye close by, the pale gray she-cat asleep beside her. The pale, knotted scar rakin across One-eye’s face made Mosspaw wonder if she’d get the same on her neck.

“Are you hungry?” Bluefur whispered.

Mosspaw nodded again, so Bluefur stood up, leaving a cool spot where she had once been. Mosspaw looked up to see her pass through the lichen overhang and come back with a mouse in her jaws. Her belly rumbled, and she slowly raised her head to take a few bites of the prey.

Bluefur settled beside her. “How do you feel?”

Mosspaw shrugged. She felt...okay, disregarding her injuries. She gave Bluefur a grateful glance, unable to speak for the moment. She knew her mother got the message.

The two she-cats lied in the medicine den, sleeping on and off until the pale rays of dawn spread across the medicine den floor. Mosspaw was the only one awake then. She sort of liked when everybody else was sleeping, and she could listen to birds’ songs and rustling leaves. It felt like she was the only one in the world.

Eventually, Featherwhisker’s head snapped up, and his jaws parted in a yawn. He got up, shaking moss of his pelt, and peered around the den. Frostfur and Lionheart were sleeping next to each other in a nest across from Mosspaw, cobwebs covering their wounds. It was a shame that Frostfur’s beautiful pelt had to be scarred, but hopefully fur would grow over it. The two cats seemed to be so close it was almost like they were one cat.

Featherwhisker stretched and went over to Mosspaw. “Hello,” he said, reaching down to check her wound. It was hurting less now, but maybe that was just because of the dandelion that she’d chewed for a painkiller earlier. “Your bite looks okay. Might need to replace the cobwebs, but we’re doing alright so far. Can you sit up? Talk?”

“I might be able to,” Mosspaw answered, her voice so hoarse it was hardly louder than the breeze. She slowly sat up, but her head reeled a bit and she took a moment to steady herself.

“That’s good,” Featherwhisker meowed. “You’re going to have to take off training time for a while. You need to rest and recover. Your wounds were the worst in the Clan’s.”

“How did the battle end?” Mosspaw asked.

“From the story I got, we retreated,” Featherwhisker said as he went over to the herb shelves. With a paw he scooped some cobwebs out of a spider’s long, intricate web. “Everybody was pretty shaken up, but luckily nobody was seriously injured.” He dabbed some of the cobwebs on Mosspaw’s wound. “Well. Except you.”

Mosspaw winced as Featherwhisker applied a cool poultice onto her dressed injury. “Try not to bite it,” the medicine cat instructed. “We don’t want anything falling off, ‘kay?”

“Alright,” Mosspaw said. Bluefur was just waking up, watching Featherwhisker as he did his job. Mosspaw put her tail on Bluefur’s back leg, and the she-cat smiled at her. 

After that, the Clan began to wake up. Mosspaw was moved to the entrance of the medicine den to watch as the day got started. It was getting colder every day now, and there were hardly any leaves on the trees anymore. The first cats to come over were Longkit and Darkkit. They bounded over, back legs kicking up and tails in the air. “What happened to you, Mosspaw?” Longkit said, tilting his head as he sat down in front of her. When Darkkit reached forward to try and touch her wound, Longkit shoved him back with his tail.

“I got hurt,” Mosspaw replied.

“You got a real warrior’s injury!” Darkkit squeaked. “I can’t wait till I get one.”

“You don’t want one, trust me,” Mosspaw said as she licked a paw pad.

Longkit sighed. “I guess you can’t play moss-ball with me today, then,” he said. “Nobody wants to play. Willowpelt n’ Robinwing are both so downhearted.”

“Why don’t you ask Darkkit to play?” Mosspaw said hoarsely.

“He’s bad at it,” Longkit stuck out his tongue.

Darkkit narrowed his vibrant yellow eyes. “I’m not  _ bad _ at it!” he growled. “I just can’t catch anything because your tail is so fast.”

“Which means you’re bad at it,” Longkit replied, and Darkkit tackled him. The two toms rolled around, giggling and yelling. Mosspaw watched them with a fond smile. Her eyes drifted up to the nursery. Lightkit was watching them from the entrance, her blue eyes wide. This was the first time Mosspaw had seen her not beside Willowpelt. Maybe the little kit would be okay after all?

Suddenly she saw Sunstar pad out of his den. The tom was sporting a long tear across his side, but other than that he looked fine. Mosspaw watched him exchange a word with Leopardfoot, who was running a paw across her nicked ear, before ascending the Highrock in three quick leaps.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath the Highrock,” he said. Drowsily and slowly, the warriors pulled themselves from the den. The elders settled at the front of their den, and Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf brushed by Mosspaw on their way over. 

Runningpaw and Mousepaw came out, Icypaw trailing behind them. He looked agitated, but when he saw Mosspaw, a smile unfolded across his face. 

“Yesterday was a hard blow for ThunderClan,” Sunstar sighed. “It was full of misunderstandings and hardships. Almost everybody here was hurt in some sort of way. This has shown me that we need to take action. So I am going to be changing some things around here.”

Mosspaw tilted her head.  _ What’s that supposed to mean _ ?

Sunstar smiled warmly, his fluffy tail curled around his paws. “Runningpaw and Mousepaw, please step forward, if you would.”

Mosspaw’s eyes grew wide as her two friends quickly padded into the center of the crowd.  _ Are they becoming warriors?! _ she thought.  _ That’s far too soon...isn’t it? _ Worry gripped her stomach.  _ Are they going to leave our den so fast? _

“Mousepaw and Runningpaw, I saw your bravery during the battle. You both helped Mosspaw escape from a drastic situation. You deserve to be made warriors today. I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mousepaw, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!” they both said, and Mosspaw sighed. They  _ were _ becoming warriors. But she tried to smile and look happy for them, because she  _ was. _ But it still...hurt.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I gift you your warrior names.” said Sunstar. “Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be called Runningwind. Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be called Mousefur. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we accept you as full warriors of ThunderClan.”

One-eye’s voice sounded from the elder’s den. “Runningwind! Mousefur! Runningwind! Mousefur!”

The rest of the Clan joined in, loud and strong with vigor. Mosspaw did, too, but quietly. She watched as Runningwind looked around, eyes bright. The only time he had been this happy was when he was with Mosspaw. She lowered her head, her eyes getting teary, but she wiped them with her paw before anybody could see. 

“One more order of business,” Sunstar called. “I believe one of our kits has been waiting for this day for a long time.”

Mosspaw looked up.  _ Who? _

“Longkit, please step forward.”

Like a flash, the pale tom sped ahead, tail in the air and eyes bright. Robinwing watched him from the edge of the crowd, her amber eyes warm in pride for her son.

“Longkit, from this moment on you will be known as Longpaw. Your mentor will be Redtail.” Sunstar passed his gaze to the tortoiseshell tom. “Redtail, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on your noble pride and courage to this young cat.”

Redtail got to his brown paws and went over to Longpaw, touching noses with the quivering apprentice. “Longpaw! Longpaw!” cried Robinwing, and the rest of the Clan joined in. 

Afterwards, the Clan was dismissed. Mosspaw watched as they swarmed around Runningwind, Mousefur, and Longpaw like bees to a flower. But she just watched, unable to get up and congratulate the new warriors. She put her head on her paws and curled her tail around her flank. Now they were warriors, and she had to wait a long time before she could get to move in with them. Maybe even longer than Icypaw.

“Mosspaw!”

She looked up. Runningwind was speeding over to her, eyes sparkling with happiness. “I’m a warrior now!” he said. “Aren’t you proud of me?”

Mosspaw forced a smile. “Of...of course.”

Runningwind sat down. “Are you okay? How’s your neck?”

“Good, fine,” Mosspaw said. “Thanks for...y’know. Helping me during the battle. I would have...probably died if it wasn’t for you.”

Runningwind shrugged. “‘S not a big deal.” he said. “I’d do it for you.”

Mosspaw felt her heart warm, and she smiled. “Well. You’re a warrior now,” she said. “How does it feel?”

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Runningwind mewed. “I’ve been waiting for this moment forever.”

“I could imagine so.”

Runningwind gave her a sneaky smile. “Ha! Now I get to boss you around.”

Mosspaw laughed. “No you don’t.”

Runningwind giggled, but then he stared down at her with a smile. “You know nothing’s going to change between us, right?” he said softly.

Mosspaw’s heart began to beat faster.  _ What’s he implying? _ “Wh-what?”

Runningwind scoffed with a sheepish smile. “Oh, c’mon. You know what I mean.”

Mosspaw stared up at him, eyes wide as she waited for more context. 

Runningwind looked around quickly. “Mosspaw, I...I  _ like  _ you.”

Mosspaw’s eyes grew even wider, and her jaw dropped. Runningwind was smiling at her in embarrassment, but she was just...over the moon. And she didn’t know how to say it or anything. She just…

“I...you  _ do _ ?” Mosspaw whispered. Runningwind nodded. “I...I like you too! I mean...I...I didn’t think you did, but...I like you too, Runningwind!”

The tabby tom smiled wide. “You  _ do? _ ”

“Yes!”

“Oh, Mosspaw,” Runningwind said. He reached forward and put his paws around Mosspaw’s back. She returned it, burying her muzzle in Runningwind’s shoulder. Her heart felt warmer than a thousand fires, and she knew nothing would ever compare to this moment. So maybe Runningwind was wrong. Everything had changed between them, but for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help! If you're reading this, do me a favor and drop a few warrior name ideas for Mosspaw and Icypaw into the comments! Thank you! 🍋


	15. Chapter 15

“ _Hard_ licks. Very hard. Don’t be afraid. You’re not gonna hurt yourself.”

Mosspaw was grooming her wound as hard as she could, trying her best not to accidentally make it sting. It had been a few quarter-moons since the battle, and she had finally moved back into the apprentice’s den. But Spottedleaf had called her to show her how to clean her injury, since Bluefur was busy. She’d just been made a warrior again, and now that she was recovered, the prey pile was never empty. She hunted so much it was sort of scary.

“Am I doing it?” Mosspaw mewed. She was trying to clean it roughly but gently at the same time.

“Sort of,” Spottedleaf said with a tilt of her head. “You know what? It’s fine. You’re doing fine.”

“No, but am I?” Mosspaw said.

“Yes,” Spottedleaf nodded. “Yes, it’s alright.”

“You sound distracted,” Mosspaw said. The two she-cats were sitting under the shade of the medicine den’s shadow as the sun sunk over the trees. It was getting darker earlier now, as they approached the beginning of leaf-bare. 

“I know,” Spottedleaf sighed, shaking her head. “It’s just that...oh, Willowpelt’s always pestering me—I mean, _asking_ me about Lightkit. She’s not doing very well.”

“What do you mean?” Mosspaw said.

“Lightkit was born weak,” Spottedleaf explained, “and she just...never got stronger. Darkkit is developing much faster than she is. And I don’t want to ask Featherwhisker, because he said _I_ should deal with the kits because I _wanted_ to…”

“Can I help at all?” Mosspaw said.

Spottedleaf shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want to put anymore stress on you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Mosspaw said. Her voice was still a bit hoarse, but it had gotten a lot better. “C’mon, let me. I don’t have anything to do anyway, since I can’t train.”

“Alright,” Spottedleaf chuckled. The two she-cats padded across camp, and Mosspaw sighed, the warmth of the setting sun heating her fur up. She didn’t like the cold at all. She looked towards the elder’s den and sighed. It was weird not seeing Larksong in there; she had died a little bit ago, peacefully in her sleep. Sunstar and Featherwhisker were pretty shaken up; it was their mother, after all. Mosspaw missed the kind old elder. She never had a bad word about anybody.

Inside the nursery, Willowpelt was watching her kits sleep. Darkkit was nearly squashing Lightkit, but Mosspaw tugged the she-kit out of her brother’s hold. Lightkit opened her eyes and sneezed.

“I was wondering when you’d come in,” Willowpelt said. “She’s been asleep all day. I’m worried about her.”

“It’ll be alright, Willowpelt,” Spottedleaf said as Mosspaw curled around Lightkit. She was so cold, and Mosspaw knew that was bad. She licked Lightkit all over, trying to warm her up a little bit. Lightkit was two moons old now, but all she did was peer up at Mosspaw like a newborn kit. It unsettled Mosspaw.

“So what’s wrong with her?” Willowpelt said. “Is she going to be okay?”

“We don’t know yet.” Spottedleaf said with a sigh. “The half-moon medicine cat trip is tomorrow, so...I can ask Yellowfang, Hawkheart, Barkface, Brambleberry or Mudfur. They’ll probably know.”

Willowpelt sighed in relief, keeping a careful eye on Lightkit, who had fallen asleep in Mosspaw’s flank. Her gray-and-white tail was curled around Lightkit, who was still cold no matter what she did. It made her frantic, trying to figure out what was wrong. _This must be how Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf feel every day!_

“I just don’t want her to...you know,” Willowpelt said as her eyes got watery. “I don’t think I could take it.”

“Don’t worry.” Spottedleaf assured her sister. “Everything will be fine.” But the look in her amber eyes said otherwise.

❄❅❆

“And Redtail said that I was the best squirrel-catcher in the entire world,” Longpaw babbled on that night. It was almost moonhigh, and Mosspaw was still awake by his relentless chattering. Icypaw’s tail was twitching in irritation as well. “So I guess I am, because Redtail’s like the _best_ warrior in the whole world.”

Mosspaw sighed. “Will you be quiet, Longpaw?”

The tom shifted his paws. “I’m sorry. I’m just excited. I’ve been waiting to do this for so long,” he said. “And Redtail’s just the best.”

“Good, now hush,” Mosspaw said. She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes. But sleep wouldn’t find her as it usually did. She sighed, wishing Longpaw would have just let her fall asleep earlier. She sat up and began licking her neck wound, trying to figure out what was keeping her from falling asleep now.

She stared out the den entrance and peered across camp at the nursery. Willowpelt had her thin tail curled around her kits, who were shivering. Mosspaw decided that she’d go over and offer some more warmth. Lightkit would need it most.

She got up and padded across camp. She passed the warrior’s den and glanced inside. Bluefur, Rosetail, and Whitestorm were all pressed together, sleeping peacefully. Runningwind and Dappletail were beside each other, Mousefur wedged into her brother’s side. Mosspaw sighed, tail lowering as she skipped over to the other side of the clearing. It was getting colder and colder now, and she was sure it was the beginning of leaf-bare now. Maybe Runningwind and Dappletail were just...trying to get warmer.

She slowly walked into the nursery and slid beside Willowpelt. The pale gray queen stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. Mosspaw pulled Lightkit a bit closer and placed the tiny she-kit into the curve of her belly. With rough licks she tried to warm her up a bit more. She knew every moment was critical in such a chilly night like this.

Mosspaw closed her eyes as she felt the rhythm of Lightkit’s tiny heartbeat. Then, she felt herself drifting off. It was a lot quieter in the nursery now. 

All of the sudden, Mosspaw felt Lightkit grow very still. She blinked open her bright blue eyes and looked down at the small kit. It felt like something...had shifted inside Lightkit’s body. Mosspaw licked her again, to see if maybe she’d respond. But nothing happened.

Mosspaw swallowed, panic seizing her up as she tried harder. The heartbeat had stopped.

“Lightkit!” she whispered, prodding the kit with her paw. “Wake up.” Lightkit just slid onto the ground, completely still as her legs flopped over. Mosspaw swallowed, her paws buckling under her. Was Lightkit...dead?

Her mind racing with a thousand thoughts at a time, Mosspaw grabbed Lightkit’s scruff and carried her over to Willowpelt. “Something’s wrong with Lightkit!” she cried, not trying to keep her voice down anymore.

“What?” Willowpelt’s eyes opened, and she lifted her head. “What do you mean?”

“She...she just stopped moving,” Mosspaw said. “And she’s not responding to anything. I don’t know what to do.”

“Calm down, it’s alright,” Willowpelt said, but her voice was shaking as she groomed Lightkit’s fur. “I’m sure she’s just...very deeply asleep. Yes, that’s it.”

Darkkit’s yellow eyes blinked open, and he looked around. “What’s going on?” he mewed.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Mosspaw said, but she knew Darkkit wasn’t going to do that after hearing the urgency in her voice. The black tabby stood up and peered over Willowpelt’s leg to see what was happening.

“Is Lightkit okay?” he said with a tilt of his head.

Mosspaw looked over at Willowpelt, expecting her to say yes, but the queen’s eyes were wide with terror. She swallowed and her voice shook tremendously. “Get Spottedleaf, Mosspaw…” she said.

Immediately, Mosspaw bolted across the camp, her tail in the air and her paws pricked by panic. She passed through the lichen and into the medicine den. “Spottedleaf, get up!” she cried, shaking the tortoiseshell she-cat from her sleep. “Get up, please.”

Spottedleaf got to her paws. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am,” Mosspaw panted. “But something’s gone terribly wrong with Lightkit!”

Spottedleaf’s amber eyes grew wide. Without explaining to Featherwhisker, who had been woken up well, what was going on she snatched some herbs from the shelves and sprinted across camp and into the nursery, Mosspaw not far behind. 

“She’s not waking up!” wailed Willowpelt. “What do I do?”

Spottedleaf crouched down beside Lightkit and gently took her from Willowpelt’s paws. She leaned her head very close to Lightkit’s side and listened, closing her eyes. It was completely silent in the den except the rustling of leaves outside.

Spottedleaf let out a little whine and lifted her head up again. Her amber eyes were watery with grief. “W-Willowpelt, I’m sorry. She’s…”

“No,” Willowpelt got to her paws. “No, it can’t be true. She’s not dead!”

Mosspaw saw the fear in Darkkit’s eyes as he stared down at Lightkit’s limp body. Spottedleaf lowered her head. “She was always weak,” she whispered. “She wasn’t meant to…”

“No!” Willowpelt shrieked, and Darkkit let out a little sob. “No, you’re wrong, Spottedleaf!”

Mosspaw hurried over to Darkkit and grabbed him by his scruff. She needed to take him somewhere else. She ducked underneath the nursery entrance and went over to the elder’s den. She placed him in One-eye’s flank. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” the pale gray she-cat mewed. “Why have you brought Darkkit here?”

“Lightkit’s...dead,” Mosspaw whispered so Darkkit couldn’t hear.

One-eye’s remaining eye stretched wide. “What? Are you quite sure?”

“Yes,” Mosspaw said. “Just keep Darkkit here until it’s all over.”

“I will,” One-eye replied. She stared at the elder’s den walls, her gaze looking hollow as she curled her plumed tail around Darkkit’s trembling body. 

Mosspaw padded back to the nursery, but she was meant by a clump of puzzled warriors. Willowpelt was still sobbing inside, Spottedleaf and Redtail attempting to comfort her, and Whitestorm (her mate), staring at Lightkit’s body. He held it between his paws, swallowing as his white fur shook.

“What happened here?” Thistleclaw said gruffly. The black-and-white tom pushed through the crowd, and Mosspaw felt a twinge of irritation. How dare he be so selfish?

“Lightkit is gone,” Swiftbreeze replied slowly. 

“Why?” Thistleclaw snarled. “What happened to her?”

“I was just...sleeping beside her because it was cold,” Mosspaw murmured. “And then I felt her get very still, and...well…”

Thistleclaw’s yellow eyes glinted. “So it was the half-Clan fox-dung’s fault!” he growled, glaring at Mosspaw as her eyes grew wide. “Of course it was. You can’t expect anything else from a _RiverClan cat._ She’s going to kill all our kits!”

“Shut up, Thistleclaw!” Whitestorm bellowed from the nursery. Mosspaw stared at him in shock. “You don’t know anything. Mosspaw’s no fox-dung! How dare you make this all about fighting when a precious kit has just died!”

Thistleclaw hissed at his son and whirled around. On his way out of camp he shoved Mosspaw aside. “Fox-dung.” he spat before leaving camp.

Mosspaw watched him go, her heart pounding. _Was it really my fault?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your name suggestions! All of them are fantastic, I'm going to have a hard time choosing...if you have any more, don't be shy and put them in the comments! 🍋


	16. Chapter 16

Mosspaw held the white carnation between her teeth as she stared down at Lightkit’s new grave. She gently placed it atop the mound of soil, sitting down as the leaf-bare winds battered her fur.  _ I’m sorry you had to die so quickly, _ she sat.  _ I’m sorry I...I’m sorry it was my fault _ .

She put her head on her paws. It had only been a few days since Lightkit had died, but the Clan was still shaken up by all of the events that went along with it. Mosspaw knew it wasn’t about her, but she couldn’t help feeling like Thistleclaw was right. Maybe she was meant to be in RiverClan instead of ThunderClan, and maybe it was her fault Lightkit died. She hadn’t kept her warm enough, and she got too cold.

Mosspaw sighed, looking around the forest. At least Lightkit got to be laid to rest by the warm, Sandy Hollow where she never got to train. The sand was always sun-baked, and even more now that the leaves were all gone. But it wasn’t as warm as Mosspaw would have liked. She hated the cold, so she got up and padded back to camp.

There was a sort of gray sheen around the entire place. Darkkit was playing with a fallen leaf by the elder’s den, Halftail and One-eye watching, as the very tip of Willowpelt’s tail came out of the nursery. Whitestorm’s was twined with it. Mosspaw’s heart twinged in pain. She needed something to distract her.

Mosspaw noticed Runningwind break through the bramble wall, a frozen bird in his jaws. He saw Mosspaw, dropped his catch, and ran over to her. “Hey,” he said, lying down beside her in the only sunny spot in camp. “How’s it goin’?”

Mosspaw shrugged. “Fine.”

Runningwind sighed and then yawned. “Not much prey out there.”

“Well, it’s leaf-bare.”

Runningwind gazed down at Mosspaw, curling his tail around hers. “Hey, y’know that thing Thistleclaw said?”

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes. “How could I forget?” It was burned into her mind.

“It’s not true,” Runningwind said. “You’re not anything but a beautiful, special she-cat. You know that, right?”

Mosspaw nodded, not genuinely. She tried to believe Runningwind...but it was hard. “Do you think it was my fault?” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Do you think I...I didn’t keep her warm enough?”

“No. It wasn’t your fault,” Runningwind said. “Lightkit was a weak kit anyway. There was nothing you could have done, or Spottedleaf or Willowpelt or Featherwhisker. It was all in StarClan’s paws.”

Mosspaw sniffed. “Y-yeah, I guess,” she said. “I just wish I could go back and do it over again, though. I don’t know what I would change, but...I want to give it another chance…”

“Well, we can’t do that.” Runningwind said. “We just have to let things happen and then deal with the aftermath. Right?”

Mosspaw nodded.

“Hey.” Runningwind prodded her side. “Wanna go on a walk with me? You can’t train yet, so...you should probably get out of camp.”

“Alright, fine,” Mosspaw said, getting to her paws. She followed Runningwind out of the bramble wall and into the cold again. He walked close to her, heat coming off of his thin pelt. Mosspaw wondered how he wasn’t shivering. She was, and her fur was quite thick.

“C’mon, where do you wanna race?” Runningwind said.

Mosspaw glanced up at him. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better. “The river,” she mumbled.

“The river?” Runningwind’s yellow eyes glinted. “Why?”

“I dunno,” Mosspaw shrugged. 

“Alright,” Runningwind said. He crouched down, tail in the air. “You better be ready to lose.”

“Right back at you!” Mosspaw laughed. “I’m gonna beat you.”

“I doubt it,” Runningwind grinned. “Alright. Ready...set...go!”

Mosspaw took off, her paws stretching out for the first bound. Runningwind streaked past her, but Mosspaw knew how to save her energy. Runningwind ran ahead, his legs bursting with speed. But Mosspaw knew he’d get tired, and she could gain speed. The rushing of the river made her ears flick, and right as Runningwind faltered she hurried up. She ran right past him and burst through the reeds to Sunningrocks.

“No fair,” Runningwind panted as he trailed behind her. “That’s...not fair.”

“You have to think strategically,” Mosspaw said with a grin. She scrambled up the smallest boulder at Sunningrocks and stretched. It was warm up here, and she watched Runningwind leap up beside her. The river rushed far below, and Mosspaw could see a brown tabby she-cat and silver-black tom trying to catch fish. She sighed, remembering Mistypaw and Stonepaw. She wished that foolish battle hadn’t started...then they’d be in ThunderClan with her.

“...and then Dappletail just caught the biggest rabbit I’d ever seen,” Runningwind was saying. “It was a pretty weird dream. The rabbit was bigger than my head.”

Mosspaw turned to look at him. “Y-yeah, that does sound weird.” she mewed. There Runningwind went, mentioning Dappletail again. What was with those two? It was almost like Runningwind favored Dappletail over Mosspaw. 

_ What? That’s foolish, _ thought the apprentice, shaking her head. She knew Runningwind only like her. She would be so clingy if she worried every time Runningwind and Dappletail even  _ looked _ at each other.

“Do you think it’s gonna snow soon?” Runningwind said. He tilted his head to the sky. Puffy gray clouds were scattered across the deep blue sky. “Looks like it.”

Mosspaw shifted. “I hope not,” she mumbled. She never wanted to see snow again. It reminded her of that horrible night where...she was forgotten. She watched the sunlight dance on the surface of the river. She wished Mistypaw and Stonepaw could be here. They’d know what to do...they always did. But Thistleclaw had to ruin it, and had to ruin Mosspaw’s self-esteem as well. 

_ I hope Stonepaw’s okay _ , thought Mosspaw. The last thing she’d seen him doing was bent over the slashes on his shoulder, but hopefully her neck wound had been worse. She didn’t want her brother going through that much pain.

“Right?”

Mosspaw turned to Runningwind. “Wh-what?”

Runningwind’s yellow eyes glinted. “Did you not hear me?”

“No, sorry,” Mosspaw turned her gaze away from the river.

Runningwind got to his paws. “You seem distracted today.”

Mosspaw shook her head. “I’ll try and keep listening to you,” she said. “I didn’t mean to.”

Runningwind shrugged, no emotions in his gaze. “No, it’s fine,” he smiled. “I’ve gotta go on the sundown patrol anyways. See you later, Mosspaw!”

He leaped off the boulders and padded into the reeds, striped-tail tip disappearing with a flick. Mosspaw stared at the spot he’d been sitting, her belly feeling hollow. She couldn’t help but feel Runningwind was...mad at her. She hadn’t meant to look distracted, but she had a lot on her mind! Fur ruffling in irritation, she curled up on the sunny surface of the boulder and tried to rest for a bit. 

She sighed, letting the sun warm her belly fur. The rushing of the river was calming her, and she drifted off into a pleasant, nice nap.

Her dream was less than comfortable.

She was in a deep, dark forest again, but not ThunderClan’s. It smelled mucky and watery. Mosspaw was running through it, her heart pounding as her pads grew wet with black mud. She heard the river roaring in her ears, and she ran towards the sound. She felt somebody chasing her, their heavy pads thumping in her ears. Mosspaw let out a whine of fear. She didn’t know who was chasing after her. Fear was making her head pound.

She finally got to the river. The water was pitch-black, and Mosspaw looked over it to see her terrified expression. But her face was covered in blood, and it didn’t look like her own. 

The cats chasing her came to her side. One of them was Thistleclaw, the other Willowpelt. “Fox-dung!” Thistleclaw kept repeating. “Half-Clan fox-dung!” Mosspaw looked over at Willowpelt, who was wailing Lightkit’s name, tears streaming down her face. 

Mosspaw’s heart pounded, and she plunged into the river, the cold water surrounding her. But she realized too late that it wasn’t water. It was some sticky substance, and Mosspaw was stuck. She couldn’t get to the surface. Her lungs screamed for air, but she could not get up. Her head felt dizzy, and she felt the air knocked out of her.

Mosspaw blinked her eyes open. She was lying in the shade of Sunningrocks, Icypaw, Longpaw, and Redtail looking over her. “You alright?” Icypaw said, concern in his blue eyes. “You fell off Sunningrocks.”

Mosspaw swallowed, her mind still racing with the terror of the dream she’d had.    
“I’m alright,” she said, getting to her paws and shaking out her fur. “I just had a bad dream.”

“We thought you were dead,” Longpaw blurted, and Redtail bumped the tabby’s flank with his own. Longpaw lowered his head in embarrassment.

“I wasn’t dead,” Mosspaw laughed. She flicked her ear, trying to get Thistleclaw’s hisses out of her head. “I just...had a nightmare. Don’t worry.”

“Okay, good.” Icypaw said. “We were just gonna do some battle training. W-wanna come along?”

“But Spottedleaf said—”

“We’ll only do it softly,” Longpaw interrupted, yellow eyes bright. “C’mon, Mosspaw.  _ Please? _ It’ll be so much fun! And I have a new move I wanna test out. It’s called the twist-scratch. I came up with the name, but Redtail showed it t’me. Do you like the name?”

Mosspaw nodded. “Yeah, it’s good.”

“Yeah!” Longpaw said with a wide grin. “C’mon, let’s go to the Sandy Hollow before the sun goes down. Hopefully there will be prey in the fresh-kill pile. I haven’t seen anything good in there lately, but Redtail says it’s because all the prey is hi-hiberating.”

“Hiber _ nating _ ,” Redtail corrected him.

“Yeah, that,” shrugged Longpaw. “It means they all go to sleep the  _ whole _ leaf-bare and come back awake in new-leaf. But it’s not very fair to all the other animals that have to stay awake the entire season. They have to scrounge for food while the animals just  _ sleep _ all the time.”

“Some of it’s good, though,” Redtail said calmly. “Badgers and bears hibernate, so they can’t get into our camp.”

“Right,” Longpaw said. “Oh, there’s the hollow! I can’t wait to try my new move. Icypaw, can I do it on you?”

The black tom smiled. “I guess so,” he said. “But you’ll have to teach it to me.”

Longpaw narrowed his eyes. “What! Never! Then it wouldn’t be my  _ signature _ move anymore,” he insisted. “Only me and Redtail get to know it.”

“But can’t he just watch you to copy it?” Mosspaw pointed out. They had gotten to the Sandy Hollow, and she was settling down beside Redtail in the setting sunlight. 

Longpaw looked panicked for a minute. “Maybe I shouldn’t do it, then…”

Icypaw stretched his claws and back, getting ready for the training session. “No. Go ahead,” he meowed. “I wanna see it.”

Mosspaw chuckled and watched Longpaw try (and fail) to use his new battle move on Icypaw. Her adoptive brother was getting so much bigger now. Tigerclaw’s scar hardly showed through his thick black fur anymore, and his silver claws were long and sharp now. Mosspaw knew it wouldn’t be long till he became a warrior, and  _ her _ ceremony was delayed. That thought hit her like a shove in the belly. Would she and Icypaw have to sleep in separate dens? First Runningwind, now him? She had to do something about that. Mosspaw got to her paws. “I wanna try,” she said urgently. 

“But I thought you didn’t want to train,” Longpaw said.

“I...changed my mind,” Mosspaw answered. “Now, c’mon. Show your move to me.”

Icypaw backed up as Longpaw leaped into the air, claws swiping at something before he landed clumsily back on the ground. “Wasn’t it cool?” he said. “I look so fierce up there. Don’t I? I bet I do.”

“But...you swiped halfway up into the air,” Mosspaw said. “And I’m down here. If you were in a  _ real _ battle, that move wouldn’t do anything.”

Longpaw looked disappointed. “What? So what do I do, then?”

“Swipe when you’re very close to hitting the ground,” Icypaw said from beside Redtail, where he was licking the sand of his pad. “Then you’ll hit your opponent.”

Mosspaw nodded in agreement, so Longpaw stepped back to try again. His long tail lashing back and forth, he bolted forward and leaped into the air. Once he was close to hitting the ground, he swiped at Mosspaw’s nose, barely missing it.

He landed on the ground, one leg buckling underneath him. “Ow!” he spat, rolling on his back. “That hurt so bad…”

“Maybe it’s time to head in for the day,” Redtail said with a smile. “C’mon, Longpaw.”

The tabby tom got to his pads and gently put his buckled leg down on the ground. He let out a sigh before following his mentor back to camp. Icypaw walked next to Mosspaw. “So...why were you at Sunningrocks?” he said.

“Oh, Runningwind wanted to go there,” Mosspaw said. “We were just talking, but I was distracted. So he left.”

Icypaw stared at her. “Was he mad?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I hope not.”

Icypaw half-closed his eyes. “So...are you two, like...mates now?”

Mosspaw’s face grew very warm, and she shook her head vigorously. “What? No! Not even close,” she insisted. “We’re just...good friends at the moment.”

Icypaw smiled. “Very good friends.”

Mosspaw nudged his side. “Oh, stop it. I’m still an apprentice, I have to focus on other things than Runningwind right now,” she pointed out.

Icypaw’s eyes glinted. “Other things. Right,” he said. “Like me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve hardly talked to me in the last few days,” Icypaw said. “You’ve been spending all your time with... _ him _ . But you don’t know that Runningwind has eyes for Dappletail, do you?”

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes. “He does not!” she growled. “And I’ve been trying to talk to you. But I’ve got other things going on, okay?” She pointed with her tail to her neck wound.

Icypaw sniffed. “He does have eyes for Dappletail,” he repeated. “They sleep together every night in the warrior’s den, and when you were hurt he kept sharing fresh-kill with her. Just face it, Mosspaw. He likes her.”

Mosspaw’s tail lowered. “But…”

Icypaw’s voice got softer and more compassionate. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “But I had to tell you. It’s been boiling inside me forever.”

Mosspaw closed her eyes. Everything just felt like a big cyclone racing towards her. She needed to get away...she felt like she was just going to burst! She let out a yowl, all of her emotions mixed in, and then turned around and bolted away.

“Mosspaw!” She heard Icypaw call, but she was gone. She dashed through the woods and over Sunningrocks, across the river and into the fields. She didn’t care that she was intruding on anyone’s territory...the world was her territory now. She ran through the plains, her paws burning and her heart telling her to stop, but she kept going. 

Mosspaw skipped over a brook, but slipped on a pebble and hit her head on the ground. She laid there for a minute. Everything felt like it was spinning, and her muscles throbbed. Slowly, Mosspaw sat up, rubbing her head and wincing. She looked up, over the tall grass to see a Twoleg building much like Quince’s old house. Her paws aching with tiredness, she pulled herself up and climbed to the very top of the slope. The door of the Twoleg building had a large hole in it, so Mosspaw shoved herself through.

It was very warm, but dark in the space she entered. She could smell some sort of straw and a lot of mice. Moonlight was coming in through the small spaces between the walls. Mosspaw let out a yawn and settled in the straw to think.

She felt bad for just leaving Icypaw alone, but she needed to get away from all the stress. She was tired of everything. She was tired of her neck hurting and feeling guilty for Lightkit’s death. She was tired of seeing Willowpelt stare at her with watery eyes and Icypaw thinking she was ignoring him. She was tired of watching Runningwind and Dappletail’s fur brush at Clan meetings and Longpaw keeping her up every night with his pointless babbling. She was tired of thinking she wasn’t worthy of being in ThunderClan just because her father was Oakheart, tired of never seeing her littermates, tired of...being herself.

Suddenly, a fresh mouse dropped in front of her paws. “Howdy there.”

Mosspaw lifted her head up, eyes glowing in the darkness. A cat was standing over her. “Oh!” she stuttered. “I’m sorry! Am I intruding on your territory?”

The cat’s blue-green shimmered with laughter. Her thin, lithe body was covered in gray tabby fur, and her paws were white. “No, it’s fine,” she said. Her accent was thick and deep. “Me an’ Soot  _ love _ havin’ comp’ny. I’m Piper. What’s your name?”

“M-Mosspaw,” the gray-and-white she-cat replied. “Are you a kittypet?”

Piper laughed again. “No, silly. We’re loners. You must be one of these Clan cats, right?” she said, and Mosspaw nodded. “I met a Clan cat once. It was when me an’ Soot were lil’ kittens. His name was Crookedkit. Poor little thing had a broken jaw.”

“Crookedkit?” Mosspaw echoed. “Oh, you mean Crooked _ star _ . He’s leader of his Clan now.”

Piper’s eyes shone, and she smiled, looking over her shoulder. “Soot! C’mere! Crookedkit’s leader of the Clan!” she ran over to a large ball of straw. Mosspaw could barely see a pitch-black she-cat grooming herself behind it. “Didja hear?”

“I heard,” Soot replied. Her voice was more eloquent than Piper’s was, but she still wore some hay in her fur. “I saw him many moons ago. He was doin’ just fine, just fine, I say.”

Piper drummed her tail on the ground, so Mosspaw picked up her mouse and came over to them. “Have you lived here for a while?” she said, taking a tentative bite. Her belly rumbled in satisfaction; it was an awfully warm mouse.

“All our lives,” Piper replied. “Our mother was a she-cat named Mitzi, our siblings Mist and Magpie. We lived with an orange tom named Fleck.”

“Mist and Magpie were moved to a different barn,” Soot added. “But they were doin’ just fine last time I heard, just fine, I say.”

“Mitzi died last leaf-bare,” Piper said, head hanging slightly. “We miss ‘er every single day.”

“What about Fleck?”

“He died long before that. Long before, I say,” Soot answered.

“So why’ve you come here?” said Piper, lying down beside her sister in the warm hay. “You Clan cats don’t usually stray ‘round here so much.”

“I’ve just been…” Mosspaw trailed off. “Stressed recently. To make a long story short…”

“I don’t wanna hear the  _ short _ story!” Piper said. “Give us the long one. Let out all your emotions. We don’t get mucha that ‘round here. Might make ya feel better too.”

Mosspaw sighed. “Alright. I guess I’ll start at the very beginning. See, I was born a half-Clan cat…”

❆❅❆

“...and I ran all the way up here. That’s the end of the story, I guess,” Mosspaw finished. The moon was high in the sky now, but she was finally done with her story. Piper and Soot had been right...she did feel better.

Soot and Piper took a minute to think about Mosspaw’s words. “Sounds like life has just always been against you. Always been against you, I say,” Soot said. “But none of it’s your fault.”

“I  _ feel _ like it is,” Mosspaw mumbled. 

“Well, it’s only natural to feel like it’s  _ your _ fault,” Piper meowed. “It’s a stage of grief.”

“Not sure ‘bout that, but whatever,” Soot said.

Piper gave her a scowl. “Don’t worry, Mosspaw. Everythin’ will turn out fine in the end, I’m sure of it,” the gray tabby said as she rested her tail on Mosspaw’s back. “You just gotta go with the flow, you know?”

“But the flow always runs me right into a boulder.” Mosspaw muttered.

Soot giggled. “Well, just find a different flow, then.”

Mosspaw’s eyes gleamed. “Maybe I should.”

Piper stretched. “Well, I’m all tuckered out now. Might as well go to bed. Wanna stay here for the night, Mosspaw?”

The gray-and-white she-cat nodded. “Yeah. It would look foolish of me to go back to camp now,” she said. Maybe she could just stay here till tomorrow. She was pretty sure Piper and Soot wouldn’t mind.

Mosspaw made a makeshift nest for herself and curled inside, her tail wrapping around her paws. Her belly was full, she was warm, and she felt refreshed. With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

Mosspaw woke up in the late hours of the morning. Another mouse was at her paws, still warm with life, but she was alone in the barn. Piper and Soot must have gone out to hunt. Mosspaw ate her mouse quickly and then had a good groom.

Life as a loner was nice. They didn’t have to worry about  _ anything. _ Not Clanmates, not fresh-kill, not warmth, not safety. They didn’t have any standards to look up to. Mosspaw would quite like it here. But she didn’t know if she could stay. She had to think of how many cats she’d be letting down.

Mosspaw pushed through the door again and into the cold. It nipped at her nose, and she fluffed her fur out. “Piper?” she called. “Soot?”

“Over here,” Soot called. Mosspaw padded in the direction of Soot’s voice; around the side of the barn and around a hole. Soot was sitting back while Piper crouched in front of the hole, her eyes narrowed and tail stiff.

“What’s she doing?” Mosspaw mewed.

“Hunting for mice. They come out of that hole,” Soot explained quietly. “But there’s not as many now that it’s cold, not as many, I say.”

_ I guess everybody’s impacted by the leaf-bare weather, _ Mosspaw thought. “Can I try?” she said.

“Wait till Piper catches one,” Soot murmured. 

Mosspaw watched, eyes gleaming in the sunlight, as a tiny brown mouse climbed out of the hole. But Piper was ready: claws out, she grabbed the mouse between her paws and snapped its neck with her teeth.

“Wow,” Mosspaw whispered. “That’s so cool!”

Piper licked a paw and smiled. “Thanks, Mosspaw,” she said. “It’s quite easy once you get the hang of it.”

Mosspaw crouched down beside the hole, staring at the dark pit. She wondered how mice could squeeze down into such a tight space. It seemed impossible for a cat. She smelled many mice, some scents fresh and some long past. But she saw a silvery whisker poke out of the hole, and her heart leapt.

Its head soon emerged, a squeak echoing from its nose. Mosspaw waited for it to climb all the way out before unsheathing her claws and pouncing on the mouse. But it wiggled out of her hold and ran into the brush. Mosspaw followed it, determined, and grabbed it by its tail, holding tightly with her teeth. 

“Mosspaw, let it go,” Soot said. She and Piper were laughing, and Mosspaw’s face burned with embarrassment. 

“But I’ve got it!” Mosspaw cried.

“Let it go, you weren’t meant to have it,” Soot repeated.

Mosspaw sighed, her jaws opening. The mouse hit the ground, tail rumpled and broken, and bolted off. She sighed, flicking her ear and turning back to Piper and Soot. “I had caught it,” she insisted.

Piper giggled. “I don’t think you were meant to hunt in the mouse-hole.”

“I tried, at least,” Mosspaw shook out her fur as a sharp windy gail blew through. “I don’t think I was meant to live on the farm, either.”

“Oh, don’t lose hope so quickly,” Piper said.

“You want me to live here?” Mosspaw tilted her head.

“Well, it’s nice to have a new face, very nice, I say,” Soot mewed, scuffing some earth with her black pad. “But if ya wanna live in the forest with all those  _ rules _ and  _ conformities,  _ than go ahead.” 

Mosspaw gazed at her, taking the black she-cat’s words into consideration. There were no rules as a loner, nothing to feel bad or guilty about. Lots of prey. She was safe and warm here. Could she stay here forever if she wanted to? Her tail twitched with apprehension as she followed Piper and Soot down to a small brook for water.

The sun was hitting the water with bright glimmers, but there was hardly any blue sky today. It was mostly cloudy, and Mosspaw was sure it was going to snow. She shuddered at the thought, lapping up the icy brook water. Piper and Soot did the same, pleasant smiles on their faces. Mosspaw wished she could be as carefree as they were.

Once they were back at the barn, the she-cats curled comfortably in the straw again. Mosspaw laid a bit farther away from them, staring at the sky through the slivers of light in the barn walls. It was so nice here. And Mosspaw wanted to stay, she really did. But she had to think about everybody else: Thrushpelt and Bluefur would never see her again. Icypaw would become a warrior alone. Runningwind…

Mosspaw’s eyes darkened.  _ Runningwind. Maybe he’s already in love with Dappletail. Maybe I’m too late.  _ She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes.  _ So...does it even matter if I’m leaving him? _

She hadn’t realized she fell asleep till she woke up again. She yawned and stretched, not wanting to leave her warm nest of hay. She glanced towards the door. It was a lot darker outside, and all Mosspaw could see was white.

It was snowing.

Her eyes grew wide, and she backed up a little bit. Piper and Soot were up higher in the barn, up on the criss-cross wood beams. Mosspaw panicked, getting as far away from the door as possible. She  _ hated _ snow. What if she froze? What if Piper and Soot left her too? Her tail curled around her body, and she shut her eyes tight.

“Hey, Mosspaw, havin’ a nightmare?” Piper called.

Mosspaw shook her head. “N-no. I just hate the snow…”

“Oh, yeah, that’s why. Well...c’mon up here, we’ll keep ya warm.”

Mosspaw slowly got to her paws and climbed up on the hay, leaping up into the rafters. She buried her head in Piper’s neck and shivered. All she could see was Bluefur, Stonekit and Mistykit trudging through the high snowbanks, shivering and crying. She tried to force the memory out of her head, but it was hard.

She felt Soot and Piper close to her. “Don’t worry, young’un,” Soot comforted her. “You’re not in the woods anymore. You’re with us, warm, in the barn. Very warm, very warm, I say.”

Mosspaw sighed, eyes growing watery. “I’m scared,” she said. “I’m scared it’s going to happen again.”

“Why would it?” Piper mewed. “You’re a grown she-cat now. You can fight for yourself. You’re not a kitten anymore, and...well...you can fend for yourself.”

Mosspaw stared into Piper’s blue-green eyes, and she felt something change inside her. She could fend for herself. She  _ had _ to fend for herself. She couldn’t just run away from her problems anymore. She had to go  _ back! _

Mosspaw stood up, flexing her claws. “You’re  _ right _ ,” she said. “I can fend for myself!” She leaped off the rafters.

“Where are you going?” Soot said, looking down.

“I’m going back to ThunderClan!” Mosspaw replied, taking off towards the door. “Thanks so much...for everything!”

“Goodbye!” Piper called. 

“Bye!” Mosspaw fled through the door. The snow immediately stuck to her fur, cold and bitter. Through the blizzard, Mosspaw could hardly see, but she used her nose to navigate. She closed her eyes as a strong wind blew through, but dug her claws in the soil to keep hold on the ground. She wanted to get back to ThunderClan as soon as possible. 

She eventually got to the tall grasses of WindClan, and relief filled her heart. Her white pelt would blend in just fine with the snow if anyone were to see her, but she doubted any patrols were out anyway. She smelled the river and followed it, getting to the RiverClan marshes. 

She got to the river, but it was frozen over. Tentatively, she crossed it and got onto her own territory. The snow was pelting down thick, and Mosspaw didn’t know which way to go. She weaved through the trees and caught the scent of fear, so she followed it. Eventually, she hit her head on a wall.

_ The bramble wall!  _ she thought, padding through it. The camp was more visible, but there was a commotion going on by the nursery. Mosspaw felt a pit in her stomach, seeing Icypaw, Bluefur, and Thrushpelt huddled together with their eyes half-closed.

“I’m back,” Mosspaw said, running over to them. Bluefur’s eyes lit up as Mosspaw put her head on the she-cat’s shoulder. “I’m back and I’m sorry. I’ll never leave ThunderClan again, I promise.”

“Where did you go?” Thrushpelt said.

“I found two loners by the barn,” Mosspaw said. “They taught me an important lesson. I need to face my problems instead of fleeing from them.”

“I hope you’ll never leave!” Icypaw said, giving Mosspaw’s shoulder a lick. “I’m getting tired of it…” He didn’t say it angrily, as there was a shine in his eyes.

“What’s going on by the nursery?” Mosspaw asked, looking to the nursery.

“Darkkit and Longpaw have disappeared,” Bluefur said shakily. “They left at the start of the blizzard, but now three patrols have gone out and no one can find them.”

“Darkkit and Longpaw are  _ alone _ in the snow?” Mosspaw said, eyes wide. She envisioned Darkkit shivering on the ground, just like she had many seasons ago. “I have to find them!”

“What?” Thrushpelt said. “What if you freeze too?”

“I’ll be alright,” Mosspaw answered. “It’s more important for them to be alive than me!” She turned around to leave camp again, but Icypaw put his paw on her back.

“Wait,” he said sincerely. “I want to come too.”

Mosspaw gazed at him for a moment, but then smiled. “Okay. Let’s go.”

The snow was getting even more thick as the two apprentices fought through it. Mosspaw knew Darkkit would be easy to see (if he wasn’t buried already), but Longpaw would be a bit harder. Icypaw’s nose dropped to the ground. “I can’t smell anything!” he called over the howling winds.

Mosspaw squinted as the snowflakes battered her vision. “We have to rely on sight and sound!”

Icypaw shivered. “‘Kay,” he said, picking up the pace. “Where do you think they could have gone?”

Mosspaw shrugged and shuffled her paws through the tall snow, hoping she would hit something (or somebody). “Not far!” she said. “Darkkit’s still small, and Longpaw wouldn’t lead him that far away!” The thought crossed her mind that a kittypet might have found them, but she doubted any sane cat would go outside in this blizzard if they had the choice. Mosspaw gritted her teeth as she shivered. All she really wanted to do was go back to camp, but she knew she had to find the missing cats.

“I found something!” Icypaw called from behind. Mosspaw turned to see Icypaw holding something in his paw. She went over and looked down at it; it was a tuft of black striped fur. “It’s Darkkit’s, isn’t it?”

“It has to be!” Mosspaw said. “Is the scent on it fresh?”

Icypaw nodded. “Yeah, relatively.”

“Okay! So they must be nearby!” Mosspaw looked around, eyes bright through the snowstorm. “Keep that with you!”

Icypaw nodded. “I will!”

They kept walking in the direction the fur had been found, calling Darkkit and Longpaw’s names. Mosspaw still had hope, but she could see Icypaw losing it. His eyes were getting tired, his paws moving more slowly. Mosspaw pressed into his side as she tried to warm him up a bit.  _ Oh, StarClan, please hear me, _ Mosspaw thought, looking up at the sky.  _ Let us find these cats! And let us find them...alive! _

Right as she prayed those words, she heard a pitiful mewling noise not far off. Well, it wasn’t pitiful, it was rather loud. Icypaw’s ears pricked. “Did you hear that?” he said, stopping in his tracks. 

Mosspaw nodded. “Darkkit!” she called. “Are you there?”

A dark shape quivered not far off, and Mosspaw ran over to it. She could hardly feel her paws anymore. It was Darkkit, pressed against the last dry spot he could find. His dark fur was almost entirely white with snow and he was too weak to even keep his eyes open. But he was alive! “Darkkit,” Mosspaw sighed in relief, curling around the shivering bundle and licking his fur. Icypaw stood in the direction the snow was coming down, trying to protect them from it. “Do you know where Longpaw is?”

“He...He’s by...Snakerocks,” Darkkit mumbled as he shivered violently. “He said he was...going to find the...patrol…”

Mosspaw looked up to see Icypaw. But he was already gone to Sunningrocks. Mosspaw decided to devote all of her attention to Darkkit’s safety. She ran her tongue through his fur and tried to warm him up, but she knew it wasn’t doing any good. Her pelt was as wet as river-washed stones, and her tongue was probably freezing too. She hoped Icypaw would come back soon so this whole nightmare could be over.

It felt like an eternity before Mosspaw finally saw Icypaw’s silhouette against the stark whiteness of the atmosphere. Longpaw was leaning against his shoulder, limping as he shuddered. “Oh, thank StarClan,” she said. She picked up Darkkit by his scruff. “Come on, let’s go back to camp.”

So, the four cats made their way back to the bramble wall. Mosspaw held Darkkit close to her so she could feel his heartbeat...she had to make sure he would stay alive. A chill ran through her, and she looked over her shoulder. 

Mosspaw could see a glowing white she-cat standing amongst the snow, her blue eyes glinting with fondness. Her gray-tipped ears flicked and she dipped her head in a nod before the wind blew her away.

“We’re back!” Icypaw called once they had returned. Longpaw crumbled to the ground, shivering, as Robinwing and Fuzzypelt came up beside him. Willowpelt broke through the crowd of cats to get to Darkkit.

“Oh, my baby, my baby,” she said softly, holding her son close to her. Whitestorm ran up beside them as relief filled his yellow eyes. He gave Mosspaw a grateful glance, and she smiled. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again. Are you alright?”

Darkkit just let out a mew of pain. Willowpelt’s eyes glinted with worry, and she looked up at Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker as they came to her. “Give him here,” Spottedleaf said calmly. “We need to take care of him.”

“Can we come with you?” Willowpelt said. The medicine cats nodded, so Whitestorm and Willowpelt followed them into the medicine den.

Mosspaw looked over at Longpaw. Robinwing and Fuzzypelt were supporting him all the way to the medicine den. His sisters, Frostfur and Brindleface, where running their tongues through the tabby tom’s fur as he shivered.

“Well, you did a good thing.”

Mosspaw and Icypaw turned around to see Sunstar watching the Clan. “Saving young cats in need,” Sunstar nodded. “Mosspaw, for you it’s quite symbolic. You were in Darkkit’s position four seasons ago.”

Mosspaw lowered her head. “Well, I couldn’t let him freeze to death.”

Sunstar’s amber eyes glinted, and he smiled. “Tomorrow...tomorrow we will have your warrior ceremonies,” he said. “So rest up. You don’t want to look as sleepy as you do now.”

The tom padded off, and Mosspaw and Icypaw shared excited glances. “We’re going to become warriors tomorrow!” Icypaw shouted, his tail lashing. “I’m so excited I can hardly  _ think _ !”

Mosspaw, despite her chill, leaped up into the air. “Oh, isn’t it wonderful?” she said. Her gaze swept camp, and she could see Runningwind smiling at her on his way into the warrior’s den. Mosspaw gazed at him for a moment, startled that he’d seen her, but smiled back. How could she not? She was going to be a real warrior!


	18. Chapter 18

Mosspaw woke up the next morning with a bright smile. Every hair on her pelt was quivering with excitement; she was going to have her warrior name by the end of the day! She had already told Bluefur and Thrushpelt; they were as ecstatic as she was. Goldenflower knew, too. She said she was sorry that she hardly got to train with Mosspaw, but she hoped they could still be friends. Mosspaw had agreed whole-heartedly.

Mosspaw sat up in her nest and padded outside. The camp had been ravaged by the snowstorm, but the sky was very clear today. Mosspaw decided to go see Longpaw and Darkkit in the medicine den. She shook out her long fur, wishing cold weather didn’t exists, and skipped over to the den, softly padding through the overhang of lichen.

Willowpelt and Whitestorm were curled around Darkkit, all three of them sleeping. The black kit was lying in a nest filled with moss and he looked like he had eaten recently. Meanwhile, Robinwing was napping, her front leg resting on Longpaw’s side. The tabby tom’s belly rose and fell. Mosspaw smiled. She knew both of them would be just fine once they got a little rest.

Back outside again, Mosspaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She tugged a stale mouse from underneath the pile, sighing as she broke through its overcoating of cool ice. The mice at the farm were much better, but she knew she couldn’t go back there. 

“Hey.”

Mosspaw looked up. Runningwind was standing over her. Her fur burned, and her gaze dropped again. “Hey,” she said, inviting him to sit next to her. “I’m...gonna become a warrior today.”

Runningwind sat beside her, yellow eyes gleaming with excitement. “You are?” he said, unable to hide his smile. “Really?”

Mosspaw nodded. “Yep,” she replied.

Runningwind kneaded the ground with his claws. “That’s great!” he said. “Maybe now you’ll actually talk to me.” He laughed.

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You’re avoiding me,” said Runningwind plainly. 

Mosspaw’s tail flicked. “I’m not trying to avoid you,” she said with a scowl. “I’ve just got...other things going on. And I talked to you yesterday!”

“Yeah, but other than  _ that _ …”

“What about you and Dappletail?” sniffed Mosspaw. “You and her seem close.  _ Too  _ close. I thought we were supposed to be together, but right after you tell me you’re getting up with her?”

Runningwind scowled at Mosspaw. “We’re just friends!”

“You and I both know that’s not true!”

“Hey, hey, what’s going on here?” 

Mosspaw and Runningwind both glanced up to see Leopardfoot padding towards them. The sleek black she-cat had concern in her green eyes. “What’s this arguing about?”

Mosspaw’s face burned, and she looked down at her paws. “Nothing.”

“Cats are trying to sleep,” meowed Leopardfoot, her tail curling around her paws. “What’s the commotion about? C’mon, tell me.”

Runningwind and Mosspaw shuffled their paws, and finally, the brown tabby opened his mouth. “Mosspaw thinks I don’t  _ like _ her anymore because I’ve been hanging out with Dappletail recently.”

Leopardfoot stared at the two cats, her gaze flicking back and forth. “Well...Mosspaw, is this true?” she mewed.

“Yeah,” Mosspaw mumbled. “It is. But he told me he liked me and then the minute he became a warrior he’s only talking to Dappletail.”

“Not true,” Runningwind snapped, and Mosspaw glared up at him. Her heart was throbbing; she hated to argue like this when they used to joke around and laugh. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be with Runningwind after all…

Leopardfoot stood up. “Mosspaw, come with me,” she said. Mosspaw got to her pads and followed the deputy over by the Highrock, sitting down in the shade. 

“Am I in trouble?” Mosspaw said.

Leopardfoot shook her head. “No,” she said. “But I just need to tell you... sometimes toms say they love you, but they’re not  _ devoted  _ to you. They care more about themselves and their feelings than yours.” Her green eyes gleamed in the sunlight. “I sure know how it feels.”

“You do?”

Leopardfoot nodded. “Pinestar, the previous leader of ThunderClan, was...my mate once. I thought he loved me, and we even had kits together: Nightkit, Mistkit and Tigerkit. But he was never around after that,” she sighed. “Then he left to become a kittypet. I thought we were going to build a  _ life _ together, but then he just...left my life.”

Mosspaw lowered her head. “I’m sorry about that,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Leopardfoot said with a smile. “I have a better life now. I’m proud of Tigerclaw, and Mistkit and Nightkit are alright in StarClan. I’m even deputy.”

“So what should I do?” Mosspaw said. “It’s obvious he likes Dappletail more than me! But he keeps denying it!”

Leopardfoot put her paw on Mosspaw’s. “Don’t you know the old saying, dear?” she purred. “If you catch a butterfly, let it go. If it comes back to you, you were meant to have it. But if it doesn’t, you were never meant to have it at all.”

Mosspaw stared up at the wise deputy. “You’re right,” she mewed. “You’re right.”

Leopardfoot smiled. “Very good,” she said with a nod. “You just need to watch and listen. If he doesn’t love you, don’t waste your time.”

Mosspaw nodded slowly. “Okay. I get it. Thanks, Leopardfoot.”

“You’re welcome.” Leopardfoot said. “Now, it’s about time for your warrior ceremony, isn’t it?”

Mosspaw beamed. “Yeah!”

Leopardfoot smiled back at her and slid into Sunstar’s den with a wink.

Not long after, Mosspaw spotted Sunstar ascending the Highrock. She glanced toward the apprentice’s den to see Icypaw vigorously grooming his fur inside. Her fur grew warm as she remembered the day many moons ago when they  _ became _ apprentices. So much had happened since then.

Sunstar yawned and stretched his claws. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highrock,” he called. Mosspaw skipped to the center of the clearing as her Clanmates streamed out of their dens like fish. Icypaw’s tail was quivering a bit as he padded out of the clump of ferns and beside Mosspaw. 

Thrushpelt sat beside his adoptive kits. “You’re going to be just fine,” he said to the both of them. “Just know I’m proud of you.”

Mosspaw smiled up at him, and felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head; it was Bluefur. The blue-gray she-cat smoothed down a tuft of fur on Mosspaw’s head. “There you are,” she said. 

Everybody was looking at Mosspaw and Icypaw now. They knew what this was about. Sunstar’s words startled her when he began to talk. “Last night, during a terrible blizzard, these two noble apprentices fought through the cold and the snow to rescue their vulnerable Clanmates. For this act they deserve to be given their warrior names. Mosspaw and Icypaw, please step forward.”

Practically shaking, Mosspaw followed her brother into the middle of the crowd of cats. She saw many loving gazes around her, but Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw’s eyes were sharp as they glared at her. 

“I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mosspaw, Icypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Mosspaw tried to keep her voice from shaking as she shouted: “I do!”

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you both your warrior names. Icypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icywhisper, because your silence and stealth through the night are remarkable. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mossflower, after your mentor, and because from the rough start you had in life, you blossomed like a flower through the ice and snow. StarClan honors both of your courage and determination, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan.”

Bluefur raised her muzzle. “Mossflower! Icywhisper! Mossflower! Icywhisper!”

The rest of the Clan joined in, and the newly-named Mossflower closed her eyes, purring as she relished in the praise of her Clanmates. Now she was a warrior of ThunderClan, a true member of the Clan, and nothing could stop her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who suggested warrior names for these two! I really liked all of them, and it was so hard to choose. I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter (lol) of Mossflower's life. Also, thanks for 800 hits! It's really spectacular that so many people like this little story I came up with. Thanks! 🍋💕


	19. Chapter 19

Mossflower’s tail curled over her back as she crouched down in the expanse of snow. It had been a moon since her warrior ceremony, and it was the height of leaf-bare now. Blue eyes narrowed, she licked her jaws and focused on the vole in front of her. Its tail was slacked across the ground and it was grooming itself. A perfect chance to catch it.

Mossflower stayed completely silent, but suddenly she kicked off her back paws and grabbed the vole between her claws, grabbing its neck and snapping it. The vole fell onto the ground limply, and Mossflower scuffed some snow over it to get later.

She shivered as the wind blew through the white-washed forest. She could see Icywhisper’s tail lashing not far off as he peered up into a tree, and even farther, Mousefur shaking the snow out of her nose. It looked like there wasn’t much prey to bring back for this patrol.

Mossflower sighed as she began licking the snow off her chest. She was hoping warrior life would be a lot more interesting than this, or at least something would change from when she was an apprentice. But everything was still exactly the same; older warriors bossing her around, practicing for battles that would never happen, hunting and patrolling. She wished her life was something more than this.

She hadn’t seen Mistypaw or Stonepaw since the battle. They weren’t at the last Gathering, but the new warriors Mallowtail and Dawnbright were. Dawnbright apologized to her for the wounds (now scars) on Mossflower’s neck, but it was very stiff. Mallowtail said Mistypaw and Stonepaw were doing just fine, though, so Mossflower knew it was useless to be worried.

Runningwind had only talked to her a little bit in the past moon. He didn’t really commune with Dappletail, either. Mossflower didn’t know if he felt bad about the argument, but she sure did. She wished she hadn’t yelled at him. Leopardfoot’s saying echoed in her mind every day.

Darkkit and Longpaw recovered quickly from their chill. Longpaw bounced back quickly, but Mossflower knew he was lonely in the apprentice’s den by himself. Darkkit always pestered Willowpelt about becoming an apprentice early, but the pale gray queen always said no. Mossflower felt bad for Willowpelt. She had to grow up so fast in the past moons, losing Lightkit and having to deal with Darkkit. He was always sour to her now. Mossflower wondered what had happened to his once sunny personality.

Suddenly, Mossflower heard a rustling in the tree Icewhisper had been looking at; the black tom fell into the snow with a squawking thrush in his claws. He bit down on its neck and it fell onto the ground. 

“Nice catch!” Mousefur called as she and Mossflower padded over. The thrush was large and would feed at least two cats. “You and Mossflower are so good at catching birds. You must be half-frog to jump so high.”

Icywhisper purred. “Thanks.”

“We should bring it to Stonepelt and Goosefeather. They’re not doing well,” Mossflower suggested. The two elders had been in the medicine den for a while; Stonepelt had greencough and Goosefeather...well...nobody really knew what was wrong with him. But he was so sick he couldn’t even stand.

“Okay.” Icywhisper looked around. “Did you guys catch anything?”

Mossflower nodded. “I got a vole. It’s pretty scraggly, though.”

Icywhisper closed his eyes. “Good enough. C’mon.”

The three new warriors padded back to camp. It had been built back up again since the snowstorm, but if another one were to happen the supplies probably wouldn’t hold up. Mossflower followed Icywhisper into the medicine den.

Stonepelt woke up from his nap when they came in. “Hello,” Icywhisper mewed to the tabby tom. “Would you like a thrush?”

The tom sneezed but then wiped his nose. “Yes, thank you,” he said, voice hoarse. Mossflower looked over him to see Goosefeather. The dappled gray tom was shivering, his fur unkempt and matted. Stonepelt devoured his thrush quickly.

“Good, he should probably eat,” Featherwhisker said from his nest. Spottedleaf was sorting herbs from beside him. “He’s not doing very well.”

“What do you mean?” Mossflower murmured. 

Featherwhisker lowered his head. Mossflower noticed his tail twined with Goosefeather’s. “Stonepelt...probably won’t live to see another season,” whispered the medicine cat. “But we have to make him comfortable.”

Mossflower lowered her head. “What about Goosefeather?”

Grief filled Featherwhisker’s bright amber eyes and he sniffed. “He...he is very close to StarClan now,” he said.

Mossflower put her tail on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Featherwhisker forced a smile. “Thank you, dear. You have always been a kind cat. You take after your mother,” he said. “She and I are very close...she will be despaired to hear of Goosefeather’s death.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Mossflower said. “He’s not gone yet.”

Featherwhisker wiped his eye. “Right. Right,” he trailed off. “Go put your vole on the fresh-kill pile, now. Somebody probably needs it.”

Mossflower gazed down at him for a while and then padded out of the medicine den. She placed the vole on the prey pile. It was the only fresh thing on there; the rest had a coat of snow or ice. 

“Can I have that?”

Mossflower lifted her head. Longpaw was running towards her, yellow eyes bright. “A real fresh vole. Mm, I haven’t had one in  _ so _ long.” He leaned down to eat it, but Mossflower bumped him out of the way. 

“Longpaw, no,” she said sternly. “This is going to Willowpelt.”

Longpaw stood up, jaw hanging and scowling. “You’re so mean to me, Mossflower,” he said. “C’mon, now that you’re a warrior doesn’t mean  _ you _ get to boss me around too!”

Mossflower smiled. “I’m not trying to,” she insisted. “I know it feels bad.”

Longpaw lowered his head. “So...can I have the vole, then?”

“No,” laughed Mossflower. “But I’ll take you hunting later.”

Longpaw sighed. “Fine.”

“Be right back,” Mossflower called as she padded over to the nursery. Willowpelt was lying inside by herself, her blue eyes half-closed. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Willowpelt mewed, not lifting her head.

Mossflower sat down. “Are you alright, Willowpelt?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Oh, did you bring this for me?” she said. Mossflower nodded and dropped the vole in front of her. Willowpelt began to eat, so Mossflower sat beside her.

“How are you doing?” said Mossflower. “Where’s Darkkit?”

“Outside, probably,” Willowpelt said as she chewed her vole. “He only comes into the nursery to sleep now. I don’t think he likes me anymore…”

“Oh, that’s not true. It’s quite hard for a kit to really hate his mother.”

Willowpelt tilted her head. “I suppose you’re right,” she sighed. “I’m sure you could never hate Bluefur, no matter what she did.”

“Yeah,” Mossflower said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her mother. “Darkkit would never hate you.”

Willowpelt sniffed. “He told me he went out to the forest that night to find Lightkit,” she said. “I thought he knew she went to StarClan. But I guess I was too caught up in my grief to even...tell him.”

“Did Whitestorm not tell him?” said Mossflower.

Willowpelt shook her head. 

Mossflower gave Willowpelt’s ears a lap. “Well, I promised I’d take Longpaw out hunting. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Willowpelt nodded. “Thanks, Mossflower.”

“You’re welcome,” the gray-and-white she-cat called as she padded out of the nursery. Longpaw ran toward her, kneading the ground with his claws.

“Can we go now?” the tabby tom mewed, his long tail lashing.

Mossflower nodded. “Yes, keep your fur on.”

Longpaw sped out of the bramble wall, Mossflower following. She admired Longpaw’s speed and agility. He was going to make a good (if not a tad overconfident) warrior. 

“I see a sparrow! Let’s follow it!” cried Longpaw, his eyes tilted towards the sky. The brown bird glided on the breeze and landed on a distant tree branch. 

“Wait, wait,” Mossflower called, blocking his path with her body. “Remember… what’s the  _ number one _ rule of hunting?”

“Being quiet,” Longpaw said breathlessly.

Mossflower nodded. “Right. Now, go ahead.”

She sat back, watching as Longpaw crouched down. He traveled stealthily through the snow, eyes sharp and ears pricked. The sparrow had frozen, but it still very cautiously preened its feathers. 

Mossflower watched in wonder as Longpaw suddenly sped forward, grabbing the tree branch with his tail and swinging over the branch to grab the sparrow. He fell onto the ground back-first, but had the sparrow in his jowls. “Gotcha!” he meowed.

“Very nice.” Mossflower said, coming over to him. “Do you use your tail to do that all the time?”

“Yeah,” Longpaw answered nonchalantly as he scuffed snow over his catch. “Redtail taught me how. He still can’t do it, though. It’s the only thing I can do that he can’t.”

“That’s really cool,” Mossflower said. “Can you teach me?”

Longpaw’s eyes gleamed. “I’m not sure you could do it.”

Mossflower snorted and batted at his ears, and he giggled and ducked. “I’m a warrior now! Of course I can do it,” she meowed. 

“Alright, al _ right _ ,” Longpaw laughed, jumping back. “Okay. First you have to speed up real fast, like you’re gonna catch a bird going over the branch, kay?” He backed up, tail in the air. Mossflower copied him.

“And then you gotta take off! But you keep your tail in the air!” Longpaw said. “Then, you jump, and you sorta...lean your tail forward? Right?”

Mossflower nodded, amused that he was getting so excited about this.

“And then you let your tail hook on the branch, swing all the way over, and grab the bird when it least expects it!” Longpaw reared up on his back legs and put his paws together in the air. “It’s fun.”

Mossflower’s eyes gleamed. “Huh. I dunno if I could do it now.”

“See? It’s harder than it looks,” Longpaw laughed.

Mossflower batted at his ears again, and Longpaw launched into her, giggling as she tried to kick him off of her. Longpaw leaned forward to nip her, but she shoved him off. He landed on the ground not far off, shaking the snow out of his creamy pelt. “Ugh, you’re no fair,” he said, sneezing as snow blew off his long muzzle.

Mossflower stood up. “Okay, let’s move on,” she said. “There’s gotta be more prey somewhere else. Let’s try Sunningrocks.”

“You just wanna go by the  _ river  _ again,” Longpaw said, a hint of sourness in his voice.

Mossflower froze in her tracks. “What’s that supposed t’mean?” Did Longpaw think all she wanted to do was see her littermates?

Longpaw flicked his ear, looking embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I heard Tigerclaw say somethin’ like that. I thought you would think it’s funny.”

Mossflower scowled. “The way you  _ said _ it wasn’t funny!” she snapped, marching ahead as she fought through the snow. 

Longpaw bounded after her. “Oh, c’mon,” he said. “Don’t be mad. I didn’t mean it.”

“It sounded like you did.”

Longpaw slowed down a bit. “I didn’t.”

Mossflower sharply turned her gaze to his, and he flinched, eyes wide. “Don’t say something like that  _ again. _ ” she said, and Longpaw nodded quickly. Then she relaxed and headed down the slope by the Sandy Hollow.

It was silent except for the distant calling of a crow.

Longpaw ran ahead once they got to Sunningrocks. His tail swept over the ground as he tried to scramble up one of the rocks. “You can see so much from up here,” he meowed. “You can even see a little bit of the moor.”

Mossflower smiled a bit. “No you can’t, mouse-brain.”

“Yeah, I can!” Longpaw insisted.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“What if there were some RiverClan warriors that came through there? And what if they fought us?” Longpaw said. “I’d claw their ears so hard they wouldn’t even  _ get _ to you.”

“Don’t think about battling that way,” Mossflower said. “It’s not very fun.”

“I wouldn’t think it was  _ fun _ ,” Longpaw insisted, his gaze flashing down to Mossflower’s neck scars and then back up. “I would think it was...heroic. Maybe I’d get my warrior name. Who knows?”

“You’ve only been an apprentice for...like...two moons.”

“ _ Three _ .”

“Two and a half.”

Longpaw sniffed. “Fine. Two and a half, I guess. But Sunstar can make exceptions, right?” he said, whiskers twitching as he ran a paw over them.

“I doubt he will.”

“Sunstar’s so  _ old _ ,” Longpaw said. “‘S he gonna retire or die or what?”

Mossflower’s jaw hung open. “Don’t talk like that,” she said. “You should hold respect for Sunstar. He’s our leader.”

Longpaw rolled onto his back and stared up at the blue sky. “It doesn’t matter that much. One day, Sunstar’s gonna be dead. One day, we’re...all...gonna be dead.”

Mossflower watched the clouds drift. “Yeah? What’s your point?”

Longpaw shrugged. “I dunno. I just feel like...y’know, you gotta live your life to the full potential. You never know what could happen. You just gotta...you know...do whatever you wanna do and figure it out later.”

Mossflower’s tail twitched. “What do you mean?”

Longpaw sighed and rolled back onto his belly. “C’mon, let’s go down to the river,” he said, veering off-subject very quickly. Mossflower watched him drop down to the ground and pad over to the reeds, sticking his head through. She didn’t get why Longpaw had changed the subject and followed him down to the ground.

“Wait...where were you gonna go with that whole speil?” she asked as Longpaw put his pad on the frozen river’s surface. 

“Oh, I was just rambling,” the apprentice said quickly.

Mossflower lifted her head up. “No you weren’t.”

Longpaw stared at the water, and then faltered with a sigh. “You promise you won’t tell anyone this, right?”

Mossflower’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-yeah.”  _ Maybe. _

Longpaw waited a long breath before tilting his eyes up to hers. “I know you probably don’t wanna hear this,” he said. “But I was replacing the elders’ bedding and I overheard Dappletail and Brindleface talking in the warrior’s den. Dappletail said she found out she was expecting kits.”

Mossflower paused. “Who...who’s the father?” she whispered.

Longpaw swallowed and shuffled his paws together. “It’s Runningwind…”


	20. Chapter 20

Mossflower stared at the old vole between her pads, just feeling sick. She winced and curled her tail around herself as the nightly leaf-bare winds came in from the front of the warrior’s den. She swallowed and pushed the vole over to Icywhisper.

“What’s wrong?” the black tom said. The other warriors were conversing before bed, but Mossflower just wasn’t feeling it. Her mood had been soured by what Longpaw had told her earlier. She sort of wished he hadn’t even let her know. 

“Nothing,” Mossflower said.

Icywhisper gave her a lick on the muzzle. “Hey, c’mon. I know that look,” he said. “Something’s up.”

Mossflower didn’t look up from her paws. She knew Runningwind was close by, she could hear his voice as he talked to Patchpelt. She nodded towards the opening of the den, and Icywhisper got the message, following her outside. “So what is it?” he said the moment his pure white paw crossed the entrance. 

Mossflower sighed. “Longpaw told me Dappletail’s expecting Runningwind’s kits.”

Icywhisper’s blue eyes stretched wide. “That piece of fox-dung!”

“Shush,” Mossflower hissed. “You don’t want him to hear.”

“Does he know?” Icywhisper growled, fury making his hackles rise.

Mossflower just shrugged. She could see a stray feather blowing away from the fresh-kill pile, and she felt a pang of pain as she remembered the red robin feathers Runningwind had put behind her ear as apprentices. Now he would be doing that...to his and Dappletail’s  _ kits. _

“He told you he loved you, right?” Icywhisper said. “And then he turns around and kits with her? What a jerk. What a piece of fox-dung. I can’t believe this. It’s so unfair. To do  _ that _ to my sist—I can’t even  _ fathom _ this.”

“He might hear you,” Mossflower said quietly.

Icywhisper’s tail lashed. “So what if he does? I want him to know where he stands with me!” he snarled. 

Mossflower had an overflow of emotions, and hot tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they streaked down her face. Icywhisper’s anger melted into sorrow, and he went over to her, wrapping his tail around her back. “It’s okay.” he murmured. “We’ll find someone better for you. You don’t deserve this.”

Mossflower sighed, burying her head into Icywhisper’s shoulder. She didn’t want anybody better. She just wanted Runningwind, but not when he was going to do this. 

Icywhisper sighed too as he put his muzzle on the top of Mossflower’s head. “Why does everything have to be so hard for you?”

Mossflower’s blue eyes gleamed with tears. “I just  _ make _ it hard.”

“No you don’t,” Icywhisper said. “Other cats do.”

Mossflower closed her eyes.  _ I don’t have to sit around feeling sorry for myself. I could just march right in that den and give Runningwind a piece of my mind, but...I’m not. I’ll just move past it and try to look on the bright side. _

But it was hard to look on the bright side when every side you looked at was infested with darkness.

❅❆❅

“The sunrise patrol will be led by Rosetail, and we’ll have Smallear, Robinwing, Frostfur, Redtail, Runningwind, and Mossflower go along,” Leopardfoot listed as the Clan gathered around her the next morning. Mossflower sighed. She didn’t want to go on any patrols today, but she supposed it would be a stupid excuse to give if she needed one. She got to her paws and followed Smallear to the bramble wall as Leopardfoot finished.

She could hear Runningwind talking up a storm with Redtail. The tortoiseshell tom didn’t really seem to be listening, though. Mossflower pitied Redtail, really. She couldn’t imagine being with Runningwind for longer than four seconds.

Smallear trudged slowly through the snow behind Rosetail and Robinwing. “Blasted snow,” he growled. “Wish it’d all just melt away for once.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mossflower said.  _ Just like my feelings for Runningwind. _

“Leopardfoot’s a fool, putting us on all these early patrols,” he said gruffly. “No cats are going to be crossing the border in leaf-bare. They can’t afford it! I’m sure they’re tryin’ hard to get enough prey to feed each other anyway. They’re not gonna ransack the borders for more.”

“Well, it’s just in case,” Mossflower said.

Smallear snorted. “I wouldn’t expect you young cats to understand it. You haven’t faced a grueling life like we older cats have.”

Mossflower stared at him and sighed. 

As they circled around to Twolegplace, Redtail finally got enough of Runningwind’s chatter and sped up to have a more quiet time with Smallear. It left Mossflower behind with Runningwind, who looked eager to talk.

“So...what’s up?” he said.

Mossflower shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Wanna race?”

“No.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

Runningwind sighed haughtily. “What’s up with you? Got a bee in your brain?”

Mossflower felt heat underneath her pelt, and she itched to scream at Runningwind, but instead she just dug her claws in the ground and shook her head. “No.”

Runningwind rolled his eyes. “Come on. Tell me what’s wrong. Please? I care about you...n’...I don’t want you to be sad.”

Mossflower’s voice grew so low it was hardly audible. “You know exactly what you did,” she growled. 

Runningwind’s pace slowed a little bit, and he pulled to a complete stop. “Wh-what do you mean?” he said as a tremor echoed in his voice. He was nervous. He knew she would be mad at him.

Mossflower stared at the brown tabby. “Dappletail.”

Runningwind gazed at her for a moment, and then hung his head. “Oh. So...you know about the kits, then?”

“ _ Of course I do _ !” Mossflower cried, all her emotions coming up like a waterfall. “How could you do this to me, Runningwind? I thought you loved me!”

“I  _ do _ , I—”

“But you’re having  _ kits  _ with her?” Mossflower said. The rest of the patrol was long gone, their tracks still in the snow. “Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t love me anymore? Instead of going behind my back?”

“Just let me explain,” Runningwind attempted to calm her down. “Dappletail and I are just friends! She just wanted kits really bad, and...well...I wanted to give them to her! We’re just  _ friends,  _ and she said multiple times that she didn’t want you to think we were mates. She was worried about it.”

“But friends don’t have kits together!” Mossflower said. Runningwind was just trying to think of excuses. Dappletail might not love him romantically, but it was obvious he sure did.

Runningwind padded toward her and tried to rub his head on hers, but she moved it away. “I don’t know if we can be mates anymore,” she said. “I don’t think we can.”

Runningwind’s eyes glinted. “What?” His voice was hardly audible.

Mossflower just stared back at him.

“But...but we’re only friends, Mossflower! We were only  _ frien _ —”

“Don’t try it with me.”

Runningwind’s tail drooped, and he turned around. “Okay, Mossflower,” he mewed. “I know we probably won’t talk again in a while. But...I just wanted to say...I never stopped loving you.”

Without another word, he padded off. Mossflower watched him go. One part of her was happy to see him dejected and desperate, but another part wanted to follow him and take it all back. But the former kept her claws rooted to the ground, and they would never leave. 

Suddenly, Mossflower heard something jingle on the other side of the Twoleg fence she was sitting in front of. She sighed, figuring it was just another kittypet. She sighed and put her head on her paws, letting her eyes fill up with tears.

“Mosskit?”

Her ears pricked at the sound of her old name. Wiping her blue eyes, she turned around to see a plump, brown-and-white tabby she-cat sitting on the fence, her belly plump and light dancing in her eyes.

“Nutmeg?” Mossflower said as her eyes grew wide. “Is that you?”

The kittypet nodded, purring too much to reply. She jumped down from the fence and nuzzled Mossflower. “Oh, you’ve gotten so big!” she said. “I always wondered where you’d gone! Quince told me you visited her long ago, but hadn’t since.”

Guilt shoved Mossflower in the belly. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I should have come to see you earlier. Things just...happened, y’know?”

Nutmeg nodded slowly. “I understand,” she said. “How is Tiny doing?”

“Oh, Icywhisper?” Mossflower said. Her previous sadness about Runningwind had melted away. “That’s his name now. We were made warriors a moon ago.”

Nutmeg beamed. “Oh, great!” she purred. “Have you made any friends yet?”

“Yeah,” Mossflower said, thinking back on Mousefur, Longpaw, and Willowpelt. But then her mood was soured again by Runningwind. “I have. Wow, it’s been four seasons since I left you.”

“A year,” Nutmeg nodded again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Mossflower gave her adoptive mother a lick on the head. She was a bit taller than Nutmeg now, and a hair or two of silver was on the she-cat’s muzzle. But her belly was plumper than ever. “Are you...expecting kits?”

Nutmeg smiled brightly. “Yes, I am!” she said. “Quince and I decided to have another litter. I’m not very far along yet, but it’s confirmed that I’m having them!”

“Oh, wow,” Mossflower said. “Have any name ideas?”

“I like  _ Rusty _ , if one is ginger,” said Nutmeg. “And Princess, for a she-cat.”

“Me too,” said Mossflower. “Well, I’ll have to come see them when they’re born!”

“You will,” nodded Nutmeg. “Bring Ti—I mean, Icywhisper along with you when you come. I haven’t seen him in a while either.”

Mossflower heard the voices of her patrol coming back around, and her ear flicked. “Well, I’ve...I’ve gotta go,” she said, her tail-tip touching Nutmeg’s shoulder. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

Nutmeg’s amber eyes gleamed. “Perfect,” she purred. Mossflower shot her a smile and then dashed off, her tail in the air. Seeing her adoptive mother had lifted her spirits at least a little bit. She put her paws in the spaces her patrol had already made, trotting along lightly. She was excited to tell Icywhisper about her visit when she got back.

Suddenly, an odd scent in the air caught her tongue. Tail flicking, she looked around. It was sort of sour and musky. She put her nose to the ground and sniffed. It wasn’t ThunderClan scent, definitely not. She raced along to camp, where shreds of bushes and strange-smelling fur lingered at the entrance of the bramble wall. Inside, she heard yowling, and she knew what was happening.

_ A battle! _

Mossflower broke through the bramble wall, panic rising up in her throat. ShadowClan was flooding the camp, hissing and yowling. Mossflower looked around, eyes wide in panic. She spotted a flash of sandy-gray fur, and bolted over in defense of Thrushpelt. A ginger tabby had him pinned down, his massive claws digging into Thrushpelt’s chest as blood bubbled up from his wounds.

“No!” Mossflower cried, bolting over and shoving the warrior off. He was so much bigger than her, though, and she had trouble defending herself. Though wounded, Thrushpelt stood up and raced over to her, tackling the warrior and biting down on his ears. Outnumbered, the ginger tabby rolled over, kicked his back legs blindly, and raced off, pulling himself through the bramble wall.

“Are you okay?” Thrushpelt panted as he looked up at Mossflower.

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Mossflower repeated. Blood was seeping down Thrushpelt’s spotted chest. “You need to get help.”

“I’ll be fine,” Thrushpelt assured her. He reached down to lick one of his wounds, but he missed and swayed on his paws. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe, alright, my kit?”

“No, Thrushpelt!” Mossflower shook her head frantically. “I can fight, you can’t. Come on.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Thrushpelt said. “Don’t hurt yourself!” With that he sprang into battle again, disappearing amongst the crowd of fur and claws.

Suddenly, Mossflower felt somebody pounce on her. She fell onto the ground and whirled around to see the ShadowClan deputy, Brokentail, getting ready to viciously claw her. Terror pricked her, and she reached up, grabbing his muzzle and slamming it onto the ground. He shook his head out, but Mossflower was relentless. She pushed him over and tackled him, raking her claws down his chest. 

“ThunderClan frog-brain,” he spat, kicking her belly. She felt a sharp pain tear across her fur and stumbled back, trying to catch her bearings. Brokentail sneered and raced toward her, pinning her up against the bramble wall. She put her paws out to push him away, but he was stronger than her. His orange eyes narrowed as he stared down at her neck scars.

Mossflower knew he was going to go in for the sensitive skin. Adrenalin kicked in and she managed to shove him away just in time to run off. Her heart was pounding as she looked around the chaotic battle. It looked like ThunderClan was mostly winning, but she didn’t see Thrushpelt anywhere. Hopefully he’d gone into the medicine den!

Suddenly, she spotted a pale gray she-cat and a dark gray tom battling Runningwind. The tabby was screeching as he tried to fend off both warriors. Mossflower’s heart began to beat faster as she tried to figure out what to do. Runningwind was in trouble. But she’d just had a fight with him! 

But what if he died?

Without thinking, she raced over, hurtling herself into the gray tom’s side and shoving him onto the ground. “Frogtail!” the she-cat cried. Mossflower noticed Frogtail was already wounded, and he was having a hard time breathing. She stepped off of him as the pale gray cat hissed, throwing her claws into Mossflower’s side. The gray and white she-cat stepped back in surrender.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was already hurt!” she said.

“You’re heartless!” the pale gray she-cat replied ruthlessly. She stood Frogtail up and let him lean against her as they ran off.

Mossflower looked over at Runningwind. He was lying on the ground, more red on his pelt that brown. Despite her feelings towards him, he was her Clanmate, and she needed to help. She grabbed his scruff and tugged him all the way to the medicine den. 

There was also mayhem in there. Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf were both frantically trying to heal cat after cat, but they both paused when they saw Runningwind’s situation. “Spottedleaf, keep helping Windflight,” Featherwhisker ordered. “What happened to him?”

“Two ShadowClan cats were attacking him,” Mossflower explained breathlessly. “He couldn’t fend them off.”

Featherwhisker’s yellow eyes gleamed with panic. “Okay,” he said, glancing back at Goosefeather and Stonepelt. Stonepelt was watching the scene, eyes half-open and groggy, but Goosefeather just laid there, still. “Um...Spottedleaf? Poppy seeds and cobwebs? And some more of that poultice?”

The tortoiseshell stood up and scooped the items off the herb shelf before turning around and getting to Windflight. Mossflower stared down at Runningwind. His eyes were barely open, and his breathing was shallow. Panic overwhelmed her. “Can I help in any way?” she said. She didn’t even try to hide the shaking in her voice.

“Yes,” Featherwhisker said. “Dab his wounds with the poultice and then dress them with cobwebs. Runningwind, can you chew these poppy seeds?”

Mossflower spread the poultice around Runningwind’s flank scratches as the tabby began to slowly chew the seeds he was given. Featherwhisker helped him as Mossflower spread some cobwebs over the poultice, blowing on it to ease the pain. 

She was three wounds in when she heard a yowl from outside. “ShadowClan, retreat!” Mossflower, Featherwhisker, and Spottedleaf watched as warrior after warrior hurtled past them, blood smearing their thick pelts. Soon, the clearing was deserted, and Mossflower sat down, tail twitching. What a horrible day!

She turned around to keep helping Runningwind as Dappletail sprinted in, her amber eyes wide. She stopped when she saw Mossflower, though. “I-Is he okay?” the she-cat said.

Mossflower shrugged coolly, and Dappletail gingerly sat beside Runningwind, her tail resting on his. Tension hung in the air as Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf tried to patch up Windflight’s wounds. Mossflower didn’t meet Dappletail’s gaze.

“M-Mossflower?”

Pulling herself to her paws, Mossflower turned around. Bluefur was padding into the den. Mossflower met her mother, rubbing her head against Bluefur’s. “Are you alright?” she said.

Bluefur nodded. “I’m fine,” she said. “I was more worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” Mossflower shrugged. “How’s Icywhisper?”

“He’s alright, as far as I know. But...something terrible has happened.”

“What is it?” Mossflower swallowed.

“Leopardfoot...she’s dead.”

Mossflower opened her mouth in shock and followed Bluefur out of the medicine den. The Clan was clustered around the camp, looking horrified and sad. Poppydawn was running into the medicine den to get to Windflight, Willowpelt and Whitestorm were sitting beside each other with their tails twined. Darkkit sat in his mother’s nest behind them, eyes narrowed. Sunstar was prowling around camp, his fur torn and eyes looking dull. In the center of it all was Leopardfoot, her family members gathered around her. Tigerclaw looked on from a far distance, his amber eyes hollow as he tried to process his mother’s death.

“She’s really gone?” Mossflower padded up to Leopardfoot, but kept at a respectful distance of her family. Swiftbreeze was shuddering in grief, Patchpelt beside her as he smoothed down his sister’s black fur. Redtail sat beside his older sister, Longpaw staring up at his mentor. He had probably never seen his mentor so dejected. 

Mossflower pitied Swiftbreeze. The poor she-cat had lost her mate not long before this. It wasn’t fair that she had to go through so much pain. Mossflower looked over at Bluefur. Her mother’s eyes were filled with sorrow for her old friend. 

It occured to Mossflower that Sunstar would have to pick a new deputy now. Leopardfoot had only served her Clan for a short time, but Mossflower knew Bluefur was worried that the new deputy would be Thistleclaw. Mossflower put her tail on Leopardfoot’s and sighed. _Now, she’s with Mistkit and Nightkit. They’re finally together._ _Oh, Leopardfoot...you were such a helpful cat to me. You’ll never be forgotten._


	21. Chapter 21

“These three cats served their Clan with honor and integrity,” Sunstar said. “They will not be forgotten. Leopardfoot was my kind and loyal deputy, never turning away a cat in need. Windflight, a courageous warrior who I never once doubted, and Goosefeather, our honorable medicine cat who healed many a wound. Let StarClan bring them up with no harm, and let them be comfortable and safe for the rest of time.”

The Clan shared a nod of agreement, and Mossflower watched the three fallen Clanmates be buried from beside Thrushpelt. Even though his wounds were deep, he managed to make it out to their burial. Windflight, his father, had died late the night of the battle, succumbing to his wounds, and Featherwhisker had found Goosefeather dead the next morning. It was a great loss to the Clan.

Bluefur circled around the grieving cats, her head held high. The night before she’d been re-chosen as deputy, and Mossflower could tell she was trying her hardest to make it seem like she’d be a good candidate. But Mossflower knew that deep inside all she wanted to do was cry over Leopardfoot’s grave.

Back at camp, Runningwind was still badly injured. Dappletail sat beside him all the time, and Mossflower knew it was bad, but she would give anything to be in the tortoiseshell she-cat’s place. Every time he saw her looking at the medicine den, Icywhisper would pull her away on some patrol or something. Mossflower knew he was frustrated with her.  _ Why would she be pining after a tom she already broke ties with?  _ he must have been thinking.  _ It doesn’t make any sense! _

Mossflower sighed when she got back to camp. She was exhausted. She dumped herself in her nest, curling her tail around herself and sighing. Tonight was the Gathering, but she doubted she would even want to go. But thoughts of Mistypaw and Stonepaw filled her head, and a deep longing for them made her yearn to see them again. It had been three whole moons, and a million sunrises.

She woke up again around sunhigh. Luckily, the Clan was relatively dejected from the day before, so not much was expected of them. Mossflower heard Willowpelt and Robinwing talking about what had happened to start the battle.

“I heard it was a desperate attempt to raid our prey pile,” Robinwing said. “They had been so impacted by the leaf-bare that they didn’t have any prey.”

Willowpelt’s eyes widened. “Well, did they get any?”

Robinwing just shrugged.

Mossflower rolled her eyes on the way to said fresh-kill pile. ShadowClan was  _ that _ desperate, then? Sure, leaf-bare always hit the Clans hard. But that didn’t mean they had to break the warrior code to stay alive. 

Mossflower picked up a finch, wishing she had eaten that vole earlier. She hated birds...they were always too feathery. But she’d eat anything now. Then she heard coughing from the medicine den, and she felt guilty. This really should have gone to Stonepelt.

She felt bad for eating it.

Later, she was grooming her wounds from the other day. They were just two scratches in her side and one on her belly, and they didn’t hurt awfully bad. She always thought of Runningwind whenever she saw them, scrapes covering his entire pelt. She wished she could just take all of his and bring them to her.

_ No! _ she thought, shaking her head.  _ I can’t think like that. Runningwind and I aren’t even friends anymore. I don’t  _ **_care_ ** _ about him anymore. _

She wished she didn’t.

There were less cats going to the Gathering than usual. Mossflower was pretty sure Sunstar was worried there’d be another attack, so he left many of the good warriors back at home. Bluefur gave Mossflower a departing lap at the ears when she passed by the bramble wall.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Mossflower asked Thrushpelt after they left. The tom was lying in his nest, keeping his scratches above the ground. 

“No, I’m good, dear,” Thrushpelt said. He drummed his tail on the ground, so Mossflower sat beside him. “Where’s Icywhisper, then?”

“I dunno, probably out hunting.” Mossflower began to lick Thrushpelt’s wounds. He winced in pain but didn’t say anything. 

“Are you sad about Leopardfoot?” Thrushpelt mewed.

Mossflower nodded. “Well, I think everybody is.”

“Especially Tigerclaw,” meowed Thrushpelt. “Poor tom. He hasn’t said a word to anybody since the battle.”

Mossflower nodded again. “Yeah, I know. Now he’s lost all of his family. Except Patchpelt, I guess.” she said. “But they’re not close. He’s never been the nicest to me, but I do feel bad for him…”

Thrushpelt yawned, putting his head on his paws. “So do I,” he said. “Lucky for me, I’ve still got plenty of my family, even if Windflight’s gone now, like my sisters, Dappletail, One-eye, and Speckletail.”

“Dappletail’s your sister?” Mossflower said.

Thrushpelt nodded. “Yes. She’s younger, but she is.” 

Mossflower sighed, curling her tail around Thrushpelt. “You know, she’s expecting kits,” she sighed. 

Thrushpelt opened one green eye. “She is?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s the father?”

Mossflower’s head sunk a bit. “It’s Runningwind.”

Looking puzzled, Thrushpelt looked up at his daughter. “It is?” he said. “But I thought you and him were supposed to be...y’know…”

“I did too,” Mossflower said. “But they’ve been hanging around each other recently, and...well...I guess one thing led to another. Runningwind already said that they were ‘just friends’, but…”

“Well, friends don’t have  _ kits _ together, let me tell you. I learned that the hard way.”

Mossflower’s ear flicked. “I know.”

Thrushpelt reached up to give her a lick on the ear. “Don’t worry about it, Mossflower,” he said. “If Runningwind really loved you, and you were meant to be together, he wouldn’t have gone off with Dappletail. You don’t deserve somebody like him, trust me.”

Mossflower’s blue eyes gleamed. “I...I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out there because this fic just hit 1,000 hits! I'm ecstatic about it! I never thought this would get so much traction, but I want to thank you all for reading this far along. It really motivates me to write more! Thank you so much! 🍋


	22. Chapter 22

Mossflower padded across the forest floor, surprised to feel something other than snow underneath her paws. It had been a few moons since the battle, and leaf-bare was finally drawing to a close. The first few green leaves were spreading on the trees, and more prey had been coming out of their dens. Mossflower was excited for warm weather. 

“Come  _ on, _ you mouse-brain.”

She turned around to see Tigerclaw scowling at his new apprentice, Darkpaw, as they lingered at the back of the hunting patrol. The little black tom was trying his best to natch his mentor’s pace, but Tigerclaw was proving to be ruthless. Longpaw was looking on with pity from beside Redtail and Mossflower. Meanwhile, Mousefur and Fuzzypelt marched on ahead.

“You don’t have to be so harsh on him, Tigerclaw,” Redtail said. “It’s only his second day as an apprentice.”

“I learned faster than him!” Tigerclaw snapped, and Darkpaw flinched. 

Mossflower’s eyes narrowed. “Calm down,” she said.

Tigerclaw turned his amber gaze on her. “Shut up,” he snarled, and Mossflower did. But she still gave Darkpaw a pitying glance. 

Fuzzypelt’s tail flicked for the patrol to be silent. Mossflower peered ahead. In front of them was a spectacular sight: two tall animals standing between the trees. Their eyes were large, ears perked and legs knobbly. The smaller one had white spots all over its back.

“What is that?” Mossflower whispered. 

“It’s a deer,” Fuzzypelt replied. “I haven’t seen one of those in ages.”

Mossflower glanced back at Darkpaw. His eyes were wide in fear, but Longpaw looked intrigued. “Could I chase it off, Redtail?” he whispered, kneading the ground with his claws. 

“No,” his mentor replied sternly. “They could trample you.”

“There’s only two,” Longpaw complained. “Why can’t I?”

“Ssh,” Redtail quieted him.

Mossflower watched the deer move gracefully, digging underneath the ice and snow to pull grass from the ground. She had never seen such a beautiful animal before. Her gaze caught with the deer’s, and there was a moment of tranquility.

Suddenly, Longpaw streaked past Mossflower. Redtail called his apprentice’s name, but the tom was already chasing the two deer off. Mossflower watched them bound through the woods, gracefully moving their long legs. “Longpaw, you could have hurt yourself!” snapped Redtail with a hiss. But Longpaw didn’t seem like he really cared all that much.

Mousefur’s amber eyes gleamed. “What wonderful creatures,” she whispered.

“I know,” Mossflower sighed. “They’re so great.”

Mousefur’s tail flicked. “Well, come on, then. Let’s get some more hunting done.”

The seven cats spread out, looking for prey in every crevice and crack. The fresh-kill pile was so full of birds that Mossflower didn’t want to catch any. She saw the long nose of a shrew sticking out of the bottom of a tree, and crouching down, she waited for it to come out. The small brown rodent slowly stepped into the sun, its tiny jaws spreading in a yawn. Mossflower then grabbed it and killed it with one bite. 

“Nice catch,” Mousefur called from not far off.

“Thanks.”

The brown she-cat padded over, tail in the air. “It’s got some fat on it,” she said as she pressed the shrew with her paw. “It’ll feed an elder or two.”

Mossflower nodded in agreement. Now the elder’s den was a lot smaller; Smallear had retired and Stonepelt had passed away from greencough. Smallear was a little less gripey now, but he’d still get mad at anybody who put too-stiff moss in his nest. Another change in camp had happened, too...Dappletail was pretty far long with her kits, and she’d moved into the nursery, Speckletail coming to keep her company. Runningwind came to see her every so often, but he was still recovering from the battle. Now, long scars slashed his once handsome pelt, and he looked more...tired now.

“What have you caught?” Mossflower said.

“Not much,” Mousefur said. “There’s a wood thrush over there, but I’m too tired of birds to even think of eating one again!”

The two she-cat shared a laugh. Mossflower caught a second-long affectionate gleam in Mousefur’s eyes before it disappeared. “So how have you been lately?” the she-cat said. “We haven’t spoken in ages.”

“I’m doing fine, relatively,” said Mossflower. “I saw my siblings at the Gathering the other night.” She remembered the pure joy in her heart when Mistyfoot and Stonefur, now warriors as well, hurtled across the clearing at Fourtrees to get to her. The two of them explained that they had  _ wanted _ to join the Clan, but the long-gone battle at Sunningrocks had kept them from coming. Now they said they were happy in RiverClan but would love to see her more often. Mossflower smiled at the thought of them.

“Cool, cool,” Mousefur said, rocking on her haunches. She sighed. “Listen, Moss, I’m sorry my brother’s such a mouse-brain.”

Mossflower was caught off-guard by the she-cat’s words. “No, it’s okay. You don’t need to blame yourself!” she assured her. “It was just a big mess, all of it, trust me. Me and Runningwind weren’t... _ meant  _ to be together, I promise.”

Mousefur shrugged. “Yeah, but I still feel bad.”

Mossflower gave Mousefur’s cheek a lick. “Don’t,” she said with a warm smile. 

Mousefur returned it. “Kay.”

“We’re headin’ back now!” Fuzzypelt called. “Rain’s a-comin’.”

“ _ Rain’s a-comin’ _ ,” Mousefur giggled, mimicking Fuzzypelt’s accent. “Come on, race ya back to camp.”

Mossflower got to her paws. Mousefur was like her brother! She grabbed her vole up and streaked past Mousefur, laughing as she tore through the undergrowth. Mousefur was barely faster, because of her small size. She hurtled through the bramble wall and into camp. “Beat you.”

Mossflower panted. “Only...by...a little bit.”

Willowpelt padded up to them, blue eyes shining with excitement as Darkpaw padded, dejected, into camp. “How’s my little kit doing?” she said, licking down a tuft on her son’s ear. “Did you catch anything?”

“No, he didn’t,” grumbled Tigerclaw before Darkpaw could reply. “He’s a no-good waste of a cat. Can’t do anything right!”

Willowpelt’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t say that about my son!”

“I can say whatever I want to say!” Tigerclaw snapped.

With a huff of angriness, Darkpaw shoved past the two quarreling cats and ran into the apprentice’s den. Mossflower watched him go. She pitied the young tom; already beat down by his mentor before he even got the chance to do anything right. 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on here?” Bluefur slid between Willowpelt and Tigerclaw. She had been deputy for a while now, and was handling her Clan with skill. 

“Tigerclaw said Darkpaw was a waste of a cat.” Willowpelt said coolly, still glaring at the brown tabby. “I can’t believe he would say such a thing about his  _ own _ apprentice.”

Bluefur scowled at Tigerclaw. “I can’t either,” she said. “What a horrible thing to say. Tigerclaw, don’t you know Darkpaw’s only trying to please you? He can’t improve if you don’t allow him to.”

Tigerclaw’s amber eyes blazed with defiance, and Mossflower spotted his claws unsheathe. She swallowed. “Let’s not get riled up,” she said, trying to keep the situation from escalating.

“Mossflower, we can deal with this ourselves,” said Bluefur. “Go along now.”

Mossflower scowled but obeyed her mother. She decided to go into the apprentice’s den and see if Darkpaw was okay. As she squeezed inside, hardly able to fit anymore, she saw Longpaw comforting his friend, and heard Darkpaw snivel and sob. 

“I wish I had somebody else as my mentor,” Darkpaw cried. “Tigerclaw’s the meanest cat in the world.”

“It’s his first apprentice,” said Longpaw comfortingly. “He’s not used to it yet.”

“Any cat should know not to yell at me. I’m just trying,” Darkpaw said.

Longpaw nodded. “I know,” he said.

Darkpaw wiped an eye with his paw. “I wish Lightkit was an apprentice, too. But stupid  _ StarClan _ had to go and kill her!”

“StarClan didn’t kill her.”

“Yeah, they did. Lightkit wasn’t supposed to die.”

“Well…”

Darkpaw’s voice erupted into sobs, and Mossflower’s tail drooped. Poor cat. He needed another mentor. She slid out of the den and into Sunstar’s. She wasn’t going to let Darkpaw continue to be abused by Tigerclaw.

“Sunstar?” she mewed. “Sunstar, are you in here?”

“Yes, come in,” the tom’s voice echoed from inside.

Mossflower stepped into the warm den. Sunstar was lying in his nest, grooming his long, bright ginger fur. “I think Darkpaw needs another mentor,” Mossflower said. 

Sunstar glanced up at her. “Why’s that?”

“I was with them on a patrol today. Tigerclaw kept criticizing Darkpaw and putting him down whenever he made a mistake. That’s not the way of a mentor. They should encourage their apprentices, not put them down. Darkpaw’s inside the den  _ crying _ because Tigerclaw’s so aggressive towards him,” Mossflower explained. 

Sunstar’s tail flicked. “Okay,” he said. “I understand. So who do you think would be a better mentor for him?”

Mossflower shrugged. “I dunno, a nicer cat. Patchpelt or Rosetail or—”

“How about you?”

Mossflower stared up at the leader, caught off-guard. “ _ Me _ ?” 

Sunstar nodded as he stood up. “Yes, you,” he said. “You seem very invested in Darkpaw’s training and his emotions. I think you’d be the perfect cat to teach him.”

Mossflower rocked on her paws. Could she be Darkpaw’s mentor? She had no  _ clue _ how to be a mentor, though! But it was better than Tigerclaw. “O-okay,” she said. “I’ll do it for Darkpaw.”

“Great!” Sunstar smiled. “Great. I’ll go and tell Tigerclaw that he’s being replaced.” He slid out of the den, and Mossflower swallowed. How would Tigerclaw react about having his apprentice taken away from him? He definitely wouldn’t like it. 

The fight had been dissolved by Bluefur, luckily, when Mossflower emerged from the den. Willowpelt was talking to Redtail, venting out her emotions, and Tigerclaw was pacing camp with his tail lashing. “Tigerclaw? Darkpaw? Come here, please,” Sunstar said, sitting in front of the Highrock.

Mossflower sat close behind him as Tigerclaw and his apprentice padded over. Darkpaw’s eyes looked wet and teary, but he sniffed and rubbed the tears away when Tigerclaw shot him a glare. “Mossflower thinks you don’t...click well with Darkpaw,” Sunstar told the brown tabby.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tigerclaw growled.

“She says you’re rather abusive towards him.”

Tigerclaw scowled at Mossflower, but she didn’t back down. “I’m not  _ abusive _ !” he said. “It’s Darkpaw’s fault he can’t do anything right!”

“Tigerclaw,” Sunstar said sternly. “Maybe you’re not allowing him to succeed.” The leader turned his gaze to Darkpaw. “Darkpaw, do you think Tigerclaw is mean to you?”

The tom glanced over at Longpaw, who nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah,” he sniveled.

“Right,” Sunstar said. “Tigerclaw, you’ll have another chance to train an apprentice. But you must learn to be kind and patient before you do. Darkpaw, your new mentor will be Mossflower from this moment on.”

Darkpaw glanced up at Mossflower, eyes bright, and Mossflower gave him a warm smile. She flicked her tail for him to come over, and he sped to her, burying his head in her chest fur to avoid looking at Tigerclaw. The latter spun around and fled from camp, his large claws out as he broke through the bramble wall.

“Thanks for this, Sunstar,” Mossflower said.

“Not a problem,” the leader replied as he padded back into his den.

Willowpelt came over to them a moment or two afterward. “Oh, Mossflower, thanks for this,” she purred. “I knew Tigerclaw wouldn’t be a good mentor for Darkpaw from the very beginning. Me and Whitestorm will be forever grateful.”

“You’re welcome,” Mossflower said. “I felt Darkpaw deserved a more _ supportive _ mentor than Tigerclaw.”

“He did,” Willowpelt nodded. 

Darkpaw sniffed and looked up at Mossflower. “Can we go hunting again?” he said. “I want to try to catch a mouse without getting yelled at so loud my ears ache.”

Mossflower smiled and nodded. “Sure, Darkpaw. Sure.”


	23. Chapter 23

“I can’t believe I caught my first vole!” Darkpaw was saying as they padded back to camp at the end of the day. Mossflower was proud of her new apprentice. With her support and guidance, he’d gotten his first catch! It would probably be a moon before he caught anything with Tigerclaw. “Do you think I’ll be the best hunter in the world one day?”

“I’m sure you will,” Mossflower said. 

Darkpaw smiled. “I’m gonna give it to my dad! He’s gonna be so proud of me.” He squeezed into camp, Mossflower following. The Clan was sharing tongues before they went to sleep. Darkpaw sped over to his parents to show them his vole, and they purred and congratulated him.

Mossflower got a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and went over to Bluefur, Thrushpelt and Icywhisper. “So you got your first apprentice?” Bluefur said as Mossflower settled next to her.

“Yeah,” Mossflower took a bite of her prey. “He’s great. Really fun.”

“How did Tigerclaw react?” said Icywhisper.

“Not very well,” Mossflower said. “He ran off.”

“He deserves to have his apprentice taken from him,” Icywhisper growled. “He’s a horrible cat with a bad temper.”

Mossflower stared at her paws. “Yeah.”

Thrushpelt yawned. “I think he’s just completely wrecked by his mother’s death,” he said. “She was the only one he had left. His father left to be a kittypet, and his sisters are dead. Now she is too. I think his emotions and frustrations are getting the best of him.”

“Me too,” Bluefur nodded in agreement. “But it’s also his personality.”

“Was he like that when he was a kit?” Icywhisper said, leaning forward.

“Well, he wasn’t a complete fox-heart, but he was a little pushy and cranky,” Bluefur said. “Since he was the last of his litter and the only kit in camp for a while, he got his way all the time. And he thinks that’s how it should be now, too.”

“Well, Thistleclaw was mean to him, wasn’t he?” Mossflower said.

Bluefur nodded. “Yes. But he wasn’t  _ brutal _ , just...hard on him. Tigerclaw looked up to him too, and tried to emulate his personality.”

“So it’s all just a big mess, then,” Icywhisper commented.

“Yes,” Thrushpelt got to his spotted paws. “I think it’s time for bed now, isn’t it?”

The other three cats stood up and they went into the warrior’s den. Mossflower curled up beside her mother, burying her muzzle into Bluefur’s side. She took in her mother’s scent and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

❅❆❅

She woke up a few hours later, belly grumbling and groaning. The mouse wasn’t sitting well. She stood up, shaking out her pelt, and padded gingerly out of the warrior’s den. She squeezed through the opening and then the bramble wall to get outside. She padded down the slope to the hollow for making dirt and sat down.

The clouds had cleared from earlier in the day, and Mossflower could see the stars glittering across the dark sky. She sighed as she finished up, reaching down to groom. She stood up and moved through the ferns. The cool air felt good on her back.

Suddenly, she caught ThunderClan scent. Turning around, she wondered if somebody had followed her to the dirt place. “Hello?” she mewed as her ears perked. “Is anybody there?”

Two bright amber eyes appeared in the dark, and Tigerclaw came into the light. His fur was messy and unkempt. “Oh,” Mossflower stepped back. “Hello.”

“Why did you take my apprentice from me?” Tigerclaw snarled.

Mossflower lowered her head. “Because you were a terrible mentor.” Her eyes blazed with defiance. “And you’re a terrible cat.”

She didn’t expect Tigerclaw to push her down onto the ground. “Oh, I’m horrible?” he sneered into her ear. “Well guess what? You’re a half-Clan piece of  _ fox-dung _ who doesn’t deserve anything you’ve gotten. You should have  _ died _ in the snow that night. Everybody would be better for it.”

Fury overtook Mossflower, and she reared up, fastening her jaws on Tigerclaw’s neck and holding on tight. He tried to swing her off, but she held on, raking her claws down his chest. She may have believed what he said when she was younger, but now she was confident and she knew it. Tigerclaw shook her off with a strong jerk, and she skidded to the other side of the clearing, panting.

Tigerclaw let out a yowl of fury and sped over to her. Claws out, he reached out to slash Mossflower’s face but she ducked out of the way. She slammed her claws into the side of Tigerclaw’s head and tackled him onto the dirt. He shoved her off of him and she fell onto the ground with an “ _ umph _ .”

She quickly scrambled to her paws as he sped over to her, jaws reaching out to grab her neck. Letting out a yowl of terror she crouched down, and he sailed over her, hitting his head on a tree. 

Mossflower watched as he fell onto the ground, sides heaving and shuddering. She ran a paw over her ear and shook out her pelt. She couldn’t believe she had won against him. But now she didn’t know what to do. 

Tigerclaw stood up slowly and turned around. Blood stained the front of his head, and he swallowed, glaring at her. Mossflower’s tail flicked. “Don’t ever try that again,” Mossflower growled. “You’re a terrible excuse for a warrior!”

She turned around and stalked back to camp, leaving Tigerclaw in the clearing. She was filled with pride, knowing she’d defeated the terrible cat. For now...


	24. Chapter 24

“Mossflower!”

The gray-and-white she-cat blinked her eyes open as an excited voice echoed from outside the warrior’s den. “Mossflower, get up, you lazy rabbit!”

She groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was sore from her fight last night, and she was groggy. But Darkpaw was bouncing on his paws in front of the warrior’s den, eyes glittering with excitement. “I wanna go hunting again. I’m gonna see if I can catch another vole.”

Mossflower slid out of the warrior’s den with a yawn. “Okay, okay, lemme wake up first,” she said. Darkpaw skipped beside her, kicking out his back legs. 

“I’m so excited to hunt today,” he said. “Can we go out with Longpaw and battle train next? I know I’ll do well!”

“Maybe, if Redtail wants to,” Mossflower mewed. “We might be able to.”

“Yes!” Darkpaw grinned. “Nice.” He looked around for a moment, ears perked. “Where’s Tigerclaw gone?”

Mossflower shrugged. “I don’t know.” She didn’t want to tell Darkpaw about the fight; he might feel as if he was responsible, or get any ideas trying to do the same thing. She had an itching feeling that Tigerclaw was up to something, though. Now that he had nobody to conform to, he could be planning something awful.

“Can we go to Twolegplace?” Darkpaw mewed as they padded along. Almost all the snow had melted now, and Mossflower caught a bit of warmth in the air. “I want to show those kittypets who’s boss.”

Mossflower’s ear flicked. “What?”

Darkpaw turned around. “Yeah! Tigerclaw said kittypets are cowards and think they’re  _ better _ than us,” he looked a bit uneasy saying it now. “...Right?”

“No,” Mossflower said. “I was a kittypet for a moon or two, and that’s just wrong. Kittypets are kind, loving and playful cats. They don’t think they’re better than us, they just don’t really under _ stand _ us.”

“Oh,” Darkpaw mumbled, looking embarrassed. “ _ You _ were a kittypet?”

“Yes,” Mossflower prowled along. “Didn’t you hear what happened to me?”

Darkpaw shrugged. “Bits and pieces.”

Mossflower sighed. “Okay. Well, if I’m going to be training you, I suppose you’d need to learn a bit about me,” she said. “I was born a half-Clan kit. My mother was Bluefur and my father was Oakheart.”

“The  _ RiverClan _ deputy?” Darkpaw’s jaw dropped.

Mossflower nodded. “Yes. But Bluefur had us in ThunderClan.”

“Us?”

“I had two littermates: Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They’re RiverClan warriors now.”

“Oh.”

“So  _ anyway _ ,” Mossflower sighed, “Bluefur thought Thistleclaw was going to become deputy after the previous one, Tawnyspots, died. And Thistleclaw wasn’t going to be a very good choice, so she thought _ she _ needed to be deputy.

“Oakheart agreed to take us to RiverClan and live with him. One night, it was snowing quite hard, but Bluefur decided to take us anyway. We were very tired, so Bluefur let us rest before we got to Sunningrocks. And I fell asleep, but they thought I was dead. So they left me in the snow.”

Darkpaw took in a gasp. “So then what happened?”

“Two kittypets found me. They took me back to their nest, and they had three other kits: Socks, Ruby, and Tiny. I lived with them to regain my strength, until me and Tiny went into the forest. When we were exploring, Tigerclaw attacked Tiny, but he wanted to join the Clan. I rejoined ThunderClan, too.”

“Did he join the Clan?” Darkpaw asked.

Mossflower nodded. “Yes. His name is Icywhisper now.”

“ _ Icywhisper _ used to be a kittypet?!” Darkpaw exclaimed. “But he’s such a good warrior! I wanna be just  _ like _ him one day.”

Mossflower purred at Darkpaw’s praise for her brother. “So kittypets aren’t all bad. Usually, you never know how other cats are until you’ve actually seen them and talked to them.”

“Well, I want to meet a kittypet now,” Darkpaw said. “Maybe we can be friends, and they can join the Clan. Can we meet a kittypet?  _ Please, _ Mossflower?”

“Alright, alright, we’ll see,” Mossflower smiled. “But there might not be anyone by the fence. We probably shouldn’t cross into their gardens. It’s their territory.”

“But they’re not a Clan,” Darkpaw said. “They don’t have territory.”

“Well, every cat has  _ territory _ . You wouldn’t like it if somebody slept in your nest at night, would you?”

“No.”

“Right. So it’s  _ your _ territory.”

“Oh,” Darkpaw nodded. Mossflower could see the fence through the trees, and Darkpaw bolted towards it, planting himself at the base. “Kitty _ pets. _ Kitty _ pets! _ Come out, I wanna be your friend!”

“Hush,” Mossflower flicked her tail. “They’re not your playthings.”

“Sorry,” Darkpaw said. “But I just want them to come out!”

“They will in time.” Mossflower caught the vague scent of Nutmeg by the fence. “Here, maybe I can drop down here.” She scrambled onto the fence and over it. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Darkpaw’s mew echoed from the other side.

“I’ll be right back,” Mossflower said. She took in the old garden she used to live in. It had changed a little in the seasons past, but Mossflower could scent Quince and Nutmeg out in the ferns and grass. She padded up the steps to the porch and stuck her head through the cat-flap. “Quince?” she called. “Quince?”

It was completely silent before a wide head came around the corner. The she-cat’s eyes flashed before she began running over to Mossflower, a smile on her face. “Mosspaw!” she cried. “How are you?”

“It’s Moss _ flower _ now,” the warrior said. “I became a warrior!”

Quince slid out the cat-flap. “Oh,  _ wow _ ,” she purred warmly. “Is Icypaw around?”

“Icy _ whisper _ ,” Mossflower corrected. “And no. He’s probably on a patrol, or hunting, or something.”

“Icywhisper! What a fantastically sinister name!” Quince purred. “I haven’t seen you in so long. I’ve missed you both so much. I heard Nutmeg saw you and I got so viciously jealous. I see Icywhisper often enough, but you…”

“Well, I did bring  _ somebody _ ,” Mossflower said, nodding towards the fence. “He’s just over there.”

Eyes flashing with curiosity, Quince leaped over the fence with Mossflower beside her. Darkpaw was crouched down as his yellow eyes stretched wide. “This is Darkpaw,” Mossflower said. “He’s my apprentice.”

“Apprentice? What does that mean?” Quince mewed.

“It means I’m training him to become a warrior.”

“Oh,” Quince said with a slow nod. “Hello, Darkpaw. My name’s Quince.”

“You’re a real kittypet?” Darkpaw said as he stood uneasily. 

“Yep,” Quince nodded. She briefly gave a puzzled look to Mossflower. “I’m...I’m a kittypet, I suppose. But I’d rather be called a housecat, if it’s all the same to you.”

“House...cat?” Darkpaw repeated. “What’s a house?”

“It’s what I live in. I believe you call it a  _ Twoleg nest _ , is it?” Quince said.

Darkpaw nodded. “Yeah. So do your Twolegs pet you and hold you? Do you let them feed you? How could you eat those rabbit droppings? Aren’t they gross? Why don’t you wanna join the Clans? Don’t you know they’re much more free than this? What’s that thing around your neck? Why are you so fat?”

“ _ Darkpaw _ !” Mossflower nudged him so hard he almost tumbled over. “How could you say such a thing? And calm yourself down, Quince doesn’t want to be barraged by questions!”

Quince’s blue eyes flashed with a purr. “It’s okay,” she said. “He’s very young. He’s just curious!” She sighed wistfully. “Reminds me of Socks and Ruby at his age. It’s been a year since I saw them last.”

Mossflower gave her adopted mother a sympathetic glance. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” she said, flicking her tail. “I just know they’re okay. Safe and warm, with loving housefolk. Always remembering me and Nutmeg. I hope so.”

“Where did they go?” Darkpaw mewed. “Are they dead?”

Quince’s eyes grew wide. “Heavens, no, kit! They just live with other Twolegs now.” She shook her head. “You wild cats...is that all you think of? Death?”

Mossflower rocked on her paws. “No. We’re just looking out for ourselves.”

“Hey Quince, wanna go hunting with us?” Darkpaw said as he shuffled his paws together. “I can teach you how to catch a mouse. I’m really good at hunting. Mossflower showed me yesterday. I caught it on the first try.”

Quince looked towards Mossflower with an uneasy smile. “Um, maybe later,” she said. “I’ve got to go...protect my housefolk!” She gave Mossflower a lick on the ear. “See you later, my dear.”

“Bye!” Mossflower said as Quince jumped the fence.

Darkpaw looked disappointed. “Aww. I wanted to show her how to hunt. Maybe she wouldn’t have to be  _ fed _ , then. She could eat whatever she liked,” he said. “But at least I get to hunt today.” 

Mossflower padded behind her apprentice as he looked around. After a while, she was sure he was in his own little world. His eyes were wide, but slightly glazed as he slowly padded around. His tail was stiff, and his paws hardly made a sound against the brush. Mossflower sat beside a tree and watched him hunt, making sure he did everything right. She watched Darkpaw crouch down, and then it was quiet. 

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling and a squeal of terror. Darkpaw grunted and brought his head up. A considerably large squirrel was in his jaws, so heavy he had to lower his head and steady it. “Got it!” he said. 

“Wow,” Mossflower’s eyes widened as she went over to him. “Is that real?”

“Of course it is, mouse-brain,” Darkpaw was beaming so bright he rivaled the sun. “I caught it all by myself. Sunstar’ll have to make me a warrior for this, won’t he?”

Mossflower purred warmly. “Well, maybe not for a while.”

“Longpaw’s gonna be  _ so _ jealous of me,” the black tabby said, puffing his chest out in pride. He dropped the squirrel on the ground. “He’s gonna go: ‘ _ what? How’d you catch that? I wanna be like you! _ ’ And then I’ll teach him and we’ll be the best hunters in the whole Clans!”

“Well, you certainly have an imagination,” Mossflower said.

Darkpaw glared up at her, offended. “Imagination? No! It’s gonna be real one day, just you watch!”


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m sure you’d have liked the time away from Darkpaw,” Mousefur commented as the two she-cats strolled through the tall grass by WindClan territory. They were alone, no patrols with them or anything. All Mossflower could hear was Mousefur’s pawsteps against the ground and the brushing of grass against each other. The blue sky spanned above them.

“Yes, he’s full of excitement, but he’s a little bit of a pawful sometimes,” Mossflower said, and the two of them laughed. Mousefur’s eyes were like the color of sunlit ice, the light in them danced whenever she smiled. “I wish you had an apprentice, too. Then we could go out together with them.”

“I’m sure I’ll only get one when Runningwind does,” Mousefur sighed. “But it’s okay. Young cats are...kind of annoying, anyways. I mean, I hope you don’t think I’m completely _heartless_ by saying that.”

“No, I don’t,” Mossflower said. “It’s true. They are annoying sometimes.”

Up ahead of them were a few stone slabs. Mousefur ran ahead and scrambled up onto one, Mossflower following behind her. “Sometimes I wished I lived like a loner, y’know?” Mousefur mumbled. “You’ve got no territory to stick to, nothing to worry about. Just the open world spanning in front of you.”

Very far in the distance, Mossflower could see Soot and Piper’s barn. “I know _exactly_ what you’re talking about,” she replied. 

There was a moment of silence between them. Mossflower had never noticed it before, but Mousefur was a very nice cat to be around. _Way_ better than when she was an apprentice. Mossflower could see the scar on her leg from the battle with the badgers. It was so old now its pink color had flushed into more of a gray.

Suddenly, Mossflower felt Mousefur’s tail slide into hers. Surprised, she looked over at the she-cat. Mousefur didn’t look back, but there was a wide smile on her face. She turned away her head as if she was trying to hide it. “Y’know, Dappletail was pretty close to kitting this morning,” she said.

Mossflower nodded. “I noticed,” she replied, rocking on her paws. She didn’t like to think of Dappletail and Runningwind anymore. She knew it just soured her mood, so she tried to avoid it. But she wasn’t going to dampen Mousefur’s excitement.

“I guess her and Runningwind are...like... _mates_ now, huh?” the she-cat said.

“Well, they haven’t been obvious, have they?”

“Not _particularly._ ” Mousefur said. “But it got me thinking. I’m sort of jealous of him, y’know? I wish...I had somebody to curl up with in a nest. To close my eyes and fall asleep with, to share prey with, to...start a family with.”

Mossflower’s blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight. “Me too,” she sighed. “I thought Runningwind was going to be that cat, but...I guess not.”

Mousefur finally looked back at Mossflower. There was a sort of...desperation in her eyes. “Well, I’m tired,” she said. She looked slightly disappointed for some reason. “Let’s go back to camp. Maybe there’s some fresh-kill left over.”

Quickly, she jumped off the stone slabs and into the tall grass. Mossflower watched her go, confused. Why had Mousefur ended the conversation so early? And why did she look disappointed? Did Mossflower say something? She hoped not. She would hate to spoil her friendship when it was one of the only ones she had.

❅❆❅

When they got back to camp, the first thing Mossflower heard was a loud, pained yowl. She and Mousefur stopped at the entrance, looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, except for a few cats clustered around the nursery. Then it hit her. Dappletail was kitting!

Mousefur glanced at her. “My brother’s kits are being born,” she gasped. “We have to go over there, I wanna see.”

Mossflower hesitantly padded after Mousefur. She didn’t want to see Runningwind there. She just knew it’d be awkward. She hauled to a stop beside One-eye and Speckletail. The two she-cats were Dappletail’s adoptive sisters. “Is she okay?” Mossflower asked.

“As far as I know she’s doing fine,” Speckletail said. “One kit’s already been born. The other is close.”

“What does it look like?”

“I don’t know. I’m waiting to see.” Speckletail replied.

Mossflower looked over One-eye’s head to see inside. Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker were watching the birthing process, and Mossflower could hear tiny, odd-sounding mewls from inside. She saw Dappletail shuddering and Runningwind looking over her, coaxing her on. Then his yellow eyes flashed up to look at her, and she dropped her gaze.

“The second is here,” Featherwhisker said. “You’re done.”

Mousefur pushed past everyone and broke through into the den. Her eyes were wide as she looked down on her new kin. “Oh, they’re so sweet,” she mewed. “Mossflower, come here!”

The gray-and-white she-cat padded inside. Now suckling, two tiny kittens were thrashing and mewling. One was pure white, the other a golden-brown tabby, like Runningwind. The father was grooming his new kits, pride in his eyes. Mossflower took one step back, a painful pang in her heart as she remembered all the times she’d thought Runningwind was hers.

“What are their names?” One-eye said gently. Thrushpelt and Speckletail had come in too. “Oh, they’re so beautiful, Dappletail. What a lovely pair.”

“What about Featherkit, for the white one?” Dappletail said. She looked very weak, but there was a fierce love in her amber eyes. “She reminds me of a feather, wispy and small.”

“Perfect,” Runningwind nodded. “And what about Cricketkit, for the tabby?”

Dappletail purred as the tabby kit chirped. “I can see why.”

“Cricketkit and Featherkit!” Mousefur purred. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Dappletail, you need to rest,” said Spottedleaf. “It’s going to take a while to gain your strength back. Your kits will be suckling on you for a while, though.” The young medicine cat glanced up at Runningwind. “Stay by her side. Make sure nothing bad happens, alright?”

“‘Kay,” Runningwind laid down beside Dappletail, his tail twining with hers without hesitating. Mossflower stared at her paws. She didn’t want to watch this anymore. Flashing a smile at Dappletail, she quickly padded out of the nursery. Hot tears pricked at her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them off, bolting from camp. She could hear loud pawsteps, but they sounded like hers. Sniffing and sobbing, she rubbed her eyes. All she could think of was Runningwind. Her heart still belonged to him, but...his didn’t belong to her. 

Suddenly, she felt somebody curl around her. It smelled like Mousefur, and she stopped crying for a moment, opening her bleary eyes. She could see Mousefur burying her muzzle into Mossflower’s fur, trying comfort her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry this had to happen to you.”

“It’s not _fair_ ,” Mossflower cried. “It’s not fair! This wasn’t supposed to happen...”

“I know, I know,” Mousefur hummed. “I know it wasn’t.”

“I wish I could just...I wish…” Mossflower put her head on her paws with a shaky sigh. She wondered if she was being overdramatic; she’d had plenty of time to get over Runningwind. Why was it so hard for her to continue on with out him? She knew it was bad, and she deserved better. She deserved somebody else.

Mousefur drew her tail over Mossflower’s. “It’s okay,” she said, leaning back. There was a glint of concern in her eyes. “It’s alright. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Mossflower nodded with a sniff. “I-I know.”

“He’s not a good cat in romantic relationships,” sighed Mousefur. “It’s terrible that you had to be the victim of it.”

“It’s my fault,” Mossflower said. “I was being distant.”

“It’s not,” Mousefur gently hit her flank with her tail. “Cats are distant sometimes. It doesn’t mean you should completely leave them!”

Mossflower sighed. “I know, I know,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve known for a while. I’ve gotten over him! But when I saw those kits...and how he was acting with Dappletail…” She hung her head. “I don’t think they’re just friends.”

Mousefur gazed at her. Pity was in her eyes. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, me either.”

“I don’t want other cats to know I’m sad about this. I don’t want them to think I’m an attention hog,” said the gray-and-white she-cat.

“You’re just _not_ an attention hog,” Mousefur said. “It’s perfectly natural to express feelings. At least you didn’t just throw yourself on the ground and start sobbing in the nursery!”

Mossflower couldn’t help but smile at that image. “Yeah, at least I didn’t do _that_ ,” she said with a sigh. “Thanks for making me feel better, Mousefur.”

The brown she-cat smiled. “No problem,” she meowed. “It’s what friends do.”

Mossflower wiped her eyes. “I suppose we should go back to camp now.”

“Yeah,” Mousefur nodded, and Mossflower stood up. She could have sworn she saw a wistfully sad look in Mousefur’s eyes, but before she could be sure it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curse me for making Mousefur and Mossflower's names so similar...🍋


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just not expecting for all your exasperated comments begging Mossflower to take a hint! It's coming folks, don't worry. But we have other things to deal with for the moment... 🍋

“Ha!” Longpaw cried as he launched into Darkpaw. The black tom veered out of the way just in time as Longpaw fell onto his paws. His tail swiped back and forth as he hooked it around Darkpaw’s back leg, tripping him. Then, catching him off-guard, he pounced on the younger cat with a smile. “Gotcha!”

“Be more careful, please,” Redtail said sternly from the side of the sandy hollow. “Darkpaw’s not as big as you.”

“ _ Nearly, _ ” Longpaw stepped off Darkpaw, who shook the sand from his black fur. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to hurt me,” Darkpaw growled. “Mossflower, he hurt me.”

Mossflower looked over Darkpaw. “He didn’t. It just burns, my dear.” She ran her tongue over the back of his neck and smiled. “Now, get back to it. This time you can pounce on Longpaw.”

“ _ Finally,” _ Darkpaw said with a beam. “Longpaw, I’m gonna get you. Let’s pretend you’re the mouse and I’m the hunter.”

“It isn’t a game of pretend,” Longpaw said with a scowl. “We’re apprentices now, remember? I’m almost a warrior.”

“No you’re not,” Darkpaw said. “You’ve still got another moon.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Hey!” Redtail growled. “Go. Train.  _ Now _ .”

“Fine,” Longpaw huffed a sigh as Darkpaw backed up, tail lashing as he moved softly back. Then he bolted forward, spraying up sand behind him. He threw himself onto Longpaw, paws out, and tried to push him onto the ground. But Longpaw was bigger, and he grabbed Darkpaw’s scruff, swinging him into the ferns.

“Hey, what did I say about being gentle?” Redtail said. 

Longpaw sighed and rolled his eyes. Mossflower went over to Darkpaw, who was on the verge of bursting into tears. “Are you okay?” Mossflower said, helping him stand.

“I don’t wanna train with Longpaw anymore,” Darkpaw sniveled. “Can I train with you?”

“Well,” Mossflower glanced over at Redtail, who was giving a long lecture to his apprentice. “I mean...I’ve been going easy on you when we battle train. Longpaw and you were the same age, so it would be more...realistic.”

Darkpaw huffed. “But he’s too harsh! Even when Redtail yells at him…”

“Maybe you should do something to show him who’s boss,” Mossflower said. 

“Like what?”

Mossflower glanced at Longpaw. His back was turned to them. “Go ahead and...oh, I dunno, pounce on him. He won’t see it coming. He’ll be caught off guard,” she said.

Darkpaw hesitated for a moment, but then stood up. Tail lashing, he took no chances and bolted towards Longpaw. The little black tom, surprisingly, slammed himself into Longpaw, knocking him over and holding him down. “Haha!” he said as Longpaw tried to kick him off. “I’ve got you now.”

Longpaw’s eyes were wide. “Hey, no fair. I wasn’t ready.”

Darkpaw giggled. “Stupid.”

Longpaw reared up and shoved Darkpaw off. The black tom landed in the dust, but he didn’t cry this time. Instead he stood all the way up and puffed out his chest in pride. “I did it, Mossflower! I did it!”

“I know you did, I saw you.” Mossflower purred.

Suddenly, Redtail’s ears perked, and he stopped. “Ssh!” he hissed.

“What is it, Redtail?” Darkpaw laughed as Longpaw aimed a swipe at his ears. 

“Hush!” Redtail snapped, and Darkpaw fell off his friend, worry in his eyes. Mossflower listened too. She could hear something, barely moving, in the undergrowth. An odd smell reached her nose. Many of them.  _ What on earth?  _

“Go back to camp,” Redtail whispered to Darkpaw and Longpaw. “Right now!”

“What’s going on?” Longpaw said.

“ _ Go back to camp _ ,” Redtail said firmly. Longpaw gave a worried glance to Darkpaw, and the two of them hesitantly ran off.

“What is it?” Mossflower whispered to Redtail. Her heart was pounding in terror. Something was watching them, she just knew it. Her claws slid out. 

“Show yourself,” Redtail growled, standing tall. “Come out!”

Suddenly, a dark brown flash shot out from the undergrowth and launched into Redtail. More of them spread out, cornering the two warriors. They were cats, but Mossflower didn’t recognize any of them! A ginger tom reached out to swipe her, but she ducked in time as a gray tabby tried to claw her sides. Almost every one of the cats were focused on her! 

“Redtail, help!” Mossflower cried. The tortoiseshell tom let out a grunt and scrambled over to her, grabbing the gray tabby’s neck in his jaws. The other cats yowled and moved out of the way. Mossflower took her chance and clawed a calico she-cat’s ears. She hissed and moved back, swiping at Mossflower’s face, missing, and running off. 

The ginger cat pinned Mossflower down, but she rolled onto her back and kicked him. Energy was sliding out of her like a stream, and she had to catch her breath. A black-and-white tom ran towards her, yellow eyes narrowed. Mossflower ducked in time for him to fly over her, but he turned around in a flash and launched into her. Mossflower felt a sharp burn as her head hit the sandy ground.

“I’ll save you!”

Suddenly, a black tom shot out from the ferns, a cream tabby behind him. “Darkpaw! Longpaw!” Mossflower cried. The little cat shoved the black-and-white cat off of Mossflower and grabbed his ear, ripping it off. With one swing of his paw, the cat knocked Darkpaw off of him. Darkpaw landed on the ground, motionless. 

Mossflower whirled around and glared at Darkpaw’s attacker. “You monster!” she yowled. An indescribable rage took her over, and she grabbed the tom’s head, slamming it onto the ground over and over. All she could see was red. 

“Mossflower, stop!” She felt teeth on her scruff as the band of rogues disappeared, hissing and yowling. “Mossflower!”

She panted, chest heaving. “He...he hurt Darkpaw,” she said. Her lungs burned, and her legs were shaking. “He hurt my apprentice.”

“I know,” Redtail’s voice came from behind her. “I know. But it’s over now, alright? It’s over.”

Mossflower panted some more, and her head snapped up. Longpaw was crouched beside Darkpaw, panic in his eyes. “He needs help,” the apprentice said. There was a scratch on his shoulder, but he ignored it. “Darkpaw needs help  _ now _ .”

Mossflower scrambled to her paws and bolted over to her apprentice, grabbing his limp scruff. Darkpaw hung from her jaws, motionless. “We need to get back to camp,” Redtail said. “Come on!”

Mossflower ran ahead, praying to StarClan that Darkpaw would be alright.  _ Please hold on, please, _ she begged him internally.  _ Please don’t slip away from me yet, Darkpaw! You’re too young! _

They broke through the bramble wall, stumbling inside. “Help us!” Redtail cried. The few cats that were in camp prowled out of their dens, concerned. 

“Where’s Featherwhisker?” Icywhisper cried as Thrushpelt came out of the warrior’s den. “What happened to you?”

“Rogues attacked us,” Longpaw explained. “They hurt Darkpaw...I—”

“Come on!” Redtail called. Mossflower ran into the medicine den. Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf looked up from their jobs. “We were attacked by rogues, Darkpaw’s hurt, he needs help  _ now _ .”

“Oh, StarClan,” Featherwhisker sighed. “Spottedleaf, get poppy seeds and cobwebs. Now.”

The tortoiseshell she-cat grabbed the items off the shelf as Mossflower laid Darkpaw gently down on a nest. Blood was pouring from the wound on his head and eye, and his eyes were closed. She felt a lump in her throat. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She should have made sure he stayed in camp. Featherwhisker dabbed some poultice on Darkpaw’s wound. Spottedleaf put cobwebs on top of it and a wide leaf to hold it still. “Is he alive?” Longpaw said. His voice was shaking as Redtail curled his tail around his apprentice’s flank.

“He’s alive, don’t worry,” Featherwhisker sighed. “Longpaw, come here. Let’s look at that scratch.” Longpaw bit his lip and then padded over to the medicine cat. 

Mossflower just stared at Darkpaw. His chest was rising and falling very slowly, and there was still some blood seeping from underneath the leaves. She curled around him, tears falling from her eyes in steady drops. She would stay with him for the whole evening, and would be there when night fell.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang some of y'all are good sleuths in the comments tho 🍋

“Mossflower, Willowpelt and Whitestorm want to sleep with their kit.”

The gray-and-white she-cat blinked open her eyes. Darkness was seeping across the medicine den’s floor, and it was slightly colder. She hadn’t realized she was sleeping. She glanced down at Darkpaw, who was still out. Willowpelt and Whitestorm stood in front of her, beside Featherwhisker, worry in their eyes. 

“Oh, sorry,” Mossflower said, gently stepping away from Darkpaw. She kept her eyes trained on him as Willowpelt and Whitestorm slid into her place. Darkpaw’s mother ran her tongue through his ruffled fur. “How is he doing, Featherwhisker?”

“His heartbeat is steady, and so is his breathing, but he’s still in very critical condition,” said Featherwhisker with a sigh. “Because the wound was so deep and close to his eye, he might...have vision problems.”

Mossflower felt like a stone had just been thrown into her gut. “So...can he be a warrior, then?” she murmured. Her voice was shaking uncontrollably. Being a warrior was the one thing Darkpaw had wanted to be. If he couldn’t...then what would happen to him?

“We’ll have to see when he wakes up,” Featherwhisker said. “Go rest, Mossflower, and eat something. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Mossflower looked over her shoulder at Darkpaw and then walked away. She ducked underneath the lichen and out into camp. Most cats were asleep, and the sun had gone down. Mossflower picked up a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and sat down to eat it. She was directly across from the nursery. She could hardly see inside, but she picked out Dappletail’s spotted coat, and her tail curled around her kits. Cricketkit was a smidge bigger than Featherkit was, but he let his sister sleep on top of him.

She sighed as the night breeze blew her from behind. She felt so stupid for thinking about Runningwind when the kits were born, and so selfish. She should have been thinking about Darkpaw. He was like a kit to her now. 

She finished her squirrel and went into the warrior’s den. Icywhisper and Thrushpelt were together, Bluefur had her tail twined with Rosetail. Mousefur had moved to the side of her nest, like she was waiting for somebody to come. Mossflower looked around. Every warrior was in their nest. Who was she waiting for?

_ Me? _

Mossflower shook the thought of her head.  _ No, of course not, mouse-brain, _ she thought.  _ But I guess she wouldn’t mind if I just...slid beside her? _

She looked around uneasily before very hesitantly plopping down beside Mousefur. Their front legs were barely touching.  _ She’s asleep. She won’t notice if I come closer, right? _ Mossflower thought. Very gently, she moved in beside Mousefur, putting her head on her paws. She looked over at the other she-cat to see if she had woken up. 

Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling.

❅❆❅

The next morning, Mossflower’s eyes shot open, and she lifted her head. But she felt it knocking into someone, and then an “Ow!” sounded from behind her. 

Mossflower looked around. Mousefur was washing her fur and holding her paw up to her face. “Sorry!” Mossflower said, embarrassment rippling through her. “Sorry, Mousefur. I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“It’s fine, it’s okay,” Mousefur assured her, a bright smile on her face. “I was pretty dumb for sitting right behind you, I guess.”

“Are you okay?” Mossflower asked, concerned.

Mousefur nodded sincerely. “Yeah, yeah. I was just...um.  _ Looking over _ this scratch underneath your pelt,” she said, parting a few tufts of Mossflower’s fur. “And maybe washing it a little bit.”

“Thanks!” Mossflower said as memories of the previous day flooded back to her. “I was so distracted by Darkpaw I didn’t even notice it...you’re the best, Mousefur!”

Mousefur’s amber eyes gleamed. “Th-thanks!”

Mossflower got to her paws and shook her fur out. “I have to go see Darkpaw, make sure he made it through the night,” she said. “Wanna come with me?”

Mousefur looked caught off-guard. “Okay,” she said. She looked flustered as she smoothed down a tuft of fur on her chest. The two of them broke out into the day. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, a sign of good luck, hopefully. “I really hope Darkpaw’s okay. I’d never seen Willowpelt so upset before. Or...or you. It almost ripped my heart out…”

Mossflower gave her a thankful smile. “Oh,” she said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” Mousefur shrugged as they ducked underneath the lichen overhang. Mossflower peered over to Darkpaw’s nest. He was still asleep, but Willowpelt was grooming his fur as Whitestorm spoke to Featherwhisker. Mossflower could see Darkpaw breathing more firmly, and he stirred more too. Her heart lifted a bit. 

“Has he woken up yet?” she said, coming up beside Whitestorm. 

“Yes, once during the night,” Featherwhisker nodded. “But he was in too much pain for us to do anything. So we gave him some poppy seeds, and he’s been asleep since then.”

“Did his eyes open? Can he see?” Mossflower said.

Featherwhisker just shrugged. “He wasn’t awake for long enough.”

Mossflower looked over at Willowpelt and gently came over, Mousefur padding lightly behind her. “How is he?” she murmured to Willowpelt.

“I think he’ll be okay,” Willowpelt said with a sigh, “but of course, I’m no medicine cat.”

“You are his mother, though,” Mousefur said. “You have a special connection.”

Willowpelt gave a grateful glance to the brown she-cat. “True.”

Mossflower leaned down to give Darkpaw a few licks on the shoulder.  _ You’ll be alright, little one, _ she thought. _ Just keep breathing. That’s all you have to do. Keep breathing… _

To try and distract her, Mousefur and Icywhisper took her hunting. Bluefur tagged along, but just in case more rogues came. “Why do you think they attacked?” Icywhisper said to Bluefur. “We’ve never had problems with rogues on our territory. And it was so out-of-nowhere too.”

Bluefur shrugged. “I have no clue,” she said. “Things like that just happen.”

“Do you think somebody was behind it?” Icywhisper pressed.

Bluefur’s eyes flashed with confusion. “No, why?”

Mossflower stared at Icywhisper. Who would be behind a couple of rogues fighting them? Nobody had anything against ThunderClan…

Except for Tigerclaw.

She stopped short with a gasp.  _ Tigerclaw! _ Could he do this? He hadn’t been seen in many sunrises; maybe he was recruiting the rogues to attack Mossflower. That would explain why they all went for her first. 

“What is it?” Mousefur said. “Are you alright?”

“I think somebody  _ was _ behind it!” Mossflower said. “Tigerclaw.”

“ _ Tigerclaw? _ ” Icywhisper repeated, but Bluefur looked intrigued.

“Why do you say that?” the blue-gray she-cat said.

“Well...after Darkpaw became my apprentice, he left camp. Later I went to make dirt and he was there,” Mossflower explained. “He fought me, and he tried to kill me, but I managed to win. Then he ran off again. Maybe he was trying to get revenge!”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about the fight?” Mousefur said, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Mossflower shook her head. “I didn’t think it was important. But now...he could be trying to get back at me or ThunderClan for stealing his apprentice and embarrassing him!”

“Oh,  _ yeah _ ,” Icywhisper nodded.

“It makes sense,” Bluefur said. “It...makes sense. When he was born, Goosefeather got a prophecy. It said Tigerkit would only bring trouble to the Clan. Maybe this is what it was talking about!”

Mossflower and Mousefur shared a glance. “Maybe,” Mousefur said. “He never seemed right to me. It looked like he was always plotting something, y’know?”

The four of them shared a collective nod. “Yeah, it did.”

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Icywhisper said. “Do we tell Sunstar?”

“I don’t know what  _ else _ we would do,” Mossflower pointed out. 

“Okay,” Bluefur nodded. “Let’s tell him when we get back. Keep an eye out for Tigerclaw.”

Mousefur refused to leave Mossflower’s side as they looked for prey in the bushes. She was glaring fiercely at some invisible cat, daring them to cross her. “You’re being awfully protective today,” Mossflower commented.

Mousefur’s eyes narrowed. “Well, it’s my job. I’m your...I’m your f-friend.” She stumbled over her words and shuffled her paws together. “I have to make sure you’re alright.”

“Let’s snake around by the Thunderpath,” Mossflower suggested, licking Mousefur’s ear. “Then we can see if any prey is by there.”

“The  _ Thunderpath _ ?” Mousefur said. “Are you completely mouse-brained?”

“N-no.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that,” Mousefur said. “But you could get hit by a monster on the Thunderpath.” She looked over her shoulder and whispered, “You don’t want to end up like... _ Snowfur _ .”

Mossflower rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine,” she assured her. “Nothing bad will happen. We just have to keep a look-out.”

The two she-cats padded down the slope to the Thunderpath. There was a fresh layer of sour-smelling scents on the black path, and Mossflower knew a monster had been here recently. Hopefully it was the last one for a while.

Mousefur was prowling through the thinned grass, eyes narrowed as she padded softly. Mossflower hung back and watched her stalk. She admired the way Mousefur’s sleek, short pelt showed off her muscles, and her small paws barely made a sound on the earth. It reminded her of Darkpaw, and she felt a pang of sorrow.

Suddenly, Mousefur launched forward. There was a brief scuffle before her head popped up. Some green-brown animal was in her teeth. “It’s a frog,” she said proudly. 

Mossflower stuck out her tongue as Mousefur dropped the odd creature at her paws. She looked around with a sneaky smile. “Wanna try it? See how it tastes?”

Mossflower stared at her and then broke into a grin. “Okay. Sure.”

The two of them settled at a distance to the Thunderpath. Mousefur used her claws to cut the frog in two. “Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath. “We’ll both take a bite in three...two...one!”

Mossflower closed her eyes tight and reached down to take a bite. She chewed it, trying her best not to taste it on her tongue, and looked around. “It’s not too bad,” she said with a giggle.

“Yeah!” Mousefur laughed. “I definitely wouldn’t want it again, though...that’s ShadowClan’s prey.” She tossed the rest of the frog onto the Thunderpath. “Poor thing. Probably shouldn’t have killed him just to throw him off.”

“Well, we should probably catch something,” Mossflower said. She was still trying to get the taste of her mouth. “Bluefur and Icywhisper will get mad at us.”

“Okay, but let’s get away from the Thunderpath,” Mousefur mewed.

The two of them ambled around the deeper forest. Mossflower wanted to catch the biggest, fattest mouse for Darkpaw when he woke up. She wanted to apologize for being such a bad mentor; for letting him get so injured. 

She heard Mousefur catch something not far off and got more determined. Ears pinned back, she saw something flash into a tiny hole by a tree. A mouse den! Eager to go in, Mossflower used her claws to break it open. Earth slid from the den in crumbs, and Mossflower saw a mouse with its ears perked and paws out. It squeaked and tried to climb into a smaller hole, but Mossflower grabbed it and killed it. It wasn’t the biggest mouse in the world, but she knew Darkpaw would appreciate it. She hoped he would. 

When they got back to camp, the other three were dead-set on telling Sunstar about Tigerclaw. “Are you coming?” Mousefur asked after they dropped their prey on the pile. 

“I’ll be there in a second.” Mossflower replied. She went over to the medicine den and ducked underneath the lichen. It took her a minute to adjust to the lower light, but she immediately looked over at Darkpaw. Willowpelt was asleep beside him, but Mossflower couldn’t see his face.

Gently, she padded over to him. “Darkpaw?” she whispered. “Darkpaw, are awake?”

Suddenly, Darkpaw took in a sharp breath, and his head snapped up. Eye wide, he looked around the den, shivering. “What...what’s going on?” he whimpered. “Where am I?”

“In the medicine den. Ssh,” Mossflower ran her paw over his back, and he flinched. It was like he didn’t even know her. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.”

Darkpaw shivered away from her and bumped into Willowpelt. The pale gray she-cats blue eyes flew open, and she stared up at Darkpaw. “Hello,” she said. “Are you alright, my dear?”

“Willowpelt,” Darkpaw sounded like a kit as he put his head in her fur. “Willowpelt, what happened to me? What’s wrong with my eye?”

“Don’t you remember? A rogue threw you,” Willowpelt said tenderly.

“What?” Darkpaw said. He was shaking almost uncontrollably. “I...oh...yes, I remember now…” He stared at his paws. “H...How long have I been asleep?”

“About a day and a half,” Mossflower replied. “You were in too much pain to stay awake.”

Darkpaw reached up to touch the leaves on his face. “Why’re these here?” he said as he gently felt them. “I haven’t lost an eye, have I?”

“No,” Willowpelt said. 

Darkpaw stared up at her. “Then why can’t I see?”

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!”

Mossflower gave a glance back at Darkpaw and slid out of the den. Sunstar was sitting on the Highrock, pelt shining brilliantly in the sun, Bluefur looking up at him from the bottom. Mousefur and Icywhisper were sitting beside each other, so Mossflower slid past Thistleclaw, Whitestorm, and Frostfur to sit next to them.

Sunstar swept his gaze across the Clan. “I have been notified of some very serious news,” he said. “Bluefur, Mousefur and Icywhisper have significant evidence that Tigerclaw was behind the rogue attack yesterday.”

A murmur swept the Clan. Mossflower glanced over at Thistleclaw, whose yellow eyes were narrowed fiercely. “That’s preposterous!” he growled. “It was just a coincidence! You have no reason to bel—”

“Hush,” Sunstar commanded with a flick of his tail. He began to explain what Mossflower had predicted, and the Clan started to share concerned glances. Longpaw stared up at him fiercely.

“So what do we do, then?” he called, and Redtail nudged him sternly. 

“Good question,” Sunstar leaned back. “I was thinking we could add extra patrols to search the territory for Tigerclaw and his rogues. But none of the apprentices can come. We’ve already seen what they can do.” His gaze drifted over to the medicine den. “We don’t want to risk anymore unnecessary injuries. We’ll start the patrols now.

“Bluefur, take Whitestorm, Robinwing, Goldenflower, Swiftbreeze, Thrushpelt, and...hmm... _ Thistleclaw _ on a full border patrol. If you see anything, or get in any fights, send somebody to call for backup. Alright?” Sunstar nodded. “Also, from now on, everybody will leave camp with another cat. Clan meeting dismissed.”

Mossflower watched the chosen warriors swarm at the bramble wall, Thistleclaw going more hesitantly. Whitestorm said something stern to his father, Thistleclaw rolled his eyes, and the patrol left. 

“How’s Darkpaw doing?” Mousefur asked as everybody began to leave.

“He woke up,” Mossflower reported. “He says he can’t see out of one of his eyes, though...I need to go check on him. Come with me?”

Mousefur nodded. “Sure!”

The two she-cats slid under the lichen and went over to Darkpaw and Willowpelt. Featherwhisker was sitting next to them as he gently took the dressing off of Darkpaw’s face wound. The little black tom kept his eye closed as he huddled close to Willowpelt’s side. “Can you open your eye?” Featherwhisker said tenderly. 

Darkpaw very slowly opened his wounded eye. Crust lined the sides, tinted red with dried blood. When it was all the way open, the pupil looked gray and milky. He blinked a few times and reached up to rub his eye but decided against it. There was also a large gash quite close to his eye, red and angry. “Oh, Darkpaw,” Willowpelt whined, roughly licking her son’s wound. “I’m so sorry.”

“Does it hurt?” Featherwhisker said as Spottedleaf weaved around him. 

“Yeah, kinda,” Darkpaw shrugged. Mossflower stared at him; his bad eye wasn’t focusing on anything except the empty space ahead, but the other one was. “I can’t see out of my other eye.”

“You can’t see?” Willowpelt said, panic ruffling her fur.

Darkpaw shook his head and blinked a couple times. “I can’t see…” 

Spottedleaf swallowed and glanced over at Featherwhisker. “That’s just temporary, right?” she mewed to her mentor. “He’s not gonna be like that  _ forever. _ Right?”

“I don’t…” Featherwhisker trailed off. “I hope not.”

“His eye looks like my mother’s used to,” Mousefur pointed out. “All milky and gray. Maybe he’s blind in one eye, like her.”

Darkpaw looked frightened, and he wriggled back. “No!”

Featherwhisker gave Spottedleaf a sympathetic look, and the tortoiseshell smiled at Darkpaw. “Don’t worry. You can still be a warrior. One-eye was, and she did fine.”

“But...but I don’t be as  _ good _ of a warrior,” Darkpaw cried. Mossflower could tell that some of his insecurities from Tigerclaw were seeping in. “It’ll take me a thousand moons to get my name, and I might not even…”

“No,” Mossflower stepped forward, holding her head high. “You can’t  _ think _ like that. Just because you’re half-blind now doesn’t mean you’re any less than anybody. Me and One-eye can teach you how to cope with it. You’ll be a warrior at the right time, just you wait, Darkpaw.”


	28. Chapter 28

Mossflower and Mousefur trailed through the forest on a walk later, talking about Darkpaw and his injury. Mossflower was feeling hopeless; she didn’t know how she was going to train Darkpaw now. She had no clue how to do it.

“Don’t worry, Moss,” Mousefur said, butting Mossflower’s shoulder with her head. “Darkpaw can still train with you. Just close one eye whenever you’re teaching him to hunt. It’ll be pretty much the same thing.”

Mossflower had to laugh a little bit. “Yeah, I don’t know if that’s gonna work.”

“Oh, I can scent the patrol coming around here,” said Mousefur as she lowered her head to the ground. “I wonder if they’re back yet.”

“We should find them,” Mossflower suggested. “If they’re not back by now.”

“Sure,” mewed Mousefur, her brown tail flicking. “Let’s go on.”

They followed the patrol’s scent around the territory, eventually stopping at the WindClan border. Mossflower suddenly smelled something tangy, and she paused. Was it blood?

She heard yowls up ahead, and her gaze snapped to Mousefur’s. The two she-cats sped forward in the direction of the patrol, spraying up grass and dirt behind them. Mossflower pushed through the tall grass and her head poked through.

“She’s _dead_ ,” Bluefur’s eyes looked wider than the moon. “Swiftbreeze is dead.”

Mossflower and Mousefur stared at the ground. Red blood was splattered across it, coming from Swiftbreeze’s neck. The rest of the patrol’s fur was torn and ears were nicked. Swiftbreeze’s yellow eyes were hollow and sightless, her fur ragged and torn. She was dead.

“No!” Mousefur gasped. “What happened?”

“We were coming around the border, a-and...well...the same group of rogues attacked us,” Thrushpelt stuttered. His once beautifully tufted ear had a tear. “They were so...so _hostile_ and _aggressive._ They were trying to kill us.”

“And they succeeded,” whispered Goldenflower. Robinwing crouched beside her friend, tail twined with Swiftbreeze’s. Mossflower didn’t know how she was going to tell Redtail, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt, and Patchpelt that their mother was dead. And they didn’t even get to say goodbye…

“We have to bring her back to camp,” said Bluefur solemnly. “Before WindClan realizes we’re so close to their territory.”

Robinwing and Thrushpelt heaved Swiftbreeze’s body over their backs and trailed through the grass. Mossflower let Swiftbreeze’s long, plumed white tail rest on her back. It was terrible. She had never seen such a deep wound before; and it looked like it had been a single blow. None of Swiftbreeze’s brown-tabby and white fur was scratched except for her neck.

Mousefur’s amber eyes were dull with sorrow, and Mossflower felt a pit in her gut. She hated to see Mousefur like this. She just wanted to cheer her up.

Back in camp, Thrushpelt dropped Swiftbreeze’s body in the middle of camp and let out a low yowl of pain. “What’s wrong?” Patchpelt padded out of the warrior’s den, and his yellow eyes stretched wide when he saw his mother dead. The black-and-white tom raced over and buried his muzzle in Swiftbreeze’s side, yowling and keening. Spottedleaf must have heard her older brother cry and trotted out of the medicine den. Her tail dropped and legs gave out. Featherwhisker came to her side, and his blue-green eyes grew wide. Another death, another injury in the Clan.

Mossflower glanced toward the nursery. Dappletail was trying to keep her curious kits from seeing the scene. Mossflower padded over to help her. 

“What’s going on outside?” Cricketkit mewed as Featherkit sat beside him, her blue eyes wide. “Did somebody get hurt?”

“Yes,” Mossflower nudged the tabby tom behind Dappletail, who just stared out of the den, her jaw slightly open in shock. “Come back here and stay there.”

Featherkit’s tail curled around her flank, but she didn’t say a word. It was very strange for a kit to be so quiet. “Featherkit, wanna play moss-ball?” Cricketkit mewed. Featherkit just stared at him.

Dappletail glanced toward Mossflower. “She doesn’t say anything,” the tortoiseshell queen sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. I think she hears us, but she just doesn’t…”

“That’s so strange,” Mossflower said. “Is she too shy to talk to you?”

“Too shy to talk to her own _mother_?”

Dappletail just shrugged. “I don’t know what to do.”

Mossflower’s tail flicked. “Have you spoken to Runningwind about it?”

“Of course,” Dappletail’s amber eyes glinted. “But he doesn’t know what the problem is either.” She sighed, shaking her head. “But that’s not really something we need to focus on right now. Swiftbreeze is gone.”

Mossflower turned her gaze to the nursery opening. Her Clanmates were swarming around Swiftbreeze, a low sound of sadness echoing between them. Her gaze rested on Icywhisper and Longpaw, who were both standing beside a grief-stricken Redtail. Featherwhisker was comforting Spottedleaf, but Patchpelt sat alone. 

“At least she’s with Adderfang and Leopardfoot now,” Mossflower sighed.

“True,” Dappletail mewed. Cricketkit shot a moss-ball over to Featherkit, who pounced on it with an off-key meow. Mossflower knew she had to help comfort Willowpelt. The poor she-cat was probably at odds with herself now. Getting to her paws, she padded outside into the open air. 

Whitestorm sat next to Willowpelt, tail twined with hers as it always was. He looked sorrowful, but not devastated, and he kept glancing back to the medicine den. Mossflower saw Darkpaw looking on from inside, looking very small in his nest. He blinked a couple times to try and better his vision, but his eye was still milky and sightless. 

Mossflower went over to him and dropped herself beside him. Darkpaw stared at her for a moment. “What happened to Swiftbreeze?” he mumbled. 

“The rogues killed her,” Mossflower replied. “Just like they hurt you.”

Darkpaw’s shoulders drooped. “I miss her already,” he meowed. “She was so nice to me…” His eyes grew watery, and he wiped them with his paws. Mossflower draped her tail over his back as he sniveled and cried. This was a time of sorrow for all of ThunderClan.


	29. Chapter 29

A moon later, Mossflower started training Darkpaw again. Though his injuries had mostly healed, he was still very iffy and hesitant about everything, even more than when he trained with Tigerclaw. It hurt Mossflower to see him falter while trying to hunt, when once he did it so gracefully it was like he was a skilled warrior. She got One-eye to come out from the elder’s den and give Darkpaw some pointers, and that helped a little bit. 

Longpaw decided, though he’d had more than enough training, to stay behind in the apprentice’s den with his friend. That cheered Darkpaw up for a day, and he caught a shrew. Mossflower was so proud of him she almost cried, and he called her dramatic. 

Many patrols were still sent out to look for the rogues, and luckily, no more of them had come back hurt. But sometimes, they came back reporting strange scents around the territory. Icywhisper even said that he was sure he spotted Tigerclaw sitting on the Twolegplace fence.

Of course, it shook ThunderClan to its very core when Swiftbreeze died, but they recooperated (in every way except emotionally) very quickly. Poor Willowpelt, however, had dropped into a deepened depression, and her siblings were still trying to deal with their feelings as well. Whitestorm spent most of his time in the warrior’s den with her, lying with her and trying to comfort her. Mossflower noticed Darkpaw avoiding his parents...maybe he didn’t want to deal with trying to talk to them, maybe he didn’t know how. But Mossflower just tried to support him. He was like a son to her now. 

Mousefur was growing even more close to her. It was like every other hour when they were doing something together. But it wasn’t like Mossflower disliked her. She was getting so fond of her...and she knew it wasn’t just in a friendly way. But she wasn’t sure if Mousefur felt the same way about her.

Cricketkit and Featherkit’s personalities were starting to show off. Cricketkit resembled his father in every way; adventurous, quick, loud and sociable. But Featherkit was so quiet, Mossflower was sure nobody had ever heard her speaking voice before. Sometimes she would meow, but it never meant anything, and it always sounded wrong. Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf had no clue what was wrong with her, not to mention Dappletail. But Featherkit seemed to just...survive. And sometimes she smiled. So that was enough.

“Hurry  _ up _ ,” Darkpaw called from ahead of Mossflower. She had been reflecting on the past moon, letting Darkpaw wander around the borders. Now she and Icywhisper were taking him to see Nutmeg’s new kits. “I wanna see Nutmeg and Quince!”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Mossflower sighed as the ferns brushed her back paws. It was full-on new-leaf now. “I’m coming.”

Darkpaw crouched beside the Twoleg fence, tail flicking as he got ready to leap up. “No, no,” Icywhisper mewed, padding towards him. “We’re not doing that.”

“What?” Darkpaw said, giving him a pouting look. It still caught Mossflower off-guard when she saw his dull, glassy eye and large gash beside it. “I can’t jump it? I know I’ll make it this time.”

“Sure, if by ‘make it’ you mean hit your head and fall,” Mossflower said. 

“I can climb trees,” Darkpaw complained. “I can’t do  _ this _ ?”

“It’s sort of different.” Mossflower said. She grabbed Darkpaw’s scruff between her jaws, and he let out a yowl of protest as she hauled him over the fence. Icywhisper dropped to the ground behind her, and nostalgia filled his ice-blue eyes. The garden was growing beautifully. Sunlight shone on the freshly-watered leaves, and flowers bloomed in their neat beds. “Wow.”

Darkpaw stretched and shook his head. “Come on, let’s see those kits you were talking about!” He bounced on his paws.

“Okay, okay.” Mossflower smiled as she padded up the porch. Icywhisper bolted ahead of her. “They might be next door, at Nutmeg’s...since  _ she’s _ the one having the kits. But they could be here.” Squeezing through the cat flap behind her brother, she felt a rush of cool air. “Quince? Quince?” Icywhisper called.

There was a moment of silence before Quince burst out into the hallway. “Mossflower! Icywhisper!” she purred, her blue eyes gleaming. “I knew you’d come soon enough. Here for Nutmeg’s new kits, are you?”

“Yes,” Mossflower lowered her head. “We brought Darkpaw.”

“Oh, you did?” Quince said. “Well, my Twolegs aren’t home now. You can bring him inside.”

Mossflower looked over her shoulder. Darkpaw was waiting patiently at the cat-flap, eyeing it curiously as he stuck out paw out to flip it back and forth. “Darkpaw! Come inside.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Darkpaw very hesitantly slid through the cat-flap and into the house. He looked around with wide eyes, stepping lightly. “This is where you live?” he said in shock. “It’s like a paradise in here.”

Mossflower’s tail curled over her back. “Well…”

Darkpaw was already distracted. “Come on, kits. I wanna see ‘em.”

“Okay, okay,” Quince said with a chuckle. “They were only born a few days ago, so they can’t play yet.” She nodded down a hallway. Mossflower and Icywhisper padded down comfortably while Darkpaw stepped more lightly, looking around like an adder was going to reach up and bite him. 

Quince turned into a warm room. Mewling echoed from a pile of blankets inside. “Nutmeg, dear?” Quince mewed. “Mossflower and Icywhisper came. They brought a little Clan friend of theirs.” Mossflower noticed how Quince couldn’t stop staring at Darkpaw’s injury.

“Oh, let them come in,” Nutmeg said. She sounded tired, but positive. Mossflower padded across the sea of blankets to get to the brown-and-white she-cat. She then saw her kits; they were all curled up in the curve of her belly. There were five of them, more than Mossflower had ever seen before. Icywhisper’s eyes were shining with affection for his new little siblings. “What are their names?” he said.

Nutmeg smiled. “Well, here’s Rusty,”—her tail dropped onto a fiery ginger tom— “Princess,”—a brown tabby-and-white she-cat— “Filou,” —a pale ginger tom—“Tommy,” —a brown-and-white tom— “And Luna.” Her paw rested on a pitch-black she-cat. “They’re all so beautiful.”

“I love them,” Darkpaw purred loudly. “They’re so small.”

“I love them too,” Nutmeg licked Rusty’s head. The tom hadn’t stopped mewling since they walked in. “I can’t believe the litter was so big, either. Quince only had three kits.”

“Well, technically four,” Quince nudged Mossflower’s flank, and she purred.

“Maybe one of them will become a warrior?” Icywhisper said. “They all look capable enough.”

Nutmeg held Tommy and Filou close to her chest. “Oh,  _ no _ , dear,” she said. “I’m not letting these little darlings come out into the open woods. They could get hurt, or...or die.” She glanced over at Darkpaw, who lowered his head in embarrassment. 

“Okay, but at least let them go  _ outside _ ,” Icywhisper meowed.

“I will, I will,” Nutmeg assured him. “Fresh air is very important.” Her tail curled around Luna, who was a bit farther away from her littermates. “Thank you for coming to see your little siblings, anyway.”

Darkpaw slowly padded towards the kits, glancing up at Nutmeg to see if she’d get mad. He sniffed Princess and put his paw on her back, stroking her fur. “What does Princess mean?” he mewed.

Nutmeg sighed fondy. “Princesses are Twolegs that are daughters of the current ruler,” she explained. “Like...let’s see...you have Clan leaders, right?”

Darkpaw nodded.

“It’s like the daughter of your Clan leader.”

“Oh,” Darkpaw nodded. “So...are you the leader of anything?”

“No,” Nutmeg chuckled. “I just thought the name Princess sounds nice and regal, but kind and sweet as well.”

Quince sat beside her mate and stared fondly down at the kits. “Oh, I remember when Socks, Ruby and Tiny were this little. They were still mine then.” Her eyes shone with pain. “But now...now I have no clue where Socks and Ruby are.”

Icywhisper’s tail curled around his flank. “I’m sure they’re fine.” His ice-blue eyes darkened as he scowled. He must have been remembering all the times his siblings bullied and criticized him...but now he was a noble warrior and they were lazy kittypets!

They left a little while afterwards, and Darkpaw was over the moon in happiness. “I can’t wait to have my  _ own _ kits,” he said. “They’re all gonna look just like me. Well, maybe  _ half _ look like me, and half my mate.”

“What if you have three?” Icywhisper said.

“Well, then the second one will half half my coloring and have my mate’s.”

Icywhisper and Mossflower nodded in understanding. 

Darkpaw’s gaze tilted up to the sky. “Do you think one of them will be half-blind like me?” he said. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Mossflower told him.

“Oh, good,” Darkpaw sighed. “I mean, I was worried of course. But you can never be sure.” He accidentally knocked into a tree and shook his head with a mutter of annoyance. 

“We should find more cats,” Icywhisper said, looking around. “The rogues might be here.”

“That’s true,” Mossflower said. Darkpaw’s eyes flared up with panic. 

“Maybe some other cats are on a patrol. Come on,” Icywhisper threw himself into the undergrowth and subsequently disappeared. Mossflower had to follow the tip of his tail to even see where he was going. Icywhisper was getting to be the stealthiest warrior in ThunderClan.

Eventually they found Fuzzypelt, Robinwing, Frostfur and Brindleface circulating around Sunningrocks. The whole family looked wary of any cats, especially Fuzzypelt. The old black tom’s muzzle might have been gray, but his claws were still sharp. 

“Hello,” Darkpaw called, which scared them all out of their wits. 

“Dark _ paw. _ ” Frostfur sighed, her head popping up. “We’re looking for rogues!”

“Yeah,” Brindleface mewed. “Can’t you be a little quieter? Of all cats?”

“Now don’t be mean to him,” Robinwing said, padding forward. She was looking very old too. “He doesn’t know.”

“He should know,” Fuzzypelt rumbled, pulling a reed out of his fur. “He’s been an apprentice for three moons now.”

“Sorry.” Darkpaw said. “Can we help you look for the rogues?”

“Fine,” Frostfur sighed. “But I’m only letting you because Icywhisper was mentored by Lionheart.” Her blue eyes gleamed at the mention of the golden tom.

“Frostfur, your crush is showing,” Brindleface called as she scrambled on top of a boulder. Frostfur whirled around with a scowl.

“I don’t have a  _ crush _ on Lionheart,” she insisted. “We’re just friends.”

“Sure, sure,” Robinwing purred. “Then why do you sleep in the same nest? Why are you always sharing tongues? And don’t tell me you haven’t—”

“ _ Robinwing _ !” Frostfur cried. “Stop feeding into it!” She turned her gaze onto Brindleface. “I’ve seen you look over at Whitestorm in the warrior’s den. Don’t tell  _ me _ you don’t like him!”

“Whitestorm!” exclaimed Brindleface. “He has a mate! And a kit!”

“Eww, you’re in love with my _ dad _ ?” Darkpaw made a disgusted face. “That’s even weirder than Lionheart!”

“Shut up, I don’t love Whitestorm.” Brindleface sat down and licked a paw. “He was just telling a story, and I was  _ intrigued. _ ”

“Telling a story when he’s dead asleep?” Frostfur teased, and Brindleface tackled her with a yowl. The two sisters rolled around, giggling and laughing. Robinwing just rolled her eyes with a smile, but Fuzzypelt barked at them to get back to work.

Mossflower circled around Sunningrocks, marking it as ThunderClan’s territory just in case. RiverClan hadn’t tried anything in seasons, but...you never know what could happen in the blink of an eye. All this talk of love and mates was making her think of Mousefur. She had accepted it now; she liked her. But she didn’t know if Mousefur did. Mossflower just had to wait for the right time, no matter how hard it would be. 


	30. Chapter 30

Mossflower gazed across the sea of cats at Fourtrees to pick out two special blue-gray pelts. It was the Gathering night again, and Mossflower hoped her littermates had come. She weaved through the skinny, thin-pelted WindClan cats to get to the plump and glossy-furred RiverClan. She nodded to Dawnbright and Mallowtail respectfully before seeing Crookedstar and Oakheart climbing up the Great Rock. She decided not to talk to her father; she never had and never would. 

“Moss!”

She turned around to see Mistyfoot bolting towards her, blue eyes shining brilliantly as she pounced on her. “Oh, it’s been so good to see you,” she purred as Mossflower put her front paws around Mistyfoot. “It feels like forever.”

“It has been forever,” Mossflower laughed. “Where’s Stonefur?”

“Coming,” Mistyfoot looked over her shoulder. “He’s talking to Leopardfur.”

“So how’s life in RiverClan?” Mossflower said, twining tails with her sister as the warm night air rushed around them. “Fine?”

“Yes, we’ve had some trouble with foxes recently, but we’ve got enough healthy, strong warriors to fend it off,” Mistyfoot said. “Luckily, nobody has gotten badly injured, or...or died.”

“Can’t say the same for us,” Mossflower sighed, and Mistyfoot turned her gaze to her. “A few moons ago, I got Darkpaw as an apprentice, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we think Tigerclaw sent some rogues to attack us,” Mossflower said. “They half-blinded Darkpaw and killed Swiftbreeze, and we haven’t even defeated them yet. It’s like a gamble for time.”

Mistyfoot looked horribly worried. “Are you okay? Have you gotten hurt?”

“Not really,” Mossflower said. “The Clan is in bad shape, though. No one can leave camp without considering the fact that they might die. And now Willowpelt’s depressed.”

“Reasonably!” Mistyfoot said in shock. “I wish you could just join RiverClan with us. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about this.”

Mossflower lowered her head. “The rogues might find me there.”

“Let the Gathering begin!” a yowl came from the Great Rock, and Mossflower turned her attention towards it. She spotted Brokentail standing up beside Tallstar, who looked uncomfortable. Did Brokentail become leader?

“ThunderClan will start, if I may?” Sunstar said, and the other leaders nodded. “The turn of new-leaf has treated us well prey-wise. The weather is good, too. Dappletail had a new litter of kits, Cricketkit and Featherkit.” A rumble of pleasure circulated the four Clans. “But there are rogues trying to attack us. They severely injured one of our apprentices, Darkpaw, and killed Swiftbreeze.”

“No,” someone cried, and everybody looked sorrowful for a moment.

“We need your help,” Sunstar said. “If you see any rogues by the border, or scent them anywhere, please tell us. They’re after our warriors, and we think they’re led by Tigerclaw. He left the Clan after his apprentice Darkpaw was switched to a different mentor.”

“No wonder he mauled him,” muttered Ryestalk of WindClan to her brother, Stagleap. The brown tom nodded in agreement. Mossflower, feeling panicky all of the sudden, glanced over to Darkpaw. The black tom had his face buried in Willowpelt’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Sunstar,” Crookedstar meowed. “That’s a little concerning. We’ll make sure to look out.” The brown tabby started to talk about his Clan, and Mossflower zoned out. Hopefully with the other three Clans’ help, they could get rid of the rogues for good. Mistyfoot’s wispy tail twined with her sister’s, and the pale gray she-cat give Mossflower a worried glance. Mossflower leaned her head on Mistyfoot’s shoulder, wishing they could be together like this all the time. Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry so much, then.

❅❆❅

Mossflower stood in the center of a purple-tinted field, the breeze ruffling her gray-and-white fur. She stared out towards Highstones, blue eyes shining brilliantly in the moonlight.

She could see somebody standing out at the edge of the clearing. It was a white cat, their fur so bright it seemed like it was made of stars. Mossflower stood there for a moment, staring at them. Her paws itched to run over to them, but for some reason it felt like her pads were rooted to the ground.

Mossflower’s whiskers twitched. “Who are you?” she called.

The cat turned its gaze to her. They had brilliant pale blue eyes and a wide face. Slowly, they began padding over to her, steps feathery and light across the soft ground. “Hello,” they purred. “My name is Snowfur.”

Mossflower’s shoulders relaxed. “Snowfur? My mother’s sister?”

Snowfur’s eyes grew bright. “Yes,” she purred. “You know me, then?”

“I’ve heard about you,” Mossflower said.

Snowfur nodded and licked a paw pad. “That’s good,” she said. “I have a message for you from StarClan.”

“For me?” Mossflower leaned forward. “I’m not special. Why not give it to Sunstar or one of the medicine cats?”

“Because you’re the only one who could use it,” Snowfur said. Although she was a full-grown warrior, she and Mossflower were the same size. “Listen here. You know those rogues who are attacking you?”

“Yes.”

Snowfur’s blue eyes suddenly became all white and glazed-over. “Beware, Mossflower; some of the cats who you think as strangers may actually be closer than they appear!”

Mossflower stared at Snowfur. “What does that mean? Is it about Tigerclaw?”

“I cannot tell you now, my dear,” Snowfur gave Mossflower a lap on the nose. “But I will return with more information. Use it as you will.”

Mossflower could feel the world melting away around her. “But...I don’t know!”

“You will,” Snowfur said, her white face becoming more blurry. “You will.”


	31. Chapter 31

Mossflower woke from sleep, her heart pounding. The memory of Snowfur still echoed in her mind, and she could hear the soft she-cat’s words.  _ Some of the cats you think as strangers may actually be closer than they appear. _ Mossflower scuffed some of the earth with her paw. Was Snowfur saying that Tigerclaw was leading the rogues? But she already knew that.

She looked around the sun-lit den. Willowpelt was asleep in her nest, as usual. Poppydawn was close to her. Mossflower could see the dark ginger she-cat’s muzzle tinged with silver. She was getting quite old.

Mossflower dragged herself out of the den and shook her thick pelt out. She needed to tell somebody about her dream. She spotted Bluefur picking out patrols by the Highrock and went over to her. Bluefur would know what to do.

“And we’ll have Redtail, Longpaw, Lionheart and Brindleface on the sunhigh patrol,” Bluefur was explaining. The Clan cats dispersed as Mossflower padded close to her mother. “Oh, hello, Mossflower.”

“Hey,” the gray-and-white she-cat sat down beside Bluefur. “Can I tell you about something…?”

“Sure,” Bluefur’s ice-blue eyes glinted with concern.

“I had a strange dream last night,” Mossflower said. “Snowfur was in it.” She went on to explain what happened as Bluefur listened closely till the end. “...Anyways, I don’t know what it means.”

Bluefur’s tail-tip twitched. “Hmmm,” she hummed. “It could mean many things.”

“I’ve ruled out Tigerclaw,” Mossflower added. “Since we already know he’s leading the rogues.”

“Yes,” Bluefur nodded. “Maybe there are some cats in the rogues’ group that we know…?”

“Possibly,” Mossflower said. “I didn’t think of that.”

Bluefur heaved a sigh. “I wish I could thank Snowfur for giving you that message,” she sighed. “I miss my sister so much. Did you...did you see Moonflower, by any chance?”

Mossflower shook her head. “We were the only two cats there.”

“Okay,” Bluefur sounded vaguely disappointed. “I’ll go speak to Sunstar about this. He’ll know what to do. Get something to eat, alright?”

“Kay,” Mossflower replied as Bluefur trotted into the leader’s den. She went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole from the stack. She was glad that the weather was getting better nowadays. She never had to worry about not having enough prey.

“C’mon, Featherkit!” 

Mossflower glanced up as Cricketkit burst out of the nursery, Featherkit bundling out after him. Featherkit pounced on her brother with an off-sounding yowl as they rolled across camp. Mossflower watched them, pelt feeling warm with happiness. She was realizing now, even though they were Runningwind’s kits, she could still love them. She watched Cricketkit shove Featherkit off of him. The white she-cat landed on all four paws and bolted after him. It was strange to see such a quiet fight; the two littermates seemed to play without any words, unlike other kits. Though Cricketkit could very well talk, he just didn’t. He seemed to be accommodating Featherkit’s complete silence.

Mossflower finished her meal and looked around for somebody to go outside with her. Everyone in camp seemed preoccupied, except for Dappletail, who was watching her kits play with Speckletail. Dappletail would probably like to go outside and stretch her legs, and if they got in trouble, Mossflower could defend her. But would it be awkward?

Mossflower’s whiskers twitched as she went over to the tortoiseshell queen. “Hey,” she said, sitting beside her at a distance.

Dappletail stared up at her for a moment, like she was shocked Mossflower was even talking to her. “Hi,” she suddenly replied. She scooted over, inviting Mossflower to sit closer. 

“Want to come on a walk with me?” mewed Mossflower.

Dappletail’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Um...sure. But...my kits…”

“I’ll watch them for you, dear,” Speckletail assured her foster-sister. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Dappletail got to her white paws and gave Mossflower a grateful glance. “Let’s go.”

The two she-cats squeezed through the bramble wall. Dappletail’s jaws parted in a yawn as she stretched her legs. “It feels so good to get out of that nursery,” she said, amber eyes glittering in the sun. “I love my kits, but...it’s quite cramped in there, even with only me and Speckletail.”

“Your kits are adorable,” Mossflower commented. 

“Thank you,” Dappletail purred. “I just wish Featherkit would speak to me. It’s a shame she’s deaf, it really is.”

“Deaf?” Mossflower repeated. “What does that mean?”

“It means she can’t hear anything,” Dappletail explained, like the word was common knowledge. “Featherwhisker told me what it meant the other day. It made so much sense then.”

“Huh,” Mossflower grunted. “No wonder she’s so quiet. Do you think she’ll be a warrior one day?”

“Yes, of course,” Dappletail said, slightly defensive. “Just because she can’t hear doesn’t mean she can’t communicate or hunt or fight. I’ve seen her stalk Cricketkit better than a full warrior.”

“Oh,” Mossflower hummed. “How does she communicate?”

“She uses her paws, ears, and tail,” Dappletail replied. “She’s really great. You should just see her.” She sighed. “I hope the Clan accepts her when it’s time for them to become apprentices. Cricketkit will defend her, though. He always does.”

Mossflower nodded slowly as they brushed through the ferns. She could see Twolegplace in the distance, morning dew making the view misty. She wondered how Nutmeg’s kits were getting along.

They got to a clearing and Mossflower sat down in the sun, Dappletail coming up beside her. There was a moment of silence before Dappletail spoke softly: “Listen, Mossflower, I’m sorry about Runningwi—”

“No,” Mossflower cut her off. “Don’t apologize to me, really. I’ve moved past it.”

Dappletail’s tail lashed back and forth. “But he was  _ yours _ first. I feel bad about taking him from you. It wasn’t fair.”

“You’re just friends,” Mossflower forced herself to say. 

“I know, but...I saw how it hurt you.”

Mossflower turned her blue gaze on Dappletail. “It doesn’t anymore,” she said. “I’ve moved past it. I like somebody else now. It’s okay.”

Dappletail lowered her head and whispered, “I just hope you know I’m sorry.”

Mossflower gave her a warm smile. “I forgive you.”

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and something launched into Dappletail. Mossflower’s eyes grew wide as she saw a patched black-and-white tom grabbing onto the queen’s neck. A rogue! “Get off of her!” Mossflower yowled. Claws unsheathing, she barreled over and pounced on the rogue. He let out a scream of rage and terror and swiped at Mossflower’s face. Mossflower dug her claws into his chest and he tried to kick her off, but she held down. “Run, Dappletail!” she cried. “Run!”

Dappletail got to her paws, blood dripping from her neck as she ran into the ferns. “I’ll get help!” she said as she raced off. 

Mossflower clawed at the black-and-white tom’s ears as she felt teeth on her scruff. “Ow!” she cried as she was hauled off of the rogue. She looked up to see a gray she-cat snarling down at her. The black tom got up and they circled Mossflower. She gulped. Would this be the end for her?

Suddenly, Redtail burst out of the undergrowth, Longpaw speeding out beside him. Rosetail, Whitestorm, Icywhisper and Mousefur followed. Mossflower watched as more rogues seeped out, hissing with their backs arched. Another battle was breaking out.

Mossflower looked around. Mousefur was clawing a ginger tom while Longpaw and Redtail took on a massive black cat. She spotted two amber eyes flash in the leaves and followed in pursuit of them. She could scent Tigerclaw. She stared at a lashing striped tail, and with a surge of energy she pounced on it. 

A yowl of pain sounded from ahead of her, and she saw Tigerclaw come down on her. She barely moved out of the way in time. He slashed at her face but she ducked out of the way. Rage surged through her as she thought of Darkpaw, Swiftbreeze, and Dappletail. Her size coming to her advantage, she bowled into Tigerclaw and grabbed onto his chest fur, ripping out a large portion. 

Tigerclaw hissed and sliced at her ear. She felt a burning singe but kept clawing through his belly. Tigerclaw leaned forward and slashed her cheek with his long claws. She stumbled back as blood poured onto the ground. It hurt even worse than her cheek. 

“I’ll help you!” Mousefur’s voice called from behind her. The dusky brown she-cat launched into Tigerclaw, her jaws clamping onto one of his ears. He slammed her head onto the ground and bolted off, disappearing. 

“Mousefur!” Mossflower cried, bolting over to the brown warrior. Her eyes were closed, and blood was seeping from a wound in her head. “Mousefur, no!” She curled around her, desperately trying to lick the blood away. “Please don’t die. You can’t.”

“What happened?” Icywhisper broke through the bushes. His fur was torn and he looked exhausted. “Is she okay?”

“I have to get her back to camp,” Mossflower said, frantically trying to grab Mousefur’s scruff. Icywhisper helped her. “Is the battle over yet?”

“They’re receding,” her brother replied. “I think we’re going to beat them. More backup is coming too.”

“So we can leave?” Mossflower said.

Icywhisper nodded and began tugging Mousefur across the forest floor. Mossflower hauled her over her back as they hurried as fast as they could. When they returned to camp, more warriors were coming out from the bramble wall. Runningwind was one of them, and he stopped by them. “What happened to Mousefur?”

“She got hurt,” Icywhisper growled. “Move out of the way, we’re trying to get her to Featherwhisker.”

Runningwind glared at Icywhisper but bolted off to help with the battle. “Did you have to be so mean?” she murmured.

“It’s just payback,” Icywhisper said. They hauled Mousefur through the bramble wall. “Where’s Featherwhisker? We need him!”

One-eye padded out of the elder’s den, her one eye gleaming with shock. “Oh, StarClan!” she cried. “I’ll get Featherwhisker.” She raced to the medicine den, and quickly came out with the two healers. 

“It’s alright, we don’t have to worry,” Featherwhisker mewed after seeing Mousefur’s wound. “It won’t kill her. Spottedleaf, help her into the den.” The small tortoiseshell grabbed Mousefur’s scruff and began tugging her into the medicine den. 

Mossflower followed. “Can I help you with something?” she said. “Please?”

“Get some cobwebs,” Spottedleaf meowed absently. Mossflower looked around and spotted a thick spider’s web stretching across the roof of the den. She got to her hind paws and hooked some off with one paw, dropping to the ground and turning around. Featherwhisker was gently spreading a poultice around Mousefur’s head. “Cobwebs?”

Mossflower went over and spread them over top of it. Then, Featherwhisker wrapped a large leaf over the whole thing. “There we are,” he said, wiping his paws together. “She’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“But she’s not waking up,” Mossflower said. 

“She has just passed out for a few minutes,” Spottedleaf explained gently. “But she’ll be up in a little bit. We just need to let her rest, now.”

Mossflower stared down at Mousefur. So many feelings were mixed inside of her, and she didn’t know how to sort them all out. That had been too close of a call. If Mousefur had died, she would never know Mossflower had loved her. Mossflower had to tell her the second she woke up that she loved her. She just had to.

One-eye slid into the medicine den a few moments afterward. “Is she okay? Oh, can I see her?”

“She’s right here,” Spottedleaf mewed from her stack of herbs. 

One-eye came over to Mousefur and curled around her daughter. “I’ll stay with her until she wakes up,” she murmured, her large tail curling over Mousefur’s back legs. “It’s my duty as her mother.”

Mossflower gave One-eye a smile and then slid out of the medicine den. She felt something drip onto her nose and wiped it with her paw. It was blood. Mossflower then remembered her ear. She went over to the warrior’s den and licked her paw, drawing it over her ear. It didn’t hurt as bad anymore; maybe because she’d been distracted. She looked around camp, wondering where Darkpaw was. She hoped he hadn’t gone out to the battle. He couldn’t get hurt again.

Then she remembered Dappletail. She got to her sore paws and dragged herself over to the nursery. Speckletail was roughly licking Dappletail’s neck wound, which had been dressed a long time ago. “Are you okay?” Mossflower mewed quietly. Cricketkit and Featherkit were asleep.

“I’m fine,” Dappletail’s voice was hoarse. “It wasn’t too deep.”

“I’m sorry that had to happen,” Mossflower said. 

Dappletail smiled warmly. “It’s alright.”

“No, it isn’t,” Speckletail sniffed. “She nearly got you killed!”

“ _ She _ didn’t,” Dappletail replied, to Mossflower’s defense. “It was the rogues. Mossflower didn’t take me out knowing the rogues would attack us.”

Speckletail just glared up at Mossflower and kept grooming her sister. Mossflower looked over at Cricketkit and Featherkit. The two kits were sleeping gently, their flanks rising and falling. Mossflower sighed. She hoped they would never have to be part of horrible fights like this.


	32. Chapter 32

“Mossflower! Mossflower!”

“Huh?” 

The gray-and-white she-cat’s eyes flew open as she looked up. Icywhisper was standing over her, kneading the ground with his paws. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Mossflower whispered, looking around the den. Everybody was curled up in their nests. 

“Yes, but I was out with the moonhigh patrol and...c’mon, you’ve gotta see this,” Icywhisper said. 

“Fine,” Mossflower stood up, shaking parts of her nest off of her pelt. “What is it?”

Icywhisper sped out of the warrior’s den. “Just come on!”

Mossflower sighed and hurried out of camp with him. She could see Mousefur and One-eye still in the medicine den, Darkpaw and Longpaw curled together, noses touching. Icywhisper ran ahead of her, his tail in the air as Mossflower followed him through the woods. He finally pulled to a stop near the place where the battle had happened. Mossflower could hear murmuring in the bushes. Icywhisper broke through them and stepped into the moon-lit clearing. 

There, in the center, two cats laid. Their pelts were ragged and they were shivering like frozen birds, though it was relatively warm. The rest of the patrol, Goldenflower, Poppydawn and Patchpelt, were sitting near them, but not too close. 

“Who are they?” Mossflower murmured as she studied them. It was a she-cat and a tom; one had a black-and-white pelt while the she-cat’s fur was gray. “Their scents are familiar.”

“Don’t you know, Mossflower?” Icywhisper mewed. “It’s Socks and Ruby.”

Mossflower’s eyes stretched wide. She hadn’t even recognized them, it had been so long since she’d seen them! Around their necks hung the same collars they’d worn as kits; but teeth and claws were shoved into them. They were dreadfully thin, wounded, and worn-out. Mossflower hesitantly padded over to them and crouched beside them. “Socks? Ruby? Is that you?”

Ruby opened one eye. “Wh-who are you?” she grunted.

Mossflower’s eyes gleamed. “Don’t you know me? It’s...it’s Mosskit.”

Ruby lifted her head slightly. “Mosskit? You’re...alive?”

Icywhisper came up beside her. “I brought her here to make you feel more comfortable,” he said. “I know my patrol members were a bit hostile to you at first.”

Mossflower could see a new scratch over Socks’ eye. “Well, why shouldn’t we have been?” Patchpelt growled as he got to his paws. His claws were out and ready to fight. “They’re  _ rogues _ . They killed my mother!”

“Ssh,” Poppydawn said gently, and Patchpelt sat down, tail still lashing.

“What should we do with them, then?” Goldenflower turned to look at Poppydawn, the oldest cat on the patrol. “We can’t...I mean, we  _ shouldn’t _ just leave them here. Right?”

“We’re not going with you,” Socks snarled coolly. He was much weaker than Ruby, unable to even lift his head from his white paws. 

Ruby turned to look at him. “But...Socks...they might have food.”

Socks just stared at her and turned his head away.

“Should we get Sunstar?” Icywhisper suggested. “Maybe he can tell us what to do!”

“Okay,” Goldenflower nodded. “I’ll go back and get him.”

“And  _ I’ll _ watch the rogues,” Patchpelt spat. Goldenflower ran off and left the other cats in an awkward silence. Mossflower pitied Ruby and Socks badly, and she could tell life had not been kind to them. But she still couldn’t shake the vision of Socks clawing Darkpaw’s eye or Ruby slashing Swiftbreeze’s throat. Icywhisper, though, seemed to look past all that and sat close to them, tail over Ruby’s back. 

It wasn’t long before Goldenflower returned with a tired-looking Sunstar. Bluefur tagged along behind him, immediately coming over to Mossflower. “What’s this?” Sunstar rumbled, standing over the two rogues. 

“We found them lying in the bushes, Sunstar,” Patchpelt said, standing up again. “They’re rogues and they were on our territory!”

Sunstar sat down and curled his large tail over his paws. “Icywhisper, do you know them?”

The black warrior quickly glanced up as his tail moved away from Ruby. “Yes,” he nodded. “They’re...my sister and brother. Socks and Ruby. We lived together when we were kittypets.”

Sunstar glanced over at Mossflower. “You, too?”

The gray-and-white she-cat nodded.

“Okay,” Sunstar turned his gaze to the rogues. “Well, they could be useful for us.”

Patchpelt’s yellow eyes narrowed. “What?” he barked. “Are you  _ serious _ ?”

“Yes. They could tell us about Tigerclaw and his motives,” Sunstar explained. “Don’t be so quick to doubt my orders, Patchpelt.”

Patchpelt just sniffed and lowered his head. Mossflower could understand his anger; his very own mother had been murdered by Socks and Ruby’s kind. But there were two sides to every story.

“So...what should we do, then?” Bluefur said.

Sunstar put a paw on his chin. “Hmmm. You know that hollowed-out log by the edge of camp? We could put them in there for the time being. You know, ask them for information. Then we’ll turn them loose.”

Icywhisper’s blue eyes lit up. “Really? My littermates can stay in camp?”

“For the time being,” Bluefur said sternly. 

“The other Clanmates might not like this,” Poppydawn pointed out. “Rogues have hurt many of our cats.”

“They’ll have to get used to it,” Sunstar replied. “And it won’t be for long.” He turned around to go back to camp. “Help them get up and bring them back to camp with me.”

Icywhisper quickly nudged Ruby to her paws. She swayed a bit, chest heaving before she leaned on her brother. Poppydawn and Goldenflower approached Socks, but he hissed at them, claws unsheathing. 

“Come on, don’t you want something to eat?” Mossflower said gently. “We’ve got some good things in camp.”

Socks’s tail lashed back and forth, and he hissed again, not at anyone in particular. Mossflower very slowly reached out to help him to his paws, and he didn’t claw her. “Come on,” she said as he stood. “There you go.”

Socks was scowling as they walked along back to camp. “I’ll never become like you,” he was growling. “I hope you know that. Never!”

“We’re not asking you to,” Mossflower replied. “We just...want to know some things.”

“Well, I won’t tell.”

“But—”

“Don’t prod him,” Poppydawn murmured from beside her. “It’ll just take time. And he’ll probably budge with a warm meal.” She winked at Mossflower, and the latter tried to smile back.

Once they got back in camp, the two rogues were immediately brought to the log. “There you go,” Icywhisper said as Ruby crawled inside. “I’ll get you a mouse or something.” He trotted off as Socks very slowly followed his sister inside the log. Mossflower turned around to look at her brother, who was digging through the fresh-kill pile for the best piece of prey on the planet. Icywhisper had once been so opposed to the  _ thought _ of his littermates; but now he was ecstatic they were here. Maybe he just chose not to remember all the times they’d bullied him. But Mossflower remembered.

“Okay,” Sunstar yawned as Icywhisper came over with an exceptionally large squirrel. “Would somebody volunteer to guard them?”

“I can,” Patchpelt said as he glared at the two cats. Goldenflower nodded too.

“Great,” Sunstar mewed. “Well, I’m going back to sleep. Make sure nothing bad happens, alright, you two?”

“Okay,” Goldenflower nodded as she sat down beside the log. 

Mossflower got up to go back to the warrior’s den, but Icywhisper didn’t follow. She turned to look at him. “Coming?”

“I think I’ll stay here with them, if that’s okay,” Icywhisper said. 

Mossflower sighed, too tired to object. “Fine.”

She went back to the warrior’s den and slid inside. She was tired, and she sort of wished she hadn’t been woken up for that. She turned around a few times in her nest before putting her head on her paws. She could feel a cool spot next to her, where Mousefur should have been. It was all Tigerclaw and the rogues’ fault she wasn’t here, and Mossflower wouldn’t look past that.

❅❆❅

She woke up to the sound of hissing outside. Her eyes flew open and she got to her front paws. Rain was pouring outside, but she could see two toms rolling around in the middle of camp. 

“What’s going on?” she said, glancing back at Whitestorm and Willowpelt.

“I don’t know, we just woke up,” Whitestorm said. “I think Patchpelt and Icywhisper are fighting.”

“What?” Mossflower said. She ran outside to see a crowd forming around the scuffle. Icywhisper was on top of Patchpelt, snapping at him as Patchpelt shoved his back paws into the black tom’s belly. What was going on?!

She looked over at the log. Ruby and Socks were watching the fight with large, round eyes. Goldenflower stood in front of them, yelling something that was inaudible over the rain. Mossflower ran into the middle of the fray. She grabbed Icywhisper’s scruff and pulled him off Patchpelt. “What’s happening?” she said. “Why are you fighting?”

Icywhisper’s eyes were narrowed. “Patchpelt tried to attack my siblings!”

“What?” Mossflower turned to look at Patchpelt. Rain made his thin fur stick to his frame. He was panting and glaring at the two of them. “When? This morning?”

“Yes!” Icywhisper said. “He was gonna kill ‘em, I swear he was!”

“What in StarClan’s name is happening out here?”

Mossflower turned to see Sunstar coming from his den. “I can’t get a moment’s peace around here,” he muttered. “Why are two of my Clanmates fighting, now?”

Patchpelt and Icywhisper both glared at each other. “Those two nasty rogues killed my mother, and I won’t stand to have them fed and safe in my camp!” Patchpelt snarled. “They don’t deserve it! They don’t…” His voice broke into loud sobbing. Redtail came up beside him, tail curling over his brother’s back as Patchpelt cried into his fur.

Sunstar heaved a sigh. “I know this is hard for you,” he sighed, looking around at Patchpelt and the other cats. “For all of you. But Ruby and Socks will be valuable assets to us! I know it’s not fair that they are being helped here. But once they are able to leave they will. Please don’t get into any more fights because of them.”

Icywhisper grumbled to himself as he stalked off. Mossflower watched him go, heaving a sigh. Emotions were running wild now. She knew having Ruby and Socks in camp would be a hard time for everybody. Even for her.


	33. Chapter 33

“And Longpaw totally showed me how to jump like a frog yesterday, so I think I’ll be able to hunt all the birds in the forest today. Just watch me, I’m sure I can. And Longpaw also helps me with grooming the scars on the back of my head. And Longpaw…” 

Mossflower sighed as Darkpaw rattled on beside her, skipping through the rain-washed forest with his striped tail in the air. She had left camp with him to get away from the idea of Socks and Ruby, and he was certainly distracting her. She watched as he padded along happily. “And then Longpaw totally beat me in battle practice. He’s so cool. I’m so glad we’re gonna be warriors together.”

“Don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

Darkpaw turned around. “What? With Longpaw?”

Mossflower shrugged. “No. With...the rogues in camp. They almost blinded you and you’re trotting along like nothing happened.”

Darkpaw’s tail tucked between his legs. “I...I mean, not really. Sh-should I be?”

“No, no,” Mossflower shook her head. She felt bad for interrupting his happy speal. “Keep talking to me. It’s fine.”

Darkpaw shuffled his paws together. His glassy, gray eye reflected the cloud-patched sky. “Well...I dunno. I already said all I wanted to,” he shrugged. Then he dove into the foliage to hunt. Mossflower watched him go with a big sigh. Well, she’d ruined that. She sat down to run her tongue through her fur. The wounds from the battle a few days ago were still tender, and she licked them gently. 

Socks and Ruby had been in the camp for three sunrises now. Ruby was becoming more amiable with the Clan (or, at least,  _ trying _ to be), but Socks still hissed and snapped whenever somebody tried to talk with him. At least Sunstar had managed to pry information from Ruby. It was surely interesting. 

Ruby and Socks’s Twolegs had lost their house, so they threw the two cats out. They had been living by the skin of their teeth. Together, they managed to overpower a hound dog that had taken over their territory in the “city,” and as celebration they stuck its teeth in their collars. Then they wracked up a couple of cats that they described as “sort of like Clanmates, but not as close.” Socks was the main leader, while Ruby watched over with a more careful eye. He decided to call it “BloodClan,” after what they’d heard from Mossflower’s stories as a kit. But then Tigerclaw came to bribe them into joining him to attack ThunderClan for scorning him. He promised a land of paradise, food, and shelter. The BloodClan cats were intrigued, so they agreed. Ruby followed along more hesitantly. Together, the rogues would stalk every patrol they found. Tigerclaw told them to be merciless, to try and kill every cat they spotted. But during the last battle, he disappeared, and so the rogues disbanded. Ruby and Socks, dreadfully wounded, were left alone in the dirt.

Of course, it was hard for Mossflower to hear. She didn’t want to imagine the two, playful and healthy kittens she once knew to become monsters, especially Socks. But at least Ruby had changed a little bit. Mossflower even saw her trying to sort the fresh-kill pile once. She considered the concept of Ruby joining ThunderClan, but she knew the rest of them would hate it. But...maybe Ruby could win their trust…?

Darkpaw’s head popped up from the ferns, a squirrel in his jaws. “Got it,” he said. “They’re nasty little things, but it’s okay. They’re fun to catch.”

“Nice job,” Mossflower said.

Darkpaw yawned, scuffing some dirt over his catch. “I’m bored. I’m tired of being an apprentice. How long has it been since I became one?”

“Five, I think,” Mossflower said. “You’ve only got one left.”

Darkpaw sighed. He licked a paw and ran it over his ear. “I wish Willowpelt would come out and see me train sometimes,” he sighed. “But she’s always...y’know...in her nest. It’s getting kinda tiring.”

“Well, you can’t blame her,” Mossflower put in. “She’s lost so much over the past few seasons. Adderfang, Swiftbreeze, Leopardfoot, Lightkit…”

“I know, but…” Darkpaw shrugged. “ _ I  _ lost them too.”

Mossflower’s shoulders sagged. She never thought about it, really. She always thought about how Willowpellt lost so much, but Darkpaw was much younger and more impressionable. She never thought about how sorrowful his life had been, too. She could see the memories of Lightkit and her death lingering in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile and nudged his shoulders. “Do you want to go see Nutmeg?”

Darkpaw slowly glanced up at her. “C-can we?”

“Yes, of course we can,” Mossflower said. “We’ll take Icywhisper. It’ll be good for him to get his mind off of...things.”

So, Mossflower went to fetch her brother and the three of them set off for Nutmeg’s. Darkpaw’s excitement had been restored, and even Icywhisper had stopped frowning for once. They got to the Twolegplace fence and Icywhisper sailed over without waiting. Mossflower nudged Darkpaw from behind as he tried to scurry over. 

Quince was sitting underneath a hedge, grooming her thin gray fur. When they dropped to the ground, she glanced up. “Oh, hello,” she purred. “I wasn’t expecting you three to come along today.”

“Hi, Quince,” Mossflower said as Icywhisper immediately slid underneath his mother’s chin. 

“Can we see the kits?” Darkpaw mewed. 

Quince looked over her shoulder. “I suppose.Why don’t you go inside?”

Darkpaw glanced at the door. “Mossflower, can you come with me?”

Mossflower glanced at Quince and Icywhisper. “Just...hold on a second, okay? I need to speak to Quince,” she said. Darkpaw sighed and sat beside her, beginning to groom his fur.

“What do you need to talk about?” Quince’s blue eyes gleamed.

“We found Socks and Ruby in the woods a few days ago,” Icywhisper grumbled.

Quince’s eyes widened. “What?” she cried. “Are they okay? Are they alive?”

“They weren’t okay when we found them,” Mossflower said. “They were thin and wounded. But now they’re recovering in our camp.”

Quince’s mouth was agape. “ _ Really _ ?”

“Yes,” Icywhisper said. “And we  _ tried _ to help them, really, we did. But some of our Clanmates don’t like them! Probably because Socks is being a fox-heart to everybody but me. Ruby’s nice to them, though.”

“Why wouldn’t your Clanmates like them?” Quince said, concerned. 

“Because they killed Swiftbreeze,” mumbled Mossflower. “And...well...they did  _ that _ to Darkpaw.”

“My kittens would never do such a thing!” Quince said.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly  _ them _ ,” Icywhisper replied.

“And they’re not kits anymore,” Mossflower pointed out. 

Quince gazed off into the distance as she sank into a reverie. “I need to see them,” she whispered. “Can I see them? Quite soon?”

“We’ll bring them here as soon as we can,” Mossflower promised. She felt bad about it, but she was sort of...glad to dump Ruby and Socks on Quince again. Or, at least  _ Socks _ . “We promise.”

“Can we see the kits now?” Darkpaw said impatiently. 

“Yes, yes, come on,” Mossflower got to her paws and went over to the door. Darkpaw followed her, eager to see the little kittens. She took a deep breath as a refreshing blast of cool air met her face when she stepped inside. She’d never understand how Twolegs manipulated the wind like that! 

She tried to remember the room Nutmeg had been in last time they saw her. But Darkpaw was ahead of her; he careened down the hallway and turned into Nutmeg’s room. Mossflower laughed as she heard a startled yelp, and then giggling. “Oh, Darkpaw!”

Mossflower padded inside too. She could hear Twolegs bustling outside the room and decided to avoid them. Nutmeg was curled up in the same blankets as last time, but the kits had spilled everywhere. Their eyes looked like they’d just opened and were sort of foggy and blue. But two of them were already walking around: Rusty and Tommy. Mossflower watched as Luna attempted to pounce on her twitching tail. “Aw, they’re so cute, really,” Mossflower said.

“Did Quince let you in?” Nutmeg mewed.

“Yes, she did,” Mossflower said. She went on to explain the news about Socks and Ruby, and Nutmeg was quite surprised.

“Wow,” she sighed, grooming Filou’s spiky fur. “That’s incredible. Are they okay?”

“For now they are,” Mossflower sighed. “There’s a chance they might come back.”

Nutmeg pulled Filou between her paws. “Oh,” she said. “I hope Socks doesn’t come here. I mean, I hate to say it, but he seems like a horrible cat now. I don’t want him hurting my kittens.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that,” Mossflower lied. But, really...she couldn’t be sure. 

❅❆❅

That night, the distant sound of barking made her ears flick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.... 🍋


	34. Chapter 34

Mossflower stared outside the nursery walls, her tail curled around her paws as she watched the bitter snow fall outside. It was terribly cold, and wind howled around her ears. Her claws dug into the ground as her fur was battered by the stormy gales. She could see something prowling around outside. It was so large, and its breath was heavy and hot. Mossflower heard Cricketkit and Featherkit wail from behind her, but she held her ground. She knew the creature would come in soon.

Then, three loud sounds tore through the night air. They sounded rough and snappy. Cricketkit screamed as the animal burst into the nursery, bowling past Mossflower and shoving her aside. But it completely passed Cricketkit and Featherkit and broke through the back of the nursery wall. Mossflower ran over to it, eyes wide as it ran off. The long-legged black creature had obscured the sun, which was now shining in a cloudless sky. Then, three more sounds made her ears ache, and she felt somebody shaking her.

“Mossflower, wake up right now!”

“What? What happened?” Mossflower said, eyes flying open. The sounds from her dream were in the waking world, and she could hear chaos from outside. Robinwing was standing in front of her. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a dog outside,” Robinwing said, her golden eyes gleaming with terror. “It’s ruthless. We need more backup!”

Mossflower stared out the entrance to the den. Warriors were sprinting towards the dog, yowling and scratching. It was massive, a thousand times bigger than a full-grown warrior. Sunstar was at the front of the fight. He was grabbing onto the dog’s head as it tried to swing him off, saliva dripping from its jaws.

Mossflower sped outside to help him, Robinwing running after it. She could see Mousefur inside the medicine den, watching through Spottedleaf’s legs. She and Mossflower’s eyes locked, and an uncontrollable urge to go talk to her filled up the gray-and-white she-cat. But she had to fight first! Spottedleaf stood in front of Mousefur, but Featherwhisker was very quickly dabbing some cobwebs on Fuzzypelt’s shoulder. Ruby, surprisingly, had her claws out and was defending the log, while Socks was nowhere to be seen. 

Mossflower got behind the dog and made a massive leap up to its backside. Her claws scraped across its back and it whirled around, trying to get to her. In the process, Sunstar flew off of its long muzzle and into the bushes. Bluefur hurtled over to him, but Mossflower kept fighting. She held onto the dog’s body as hard as she could. Its massive paws threatened to trample the warriors surrounding it. 

“Mossflower!” Thrushpelt yowled. The warrior glanced up just in time to duck her head from the dog’s jaws. She fell off its side and onto the ground with an  _ umph. _ “That was a close one, are you okay?” Thrushpelt mewed.

“I’m fine,” Mossflower said, getting to her paws. Thrushpelt looked relatively unharmed, luckily. It was the first time Mossflower had really seen his age shining through. His green eyes looked hollow and he was panting heavily. “You should hang back, Thrushpelt.”

“No, it’s okay,” the sandy gray warrior said. “I can handle it.”

“Look out!” Mossflower grabbed her father’s scruff right as the dog ran past them. Thrushpelt skidded to the side of camp, panting even more heavily as he and Mossflower exchanged a look. The dog let out a howl of pain and tore through the bramble wall, leaving a large hole as cats fell off of him. 

A deafening silence fell upon the cats of ThunderClan. Something was off, Mossflower could feel it. She glanced over at Darkpaw and Longpaw; they were fine, if not a bit scratched. Mousefur was okay. Bluefur was okay. She was standing in the bushes where Sunstar had been thrown, murmuring and whispering something. 

Mossflower went over. “Bluefur? Are you alright?”

Bluefur pulled her head out of the bushes. “He’s dead,” she murmured.

“What?” Mossflower used her paws to tug back the bushes. Sunstar was lying on the ground, his eyes wide open. His neck was positioned in a strange way, and his paws were limp. “No!”

The Clan gathered around them, murmuring and whispering. “Sunstar’s dead?” Darkpaw said, his paws quivering. Longpaw lapped at his friend’s ears, trying to comfort him.

Mossflower stared down at Sunstar. The once regal, honored leader was now reduced to nothing.  _ You can’t leave us now, Sunstar, _ she thought.  _ Not when we need you the most! _

“Was it his last life?” Halftail said.

Bluefur nodded. Mossflower knew the weight of the entire Clan was on her shoulders now. She watched as part of the Clan cats moved away; Featherwhisker was coming through, herbs in his jowls. But he dropped them when he saw his brother. “No!” he yowled. He ran over and buried his muzzle in Sunstar’s fur. “Sunstar...you can’t leave me. Not now.”

Mossflower rubbed her head on Bluefur’s shoulder, and the deputy sniffed a few times before beginning to cry. Mossflower had never known this much sadness in the Clan before, never. She watched as Thrushpelt curled around Bluefur, Icywhisper coming up beside them. Soft cries filled the camp’s broken walls, and the stars seemed to fade away, one by one, until the blackest sky spread across the horizon.

❅❆❅

Mossflower grabbed more brambles from the pile and shoved them into the broken wall. A loud silence filled the camp today, the morning after the dog attack. Rain gently fell down from the dark sky. The leader’s den remained empty. Featherwhisker didn’t stray from his nest. Nobody seemed to have any motivation. Even Featherkit and Cricketkit were silent, just watching their miserable Clan from the safety of Dappletail’s nest. 

Ruby was sitting at a careful distance from Mossflower, trying her best to help patch up the wall. Socks had disappeared from camp during the dog attack and hadn’t been seen since.  _ Good riddance, _ Mossflower thought. At least Ruby was being helpful. 

In the distance, she could see the patrol going to bury Sunstar coming back. Bluefur led it, of course. Her paws drummed along absently, and she looked tired. Her jaws parted in a yawn as she passed by Mossflower. 

The gray-and-white she-cat got up to go speak to her. “Hello,” she said.

Bluefur just grunted a greeting. 

“So...when d’ya think you’ll be going to the Moonstone?” Mossflower said.

Bluefur shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably tonight, if it stops raining,” she said. “I can’t wait much longer than that. I don’t know if Featherwhisker will be up for going, though.”

“But he has to,” Mossflower said, smoothing down a stray tuft of fur on Bluefur’s head. “He’s the medicine cat.”

“Sunstar was his brother,” Bluefur replied. “They were very, incredibly close. He might not accept me as becoming the new leader.”

Mossflower sighed. “Well, he’s going to have to…”

Bluefur glanced up at her. “Can you come with me?” she said. “I might need you to...I don’t know, keep things running.”

“Okay, sure,” Mossflower said. Her heart fluttered for a moment. She was going to the Moonstone for the first time. She glanced over at the warrior’s den. It was almost all the way full. Nobody wanted to do anything today.

Mossflower went over to the apprentice’s den and stuck her head in. Darkpaw was grooming a scratch on Longpaw’s side. “Oh, hey,” he said when his mentor squeezed inside.

“Hi,” Mossflower settled down in the spot where her old nest used to be. She remembered when she and her friends would laugh and talk in here. She could almost see herself pressed into Runningwind’s side as they slept. But now that was all over, and she had Mousefur to think about. “How’s it going?”

“How does it  _ look _ like it’s going?” grumbled Longpaw. “Our leader’s dead.”

“Bluefur’s going to the Moonstone tonight,” Mossflower told him, scuffing some earth with her paw. “We won’t be leaderless for long.”

Longpaw sighed, putting his head on his paws. Darkpaw tilted his head and smiled. “Don’t be such a grump,” he said. “I mean...Sunstar’s gone. It’s sad, but we can’t stay in our nests forever! I learned that when I was injured. Sure, I might have been unable to see out of one eye, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t become a warrior.”

“But it’s raining,” Longpaw answered. “And the rogues are still out.”

“I never said we had to go out of camp,” Darkpaw said. “C’mon, let’s go to the nursery. I’m sure the kits are real bored.”

Mossflower watched as the two toms slid out of the den without saying goodbye. Darkpaw was getting to be a full-grown cat now, and he didn’t need her anymore. But they could still be friends. She sighed and dragged herself back to the bramble wall to keep helping them patch it up. The dog had made such a big hole that Mossflower wasn’t sure it would ever go back to how it looked originally.

She sat beside Ruby and picked up a bramble with her teeth, shoving it into a clear space. Ruby was working much quicker than her, with more resolve. Mossflower glanced over at her; she was hiding a scratch on her back leg with her tail.

“You should get that checked out,” Mossflower said.

Ruby turned to look at her, startled. “What?”

“The scratch on your leg,” Mossflower nodded. “Get it looked at.”

Ruby huffed a laugh. “Oh, no, it’s fine,” she assured her. “It doesn’t even hurt that badly.”

“No, really,” Mossflower nudged Ruby to her paws. “Go to Spottedleaf. She’ll know what to do.”

“But what if she thinks I’m a coward?”

Mossflower’s eyes glinted. “You might not have gotten your wounds checked in BloodClan, but here it’s necessary. It’s  _ encouraged _ ,” she added. “Go on. No use in just letting it hurt.”

Ruby took a deep breath and padded off towards the medicine den. It was like she was a real warrior now. Mossflower wondered if Bluefur might let her stay in the Clan. She gazed over at her mother, who was giving her fur a good wash. Maybe she could ask her about it tonight...when they went to the Moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I have some more suggestions open for you guys. If you would like, give me some new warrior names for Darkpaw! I want to distance him as far away as possible from his alternate-universe version, Darkstripe. Also, although this story is far from being over, would you like to see me write a fic for another kit/apprentice who died too early? If so, who? Thanks for your suggestions! 🍋


	35. Chapter 35

A few hours later, it had stopped raining and Mossflower could barely see the sun setting underneath the parting clouds. She kneaded the ground with her claws as she waited for Bluefur and Featherwhisker to finish their traveling herbs. The sun was sinking quickly, and Mossflower knew they wouldn’t have a lot of time to get there.

“Calm down, it’s only a small journey,” Mousefur told her, putting her paw on Mossflower’s twitching tail. 

“Yes, but it’s an important one,” Mossflower replied. She stared down at Mousefur, who was blinking wearily. She loved her so much it was infuriating, but she couldn’t tell her yet. It had to be the right time. “I wish I didn’t have to spend so much time without you. When are you gonna move back into the warrior’s den?”

“I  _ wish _ I could,” Mousefur said. “Believe me, I do. But Spottedleaf says I have to wait a few more days.”

“Well, I’d rather see you healthy and ready to go than...not that,” Mossflower laughed, and Mousefur did too. 

“Okay, come on, hurry up,” Featherwhisker sighed. “Spottedleaf, you’ve got the camp under control, right?”

“Yep!” Spottedleaf replied, glancing up from sorting her herbs. 

“Okay, good,” Featherwhisker yawned as he slid out of the medicine den. Fresh rain puddles made his paws wet. Mossflower glanced over at the log; Lionheart was lying near the front, half-asleep while Ruby snoozed inside. It seemed like the Clan was getting a lot more relaxed with watching her.

Bluefur glanced over at Thrushpelt, who was sharing a mouse with Icywhisper. “Thrushpelt?” she called. “You’re in charge while I’m gone, okay?”

The tom lifted his head. “Sure, Bluefur.”

“Thanks,” Bluefur purred as they shuffled over to the bramble wall. Mossflower didn’t have to pull herself through anymore, and she watched in dismay as newly-patched brambles fell from the stack. “We have to keep our wits about us,” her mother said. “The rogues are still out here.”

“Do you think WindClan will let us pass through their territory?” Mossflower mewed.

“Well, they have to,” Featherwhisker replied. “It’s part of the warrior code.” 

“Oh,” Mossflower grunted, looking up at the sky. Silverpelt wasn’t completely obscured by dark clouds, and she swore she could see a new star joining the ranks. Hopefully Sunstar had made it to StarClan okay. She glanced over at Bluefur; the she-cat was watching the sky too.

Eventually they got to the Owl Tree, which was pretty much on the beginnings of the moor. Mossflower felt like it could go on forever. The tall grasses rustled together, tinted indigo and blue. Fourtrees looked like a giant in the distance, and Mossflower could even see Piper and Soot’s barn tucked between two slopes in the distance. She remembered running off there, when life seemed like it had no answer. Look at her now. 

Featherwhisker stopped near the WindClan border. It was heavily marked. Bluefur and Mossflower hesitantly passed, but Featherwhisker stayed in ThunderClan territory, staring at his paws.

“Featherwhisker? Are you alright?” Bluefur said, turning around.

The medicine cat just kept staring, his eyes glazing over. “Featherwhisker?”

Suddenly one large tear slid down Featherwhisker’s face. “I...I can’t do it anymore,” he choked as his plumed tail curled around his back legs. “I can’t go on. I don’t want him to be gone.”

Mossflower stared over at the medicine cat. Bluefur went over to him and let him lean his head on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “You’ve been a brave, helpful cat for so long, Featherwhisker. You’ve done so much for us. Now it’s time for you to lean on us.”

Featherwhisker sniveled and wiped his eyes with a paw. “It’s not fair,” he mewed, voice quivering. “It’s just not fair.”

“I know,” Bluefur said. “But you’ll see him once we get to the Moonstone.”

Featherwhisker slowly lifted his head. “Y-you’re right,” he sighed shakily. “You’re right, Bluefur.” His blue-green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. “You’re more like a leader already.”

Bluefur chuckled to herself. “Better get used to it, I guess.”

Passing through WindClan was relatively easy. Everybody there seemed to be asleep, and the only scents they encountered was a stale sundown patrol going by. Featherwhisker trailed behind Bluefur as she trotted along, resolve in her paw steps. After they’d passed by WindClan, they were met with a Thunderpath.

Bluefur instinctively stepped back once they got there, but Mossflower slowly advanced, sniffing the path. It wasn’t made of dark gray stuff, like the one back home. It was just dirt. “The monster’s smell is old,” Mossflower mewed. “We’ll probably be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Bluefur meowed. 

“Yes,” Mossflower said. “Come on, now. Let’s hurry up before one sees us.”

Bluefur looked both ways before getting onto the path, very quickly running across it. Mossflower then realized she was probably thinking of Snowfur. She must be very excited to see her sister today. Mossflower hoped she might be able to see her mother’s nine lives ceremony.

They headed into a thick, lush clump of trees and grass. “How long is it till Mothermouth, Featherwhisker?” Mossflower mewed.

“Not far,” Featherwhisker said. He sighed, licking his chest fur down. “I have to make this trip every half-moon. I know the way by heart.”

_ Good, I’m getting him distracted, _ Mossflower thought. “What are the other medicine cats like?” she said.

Featherwhisker hummed. “Well, let’s see. Mudfur’s a kind old fellow, never had a mean word to say about anyone. He used to be a warrior, and totally clawed Adderfang once. I think that was when he decided he wanted to be a medicine cat. But his mate, Brightsky, had died and so had all her other kits. Well, except one, Leopardkit. He’s fiercely protective of her.

“And then there’s Yellowfang and Runningpaw,” Featherwhisker sighed. “Yellowfang’s a bit crabby sometimes, and she’s getting up there in years, but she’s got a real kind heart if you look deep enough. She doesn’t take any nonsense. Runningpaw is a bit timid and always quite sickly. He seems to have a running nose that is never cleared up. But he’s trying his best.

“Barkface of WindClan is adjusting to his job,” Featherwhisker added. “Hawkheart died a few seasons ago, so he’s had time. He’s a kind tom, but not afraid to speak the truth. He loves kits and is always devastated when he can’t save any.” Featherwhisker scuffed some of the earth with his paw. “We are lucky to have such helpful and gold-hearted medicine cats in the Clans.”

Mossflower nodded slowly, taking in his words, before a massive shadow fell upon them. She looked up to see the biggest hill in the world. Its tip seemed to touch the sky, and there was a cave ahead of them, emitting cool air. “What’s that?” she whispered.

“Mothermouth,” Bluefur answered. Mossflower hesitated towards the front of the cave. Something was very powerful here, and she couldn’t understand why she was feeling so overwhelmed. She looked over at Bluefur; her mother seemed to be feeling the same way, but Featherwhisker went right past them. 

“Come on, now, there’s not a lot of time before moonhigh,” he said. Bluefur padded after him, seemingly having more experience, while it took Mossflower a few minutes to compose herself and walk inside. The twist and turns in the cave were so dark Mossflower couldn’t see her paw in front of her face. “B-Bluefur?” she called, voice shaky. “Featherwhisker?”

“I’m right here,” Bluefur replied softly. Mossflower blinked a few times as a soft, light glow echoed from the end of the cavern. “There it is. The Moonstone.”

All three of them stopped a few steps away from it. It was the biggest, most dazzling thing Mossflower had ever seen. Larger than any cat, it was a large, pointed stone in the middle of the cave. Littler stones surrounded it, and a soft sand was scattered across the whole cavern. Mossflower’s fur blew back as a strong breeze made her eyes half-close. She was terrified and excited and joyful at the same time. She didn’t know what to feel. 

“Sit down here, Bluefur,” Featherwhisker went over to the Moonstone. Bluefur took a deep breath before getting up and padding over to him. “Touch your nose to the stone.”

Bluefur gently touched her dark nose to the Moonstone’s surface. Its light illuminated her pelt; she looked like she was made of stars. “There we are,” Featherwhisker nodded, settling down beside her. “Mossflower, let us sleep for now. Make sure no one comes in.”

“Okay,” Mossflower answered. She headed over to the very edge of the cave and laid down by the entrance, putting her head on her paws. Basking in the Moonstone’s light, she couldn’t believe she had gotten this far. Once, she was a small, freezing kit, dying in the middle of a snowstorm. Once, she was a kittypet searching for her real home. Once, she was a confused but excited apprentice. Now, she was a strong, capable warrior watching her very own mother become leader of her Clan. She sighed, feeling like all of her life’s accomplishments were being laid down at her paws.

_ I might be missing her ceremony, _ thought Mossflower, closing her eyes. She let sleep wash over her, comforting and welcoming. Before she knew it she was drifting off into a dream.

❅❆❅

When she opened her eyes again, she was at the edge of the Fourtrees clearing. Hundreds of pale starry cats were circling around Bluefur, who was ahead of her. Featherwhisker sat at a distance from Bluefur, watching with a careful eye. Mossflower sat up straighter in the presence of StarClan. The ceremony was beginning!

“Welcome, Bluefur,” a clear voice sounded from the edge of the clearing. Mossflower watched as a broad-shouldered, red-brown tom stepped to the center of the clearing. His ragged pelt was littered with scars, and there was a green collar around his neck that didn’t glow like the rest of him did. 

“Pinestar,” Bluefur dipped her head in greeting. Mossflower could tell she was nervous. Her tail was twitching as her paws shuffled, but it was the only hint of her apprehension.

“With this life I give you compassion,” Pinestar touched his nose to her head. “Judge as much with your heart as with your mind.” Mossflower watched Bluefur flinch like a bolt of lightning slashed through her. She shook her pelt out as Pinestar joined the other StarClan warriors.

Next, a smaller, pale brown tabby shuffled to the center of the clearing. “Mumblefoot,” Bluefur purred. Mumblefoot’s muzzle was gray, but that was the only sign of his age. His yellow eyes were alight with excitement. 

“Bluefur, with this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even when you feel all hope and strength has left you,” he said, touching his pink nose to Bluefur’s head. Bluefur stiffened, closing her eyes tight as the life pulsed through her. “Endure it,” Mumblefoot told her softly. “Have faith in your own strength.”

Then, a long-haired, tortoiseshell she-cat came from the ranks. Mossflower’s ear flicked as she heard Featherwhisker’s loud purr from beside her. It was Larksong, his mother. She saw Featherwhisker secretly begging to greet her, but he sat down still. Larksong touched her muzzle to Bluefur’s forehead. “With this life, I give you humor,” she said. “Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to lift the spirits of your Clanmates when despair threatens.”

Bluefur’s body shook like sparks were flying through her. “You will know when to use humor to help you,” Larksong added, and Bluefur blinked with a smile.

Next, a smaller, tortoiseshell-and-white cat trotted out, her amber eyes dazzling. “Hello, Sweetpaw,” Bluefur said. Sweetpaw beamed and reached up to touch her nose to Bluefur’s head.

“With this life I give you hope,” she said, voice bubbly and bright. “Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you.”

Mossflower watched Bluefur’s paws twitch as the next life traveled through her body. Sweetpaw padded back to the other cats, and her pelt faded into a white like the rest of theirs. Then, a brilliantly ginger tom strode out from beside her, and Featherwhisker’s purr got louder. It was Sunstar, looking youthful and healthy. The leader turned his gaze to his brother and smiled before going over to Bluefur. “With this life I give you courage,” he rumbled, voice as strong as always. “You will know when to use it.”

Bluefur and Sunstar gazed at each other for a while, before Sunstar gave her a lap on the head. She laughed to herself as he went over to Featherwhisker, rubbed up against his brother, and joined the other cats.

Next, a dappled gray tom came out from the crowd. Goosefeather. He looked...better. His coat wasn’t ruffled and his eyes were dazzling. He was even smiling. “With this life I give you patience,” he said. “You will need it.” Bluefur shivered before Goosefeather turned to pad into the crowd again.

Next, a slender, black she-cat slid out from behind somebody, green eyes gleaming. Leopardfoot. She touched her nose to Bluefur’s head. “With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and yourself. Never doubt the right path to take,” she said. Bluefur glanced up to search Leopardfoot’s gaze, but the she-cat was already gone.

Next, a gorgeous silver tabby cat came to her. Bluefur’s purr sounded through the whole clearing. It must have been Moonflower, her mother. “With this life, I give you love. Cherish your Clan as you cherished your kits, for now they all are your kin,” Moonflower said. Her voice was soft and smooth, like ice on a river. Mossflower felt a connection to her. Bluefur closed her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, Moonflower was gone. 

Instead, Snowfur stood in her place. Mossflower couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Snowfur was smiling as she shook her head. “You have sacrificed so much,” she mewed. “And our Clan walks a safer path now. With this life I give you pride, so that you may know your own worth and the worth of your Clan.” 

Bluefur’s eyes were teary as she gazed at her sister. Snowfur gave Bluefur’s ears a lick. “Thank you for raising Whitestorm,” Snowfur purred. “It was easier to leave him, knowing he had you.” Her blue eyes gleamed brilliantly. “Use all your nine lives for your Clan. We will be with you at every step. If you need us, we will come. You were chosen long ago, and StarClan has never regretted its choice. You are now leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar.”

The nine cats who’d given Bluestar her lives surrounded her. Their voices raised as they called out her name. “Bluestar! Bluestar!”

Featherwhisker called too, and so did Mossflower. Her voice felt stronger than a lion’s roar as she shouted her mother’s new name. This would be a new era for ThunderClan. Hopefully, a better one. One with more...more light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from this chapter were taken from Bluestar's nine lives ceremony in her super edition. 🍋


	36. Chapter 36

Mossflower’s paws were aching by the time they returned to ThunderClan. Bluestar strode into camp with no hesitations while Featherwhisker dragged himself behind her. The morning light made the leaves shine and dewy mist rise up from the ground. Everything looked so beautiful now.

A few cats were awake, Thrushpelt being one of them. He sped over to Bluestar, green eyes shining. “Well? How did it go?” he said, giddily kneading the ground like an excited kit.

“I’ve got my nine lives now,” Bluestar said. 

“So...you’re...you’re Bluestar?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh, that’s  _ marvelous _ ,” Thrushpelt said. “What are you going to do first?”

Bluestar winked at him before going over to the Highrock. She crouched down before making a giant leap up to the first ledge and onto the huge stone. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock,” she called, her voice drifting through the camp seamlessly.

Slowly, the Clan dragged themselves from their nests. Mossflower smiled as she and Mousefur, who was coming out from the medicine den beside Spottedleaf, met her gaze. Darkpaw and Longpaw slid out from the clump of ferns as Icywhisper, Poppydawn and Thistleclaw came out of the warrior’s bush. 

“I have received my nine lives,” Bluestar gazed down at the Clan like she’d been leader for seasons. “My name is Bluestar now. As leader of the Clan I have a few things I’d like to do first.”

The Clan shared a mutter of excitement and confusion. 

“First I must name my deputy.”

There were more murmurs as the Clan whispered about who it would be. Mossflower looked around, unsure of who Bluefur might pick. There were many capable warriors to choose from. 

Bluestar sat up straighter. “I say these words before StarClan, so they will hear my choice,” she announced. Her gaze swept over the Clan before she smiled. “My new deputy will be Redtail.”

Surprised, the tortoiseshell tom lifted his head. “Me?” he said, grinning as his siblings nudged his shoulders. Longpaw’s beam was bright in support of his mentor.  _ Redtail, hm? _ Mossflower thought. _ He might be a good choice. He’s a good warrior. _

“Next, I must call two apprentices up. Longpaw, Darkpaw?”

The two apprentices came to the center of the clearing. Mossflower stared up at her mother...they couldn’t be having their warrior ceremonies now, could they?

“You both, you fought bravely during the fight with the dog and have endured so much. I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Darkpaw, Longpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

The two toms shouted: “I do!”

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Longpaw, from this moment on you will be called Longtail,” Bluestar nodded. “And Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be called Darkmoon.”

Pride filled Mossflower’s chest as she looked over at her apprentice. Darkmoon and Longtail nudged against each other, their grins as wide as the sky. Mossflower raised her voice. “Longtail! Darkmoon! Longtail! Darkmoon!” she called. The Clan joined her. Even Cricketkit called out the new warrior’s names, his sister watching with a smile from beside him. 

“Clan dismissed,” Bluestar said. She jumped from the Highrock down to the Clan, who was surrounding Redtail, Longtail and Darkmoon. Mossflower trotted over to Darkmoon. 

“Congratulations!” she said, purring.

Darkmoon threw his paws around her, burying his head in her shoulder. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for supporting me. I would have never done this if Tigerclaw was my mentor.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Mossflower said, licking his ears. “I hope we can still be friends, even if I’m not your mentor anymore.”

“We’ll always be friends!” Darkmoon replied. “Always!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon: Darkstripe was Longtail's mentor.  
> Me: n o   
> Thanks for all of your name suggestions! It was really hard to pick! 🍋


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow!! 2,100 hits already! Y'all are really spoilin me here :'000 🍋

Many moons had passed since Bluestar’s leader ceremony. ThunderClan had gone through some changes, but everything felt so much better. 

Poppydawn and Thrushpelt had moved to the elder’s den. Thrushpelt was happy to retire, even though he often came outside for walks. Poppydawn also deserved a good rest after her warrior days. Mossflower always made sure to bring Thrushpelt the prey she caught before anyone else; he was her father and he deserved it.

Longtail and Darkmoon were proving to be talented warriors. They weren’t as  _ mature _ as they were expected to be, but Mossflower didn’t hold it against them. Darkmoon was still a wonderful hunter, and even as leaf-fall set in the prey pile was full with his catches. He and Longtail made an excellent duo when trying to catch the quicker sort of prey.

Robinwing was pregnant with her third litter of kits, her last before retiring to the elder’s den. Her daughter, Brindleface, had joined the nursery too, though she had a while to go before her kits were born. Cricketkit and Featherkit, meanwhile, were growing up strong. They only had a moon left to go before their apprentice ceremonies. Featherkit had been proved to be deaf, but she had made her own little language with tail flicks and paw movements. It was sort of fun getting to learn it. Dappletail was terribly proud of her kit too. 

Mossflower had seen Mistyfoot and Stonefur at Gatherings. Mistyfoot had a mate in RiverClan; his name was Blackclaw. She introduced them both, but Blackclaw didn’t seem to be a very interesting cat. Nonetheless, Mossflower was proud of her sister. Stonefur was growing to be a highly respected warrior of RiverClan, and many cats trusted him with things they would a deputy. 

Mossflower still hadn’t told Mousefur she loved her, even though she promised herself she would. Mousefur had recovered from her injuries, though, and spent almost every waking moment with Mossflower. 

Runningwind was...distant. Mossflower wished they could be friends sometimes. She sort of regretted how she’d yelled at him all those seasons ago. Now she could see that Dappletail and Runningwind’s relationship wasn’t romantic at all. She knew that now. But it was too late to save anything. 

Bluestar was a fantastic leader. She was confident and calculated, and she trusted her warriors. Redtail was a good deputy, too, always responsible. He and Brindleface had fallen in love, and were now waiting on their kits. Although Featherwhisker was getting up there in years, he and Spottedleaf served the Clan well.

The rogues hadn’t been seen since the battle. Ruby had stayed in ThunderClan, and she hadn’t been inducted as a warrior, but nobody really told her she wasn’t. She still slept in the log, though, afraid to step foot inside the warrior’s den. She and Icywhisper had gotten closer, though she’d bullied him once. Mossflower now knew how Icywhisper felt when all she talked about was her own siblings...unbelievably jealous. But she wasn’t going to say anything. She knew her and Icywhisper’s bond was stronger than anyone else’s.

Well, maybe besides for her and Mousefur’s. 

Leaf-fall was settling into the forest, blowing cool breezes through the falling leaves. The trees were topped with red and orange, and Mossflower had to dig beneath dry leaves to find prey. She watched Longtail streak past her, making her fur blow in the wind he left. “Slow down,” Patchpelt barked. “It isn’t a race.”

“I’m  _ racing _ Runningwind,” Longtail replied as Runningwind dashed on ahead of him. “So...yeah, it is.”

Mousefur laughed from beside Mossflower as Patchpelt rolled his eyes. Pale gray clouds stretched across the sky, promising a rainy night. This was supposed to be a border patrol, but it was pretty relaxed. The Clans were too busy preparing for leaf-bare to be worried about trespassing on other territory.

Longtail pounced on Runningwind, who laughed and kicked him off. “Ouch,” Longtail meowed as he nearly hit a tree. “Yeesh, Runningwind, cool off a bit.”

“You cool off!” Runningwind said, hurtling over to Longtail. The younger warrior yowled as he ducked for cover.

Mousefur leaned her head on Mossflower’s shoulder. “Ugh, I’m so tired,” she yawned. “I hardly got  _ any _ sleep last night. I could hear Fuzzypelt coughing all night.”

“Even with your face buried in my fur?” Mossflower said.

Mousefur laughed. “Yeah, I guess.”

The leaves rustled around them as another breeze blew through. Mossflower stifled a sigh of longing. It would be the perfect moment to tell Mousefur her feelings...if Patchpelt wasn’t  _ right _ ahead of them. She’d just have to wait till he got fed up with Runningwind and Longtail enough to go yell at them.

“You don’t...still like my brother, do you?” 

Mossflower glanced down at Mousefur. “Wh-what?” she said. “No, of course not!”

“Oh,” Mousefur said, sounding relieved. 

“Why?”

“I dunno. I see you looking across camp at him sometimes.”

Mossflower’s ear flicked. “That was just a stupid apprentice fling,” she insisted. “I've got better things to do with my time than moon over  _ him _ .”

Mousefur flinched at her words, and Mossflower wondered why for a moment. “So you wouldn’t want a mate, then?”

Mossflower’s tail drooped. “Well, of course I would,” she said. “Just not him.”  _ Maybe...you? _

“Yeah, I guess it kind of was a mouse-brained move,” Mousefur said, “going off and having kits with Dappletail without telling you. Even if they are just friends. It’s sort of a...I don’t know, a breaking of trust?”

“Yeah,” Mossflower nodded. “Exactly. I mean, I still love Runningwind, just not romantically. He’s a good warrior and all. But I don’t think there’s a chance we could be friends, even if I wanted it.”

“Maybe I could help?” Mousefur’s amber eyes gleamed.

“How?”

“I don’t know. Set you up.”

“Set us up?!”

“Not like that, mouse-brain,” Mousefur laughed. “Like...so you can talk with nobody else around. Maybe then you could work out your problems.”

Mossflower sighed and glanced off at Runningwind. He and Longtail were prowling along ahead, laughing and joking with Patchpelt there to keep an eye on them as they snaked by the moor. She wasn’t entirely sure if she even wanted to talk to Runningwind. What would she say? Would she apologize? For what? Would  _ he _ want to talk to her, once he figured out what was happening? Or would he be mad?

“Maybe,” Mossflower said. Now she and Mousefur were alone, though. It could be time. Her heart was pounding as she turned to look at her. “I…”  _ No, not yet. _ “I think we should speed up.”

Mousefur looked hopeful for a moment before shaking her head. “Y-yeah.”

Back in camp, Mossflower laid down beside the warrior’s den. She’d wasted another chance to tell Mousefur she loved her. She put her head on her paws and wished she could just be brave and tell her! So what if she rejected her? At least Mossflower got it off her chest. 

She looked around camp. Bluestar was speaking to Redtail by the Highrock. Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf were bringing in herbs. The elders were chatting in their den. Cricketkit and Featherkit were batting around a moss-ball as the other queens watched them. Everything seemed normal, but for Mossflower it was gloomy. Maybe the sun would come out if she told Mousefur she liked her. But it had to be right.

That night, a sporadic coughing interrupted her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Redtail sniffing as he coughed. “Ugh,” he groaned before curling his fluffy tail around himself. Mossflower sighed, closing her eyes as more, softer coughs filled the den.  _ Greencough can’t be here already, it’s still leaf-fall. _ Now Fuzzypelt and Redtail were hacking. She put her paws over her ears and closed her eyes tight. Ugh. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first greencough victim is claimed.

“Mossflower?” Spottedleaf glanced up from Fuzzypelt’s shivering frame, her amber eyes hardly glowing with exhaustion. “I’m all out of catnip. Could you bring me some? It’s by Twolegplace, maybe in one of their gardens.”

Mossflower dropped the mouse she’d caught at the poor medicine cat’s paws. “Okay,” she said. “Make sure to eat that. I don’t want you both getting too tired.”

Spottedleaf smiled gratefully at the warrior. “Okay. Go, now.”

Mossflower turned and padded out of the medicine den. Leaf-fall was melting into leaf-bare now, and Fuzzypelt was the first to come down hard with greencough. Mossflower looked around camp for somebody to come with her. She spotted Mousefur by the Highrock and trotted over to her. “Mousefur!” she called. “Can you come with me?”

The brown she-cat got to her paws. “Where?”

“We need to get catmint for Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker,” Mossflower replied.

“Oh, alright,” Mousefur said. “Let’s go.”

The two she-cats slid out of camp again. It hardly felt like any time since leaf-fall  _ began, _ and already greencough was already here. It hadn’t been as bad as the last leaf-bare, as only Stonepelt (and  _ maybe _ Goosefeather, still, nobody knew) had been affected by it. But Fuzzypelt was still a relatively capable warrior, although he was the oldest one in ThunderClan. He was so sick now that he’d almost coughed up a lung.

“Where did Spottedleaf say it was?” Mousefur said as they prowled along.

“By Twolegplace,” Mossflower replied. “Maybe Quince has some in her garden.”

“Who?”

“Quince. She was one of the kittypets that took me in when I was left in the snow,” Mossflower said. “I thought I already told you that story.”

Mousefur shrugged. “Well, you told me about the kittypets. But not their names.”

There was no hint of anger in her voice, but Mossflower still worried. Did Mousefur dislike her because she didn’t know as much about her kithood? Mossflower knew almost everything about Mousefur’s. “Well, it was Quince and Nutmeg,” she mewed, panicking a bit. “And their kits were...oh, well, you already know that.”

“Yeah, Socks and Ruby,” Mousefur nodded. “Ruby’s nice. We shared tongues yesterday...wh-while you were on patrol, of course!”

Mossflower’s ear flicked. “Are you friends or something?”

“Yeah, sort of. But…” Mousefur turned to look at Mossflower. “Not as good as us.”

Mossflower sighed in relief.  _ I wish you knew we were more than friends. _

They eventually got to Twolegplace. Mossflower could smell the heavy scent of catmint underneath the fence, and she used her paw to dig a small hole underneath it. “Is there any there?” Mousefur said. 

“Um...yeah, I can smell it,” Mossflower replied. “I think I’ll have to jump over the fence to get it, though.”

“Okay,” Mousefur’s eyes glinted with worry as Mossflower backed up to leap over the fence. She sailed over easily and landed in a foreign garden. It wasn’t Quince’s, though she could barely smell the gray she-cat’s scent on the other side of the fence. She spotted the catmint and tore some out of the ground, tail flicking back and forth. She glanced over her shoulder. Something was dwelling by the Twoleg’s door, and before she knew it, a small black-and-white bundle hurtled out of the catflap. 

“Get out of our garden!” It was a kitten. “This is our place!” Mossflower watched as it grabbed onto her back leg. He only came up halfway. “Drop that stuff! It’s ours!”

“Smudge,” a stern mew came from behind the kitten. “Leave her alone.”

Mossflower looked past Smudge to see another, sleeker she-cat behind him. She was black-and-white, too, with a purple collar around her neck. “But  _ Mama, _ she’s tearing up our Twolegs’ garden,” Smudge said. Mossflower couldn’t get over how small he was. 

The she-cat padded over. “Hello, sorry about him,” she said, pushing Smudge away from Mossflower. “I’m Domino, Smudge’s mother. I live here.”

“Oh, I’m Mossflower.” She flinched as Mousefur landed behind her, probably to see what all the trouble was about. “And this is Mousefur.”

Domino’s yellow eyes widened. “Goodness, gracious, dear. Your pelt has been ripped to shreds! Are your Twolegs kind to you?”

“We don’t have Twolegs,” Mousefur came up beside Mossflower. “We’re wild cats.”

“Wild cats!” Smudge yipped, bouncing back beside Domino. “Really?”

“Yep,” Mossflower said. “Sorry about your garden. But there’s a lot of sick cats back at camp, and we sort of...need this to help them.”

“Go ahead, take it all,” Domino said, concern in her voice. “How to fend without Twolegs, then? How do you eat?”

“We catch our own food,” Mousefur explained as Mossflower pulled more catmint out of the ground. “Like...mice and birds and rabbits.”

“Really?” Smudge said. “What do they taste like? Can I taste a mouse?”

“Not while you’re under  _ my _ roof,” Domino said, and Mossflower couldn’t help but laugh. She remembered Ruby asking that exact same question to Quince, and getting the same answer. Now Ruby really was tasting mice every day. 

“Thanks for all of this,” Mossflower said, her teeth full of catmint. 

“You’re welcome,” purred Domino. “Feel free to come back and get more if you ever need it!”

Mousefur jumped up onto the fence, Mossflower following her. “Can I come with you?” Smudge begged. 

“Maybe one day you can,” Mossflower smiled. “But you’re far too small.”

She and Mousefur laughed as Smudge’s cries of protest sounded from behind the Twoleg fence. 

Once they returned to camp, Mossflower rushed in with the bundle of catmint. “Sorry, Spottedleaf,” she sighed. “We ran into two kittypets and they were nice, they let us take all of it but there was so much, and…”

Spottedleaf was still sitting over Fuzzypelt, but her eyes were glazed over. Featherwhisker sat beside her, his plumed tail around her back in comfort. “Spottedleaf?” Mossflower mewed, dropping the catmint on the ground. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s dead,” the tortoiseshell answered. “Fuzzypelt... _ died _ .”

Mossflower’s blue eyes widened. “ _ What _ ?” Immediately hundreds of thoughts filled her head. Fuzzypelt was fine yesterday morning! He couldn’t have died already! They were only gone for a few minutes! Was she too late? Would he have been alive if she got back sooner? Was it...her fault?

“Poor Robinwing,” Mousefur murmured from beside her. “Her kits’ll have to grow up without a father.”

Mossflower stared down at Fuzzypelt. The tom’s eyes were closed, and he was completely still, but not yet cold. She couldn’t imagine Robinwing’s grief. They were going to retire and become elders together, but now…

“I have to tell her,” Spottedleaf said, starting to her white paws.

“No,” Featherwhisker stopped her. “I will. I know how to do this sort of thing.”

Spottedleaf sniffed and wiped her nose as the older medicine cat padded out of the den. Mossflower felt Mousefur’s tail snake around her back and pull her closer. The two she-cats’ heads leaned against each other. It was only the first few days of leaf-bare, and already the first victim had been killed. How would the rest of the season go with the greencough this bad? Mossflower flinched as Robinwing’s howl of pain sounded from outside. This would be a bitter time for ThunderClan. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in for a rough season, folks... 🍋


	39. Chapter 39

Robinwing’s hollow gaze was visible from the darkness of the nursery that night. It was a solemn time; everybody was shuffling around and murmuring to each other. Mossflower sat beside Icywhisper, Mousefur and Ruby, gazing over at Fuzzypelt’s body in the middle of camp. Darkmoon was sitting beside Longtail, comforting him. Frostfur and Brindleface laid together with their eyes half-shut as they grieved over their father. Guilt had ravaged Mossflower the entire day as she thought about the black tom. If she had just returned with the catmint quicker...maybe he would have been alive.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Icywhisper murmured to her.

“It is,” Mossflower replied. “It is my fault.”

“But at least you brought more catmint for future victims,” Mousefur said.

Mossflower’s plumed tail curled around her flank. “Yeah, I guess.”

She watched Bluestar slink out from the leader’s den, ice-blue eyes alight as she went over to the dead warrior. Leaning over him, she murmured something to him and then drew her head up. “Cats of ThunderClan, please gather,” she called, not jumping up to the Highrock like usual. 

Everyone slowly got to their paws and surrounded Bluestar. Their heads were low and eyes were glowing with pain. “This is a terrible loss for us,” she sighed. “Especially in the beginning of leaf-bare. Robinwing’s mate and a kind, noble father, Fuzzypelt was one of our best warriors. Especially since Robinwing is just expecting their next litter of kits.” 

Everybody nodded in agreement.

“But we can’t let this discourage us,” Bluestar said. “We are still great and strong. We still need to keep hunting and fighting for each other. Fuzzypelt will be dearly missed, and I expect everybody in ThunderClan to support Robinwing and her kits in their grief. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Bluestar,” a murmur spread across the Clan.

“Good,” Bluestar nodded. “The moonhigh patrol should be ready soon.”

Mousefur’s jaws parted in a yawn. “She’s right, it’s late,” the brown warrior mewed. “I’m going to bed. Mossflower? You coming?”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” The gray-and-white she-cat got to her paws. She was going to obey her leader and speak to Robinwing. She felt she couldn’t have closure unless she did. 

The nursery was dark and warm. Cricketkit and Featherkit were curled up by Dappletail, almost as big as apprentices. They were going to be turning six moons in a few days. Mossflower couldn't believe it. “Robinwing?” she whispered. “Are you in here?”

The brown she-cat’s tail flicked by the back of the den, so Mossflower padded over. “Oh, Robinwing. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault Fuzzypelt died. I didn’t bring the catmint in time, and…”

Robinwing looked up and searched Mossflower’s gaze. Her golden eyes were slightly reddened with the amount of crying she’d been doing. “Oh, dear, it’s not your fault,” she murmured. “StarClan wanted my Fuzzypelt early, that’s all.”

“But...I didn’t bring the catmint. He was alive when I left.”

Robinwing put her small paw on Mossflower’s. “It’s alright. If you want me to, I forgive you. But just know you don’t need to feel guilty.”

Mossflower lowered her head. “O-okay, Robinwing. Thank you.”

She trailed out of the nursery and into the warrior’s den, throwing herself down beside Mousefur. She was tired and angry at herself. This was only one of the first days of leaf-bare, and already one cat had died. Who would be taken tomorrow? 

❅❆❅

She woke up the next morning to freezing rain. She sighed, shaking out her fluffy pelt that was now drenched and wet. She squinted through the drizzle to see Dappletail pleading with Bluestar by the Highrock. “Please, she’s  _ capable _ of it,” the tortoiseshell was mewing. “She can become an apprentice!”

“Sorry, Dappletail,” Bluestar replied. “But I just don’t think it would be safe for Featherkit to become an apprentice yet.”

“But Cricketkit can?”

“He’s not deaf.”

Dappletail’s amber eyes glowed with desperation as Mossflower pushed her way over them. “What’s going on?” she mewed. “Featherkit can’t be an apprentice?”

“It’s unsafe for her,” Bluestar said. “She couldn’t hear something if it snuck up on her. We could lose another cat! We already know this leaf-bare will be tough. StarClan, Redtail and Rosetail are in the medicine den now. But I don’t want another capable cat to die!”

“So are you saying she’ll  _ never _ become an apprentice?” Dappletail cried.

“We’ll have to wait till the season is over,” Bluestar answered.

“That’s not fair,” Mossflower cut in. She was surprised at herself for defending Dappletail. “Featherkit and Cricketkit are both very competent in their own separate ways! Just because Featherkit can’t hear doesn’t mean she’d get hurt. I’ve seen her wrestle with Cricketkit, she wins every time, and Cricketkit’s not even  _ letting _ her—”

“That will be enough from you, Mossflower,” Bluestar snapped, and Mossflower flinched. She’d never heard her mother speak to her like that before, and her skin burned underneath her pelt. “Cricketkit’s apprentice ceremony will be today. We shall wait to decide what to do with his sister. That is my final decision.” She got up and stalked back to her den, tail lashing.

Mossflower glanced over at Dappletail. The queen looked defeated. “What am I going to tell her?” she murmured, voice hardly audible over the pouring rain. “She’ll be  _ devastated _ .”

“Poor Featherkit,” Mossflower shook her head. She hadn’t felt this angry at her mother since she found her starving in the grass many seasons ago. She felt Dappletail turn around and half-heartedly pad back to the nursery, sliding inside. It wasn’t fair. Why was Bluestar acting like this?

And Redtail and Rosetail were in the medicine den? Mossflower trailed over to it and peeked inside. Redtail looked sick, sure, but Rosetail was just a lump of matted fur and coughs. Mossflower watched as Spottedleaf tried to give the young warrior some catmint. Featherwhisker looked exhausted as he stared at her.  _ Oh, StarClan, _ Mossflower thought.  _ Please don’t let Rosetail die! _

Mossflower suddenly heard a bout of protests from the nursery. “That’s not fair!” Cricketkit cried. “It’s just not fair!”

“I know, dear,” Dappletail replied, quieting him. “But they were Bluestar’s orders.”

“I won’t become an apprentice till Featherkit does!”

“I don’t know if that will work, darling,” Dappletail sighed. Mossflower was just noticing her age. She looked very tired and saddened. “Bluestar wants you to become one today.”

“I won’t!”

Mossflower gazed over at the den. Featherkit looked heartbroken. The poor kit’s blue eyes gleamed with desperation and sadness. She raised her paw and then slid it back and forth.  _ Why not? _ She was signing.

Dappletail signed back.  _ Because you are deaf. _

_ But I can still do it, _ Featherkit answered. 

_ I know you can, _ Dappletail signed.  _ We will fight this. _

Mossflower glanced back to Bluestar’s den. Would it even work to try and plead with her? Mossflower knew she could ask to mentor Featherkit, but she just had an apprentice, Darkmoon. It wouldn’t be fair to the other warriors. She sighed, shaking her head. None of this was fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Featherkit. This won't end well. 🍋


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've had to say this, but there are some potentially triggering themes in this chapter. They aren't heavy, but I'll add a content warning right here if anyone needs it for   
> -blood  
> -kitten death  
> -and vomit (for those with emetophobia).   
> If you don't feel comfortable with these things, it might be wise to skip this chapter. At the beginning of the next one I'll give a summary of what happened without all the triggering things. Be safe.  
> 🍋

Mossflower couldn’t sleep that night. She felt like something was off. It was unusually cold and quiet, and she couldn’t hear anybody snore or cough. But they were definitely alive, just...silent. She tossed and turned in her nest for a few minutes before finally sitting up and shaking her fur out in frustration.

Mousefur, who was beside her, opened one amber eye. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” Mossflower whispered. “I don’t know why.”

“Am I lying on something?” Mousefur lifted her head and looked around. Then her ears perked. “Why is it so quiet?”

“I don’t know.” Mossflower stood up, tail lashing. “But I’m going to figure out why.”

“Wait, lemme come with you,” Mousefur followed Mossflower out of the warrior’s den. There was no moon; the clouds covered up Silverpelt. Mossflower could hardly see as she passed by the nursery. She could scent Robinwing, Brindleface, Speckletail and Dappletail...but no Featherkit. 

“Where did she go?” Mousefur murmured. “Is Cricketpaw in the apprentices’?”

“I don’t know,” Mossflower turned around and squinted to see into the ferns. The den was completely empty. “He’s gone.”

“Where did they go?” Mousefur said, voice laced with panic. “Dappletail is in there, right?”

“Yeah,” Mossflower’s head dropped to the ground. Cricketpaw and Featherkit’s scents were fresh. “They’ve gone out of camp!” 

“We need to find them,” Mousefur’s eyes narrowed. “Come on!”

The small she-cat bolted out of camp, and Mossflower followed. Her paws nearly slipped on the muddy ground as they squeezed through the bramble wall. Mousefur sniffed the ground. “They’re going to the Owl Tree,” she reported. “We have to get there...quick!”

The two she-cats hurtled through the forest. Mossflower’s lungs were burning as she followed beside Mousefur, who seemed to be running without stopping. She took after her brother in that way. They eventually broke through the tall grass. The Owl Tree towered above them, large and terrifying. Mousefur paused to sniff the ground once more before her tail flicked, motioning for Mossflower to come. 

The gray-and-white warrior lifted her head. Nausea filled her belly as the tangy smell of blood traveled through the chilly air. But it was so quiet. Sickeningly quiet.

Mousefur trotted up the slope to the Owl Tree. “Cricketpaw? Featherkit? Are you here?” she called. Then her voice arched into a shriek. “Oh,  _ StarClan _ !”

“What happened?” Mossflower followed her, pure, deep fear settling into her stomach. She stopped beside Mousefur, and then all she could hear was ringing. 

Featherkit and Cricketpaw were lying underneath the tree’s shade. Blood matted their pelts, and they were so, horribly mauled. It looked like bites had been taken out of them. Half of Featherkit's face was just...gone. Cricketpaw's back legs had been torn off, and there was a bite mark on his backside. Both of their eyes were gone, ears shredded. It was horrifying. Mossflower’s legs buckled and she sat down. “Are they dead?” was all she could mutter. “They’re not dead, are they?”

Tears were streaming down Mousefur’s face, and she retched. They were Mousefur’s own  _ kin, _ her brother’s kits. Mossflower couldn’t help but do the same. It was horrible. Terrible. All she could see was blood, splattered across the dark grass, covering the kits’ pelts, staining everything around them. There was no doubt about it now...Cricketpaw and Featherkit were dead.

“What are going to do?” Mousefur sobbed into Mossflower’s side. “We can’t tell Dappletail. We can’t tell anybody! The Clan will be devastated! I...I don’t know what  _ happened _ to them…”

Mossflower reached back to gently lap Mousefur’s ears. She felt like she was spinning, and she sunk her claws into the soil to try and ground herself. “We have to tell Dappletail,” she said. “She’ll want to know what happened to her kits.”

“But she can’t see them,” Mousefur replied. “Not like this.”

Mossflower’s eyes glinted. “Should we bury them?”

“No...Dappletail will want to be there,” Mousefur muttered.

“W-we have to bring them back.”

“Not yet,” Mousefur stood up, legs shaking like branches in the wind. “I need to...I need to get away from here. I need to leave.” She whirled around and ran into the tall grass, leaving Mossflower alone with the two dead kits. She knew Dappletail would be heartbroken.  _ She _ was heartbroken. Cricketpaw had just become an apprentice. Featherkit...never got there.

She crouched down and numbly tried to make them both look better. The scent of fox was overwhelming on them, and it was obvious what had happened. Mossflower saw her tears drop into Featherkit’s fur, and she roughly licked them off. Hopefully the two of them were joyfully playing in StarClan now. But it was hard to envision that with their bloodied, battered bodies in front of her. 

She slowly lifted her head to see if the fox was nearby, but there was nothing except the rolling moor ahead of her and then the distant silhouette of Highstones. Mossflower wiped her eyes and scooped Featherkit up in her paws, blood staining the pads. “Oh, why did you have to go out?” she moaned into the she-cat’s side. “Why couldn’t you have just... _ waited _ ?” 

After Mossflower had cleaned them up a bit more, she turned around to go find Mousefur. She tried to lick the blood off her paws as she padded along, hoping no one would think  _ she  _ killed the poor dears. “Mousefur?” she called. “Are you still here?”

There was a low meow of pain from not far off, and Mossflower gently walked over. Mousefur was hunched over by a puddle of her own sick. She wiped her muzzle with her paw. “We need to bring them back to ThunderClan,” Mossflower said softly. “They can’t be out here for much longer...it doesn’t feel right.”

Mousefur’s body shook. “I can’t do it,” she whispered.

“It’s okay, I’ll carry them.” Mossflower said, curling her tail around Mousefur’s back. It hurt her even more deeply to see Mousefur so devastated. “You can just lean against me.”

Mousefur shut her eyes. “O-okay,” she sighed. Mossflower stood up, and Mousefur rested her head on her shoulder. They got back to the kits’ bodies and Mousefur buried her head in Mossflower’s side, unable to look at them. As gently as if they were alive, Mossflower scooped Cricketpaw and Featherkit up by their scruffs, almost heaving as blood poured from their wounds. Slow as a snail, Mossflower managed to carry them and Mousefur back to ThunderClan camp. The sun was coming up over Highstones when they finally got there. Mossflower flinched as Dappletail’s wails of fear sounded from inside the camp walls. 

The two of them brushed in through the bramble wall, eyes red and spirits deflated. “Oh,  _ no _ ,” Brindleface, who was trying to comfort her denmate, gasped as she saw the scene. “Oh, StarClan, how terrible…”

“Don’t look, Dappletail,” Robinwing shielded the sobbing tortoiseshell from her line of sight. 

“What? What happened to my kittens?” Dappletail cried as she fought to see over Robinwing’s side. But when her eyes met Mossflower’s, the amount of overwhelming, unbearable grief filled her eyes tenfold. “ _ No _ !”

Sobs escaping her throat, Dappletail pushed past the other queens as Mossflower very gently dropped Cricketpaw and Featherkit in front of her. Mousefur had started crying into Mossflower’s pelt again. “No, no, no,” Dappletail shrieked, curling herself around Cricketpaw and Featherkit. “My dears, please wake up. You’ve got to wake up, now...the day’s starting,  _ please _ …”

Everyone around exchanged a sorrowful look as curious cats slid out of their dens for the morning. Their hopeful smiles were quickly changed into looks of sorrow. “What happened to them?” Frostfur said from beside Lionheart. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Spottedleaf covered her muzzle with a paw and bolted inside to get Featherwhisker, but her tail trailed in the dirt like she knew there was nothing they could do.

The elders made their way to the front of the den (all except Poppydawn), and then all gave each other sad stares. It was hard for Mossflower to watch as Dappletail begged for her kits to wake up. Her expression was filled with terror and delusion. “Someone needs to tell Runningwind,” Longtail murmured. Darkmoon’s head was lowered in sorrow, and Ruby’s blue eyes were wide as she slid out from her log. 

“I have to do it,” Mousefur suddenly said, wiping her nose with her paw. “He’s my brother. He’ll want to hear it from me.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, alright?” Willowpelt said. Mousefur just flicked her tail and slowly padded into the quiet warrior’s den. 

Suddenly, Mossflower felt someone launch into her. She looked up to see Dappletail pinning her to the ground, eyes blazing with fury. “You killed them, didn’t you?” she shrieked. “I can see the blood on your paws! You killed them because they’re Runningwind’s!”

“No, I didn’t, I swear!” Mossflower said. She knew trying to push Dappletail off would be a bad idea. “I just took them back to camp. It was a fox, I could scent it on them!”

“Liar,” Dappletail spat, slashing the side of Mossflower’s face. The gray-and-white she-cat winced as warm blood poured down her fur. “You killed them, you fox-hearted beast!”

“Dappletail, stop!” Robinwing and Brindleface ran over to pull her off by her scruff. “She didn’t kill them, that’s foolish. I know you’re upset, but you can’t attack innocent cats!”

Dappletail tried to respond, but her voice was slurred by more sobs. At that moment Bluestar finally decided to come out from her den. “What in  _ StarClan _ is going on out here?” she cried.

“Cricketpaw and Featherkit are dead, that’s what,” Patchpelt growled. A few cats glared at the leader. Nobody seemed to be happy with her, maybe because she delayed Featherkit’s apprenticeship. Mossflower couldn’t help but wonder...would this had happened if Bluestar had just let her become one?

Bluestar didn’t respond. Her eyes grew wide as she stared down at the kits. Mossflower could have sworn she saw guilt in her gaze, but before she could be sure Bluestar turned around and stalked away, the last thing seen of her was her flicking tail brushing underneath the overhang of lichen.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you may be wondering why I killed off Dappletail's kits, more forwardly, Featherkit. People criticize the Erins for killing off Snowkit for shock value. Let me assure you that I definitely did not do it for shock value. Featherkit could have very well been an apprentice and succeeded in it, Cricketpaw too. However, there are a few factors that ultimately made me kill her off. The first being that Dappletail told Fireheart in A Dangerous Path (I think) that she had two kits that were killed, so I wanted to stick to canon in that regard (says I, who is writing an AU fic). Also, I'm planning on writing a Snowkit Lives story after I finish this one, and Featherkit (or...her ghost, I'm not going to say too much) plays a pretty big role in that. So if you're disappointed that I killed off Featherkit, I'm very sorry, but it had to be done. Rip. (Also, the kits describe how they died in this chapter, so regarding the trigger warnings from last, maybe pay attention. Thanks for listening to my ramblings.) 🍋

Mossflower stared at the hawk feather resting on her front paw pad, flicking it back and forth. It had been a few days since...what happened, and nobody had any clue what to do now. Dappletail was in the elder’s den now, as she couldn’t bear to go back to being a warrior after this. Cricketpaw and Featherkit had been buried as far away from their place of death; beside the calm brushes of Tallpines. 

Runningwind had returned to his warrior duties after a day of recuperating, but Mossflower knew it was only because he wanted to distract himself. Whenever she looked over at him, his gaze always looked...hollow. It was the only word she could describe for him. Just hollow.

She still couldn’t get that horrible night out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the two cats lying in the grass, dead and silent, and it haunted her. But Mousefur had nightmares about it; Mossflower had woken up to the brown she-cat thrashing and muttering in the nest. 

There was a gray sheen over ThunderClan as the next moon turned to the Gathering night. Nobody really wanted to go. Mossflower put her head on her paws, tracing her tail over the ground. It was cold. She could hear Rosetail coughing hard, but at least Redtail was a bit better. The tortoiseshell tom was prowling around camp, making sure everything was okay. But now Poppydawn was showing signs of greencough. Mossflower put her head over her ears, trying to drown everything out. What if Thrushpelt caught the disease? What if Icywhisper did, or Mousefur? What if  _ she _ caught it?

“Ugh,” she sighed, getting up and settling in her nest. Maybe she could sleep before the Gathering cats were chosen. A few warriors, more than usual, were in the den, curled up and silent. It seemed so quiet without a few apprentices or kits running around outside. Mossflower felt a pang of sorrow and closed her eyes, falling into a dream.

❅❆❅

When she opened them, she was sitting in the nursery again. It was sunny out, and warm, but somehow Mossflower knew it was unnatural. Peering ahead, she could see Speckletail and Dappletail beside each other, gazing outside fondly. Mossflower craned her neck to see what they were looking at.

It was Featherkit and Cricketpaw...but he was small now. They were running and playing, and laughing just like they did when they were kits. Mossflower definitely knew she was dreaming now. Gently, she slid past Dappletail and Speckletail. “Featherkit?” she called.

The white she-cat looked up. She’d heard her! “Mossflower!” Featherkit squealed. Her voice was so lovely to hear. Mossflower held out her paws as Featherkit and Cricketkit ran over, laughing as they pounced on her. “I was waiting for you.”

“Oh, Featherkit, can you hear me?” Mossflower said, running her paw over Featherkit’s ears. “Can you, really?”

“Yes, I can,” the kit replied confidently. “You sounded just like how I thought you would. I can hear everything in StarClan now.”

Mossflower tilted her head. “StarClan?”

“Well, it’s where we are,” Cricketpaw said from beside his sister. “StarClan is supposed to be a cat’s paradise. To us, this is. ThunderClan at the height of green-leaf. Warm and safe.”

“So...you know what happened to you?” Mossflower mewed.

Cricketpaw glanced over at his littermate. “Yes,” Featherkit sighed, lowering her head in shame. “We know.”

“This is amazing!” Mossflower said, rolling onto her belly. “Tell me, please.”

Cricketpaw sat down beside Featherkit as she began the story. “Well...it was the night after Bluestar found you training us,” she said. “I was so angry at the world. I wanted to become an apprentice  _ so bad _ , and just because I couldn’t hear Bluestar wouldn’t let me.

“So I devised a plan. I decided I would go out with Cricketpaw and try to train by ourselves, just us, so Bluestar would find us and see I would be ready to be an apprentice. We finally found the Owl Tree, and we began wrestling there,” Featherkit said. Suddenly her blue eyes grew very wide, and she shivered.

Cricketpaw took over for her. “But as we were fighting, we scented a strange animal. A fox came out from the tall grass, grunting and sniffing. We hid behind the tree, praying he wouldn’t find us, but...he did,” Cricketpaw swallowed as he tried to compose himself. “We tried to fight him off. But we were too weak. He hit Featherkit in the head, and she rolled down the hill. But when she got up, she was too stunned to sense the fox coming back. He bit down on her neck and threw her into the tree again. I tried to run back to camp for help, but he dragged me back by my legs. All I could see was red...and then...nothing.”

Mossflower could see the grief on the two victim’s faces. “Oh, dears,” she said, bringing them both into a hug. “I’m so sorry this had to happen. I know you just wanted to be included.”

Featherkit pulled back for a moment. “Is Dappletail very sad?”

“Yes,” Mossflower nodded. “She is. She’s become an elder now, though. So you won’t have to worry about there being too much stress on her.”

Relief filled Cricketpaw and Featherkit’s gazes. “Please tell her that we love her,” Cricketkit said. “Tell her that we don’t want her to be sad anymore, and that we’re safe. Please?”

“I will, I promise,” Mossflower nodded. Suddenly, a yowl of pain came to her ear, so clear and sharp it had to be in the waking world. “I think I might be going now. I’ll tell Dappletail what you said!”

“Thank you!” Featherkit called, the last thing she heard before Mossflower woke up.

❅❆❅

She lifted her head from her paws, blinking a few times to settle herself. The dull cold had settled into her fur again, and she rubbed her bleary eyes. “What’s going on?” she asked Lionheart, who was standing by the den entrance.

“I don’t know,” he rumbled, “but I think Robinwing’s kitting.”

“What? Already?” Mossflower peeked out beside him. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what it sounds like,” Lionheart answered. 

Mossflower stared at her paws. Surely it was too early for Robinwing to kit! And right after Dappletail’s had been killed. Was it a miracle from StarClan, or just a coincidence? “How long has she been at it for?” mewed Mossflower.

“A while,” Lionheart answered. “And she’s been yelling too. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sooner.”

Mossflower pushed past him, remembering what Cricketpaw and Featherkit asked of her. “Sorry. I need to tell Dappletail something,” she mumbled. The sky was still cloudy, foretelling snow. Longtail, Darkmoon, Frostfur and Brindleface were huddled by the nursery with a few other warriors. Mossflower could see only Spottedleaf inside, leaning over Robinwing.  _ Why not Featherwhisker? _

Mossflower shook her head and hurried over to the nursery. One-eye, Halftail and Smallear were watching the scene from the entrance to the den. Thrushpelt was lying beside a sleeping Dappletail inside. Poppydawn’s nest was empty. Thrushpelt looked up at his daughter and spoke quietly. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Mossflower whispered. “Is Dappletail asleep?”

Thrushpelt nodded.

“Could you wake her? I need to tell her something. It’s urgent.”

Thrushpelt nodded again before nudging the tortoiseshell she-cat. “Dappletail.  _ Dappletail _ , get up.”

“Hm...what?” Dappletail blinked her amber eyes open. She looked around the den and then her eyes caught with Mossflower. Immediately she looked away. “Oh. Why is she here?”

Thrushpelt stared down at his younger sister. “She said she needs to speak with you,” he answered.

Dappletail turned her head back to Mossflower but didn’t meet her gaze. “What?”

“I just had a dream,” Mossflower said. “Featherkit and Cricketpaw were in it.”

Dappletail winced.

“They were playing. They were happy...and safe. They said they were in StarClan,” Mossflower siad more gently. “They told me that I should let you know they still loved you...and that they were...okay.” Her tail flicked. “They both said they didn’t want you to be so heart-broken anymore.”

Dappletail finally looked up at her, a sheen of tears over her large eyes. Without warning she launched forward, wrapping her white paws around Mossflower’s sides. “Thank you,” she cried. “Oh, thank you.”

“The kits are here!” Longtail’s joyful yowl came from outside. Mossflower turned around to see the Clan gathered around the nursery, purring and murmuring to themselves. It took Mossflower a long time to fight through all the cats wanting to see them, but she finally managed to squeeze past Darkmoon and Longtail to look at them for the first time.

Robinwing looked exhausted, but there were four tiny kits lying by her belly, some mewling and some not. The largest was a dusty-colored brown tabby, who was the loudest by far. The second largest was a pitch-black tom with a white dash on his chest. His mewls sounded more...unsure. Then there was a brown, ginger, and white she-cat whose mewls were sure and confident. The last was a completely silent golden-brown tom, the smallest out of all of them.

“They’re so sweet,” Mossflower purred. “What are you going to call them?”

“Me and Fuzzypelt decided on a few names before they were born,” Robinwing said. “Their names are Dustkit, Ravenkit, Cherrykit and Chestnutkit.”

“Beautiful names,” Brindleface purred. “And so unique for my little siblings.”

Robinwing gave Cherrykit’s fur a lick. “I wanted to name one to honor Featherkit or Cricketpaw, but…” she sighed. “Fuzzypelt really loved the names. I couldn’t betray him.”

Mossflower smiled. “They can be honored without regarding their names.”

Robinwing beamed as she brought her kits closer to her. “Ravenkit looks like his father,” she said. “Fuzzypelt will be remembered through him.”

“These kits will be the past and future of ThunderClan,” Longtail nodded. Mossflower had to agree.


	42. Chapter 42

Mossflower fought against the sharp winds and snow as the ThunderClan cats tried to make their way to the Gathering. It had started snowing a few minutes before they set off. Mossflower hated snow; it made her nervous. Even though it had been an eternity, she kept envisioning herself freezing to death in the ice. She looked over at Icywhisper. With thinner fur, he was shivering badly.

Redtail could not make it to the Gathering; he was too ill. But Lionheart was standing in for him. Featherwhisker couldn’t go either, so Spottedleaf went alone. Fourtrees was covered in frost, and there were a lot less cats than usual in the clearing. Brokenstar and Crookedstar’s thick pelts did a good job of sheltering them, but Tallstar looked deathly cold up on the Great Rock by himself. Bluestar leapt up beside him. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” growled Brokenstar. “I’m freezing!”

Mossflower settled beside Icywhisper and Mousefur. They didn’t hold any heat at all, but it was nice to be next to someone. The snow was too thick to see if Mistyfoot and Stonefur were there.

Crookedstar’s green eyes were gleaming with pain, and his tail curled around his paws as he shivered in the cold. “RiverClan will begin,” he sighed. “Leaf-bare has not treated us well. We’ve lost many kits: Vixenkit, Grasskit, Swankit, Splashkit…” He winced. “Even my own...Willowkit and Minnowkit. My mate Willowbreeze was killed by greencough too.”

There was a respectful hush among the Clans. Crookedstar wiped his eyes and shivered again. “But we won’t let this defeat us. One of my kits, Silverkit, survived. She is strong and healthy. She will become a strong warrior and lead us all to victory.”

“Thank you, Crookedstar…” Tallstar mewed. “I’m sorry for your losses.” He went on to report WindClan’s success in building new tunnels. Then Brokenstar stood to report ShadowClan.

“We have many new apprentices,” he said. “They will become capable young warriors one day, I can guarantee it.”

Suddenly, Mossflower heard a pitiful mew from ShadowClan’s side. “Mama, I’m cold. Can we go home?” Her ears perked. It sounded like a young kit. 

“No, dear,” a queen answered, her voice laden with pity and sorrow. She was hardly visible in the snow. “You’re an apprentice now. You have to stand up straight and tall.”

“But it’s _cold_ ,” the apprentice mewed. “I want to go to the nursery again.”

Tallstar must have heard the voices too. “Brokenstar, how old are your apprentices?” he said, tail flicking from side to side. “It’s unrealistic that they’re all six moons.”

“Some of them are younger,” Brokenstar growled. “But they’re still strong.”

“But that’s against the warrior code,” Crookedstar said. “They have to be six moons.”

“Don’t tell me how to run my Clan, fish-face,” Brokenstar snarled. 

“Hey,” Bluestar finally stood, trying to calm things. “Remember the truce.”

The other three leaders sat down, angrily staring at each other. Bluestar sighed and ran her paw over her muzzle. “Of course, like every other Clan, ThunderClan’s been hit by the greencough outbreak. But earlier today Robinwing had four kits.” Mossflower wondered if she would even mention Featherkit and Cricketpaw. She didn’t. “We are lucky that our prey supply is not extremely low.”

“Any apprentices?” Brokenstar sneered. Bluestar didn’t reply.

“Okay, we have to return to our Clans before all of our noses fall off,” sighed Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. “Come on.”

Mossflower looked around the sea of cats for those familiar blue-gray cats, but she didn’t see them. Worry struck her for a moment. Did they have greencough? She looked around and spotted Loudbelly trailing after his Clan. “Loudbelly!” she called, running over to the brown cat. “Loudbelly!”

“Oh, hi,” the warrior said, turning to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just wondering about...um...Mistyfoot and Stonefur,” Mossflower shuffled her paws together. “Are they alright?”

Loudbelly’s dark amber eyes glinted. “Stonefur’s fine,” he rumbled. “But Mistyfoot’s...in the medicine den.”

Mossflower’s eyes widened. “She is? Is she sick?”

“A little bit,” Loudbelly replied. “But she can still talk and get up and everything. So it’s not as bad as some of our other cases.”

“Do you think she’ll...get better?”

Loudbelly gave a deep nod. “She’ll be fine, trust me,” he said. “She’s a good, strong young warrior. Everything will be okay.” Then he plunged into the crowd of RiverClan cats and disappeared. 

Mossflower felt Mousefur’s cold nose on her flank. “C’mon,” the warrior said. “I’m tired and cold.”

“Sorry,” Mossflower turned and followed Mousefur down the slope. The snow was starting to thin out a little bit. Mossflower could see the silhouette of the forest in the distance. Everybody was huddled together ahead of her, so she joined the pack of fur and shivering. Her heart was pounding as she instinctively pricked her ears for the rushing river. Mistyfoot was sick? Oh, StarClan, no! She couldn’t be! Mossflower tried to shove the image of her sister: cold, coughing, _dying_ in a stiff nest, out of her mind. But what if Stonefur got it too? What if both of them were wiped out in one season?

Suddenly Mossflower felt herself tumble down to the snow, face-first landing on the ice. “Mossflower!” Mousefur cried. She grabbed her scruff and tugged her to her paws. “What’s wrong with you? Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Mossflower sighed, rubbing the clumps of snow off of her face. “I was just...thinking about Mistyfoot. She’s sick.”

Mousefur’s amber eyes glinted. “Oh, no. Really?”

“Yeah,” Mossflower sighed. “I don’t want her to die.”

“She won’t die,” Mousefur said comfortingly. “She’ll be alright.”

Back in camp, Mossflower stopped by the nursery to check on the kits. Brindleface was watching over them as Robinwing had a hard-earned rest. They were all fine, though Chestnutkit’s breathing was a little hoarse. Ruby, who was forbidden to go to Gatherings, sped over to her brother from the safety of her log. Her gray pelt was covered in white splotches. “How was it?” she said, eyes bright.

“Fine,” Icywhisper replied, and went on to explain.

Mossflower sighed as she heard coughing from the elder’s den. Spottedleaf ran over to it, Featherwhisker already inside. Normally she would have gone over to check on them, but she was far too exhausted. She laid in her nest, tucking her paws underneath her as the storm raged outside. She shivered and curled her tail over her flank, Mousefur settling beside her. This leaf-bare was harsh, she could already see it. And she didn’t know if she had high hopes for the elders or the new kits in the nursery.


	43. Chapter 43

The next few days trickled along slowly. Redtail slowly dragged himself out of the medicine den and tried to help Lionheart, who was his temporary replacement, with his duties. The snow pelted on harder than anything Mossflower had seen since kithood. Rosetail was still sick, and now her mother, Poppydawn, was too. Both of them were poorly, and Mossflower could have sworn she heard quick hacks from Thrushpelt’s side of the elder’s den. But he insisted it was nothing. It had to be nothing.

The Clan tried to keep the prey pile full for Robinwing’s new litter. Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Cherrykit all seemed to be doing fine, but one night Chestnutkit died in his sleep. It was tough for Mossflower to see a sorrowed Brindleface bring the poor dear’s stiff body out for the Clan to hold vigil. Robinwing was horribly sad, but she couldn’t focus on it. She had three more kits to take care of. But it was obvious she was exhausted a lot of the time. Ravenkit, Dustkit and Cherrykit required a lot of milk, and it was obvious Robinwing was too old to provide enough for them. The Clan sometimes skipped meals to give to her.

Mossflower was tired and stressed. Everything had been whirling like a snowstorm above her head, sending scorching lightning and tireless ice. She couldn’t focus on anything personal. It was like she didn’t have any thoughts except: hunt. Get bedding. Check on elders. Hunt. Get bedding. Check on elders. It was horrible, and she knew it was. But she had to wait for this bitter greencough to pass on with the start of new-leaf. But that seemed a million miles away. 

Morning was always a terrible thing, so Mossflower tried to get away with sleeping as late as she could. It was probably past sunhigh when she finally got up. Mossflower stood from her nest and padded from the warrior’s den. The sky was pale gray, as usual. She looked over at the prey pile. There was almost nothing there, and she figured she’d rather skip it than eat something cold.  _ Hunt _ , the notion came to her head. Paws already numb from the ice underneath them, she shuffled over to the bramble wall. 

Suddenly she heard a heavy cough from the elder’s den. Peeking inside, she could see Thrushpelt shivering. Worry pricked her paws as she ran over. “Are you alright?” she whispered, as to not wake the others. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m alright, trust me,” Thrushpelt said before bursting into more coughs. 

“No, you’re not,” Mossflower shook her head. “Do you want some prey?”

Thrushpelt looked up at her. “You’re just skin and bones. You have it,” he said. “Someone else will probably— _ cough cough _ —get me some later.”

“No, I will,” Mossflower replied.

Thrushpelt beamed, and Mossflower felt a little bit better. “Okay.”

It hurt to pull herself through the camp wall. Her pelt was too crossed with scars to keep her all the way warm, like Lionheart’s or Featherwhisker’s. But at least her belly was a bit less cold than everything else. She padded silently through the woods. She could see Twolegplace very far off; for a moment she worried about Nutmeg and Quince’s kittens, but then she remembered they were kittypets. She closed her eyes to envision herself as a kittypet. Warm, well fed, and happy. But she shook her head. She had to hunt for Thrushpelt now.

It would be better, Mossflower figured, to find something  _ alive. _ But there wasn’t much hope of that. The snow was too thick for her to dig, and she didn’t want cracked pads, so she’d have to settle for birds. Her eyes scanned the trees, but she didn’t see anything except bare branches. She could smell something under the ice that vaguely smelled like feathers, so, risking hurt paws, she dug it up. 

It was a bird, but it was very much dead. It smelled like it had been for a while. Mossflower’s stomach roared with pain as she thought of gorging herself right there. But then she remembered Thrushpelt. Her poor father was starving. She dug it back over and decided it would be a last resort if she didn’t find anything. 

She wandered by Snakerocks, treading lightly in case any adders decided to make themselves known. Usually a bit of prey came around here, usually mice, which was why the snakes were always so well-fed. Mossflower crouched dangerously close to one of their dens, trying to scent it for any rodents. A stale scent of mouse and blood reached her, but it was all long gone. She opened her mouth, trying to envision the taste of mice again.

So that evening she shambled in with the frozen-over bird. Feeling desperate, she had dug it up. Robinwing had already been fed a day-old squirrel, Brindleface a tiny mouse. Mossflower supposed she’d bring it in to give to Thrushpelt. 

She shuffled inside the den. Her tired eyes must have been apparent to the other elders. They were all huddled by the corner farthest from the entrance, trying to shelter from the cold. And they were all piled on top of Thrushpelt. “Is he okay?” Mossflower murmured. She was too tired and freezing to raise her voice any.

“We found him a few minutes ago,” One-eye replied. “He’s...so cold.”

Mossflower dropped the bird at her paws. “Is he alive?”

One-eye flinched. “Yes, but…” Her tail flicked. “We think he’s dying.”

Mossflower felt a pang of terror.  _ What? He was fine earlier! No. No. No!  _

Dappletail looked over at her brother. “Thrushpelt? Mossflower’s here.”

She felt a pinch of relief as Thrushpelt’s nearly-silent voice came from the bottom of the pile. “She is?” She could see the glow of his green eyes, and she laid beside him, putting her tail over his back. “Oh, Mosskit. There you are.”

Mossflower felt her eyes fill with tears. She felt so guilty. He’d been so sick and she hadn’t even paid attention to him. “Thrushpelt, are you okay?” she said. “I’m worried about you.”

“Oh, dear,” Thrushpelt raised his limp paw to wipe her eyes. “Why are you crying? You’ll become an apprentice in a moon or two. Aren’t you excited? You...Mistykit...and…” He blinked slowly as a few tears fell from Mossflower’s eyes. “And Stonekit.”

“Someone get the medicine cat,” One-eye said urgently. Halftail stood up and bolted from the den. 

“It’s okay,” Mossflower sniffed. “Someone’s coming to take care of you.”

Thrushpelt looked puzzled for a moment as his flanks heaved with shallow breath. “What?” he said hoarsely. “Take care of me? M-Mosskit, I’m a young warrior. I don’t need anyone to take care of me like I’m some old elder.” He tried to laugh, but had to take a few breaths. 

Mossflower couldn’t help but bury her muzzle in his side. “Thrushpelt,” she sobbed, tears staining her father’s sandy-gray pelt. “Thrushpelt, don’t leave me.”

“I...I won’t, Mosskit,” he wheezed in reply. “I never will. I promise.”

Icywhisper burst into the den, his ice-blue eyes gleaming with pain. “Thrushpelt, I’m here,” he said, plopping down beside Mossflower. “We’re all here.” Bluestar was hanging by the entrance of the den, Speckletail beside her. 

Thrushpelt barely raised his head to see the Clan. His eyes flashed with a brief realization as to what was happening, but it faded away as his gaze traveled over to Mossflower again. “Oh, stop your crying, now,” he chuckled. “There’s no need to be upset, Mosskit. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

Mossflower felt large, fat teardrops streak down her face. “I...I know I do,” she choked. “I know.”

Thrushpelt’s tail curled around hers as he rolled onto his side. His muzzle rocked back and forth as he tried to keep breathing. “Woo,” he said, looking around. There was a delusional sheen on his brilliant green eyes. “I must have been chasing you around too much today. I can hardly breathe…”

“It’s okay, Thrushpelt,” One-eye rumbled. “You can let go.”

Thrushpelt blinked a few times and very slowly turned his gaze back to Mossflower. Spottedleaf padded in, Featherwhisker behind her, but their eyes glowed as they knew there was nothing they could do now. Thrushpelt very slowly put his paw on Mossflower’s, and she shivered again. “Don’t leave me,” was all she could say, over and over. “Don’t leave me, Thrushpelt.”

Thrushpelt gave her a weak smile. “I’ll never leave you, Moss…” he purred. “You know I never will.” 

Then his eyes closed, his tail twitched once, and his chest heaved for the last time. 

Thrushpelt was gone.

Mossflower stared at him for what felt like an eternity before a low wail echoed in her throat. It slowly turned into a loud meow and then a shriek of pain as she buried her head into Thrushpelt’s chest. “Come back,” she cried, shaking him. “Please come back!”

She felt cats curl around her comfortingly, but it didn’t do anything for her. Painful memories of Thrushpelt flooded into her mind as tears poured from her face. She remembered playing with him, Mistykit and Stonekit in the nursery on sunny days. When she ran to him after returning to ThunderClan. How he took her back in, with Icywhisper, braving the criticism from his Clanmates. How he supported her through her roughest times. The only true, stable parent she ever had. The only one who would ever understand what she was going through. Now he would never be there for her ever again. All she could see was his bright, green eyes and wide smile.  _ I’ll never leave you. You know I never will. _

“Oh, he’s  _ gone _ ,” Mossflower cried again. The flood of tears was never-ending. “He’s gone...he’s gone…”

“I know, I know,” Icywhisper’s voice came into her ear. “I know…” 

Mossflower wiped her eyes, trying to clear them, but more tears came anyway. How could she go on after this? After knowing her father was gone forever? How long would she have to wait to see him again?

Nothing would ever be the same without him. Nothing...ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it. I had to do it... 🍋


	44. Chapter 44

Mossflower now knew how Willowpelt felt, lying in her nest after almost everyone she loved had died. She couldn’t bring herself to get up in the morning. She just laid there, a messy heap of matted gray-and-white fur. Everything hurt, but her heart ached the most. It wasn’t _fair_ that Thrushpelt had to leave. He hadn’t gotten to see so much. Every time she thought of him she felt a pang of grief. It caused her genuine pain.

Cats came around every so often to bring her prey, but it was never a lot. She was never hungry anyway. Icywhisper usually sat by her, never saying much. Sometimes Darkmoon would come around. Mousefur slept beside her at night. The same usual life things were happening around her, just...without Thrushpelt. 

“Mossflower,” Brindleface insisted, pushing a pitifully small shrew towards her. “You have to eat...you have to stay strong. We don’t want another sick cat.”

Mossflower stared up at the dappled gray she-cat. She knew how it felt to lose a parent. “I’m not hungry,” she grumbled. How could Brindleface not understand? “Go give it to Robinwing.”

“She’s already eaten her fill today,” Brindleface’s green eyes glinted. 

“I don’t want it,” Mossflower put her head on her paws.

The two she-cats stood across from each other for a long moment before Brindleface said, “Come to the nursery with me. Maybe you’ll feel better after time with the kits.”

Mossflower shook her head. “I don’t want to.” She didn’t expect to feel Brindleface’s teeth on her scruff, pulling her up like a kit throwing a tantrum. 

“Well, you will, whether you like it or not,” Brindleface growled as Mossflower tried to find her footing. “They’ve just opened their eyes and are starting to explore the nursery. Robinwing’s exhausted, so we can look after them.”

Mossflower just sighed as she followed Brindleface outside. Bleak clouds covered the sky, but she could tell it was about sunhigh. Her tail twitched as she slid into the warm nursery. Robinwing was fast asleep in the corners as her kits blinked. Their eyes were quite wide. Brindleface settled down in her own, soft nest, her swollen belly laid out beside her. Her kits would arrive soon. She invited Mossflower over with a drum of her tail-tip, so the gray-and-white she-cat padded over, sinking into the lichen and larch with a sigh. 

“Dustkit,” Brindleface called, paw padding on the ground. “Dustkit, c’mere!”

The tabby’s tail twitched, and with a noble leap he jumped out of Robinwing’s nest. A squeal came from his throat as he landed on the cool ground. Cherrykit crouched down, preparing to follow him, but Ravenkit just stuck to Robinwing’s side, green eyes wide as he watched his siblings perform such daring feats.

Dustkit barrelled over to Brindleface, tripping on the way, but Cherrykit very gently skipped over to Mossflower. She sniffed Mossflower’s front paws and then curled up between them with a loud purr. Mossflower envisioned herself as Cherrykit, curled up in Thrushpelt’s paws, and tears filled her blue eyes. She sniffed as they spilled out, splashing onto Cherrykit’s patched fur. The kit turned around, curious, and stood up on her back legs. She licked a tear off of Mossflower’s face. “It’s okay,” she said, rather soft, as she was still experimenting with words. “Be happy.”

Mossflower sniffed, wiping her nose. “Okay, Cherrykit...I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this very very short chapter, but I think y'all just needed some time to recover from what happened....last time...🍋


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I just realized I totally pulled an Erin's! I forgot to mention Thistleclaw died in a border patrol accident. I guess he just irritated the wrong RiverClan patrol...  
> Also, thanks for 100 kudos! 🍋

“And you’ve just gotta...throw your paw under the ice. Yeah, like that!” 

Mossflower’s ears perked as she padded by Sunningrocks. It had been a half-moon since Thrushpelt’s death, and though recovery had been slow, she was feeling at least good enough to leave camp. Robinwing’s situation was getting bad; though she’d been supplemented with enough prey to feed a bear, she was still so exhausted she could hardly provide enough milk for her kits. There wasn’t much hope for her, and everyone knew it, but nobody wanted to say it. What would happen to Dustkit, Ravenkit and Cherrykit if she died? Who would suckle them?

At least Brindleface was doing alright. Last night a single kit, Sandkit, had been born to her. The pale ginger she-kit was definitely strong, and so was Brindleface. But everybody was worried about the other queen who could hardly lift her head off of her paws. 

Mossflower weaved over beside Sunningrocks, looking across the river. Her heart lifted to see Mistyfoot crouched down beside a gray apprentice, teaching her how to fish underneath the ice. Mistyfoot looked strong. She must have recovered from her greencough. Mossflower couldn’t help but go over to the shore. “Mistyfoot!” she called.

The blue-gray warrior lifted her head. “Mossflower,” she purred as the apprentice looked up with large, bright yellow eyes. “How are you?”

Mossflower shrugged. “Not so good,” she mumbled.

“What happened?” Mistyfoot looked worried.

“Thrushpelt died.”

Mistyfoot’s tail drooped. “What? Oh, dear, how?”

Mossflower shrugged. “How else would it have happened?” she mumbled. “Greencough.” 

Mistyfoot tentatively padded across the ice to nuzzle her sister. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I know you both were incredibly close. I couldn’t imagine if that happened to Oakheart.”

Mossflower sighed. “I miss him.”

Mistyfoot nodded gently. “I know, and it’s natural. How’s Icywhisper taking it?”

“A little bit better than me,” Mossflower shrugged. “I’ve been sitting in my den for the last few days.”

“Reasonably,” Mistyfoot tilted her head. “Is Bluestar okay?”

“She’s fine,” Mossflower sat down. She wanted to get her mind off of Thrushpelt, and her gaze traveled up to the apprentice, who was still watching them with curiosity. “Who’s that?”

Mistyfoot looked over her shoulder. “Oh! That’s Silverpaw,” she explained. “Heavystep just retired a few days ago; his belly was bothering him lately. So they’re my apprentice now. Silverpaw, come over here!”

The cat got to their paws and slowly padded over the ice. They put their head in Mistyfoot’s side, already becoming very attached to her. “Say hello to my sister, Mossflower,” Mistyfoot prodded Silverpaw.

“H-hi,” Silverpaw mumbled. 

“They’re a bit shy,” Mistyfoot purred.

Silverpaw stared up at Mossflower. “Why are you in ThunderClan and Mistyfoot’s in RiverClan?” they mumbled. 

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Mistyfoot shook her head. “I’ll have to tell it to you sometime.”

Silverpaw’s ears flattened. “I wanna know now.”

Mistyfoot smiled. “Okay, just a second.” She glanced up at Mossflower as Silverpaw ran to the other side of the bank. “Are you feeling well? Everything alright health-wise?”

“Yes. But I heard you had greencough?”

Mistyfoot’s ears perked. “Oh, yes, but it was a mild case. I’m alright now.”

“Misty _foot_ …” Silverpaw mewed, pulling on their mentor’s tail. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Mistyfoot chuckled. “Alright...I’ll see you later, Mossflower. Stay safe. I love you.”

“Bye,” Mossflower called as she watched her sister trot across the icy river. Silverpaw followed her back into the reeds, begging for the story to be told. She sighed, curling her tail around her paws. She wished Mistyfoot could be with her all the time. She very tentatively stepped onto the icy river, just to see what it would feel like to cross into RiverClan territory. Tail flicking back and forth, she tried to keep her pawsteps light. She could almost hear the ice creak and bend underneath her, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. 

Well, until it did.

With no warning she heard a terrible crack, and then her back legs fell into the icy cold water. She let out a yowl of terror as she grabbed onto the edge, trying to claw herself up. “ _Help_!” she cried as her paw slid across the ice. “Help me!” 

Nobody answered her except the distant cry of a mockingbird. 

Mossflower’s heart was pounding as she tried to pull herself up, but she was getting too cold. “Mistyfoot!” she cried. “Anyone?” The effort of trying to call for help was taking too much energy, and she slid a little bit further. Mossflower wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. Using the last of her energy she tried to heave herself up, but her wet paw pads slipped on the ice. She finally let go as she fell into the water with a silent ripple.


	46. Chapter 46

“Mossflower? Mossflower! Spottedleaf, she’s waking up!”

Mossflower slowly blinked her eyes open. She was in the medicine den, and she could see Mousefur and Spottedleaf looking over her, relief and worry in her amber eyes. She was in a warm nest, and she could feel Icywhisper lying behind her. “Oh, Mossflower, thank StarClan you’re alive!”

“Wh-what happened?” the gray-and-white she-cat mumbled. She was still dreadfully cold, and she felt ill, but the den was warmer than outside, and Icywhisper’s warmth from beside her made it a little bit better. 

“The sunhigh patrol heard you calling for help,” Mousefur explained. “Whitestorm pulled you out of the water just in time.” Her eyes glinted. “You’ve been out for a long time now.”

Mossflower blinked a few more times. “I don’t feel very good.”

“Well, you’ve probably caught a cold,” Spottedleaf explained quietly. Featherwhisker was trying to sleep in his nest, breath wheezing as his ragged tail curled around himself. Rosetail and Poppydawn were resting as well, tails twined. “You won’t be able to return to warrior duties for a few days.”

Mossflower’s blue eyes flashed. “But...the Clan needs more warriors, with all the kits—” Suddenly, her voice caught in her throat and she coughed a few times. Her lungs burned for a second before she put her head on her paws.

“Exactly,” Spottedleaf said. “There are plenty of good cats who can step up to fill your spot. You need to rest. Your cold could develop into greencough, you know.”

Mossflower’s eyes widened in fear. “Okay,” she mumbled.

Icywhisper slid out from beside her, shaking out his black fur. “I’m going to go get you some prey,” he mewed. Without waiting for an answer he trotted outside, tail hanging low. Mossflower knew he probably felt overwhelmed. First Thrushpelt was gone, and now Mossflower had gone and nearly frozen to death. How much more could he take? She sighed, rubbing an eye with her paw. Thrushpelt would have never let this happen.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mousefur nudged up against her, settling down where Icywhisper was a moment ago. “This has probably been hard for you. You’ve had a tough season. We all have.”

Mossflower leaned her head on Mousefur’s shoulder and stared up at her. After this whole thing was over, she’d tell her she loved her. She just had to wait.

Icywhisper came back with a finch and dropped it in front of his sister. “I know you don’t like birds much, but…” he sighed. “They’re the only thing coming out lately.” 

“No, they’re alright, thank you,” Mossflower said. She shivered for a moment, daring to move and take a bite of the bird. It didn’t taste very good, which was predictable for them. She grew tired after a few more bites and then settled down again. “I’m tired.”

“Go to sleep, you’ve had a rough day,” Mousefur stroked Mossflower’s flank with her thin tail. Mossflower gave her a grateful glance and closed her eyes again. She was tired and cold and just wanted this to be over. Sleep seemed to be her only escape nowadays...but what would happen if she didn’t have it anymore?

❅❆❅

Mossflower woke up late the next morning, alone in her nest. The spot where Mousefur had been lying had been left not too long ago, and Mossflower could still feel the warrior’s warmth. It was sunny out, for once. Featherwhisker was even sitting up, trying his best to sort herbs. Spottedleaf helped him. Rosetail was grooming Poppydawn’s ragged fur. Everything seemed to be fine.

“Spotted _ leaf _ , Dustkit hurt Ravenkit again!”

Mossflower’s head slowly popped up as Cherrykit barged into the den unannounced. “Ravenkit’s crying and Robinwing’s just  _ lying _ there!” the she-kit mewed. “She hasn’t gotten up all day. Can you help?”

Spottedleaf’s amber eyes glinted with amusement. “Alright, I’ll see what’s wrong with Ravenkit,” she said, glancing back to Featherwhisker. “Keep on sorting those herbs, I’ll be right back.” It was strange, like Spottedleaf was Featherwhisker’s mentor now. Mossflower watched the tortoiseshell she-cat trot outside the den, Cherrykit trying to keep up at her side. They went into the nursery, and Mossflower squinted; she could see Ravenkit’s nose bleeding, and Dustkit trying to look innocent. Sandkit was mewling for milk in Brindleface’s nest. Robinwing was lying in her nest, perfectly still. Brindleface was trying to shake her awake. Nothing was happening. She felt a stone in her belly. Something was very wrong with Robinwing.

Spottedleaf nudged Robinwing with her paw and then pressed her ear to the she-cat’s side. Then her amber eyes grew wide, and she stepped back. She said something to Brindleface, who looked shocked. 

Mossflower was sure of it now. Robinwing was dead. 

Quickly, Brindleface shepherded Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Cherrykit outside, carrying Sandkit by her scruff as they went into the elder’s den. “What’s wrong with Robinwing?” Dustkit asked. “Is she asleep?”

“Yes, just asleep, now,” Brindleface said. Her voice cracked miserably, and she winced. “Go ask One-eye to tell you a story, okay? Keep an eye on Sandkit— _ Frostfur _ !”

Runningwind, Lionheart, Goldenflower and Darkmoon had gathered around the nursery, murmuring to each other. “Is Robinwing okay?” Darkmoon mewed, his yellow eye flashing. “Is she…”

Spottedleaf’s tail drooped, and she gave a desperate glance to Featherwhisker. The tom slowly heaved himself to his paws and trudged outside. “Robinwing’s dead, isn’t she?” he rumbled, too tired to say anything else.

Spottedleaf nodded. Pain filled her eyes.

Mossflower felt herself start to shake. It was like she’d fallen into the river all over again, but this time it was much colder.  _ This can’t be real _ , she thought. Robinwing had always been so kind to her, so accepting, so loving. How would her kits go on without her? They needed parents...now both of them were dead…! 

Mossflower felt herself start to cry, but her sobs just turned into hard coughs. With every one she could feel herself getting weaker, and more exhausted. She tried to keep her head up, but rasps shook her body. Everything seemed to be tearing itself down, shred by shred, until there was nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life in ThunderClan just sucks right now, doesn't it? 🍋


	47. Chapter 47

That evening was difficult to watch. The elders tried their best to keep Robinwing’s kits away from her body, which had been dragged into camp for the vigil. Frostfur, Brindleface, and Longtail grieved together over their mother. Whitestorm, her adoptive son, watched on from a distance, comforted by Willowpelt. Speckletail agreed to nurse Robinwing’s kits until they were able to eat hard prey, then Brindleface would look after them. It was hard to hear Ravenkit’s cries for his mother all night.

“Where’s  _ Robinwing _ ? I want my mother!”

“Hush,” Speckletail muttered. She wasn’t the most forgiving cat. “Go to sleep. Your littermates are trying to rest and you’re keeping all of us  _ up _ .” That was about when Mossflower woke up. 

“I want to know where she is,” Ravenkit begged. “Why is her body in the middle of camp? Where did she go? Why isn’t she waking up?”

“She’s not going to wake up,” Speckletail replied coolly.

“Why  _ not _ ?”

“Because she’s dead.” Speckletail answered. Mossflower flinched, trying not to wake up Mousefur, who was sleeping beside her. “She’s gone to StarClan. She won’t ever see you again.”

Ravenkit started to cry, and Mossflower felt her eyes fill with tears. She silently sniffed, wiping her face with her paws. She couldn’t wake up Mousefur. But the sound of Ravenkit’s sobbing made it hard for her not to cry alongside him. But as usual, her cries turned to coughs, and she put her head on her paws. She didn’t feel very well. 

“Ravenkit, we’re trying to  _ sleep _ ,” Dustkit grumbled. 

“Robinwing’s not coming  _ ba-ack _ ,” cried his brother. 

“So?” Dustkit snapped. “She’s not coming back. Doesn’t mean you need to cry about it!”

Mossflower’s ears flattened. How could Dustkit be so unforgiving? It was  _ his _ mother, too. She curled her paws underneath her chest, trying her best to go back to sleep. But Ravenkit’s whimpers and sobs were far from a suitable lullaby.

❅❆❅

The next morning she felt even worse. She could hardly lift her head up from her paws, and she kept coughing. Spottedleaf put her paw on Mossflower’s forehead. “Well, you’ve got a fever,” the medicine cat sighed. “Probably means it’s greencough.”

“Oh, dear,” Bluestar was sitting in the den with her. “Is there anything you can do?”

“It’ll be alright. Don’t worry,” Spottedleaf assured her. She glanced back at Featherwhisker, who nodded in approval. “She’s a young warrior. She’ll be fine. All she has to do is rest up and we’ll give her some catmint if she really needs it.”

Mossflower coughed a few times. “Are you sure I’ll be alright?”

“Yes, everything will go just fine,” Spottedleaf answered. Mossflower’s gaze traveled over to Rosetail. She was hardly older than Mossflower was, yet she was hit hard by the illness. Poppydawn was curled up beside her, still and silent except for the wheezing in her breath. “But greencough is contagious, so I advise you to stay away from her for a little bit.”

Bluestar’s ice-blue eyes flashed with a longing to comfort her daughter. “Okay,” she sighed, getting to her paws. “Do you need anything, my dear? Prey? More bedding for your nest?”

Mossflower shifted in the larch she was lying in. “I think I’m okay,” she mewed. 

“Alright,” Bluestar replied. She rocked on her paws, reluctant to leave before trotting outside. Mossflower sighed, closing her eyes again. Now she knew why the medicine den was so quiet all the time. When you’re sick, all you want to do is sleep. 

So she did, on and off for the next few hours. It was pretty quiet outside in camp, too. Everybody was still in shock about Robinwing’s death. None of her kits wanted to play. They just sat in a row outside the nursery, staring at the middle of camp with hollow gazes. Mossflower hated to see Longtail, Brindleface and Frostfur all curled up together in the warrior’s den. It reminded her of Thrushpelt, and that took her for another ride. This season had been the harshest she’d ever known. 

Mousefur and Icywhisper both came in at different intervals, but Mossflower told them to stay away from her. Mousefur’s eyes shone with desperation, but Icywhisper pulled her away. It was horrible; all Mossflower wanted was to feel someone else’s touch, but even being around her put them in danger.

The next night there was a terrible snowstorm. Although the memory was fuzzy now, it reminded Mossflower of the one she’d experienced as a kit. She watched through half-lidded eyes as the snow fell outside. Wind shrieked. Snow poured.

She coughed some more, trying to keep her lungs going. She’d been having trouble breathing today. Her breath wheezed like Poppydawn’s. She shuddered, tail curling around her sides as she took deep, heavy breaths. Something was wrong.

Featherwhisker was lying belly-up in his nest while Spottedleaf watched the outside world turn white. Rosetail and Poppydawn were huddled beside each other, trying to keep warm, but Mossflower had no one. She coughed again as mucus dribbled onto her nest. She could feel her lungs fill up with water. “Spottedleaf,” she gasped. “Spottedleaf!”

The tortoiseshell turned around, eyes alert. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t breathe,” Mossflower choked. She felt like she was drowning.

Spottedleaf’s eyes grew wide. “Really? Do you need some water?”

Mossflower shook her head. “I can’t breathe,” was all she could say. “Help.”

“O-okay,” Spottedleaf ran over to Featherwhisker, shaking the old tom awake. His sea-green eyes flew open. “Featherwhisker, Mossflower says she can’t breathe.”

Slowly, Featherwhisker sat up. “Get her some coltsfoot,” he said, quickly grabbing the yellow plant of their stash. “Here, Mossflower, chew this up. It’ll help you breathe easier.”

Mossflower hardly had the strength to hold her head up anymore, but she grabbed the plant and tried to chew it. Her belly rose up and down as she fought for breath. What was happening? She swallowed the coltsfoot, but that just made it worse. Without realizing it, her head swayed and fell onto her nest. Her eyes shut half-way, and her mouth opened as she tried to breathe.

“Feather _ whisker _ ,” Spottedleaf said, antsy. “It didn’t work!”

“Well, I don’t know what to do now,” Featherwhisker said worriedly. His eyes scanned the herbs he had as Rosetail and Poppydawn woke from their sleep. Mossflower’s claws unsheathed as she tore up the edges of her nest. What was happening to her? Suddenly, she could feel very hot, and then cold. Was she dying?

“Just hold on, okay?” Spottedleaf put her paws on Mossflower’s belly, trying to push so more air could come out. “Don’t let yourself go!”

_ I can’t… _ Mossflower thought. “Don’t let me die,” she said hoarsely.

“I won’t,” Spottedleaf’s voice was shrill with panic. “Featherwhisker!” 

Mossflower could feel her vision getting blurry, and her head was panging. She closed her eyes. “Just...for a...second,” she said nobody but herself. But the darkness was too tempting for her. She slipped away, and the last thing she could hear was Spottedleaf’s cries for her to stay.


	48. Chapter 48

Mossflower’s eyes flew open almost as soon as they’d closed. Air filled her lungs again, and she felt warm. She looked around for a moment, expecting to be in the medicine den, but...she wasn’t.

She recognized this place. It was the moon-colored field she’d been in when Snowfur gave her that message! Mossflower could feel the tall grass brush her thick fur. She glanced down at her pelt. It was covered in starlight. 

Was she dead?

Suddenly, a plump white cat broke out from the grass in front of her. The she-cat’s eyes were a dazzling blue, like still water on a lake. “Hello, Mossflower,” she purred warmly. “It’s me, Snowfur.”

“Am I dead?” the gray-and-white she-cat said immediately.

Snowfur stared up at her, the moonlight making her eyes gleam even brighter. She didn’t answer her. “Mossflower, you are very close to death,” she said. “I’m here to take you to StarClan if you do pass on.”

“I  _ can’t  _ die,” Mossflower cried. “I can’t leave Icywhisper, or Mousefur or Bluestar!”

Snowfur dipped her head in a nod. “I know how it feels,” she sighed. “I said the same thing. But sometimes life...or...death, has a way of being cruel to us.”

“Please, Snowfur,” Mossflower sniffed. “It’s not fair!”

“I know,” Snowfur gave Mossflower’s ears a few laps. “I know.” She sighed, resting her head on Mossflower’s. “When I got up here, I cried for days. ‘I can’t leave Whitekit, I can’t leave Whitekit.’ That was all I could say. It took Moonflower forever to get me to calm down.” She leaned back to tilt Mossflower’s head up with her paw. “But I knew Bluestar would do a good job of taking care of him. And she did with you, too.”

Mossflower sniffed. “Is Thrushpelt up here?” she said, voice wavering.

“Yes, he is,” Snowfur brightened. “Would you like me to take him to you?”

Mossflower nodded. 

“I’ll be right back, then,” Snowfur purred. She disappeared into the brush, and Mossflower watched her go, eyes still teary. She couldn’t leave ThunderClan, not yet. She still had so much life to live. She hadn’t even told Mousefur she loved her.

_ She hadn’t even told Mousefur she loved her. _

Mossflower’s eyes narrowed. She had to get back to life again. She couldn’t wait anymore! The moment she woke up, she would tell Mousefur how in love she was. She couldn’t worry about the answer! 

Mossflower closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on breathing. Her belly rose and fell as air filled her lungs. Her tail-tip twitched and her ear flicked. She could see Mousefur standing in front of her, beautiful amber eyes gleaming with her smile.  _ I love you, _ thought Mossflower. _ I love you. I love you. I love you! _

Mossflower opened her eyes with a gasp. 

Immediately familiar scents filled her nose, and she rubbed her bleary eyes with a paw. Looking around, she could see Spottedleaf, paws still on her belly. Featherwhisker stood behind her, catmint in his jowls. Icywhisper and Bluestar were leaning over her, desperate for her to wake up, and Mousefur was practically sobbing into Mossflower’s patched fur.

Mossflower couldn’t take any chances. Immediately, she leaned forward and grabbed Mousefur’s paw. The brown warrior looked up at her, eyes filled with tears. “I love you,” Mossflower blurted. “I love you so...so much, and I always have.”

There was a long moment of silence in the den. Mousefur stared at Mossflower for a while, and she was sure Mousefur would reject her. But more tears fell from the she-cat’s eyes and a big smile broke across her face. “I-I love you too!” she said, burying her muzzle in Mossflower’s neck as she fell back onto her nest, all of her energy drained. “I love you, I  _ love _ you! And oh...I’m so  _ glad _ you are  _ alive _ !”

Mossflower let out a long sigh of relief as her eyes closed again, this time out of gratitude. Life had been restored to her, and Mousefur loved her. The storm outside may have been raging and howling, but inside Mossflower it was as warm as sun on a new-leaf morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! Woo-hoo! 🍋


	49. Chapter 49

Recovery was slow, but steady. Over the next moon Mossflower could feel herself getting better and better as the world got sunnier and sunnier. The last of the chills were melting away, but that didn’t mean the tragedies in the Clan had come to a close.

With the beginning of new-leaf came rain, which made the weather a bit cool. Poppydawn finally succumbed to the strong illness that had bore her down. Rosetail, her last living kit, mourned her for moons. Now Rosetail had no family left, except for Whitestorm, her brother’s son. Greencough had taken a toll on Rosetail too...it was harder for her to breathe, so she begrudgingly moved into the elder’s den.

Another sad occurrence happened near the very end of leaf-bare, when the last of the snow was melted away. Spottedleaf came into the center of camp shrieking and sobbing. Willowpelt and Redtail quickly came to comfort her. She could hardly get it out that Featherwhisker was dead. The exhaustion that came with caring for cats had hit him hard, and now he was up in StarClan with Larksong and Sunstar. 

The Clan had changed drastically in the season. Cats had been born and died, and emotions had run their courses. Though she wasn’t very tired, all Mossflower wanted to do was have a good, long sleep and start new-leaf ready to begin her new life...a new life with Mousefur.

The two of them hadn’t spent a minute apart ever since Mossflower’s… ‘close call’. They had been trying to plan out what they were going to do from here. Both of them wanted kits, but Mousefur didn’t want to spend six moons in the nursery. Mossflower didn’t think it would be  _ awful _ .

“Okay, so  _ I’ll  _ stay in the nursery, then,” she said as they patrolled the borders with Patchpelt, Frostfur and Lionheart, “because you don’t want to.”

“I don’t think I’d survive it!” Mousefur sighed. “But I’ll visit whenever I can.”

“Okay, but how would we  _ get _ kits, though?” Mossflower said. She flicked her ear as the sound of the rushing river swung by. “We’re both she-cats, so  _ we  _ can’t do it.”

“Maybe we could ask a tom to do it,” Mousefur suggested nonchalantly.

Mossflower stared at her. “Okay,” she said, but then cut herself off. That would make her a  _ hypocrite, _ though. She ridiculed Runningwind for giving kits to Dappletail, but the tom she chose to father hers was not someone she was in love with. Her tail drooped as she pondered the situation. Maybe she just wouldn’t  _ tell _ Runningwind that she got her kits from another tom. Her tail twitched. 

“Who do you think would do it?” said Mousefur. 

“We don’t have a lot of options.”

“Yeah, true,” Mousefur sighed. “Redtail’s a tortoiseshell, Lionheart is Frostfur’s mate already, Patchpelt’s too old, Whitestorm is Willowpelt’s... _ and _ he’s related to you...Runningwind is  _ no _ , Icywhisper’s your brother, Darkmoon’s sort of like your son, and...Longtail…”

“Longtail,” Mossflower nodded slowly as they passed through the trees. Her tail traced around it as she padded down the slope to Snakerocks. “He could do it! He’s my friend. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay, sure,” Mousefur brightened. “Let’s ask him!”

Mossflower’s fur was warming with happiness. She couldn’t believe this was happening. A quarter-moon ago she’d been on the edge of death, and now she and Mousefur were planning on having  _ kits _ together. She could just imagine her new litter mewling and squealing as they bowled over each other. 

The patrol dispersed once they finished, so Mousefur and Mossflower went to find Longtail. The pale tom was hunting with Darkmoon back by Snakerocks again. “Hello,” Mousefur called, sliding down the smooth stones. Mossflower followed her more tentatively.

Darkmoon’s eye brightened, the other one still glassy and cold as usual. “Mossflower!” he mewed, bouncing over to her. “What are you doing here? How are you feeling?”

“Just fine,” Mossflower purred, giving Darkmoon’s head a lick between the ears. He was nearly as tall as her, but she could still look down at him like he was her apprentice. “We needed to ask Longtail something.”

“What’s that?” Darkmoon looked over his shoulder at Longtail. Mousefur was talking to the young tom, and he seemed interested.

“Well, we’re going to see if he’ll...well...help us have kits,” Mossflower said with an embarrassed giggle. “Me and Mousefur are planning on it.”

Instead of jealousy, Darkmoon’s eye filled with joy. “Wow, really?” he said, grinning. “You’re going to have your own litter? That’s  _ amazing _ .”

“You don’t feel envious?” Mossflower tilted her head. 

“No, why would I?” Darkmoon shrugged, scuffing the soil with a paw. “You’re my friend. Even though I love Longtail, that doesn’t mean I’m going to keep him from making you happy. It doesn’t mean he loves  _ you _ , or that you don’t love Mousefur.” There was a knowing gleam in his eye, and Mossflower sighed. She felt horrible about how she treated Runningwind now. She had to go apologize…

“Okay, I’ll do it!” Longtail said from his place with Mousefur. “I’ll be happy to give you two kits.”

“Yay!” Mousefur cheered, and Mossflower smiled, coming up beside her with Darkmoon on her other end. “That’s so exciting! So when do you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow night, maybe?” Longtail suggested. “I don’t have any patrols or anything like that.”

“Okay, tomorrow night, then,” Mousefur gave Mossflower a beam of joy. “Oh, isn’t it exciting, Mossflower? We’re going to have our very own litter of kits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, but it's sort of important. Next one will be longer and more juicy... {rubs hands together}... 🍋


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 3,000 hits! 🍋

Mossflower and Longtail sat in the middle of the moon-lit clearing, shaking their pelts out as they laughed to each other. Hopefully, Longtail had just given Mossflower and Mousefur their first litter of kits. It was peacefully quiet in the forest now. Jaws parting in a yawn, Longtail reached down to groom his belly fur. “Well, we should probably be getting back,” he said. “I’m exhausted. Whitestorm led one of our hunting patrols today and he kept us out the  _ entire day. _ ”

“That sucks,” Mossflower licked a paw. “But I guess he’s just looking out for the Clan…”

“I  _ guess _ ,” Longtail rolled his eyes. “Come on. Mousefur’s waiting.”

The two of them got up side-by-side and made their way back to camp. It wasn’t far, as the place they’d been was close by the dirt-place. Mossflower prowled along to the bramble wall, but she saw Longtail’s yellow eyes light up with interest. 

“What’s wrong?” she murmured.

A mischievous grin spread across her friend’s face. “I can hear someone talking over there,” he said. His long, sweeping tail pointed over behind them. “I’m gonna go scare them.”

“Longtail, no,” Mossflower looked over her shoulder. She could hear faint whispering in the breeze. “They could be trying to do something in private.” She kept having to remind herself that Longtail was still very young, and prone to do stupid things like an apprentice on his first day. 

“Pssh, yeah, right!” Longtail threw back his head with a laugh and dashed off. Mossflower sighed in exasperation and trodded after him. Her paw pads ached from a day of walking around. Longtail burst through the ferns, but then stopped abruptly. “ _ Goldenflower _ ?”

Mossflower pushed past him, and her eyes grew wide. Goldenflower was with someone...someone Mossflower recognized! Same, sleek tabby pelt, blazing amber eyes and long, sharp claws. “Tigerclaw!” 

“It’s…” Goldenflower looked horrified that someone had found them. “It’s not what it seems like, promise!”

“What are you doing?” Mossflower cried. “Meeting with a rogue?” 

“He’s not a rogue,  _ technically _ ,” Goldenflower protested. Mossflower shivered as Tigerclaw’s cool gaze swept over her. 

“Ah, so the half-Clan is still alive,” he rumbled, tail sweeping over his front paws. “Unfortunately. Goldenflower told me you’d been doing poorly.”

Longtail scowled at him. “She’s fine now!” he said. “What are you doing on our territory, anyway? Goldenflower, what are you doing  _ with _ him?”

“It’s my territory as well,” Tigerclaw replied. “I’m still ThunderClan. I just… decided to take a little break.” 

“You nearly killed Mousefur!” Mossflower growled. 

Tigerclaw shrugged. “It was self-defense.”

Longtail turned his gaze to Goldenflower. “How could you be meeting with him?” he demanded. “Are you...are you in  _ love _ with him?”

Goldenflower glared at him for a moment, but then stared at her paws in defeat. 

“I can’t believe this,” Mossflower stepped back. “I can’t believe you’re in love with a rogue who killed and injured his own Clanmates!” Thoughts of poor Darkpaw and Swiftbreeze filled her mind. 

Goldenflower lowered her head. “He’s not as bad as he seems, really,” she said. “He’s loyal. Trustworthy. A  _ leader _ .”

“Let’s just go, Goldenflower,” Tigerclaw said, getting to his broad paws. “We can’t reason with them. They won’t understand our love.” His tail traced over her flank and she followed him away.

“We have to go after them!” Longtail whispered to Mossflower. 

“What will we do?” she sighed. “Just yell at them more?”

“Bluestar will want to know about this,” said Longtail. “We have to bring them back to her. She’ll know what to do about it.”

Mossflower’s eyes glowed in the dark. “Okay. C-can you go back and tell her what’s going on? I’ll try to find Tigerclaw and Goldenflower, alright?” 

“Okay, but…don’t go too hard,” Longtail said, rocking on his paws. “You might be having kits soon.”

Mossflower smiled. “Oh, don’t treat me like a special flower  _ yet _ .”

Longtail laughed and dashed off. Mossflower went the other way. She followed Goldenflower and Tigerclaw’s scent through the woods.  _ They can’t have gotten far, _ she thought. Her ears flicked as she suddenly heard a loud hiss.

She tilted her head. That wasn’t a cat’s hiss.

Stepping more quietly, she could hear a loud meow and another hiss. Mossflower slowly peered through the leaves to see a large red animal trying to tear Tigerclaw off of it. Her breath caught in her throat. A  _ fox _ ! 

Goldenflower was lying on the ground, watching as Tigerclaw fought the animal. They were nearly the same size, but the fox had sharper teeth and more strength. Mossflower’s eyes grew wide as she saw a red wound on Goldenflower’s back leg. 

The fox used its long back legs to throw Tigerclaw off of it. The striped tom flew off of the fox and landed on the ground with an  _ umph. _ The fox rolled over on its belly and stalked over to him as he tried to get up. 

“No!” Goldenflower howled, getting up and limping over. She reached up to slash the fox’s dark ears, but it hissed at her and used its paw to swat at her. She ducked and used her claws to slash the fox’s throat. It hissed in agony and threw her onto the ground, fastening its jaws around her throat. 

“What in StarClan’s name is going on here?” 

Mossflower’s ears perked as Bluestar’s voice echoed through the quiet woods. She and Longtail broke through the leaves, getting ready to defend Goldenflower, and so did Mossflower. But Tigerclaw let out a yowl of fury, and Mossflower watched in shock as he hurtled across the clearing and pushed the fox off of his mate. It yelped in surprise as Tigerclaw gave it a deep scratch on his muzzle. Howling in pain, it ran off, blood pouring from its wound.

Mossflower watched it go, surprised. “Are you alright?” Bluestar padded over to Goldenflower, who was lying on the ground. Mossflower could see her wound; it wasn’t terribly deep, but it was long. Bluestar turned to Longtail. “Get her back to camp, now. I must speak with Tigerclaw.”

Mossflower and Longtail gave each other a glance and then Longtail reached down to help Goldenflower to her paws. “Th-thanks,” she said, leaning heavily against him. Together, the two of them made their way back to camp, though Mossflower sat behind, waiting to see what Bluestar might say to Tigerclaw.

It was silent for a long time as the leader stared down at him. His fur was torn and ruffled, and he didn’t meet her gaze. Mossflower waited for the silence to break. “Tigerclaw, you know what you’ve done.” Bluestar said simply.

He half-closed his eyes. “Yes.”

Bluestar glanced at Mossflower for a fleeting second before turning back to him. “Did you kill Swiftbreeze?” she mewed. “Did you blind Darkpaw?”

Tigerclaw heaved a sigh. “I didn’t do either of those things,” he rumbled. Mossflower’s tail twitched. _ Obviously _ a lie! “Sure, I did recruit rogues. But I was jealous of Mossflower. All I’d ever wanted was an apprentice so I could prove myself as a good warrior. I just wanted to make Darkpaw  _ strong _ . But...I suppose...I pushed him too hard.”

“Great sob story, Tigerclaw,” Mossflower snapped, unable to take his lies any longer. “You obviously just needed an excuse to cause violence and mayhem because you weren’t getting your way.”

“That’s  _ not _ true,” Tigerclaw growled.

Bluestar held up a paw for them to quit. “But tonight...you had a change of heart,” she said. “You defended a Clanmate from danger, even though you haven’t been seen in ThunderClan in seasons.”

Tigerclaw’s eyes gleamed. 

“I don’t know if I should accept you back in ThunderClan.”

Mossflower looked up at her. “What? Why are you even  _ considering _ it?!”

“Mossflower,” Bluestar said coolly. “I am the leader of this Clan. And I think Tigerclaw would be a valuable asset to us. We’re running low on good, strong warriors. But you have to promise me you won’t try and hurt everyone who does you wrong.”

Mossflower glared at both of them. How could Bluestar do this? Tigerclaw was a murderer! She wouldn’t stand for this. She couldn’t! Not in a Clan where  _ kits _ lived! 

“I promise I will.” Tigerclaw looked up at Bluestar with a smile. “I’ve got a clean soul, from now on, promise.”

Bluestar’s ice-blue eyes glowed. She didn’t smile back. “Just to make sure, you won’t be allowed to leave camp for a moon,” she said. “Just to test you.”

“The Clan will be furious!” Mossflower mewed.

“They’ll get used to it,” Bluestar said. “They got used to Ruby.”

Mossflower glared at them as they started on their way back to camp. This wasn’t fair. How could she be the only one that thought this was  _ wrong? _ Her tail drew over her belly as she thought of the unborn kits inside of her. She couldn’t let Tigerclaw hurt them...or anyone!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit filler, there will be more action next time! 🍋

“You should be settling down around now,” Mousefur mewed, giving Mossflower a worried glance. “You never know...the stress from doing your jobs could cause extra harm on the kits.”

“Calm down, Mousefur. It’s only been a moon since we figured out they were even coming…” Mossflower replied. She uncovered the dirt from the mouse she’d caught earlier. “Spottedleaf says I still have time before I can move into the nursery.”

“Yeah, but the stress…” Mousefur answered. “I just want them to be alright.”

“They will, dear,” Mossflower gave Mousefur’s ear a lick. “I’m not _that_ clueless of a mother. Well...a soon-to-be mother. And I have been staying in camp more recently. Ruby’s been looking after me while you’re gone.”

Mousefur ran a paw over her whiskers. “I’m so glad she _finally_ moved out of that log,” she said. “Just so _Tigerclaw_ could move into it.”

Mossflower nodded. Since Bluestar had allowed Tigerclaw back into ThunderClan, his behavior had been unsettlingly _normal._ He was sleeping in Ruby’s old log with no trouble. He hunted and fought and even made a moss-ball for Cherrykit and Dustkit to play with. Mossflower didn’t trust him, though. She knew he had something up his fur. “I wonder if Ruby will get a warrior name soon,” Mousefur went on. “I’m thinking it’ll be something beautiful. Like Rubygaze or Rubyheart.”

“Rubyheart,” purred Mossflower. “That sounds nice.”

“It’s hard to believe she was once a mangy _rogue_.” 

Mossflower’s tail twitched. “Yeah, it really is. She looks so much better now.” Suddenly she felt a pressure on her belly. “Ah, they’re moving around in there!”

“They are?” Mousefur’s eyes lit up with excitement. She pressed her ear into Mossflower’s side. “Oh, I can hear them. They’re going to be so strong, I just _know_ they are!” She smiled. “Thanks so much for agreeing to carry them.”

“I’m just glad neither Longtail and Darkmoon were upset,” said Mossflower. Her fur prickled a bit. She hadn’t told Runningwind about the kits, but she didn’t know if Mousefur would. Both of them were unsure of how he might react. She looked up at the pale blue sky. If only Thrushpelt were here to help her. He would be so happy to see his new grand-kits. 

“I don’t want to go to the Gathering tonight, not really,” Mousefur sighed as they prowled through the growing foliage. “I don’t want to leave you all alone in camp.”

“I’ll be fine,” Mossflower assured her with a flick of her tail. “Just tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur hello for me, alright?”

Mousefur’s eyes glinted with a smile. “Okay.”

❅❆❅

“And I totally swiped Ravenkit’s ears like _that_!” Cherrykit growled, her paw sweeping through the air. “He totally cried, but he said it was okay. I didn’t even hurt him.”

“Ah, really?” Mossflower said. “Interesting.” She was looking after Robinwing’s kits tonight, since Speckletail wanted to go to the Gathering. “Do you want to be a warrior one day?”

“I wanna be a warrior!” Sandkit squealed from Brindleface’s side of the nursery. Willowpelt, who'd moved in a few days before, flicked her ear as she tried to fall asleep. “I’ll be the best fighter in the world. Those RiverClan fish-faces won’t stand a chance against my claws.”

“Don’t talk like that, Sandkit. It’s still a truce tonight, no matter if you’re at Fourtrees or not.” Brindleface’s tail flicked as she gave her daughter a good wash. Sandkit growled and tried to push her mother’s muzzle away, but just ended up giggling as she rolled onto her back. 

“Of course I wanna be a warrior,” Cherrykit’s green eyes lit up. “Who doesn’t?”

“Ravenkit,” Dustkit grumbled. He and his brother were tossing a moss-ball around at each other. “He said he doesn’t _want_ to fight the other Clans.”

“I don’t want to get hurt!” Ravenkit curled his thin, white-tipped tail around his small black body. “I’d rather just...stay in the nursery forever. It’s not scary in here. Nobody _dies_ in here.” His green eyes gleamed with sorrow, and Mossflower sighed. The memories of his mother Robinwing were fading away from him. She could see that.

“Chestnutkit died in here,” Dustkit pointed out. 

“Well...I didn’t _know_ Chestnutkit.”

“None of us did,” Mossflower murmured. “But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t important.”

“I hope Robinwing is taking good care of him in StarClan,” Ravenkit mewed. “I wish she could take care of _me_ in StarClan too.” He batted the moss-ball back to Dustkit, who shot it against the back wall with his tail.

“Starclan’s _lame_ ,” Sandkit rolled her eyes, and Brindleface gave her another good lick as punishment. 

“Don’t say that, Ravenkit,” Cherrykit reached forward to bowl him over, and Ravenkit squealed in fright. “That means _you’d_ have to die, too.”

Ravenkit rolled around and into Mossflower’s belly. “I don’t wanna die!”

“Don’t worry, Ravenkit, you’re not going to die,” Brindleface gave his ears a rough lick. “And neither are you, Dustkit. Or you, Cherrykit. Now let’s start to sleep now, or else you’ll be _tired_ in the morning.”

“Sandkit doesn’t have to go to sleep,” Dustkit complained. 

“Yes, she does,” Brindleface said, staring down at Sandkit. The little she-kit’s jaws were stretched in a yawn, but she still protested that she wasn’t tired.

Ravenkit and Dustkit padded to the front of the nest and curled up, but Cherrykit marched right over to Mossflower and laid down in the curve of her belly. Mossflower was surprised, but she understood. Cherrykit probably felt scared of Speckletail, and Mossflower was a little less intimidating. 

Cherrykit looked up at Mossflower suddenly, green eyes gleaming. “Why can’t you be our foster mother?” she whimpered. “Please, could you? Speckletail’s so mean. I don’t think she likes us.”

“Oh, I wish I could,” Mossflower whispered back. “But I doubt Speckletail would even want to give you up. Besides, I’ll be moving into the nursery soon, and maybe I can help look after you then.”

Cherrykit’s eyes lit up with happiness. “Really?”

Mossflower gave Cherrykit’s ears a lap. “Of course,” she purred. “Of course.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Are you sure your nest is comfortable enough? No pebbles or thorns?”

“Yes, I’m alright, Mousefur.” Mossflower eased into her new, fresh nest inside the nursery a quarter-moon later. Her belly was getting fuller and fuller, and she was excited for her new kits. 

“I can’t wait for the kits to be here!” Darkmoon purred, leaning his head against Longtail’s shoulder. “I wonder how many there will be.”

“When we were kits,” Mossflower laughed, “Icywhisper said that Robinwing was going to have  _ seven  _ kits. Could you believe it?”

“That would be...sort of overwhelming,” Mousefur took a deep breath, like she was envisioning the scene. “But I’d be proud of every single one.” She gave Mossflower a lick between the ears. 

“I feel so bad for you,” Longtail said, kneading his paws on the ground. “I couldn’t imagine having to stay in a den for an entire six moons.”

“Well, I’ll probably get  _ some _ breaks,” Mossflower answered. “And besides, Brindleface, Willowpelt, Sandkit, Dustkit, Ravenkit and Cherrykit are here to keep me company if I need it.” Her bright blue gaze drifted over to the named cats. They were all asleep in a heap by Brindleface’s nests. Willowpelt’s belly was swelling larger than a melon. It was a warm, rainy day outside, perfect for a nap. “I might go on a walk occasionally.”

“And I can take care of them sometimes too,” Mousefur pointed out.

“It’ll be a nice break, anyway,” Mossflower said, tail curling around her back legs. “I feel like I need a rest.” 

“Mousefur!” Lionheart called from outside the nursery. “Come on, the patrol’s about to leave.”

Mousefur looked outside with a sigh. “I guess I should go,” she sighed. “See ya, Mossflower.” She flashed her a smile and trotted outside, tail in the air as rain washed down on her pelt. 

“We should probably go too,” Longtail said. “The fresh-kill pile isn’t going to fill itself.” Mossflower laughed as Darkmoon and Longtail left, tail-in-tail as they spoke to each other. She put her head on her paws and half-closed her eyes. Well...this is what life would be like in the nursery, then. Hopefully her kits would be born soon. Then she could at least busy herself taking care of them.

She let herself close her eyes fully, and she listened to the rain pour outside. She wondered how Thrushpelt might react to the news that she was having kits. Would he be excited? Surely he would have been. Maybe he could teach her how to entertain herself in the nursery, since he’d been stuck there looking after her and Icywhisper. She heaved a sigh. Her heart still had a massive hole that his presence would fill. Was that his scent she smelled, brushing through the new-leaf wind?

She hadn’t realized she was asleep till she opened her eyes a few hours later. The rain had cleared from the pink-orange sky. She glanced over at Brindleface, who was eating with Willowpelt as the kits played, bowling each other over and giggling. 

“Oh, you’re awake, then,” Brindleface purred, green eyes shining in the soft evening light. “Want some of our squirrel? Darkmoon said he caught it just for us.”

Mossflower dragged herself to her paws. “Sure,” she said, yawning as she settled between the two she-cats. 

“How’s it going?” Willowpelt said. “Have any pains? Aches?”

“None more than usual, I suppose,” Mossflower shrugged as she took a bite of the squirrel. “How’s it going for you? You look like you’re practically on the verge of kitting right now.”

“Oh, wow,  _ thanks _ ,” Willowpelt chuckled. “Well, I’ve been having a bit more cramps today than usual, but I’m sure that’s just because I’m getting closer to the special day.” She purred. “Me and Whitestorm are so excited!”

“I wanna have a new denmate now!” Sandkit growled as she pushed Dustkit off of her. “I hope it’s a litter of all she-kits. Then we can all rule the nursery!”

“Never!” Dustkit yowled, pouncing on Sandkit as she squealed in surprise.

Willowpelt shifted on her weight, wincing. “I hope I have a she-kit too, to be honest,” she said, to Dustkit and Ravenkit’s protest and Sandkit and Cherrykit’s delight. “I...I’d like one after what happened to Lightkit.”

Mossflower instinctively lowered her head at Willowpelt’s words. “No matter if your kit is a tom or a she-cat, Lightkit will be watching over them,” she said, putting her tail over Willowpelt’s. Her beautiful blue eyes were glassy with tears.

“If it’s a tom,  _ we’ll _ rule the nursery,” Dustkit jumped on Ravenkit’s back as the black tom squealed in terror. “We’ll make you clean up our bedding and our messes.”

“Oh, shut up, Dustkit,” Sandkit growled. “We’ll never do that, right Cherrykit?”

“Yeah!” Cherrykit meowed, tail sticking up straight in the air.

Brindleface, Willowpelt, and Mossflower all laughed. Mossflower sighed, thinking of Robinwing. If she was here, she would have loved all of her kits to death. How could the world be so cruel, taking a new mother just as her new litter was about to experience the world? At least Speckletail wasn’t looking after them anymore. At least Ravenkit was perking up a bit more. At least...the memory of Robinwing, no matter how fuzzy it may be for them, was still there.

❅❆❅

Late that night, Mossflower heard a low, deep, pained yowl.

At first she just sniffed and rolled over on her side, sure it was just a bird or something. But then there was a louder yowl, and she heard Brindleface wake up. Finally, her eyes opened and she glanced around. 

Willowpelt’s eyes were shut tight, and her back legs were kicking the nest around her. “Are you okay?” Brindleface whispered, trying to keep the kits from waking up. “Do you need Spottedleaf?”

“I think...I think my kits are coming!” Willowpelt whispered, claws coming out as she shredded the lichen on her nest. “Oh…”

Brindleface turned her bright green gaze to Mossflower. “Could you get Spottedleaf, please?” she whispered.

Mossflower nodded and got to her paws as fast as possible. Trying not to run too fast, she trotted across the clearing and bowled into Spottedleaf’s den. “Spottedleaf?” she murmured. The small tortoiseshell she-cat was curled up in her nest; it was so strange to see the den without Featherwhisker in it. Mossflower put her paw on Spottedleaf’s side. “I think Willowpelt’s about to have kits.”

“What?” Spottedleaf lifted her head up, amber eyes blinking a few times. “Are you sure?”

Mossflower nodded. 

Spottedleaf grabbed a few things off the shelf and ran outside, Mossflower following her. She saw a few heads poking out of the warrior’s den. “What’s going on?” Whitestorm said, pushing through them.

“Willowpelt’s kitting,” Mossflower whispered. 

Whitestorm’s yellow eyes lit up, and he ran into the nursery with a smile. 

Mossflower tried to find her way inside. Cherrykit, Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Sandkit were all huddled together in the corner, watching the scene with horrified gazes. Mossflower laughed to herself and went over to them.

“What’s happening to Willowpelt?” Ravenkit mewed as a shrill yowl of pain echoed through the nursery. “Is she dying?”

“No, silly, she’s not dying,” Mossflower said. “She’s just having her kits.”

“She is?” Cherrykit stood up all the way. “Can I see?”

“No, no, we don’t want to disturb her even more,” Mossflower put her paw out to keep Cherrykit from running past her.

“We’re done,” Spottedleaf called. 

“Already?” Mossflower looked over her shoulder. Spottedleaf stepped back to reveal Willowpelt holding a small, fluffy gray tom between her front paws. Whitestorm sat behind her, tail twined with hers. She was licking him roughly, her eyes gleaming with affection. “There was only one of them?”

“I suppose so,” Spottedleaf said. There was an undying smile on her face. 

“Yay! A tom-kit!” Dustkit said. “Ha! We’ll rule the nursery now, Sandkit.”

“Hush,” Brindleface quieted him down. “It doesn’t matter if he’s a she-kit or a tom now, Dustkit. It just matters that he’s here, and he’s healthy.”

Mossflower looked on, her fur growing warm. She was joyful, sure, but she couldn’t wait for that to happen to her. She felt a pressure on her belly again. Was it her kits telling her they’d be there soon?

“What’s his name gonna be?” Cherrykit asked as the four young ones gathered around their new denmate. “It should be something cool. Like...Stormkit or Lightningkit.”

“I’m thinking something very simple,” Willowpelt replied. “Graykit.”

“ _ Graykit _ ?” Ravenkit tilted his head. “Just after his fur color?”

“Now, don’t criticize her decision,” Mossflower said. “It’s her kit. She can name him whatever she wants to.” Graykit began mewling, stretching out his short front legs. There was a darker stripe that went from his head all the way down to the back of his tail. 

“I mean, it’s a good name.” Sandkit puffed out her chest, like she was so daring to have a different opinion. “It doesn’t have to be amazing.”

“Alright, alright, come on now,” Brindleface brought the kits closer to her. “Willowpelt is probably exhausted already, and now she has to stay up and make sure nothing happens to Graykit. Let’s let her rest.”

“Fine,” the kits grumbled as they curled around Brindleface, but they fell asleep in an instant. Mossflower padded back to her nest, putting her paws underneath her belly as she watched Whitestorm and Willowpelt coo over the new addition to her family. Spottedleaf checked over the young kit and nodded briefly.

“He’ll be alright,” she said. “Tell me if anything goes wrong, though.”

“Thanks, Spottedleaf,” Whitestorm purred. The tortoiseshell she-cat gave him a fleeting smile as she trotted out of the nursery. 

Mossflower sighed, putting her head on her paws again. She could feel a cool wind blow on her back: the spot where Mousefur usually slept in the warrior’s den. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with such a long time without her.


	53. Chapter 53

“Come on, Graykit. Ya  _ gotta _ get up, we need one more player for our game to make it even,” Cherrykit begged the newborn kitten. “You’ve been sleeping for  _ eons _ now, you’ve gotta get up eventually.”

“Cherrykit, stop,” Willowpelt flicked her tail as the white, ginger and brown she-kit backed off with a scowl. “It’ll take Graykit a long time to be ready to play with you. Besides, there’s four of you. That should be even.”

“No, we’re playing Clan invasion,” Dustkit protested. “And  _ Ravenkit _ wants to be the medicine cat again, so we need another cat.”

“Mossflower can do it!” Brindleface purred.

“ _ No _ ,” Mossflower groaned. With every day she felt more groggy and tired. Her belly was about the size of her own head, and her kits would not stop kicking inside of her. She just couldn’t wait for them to come out. “I can’t even get up from my nest.”

“Aw, c’mon, Mossflower!” complained Sandkit. “Please?”

Mossflower sighed at all the kits’ pleading gazes. “What do I have to do?” she groaned, lifting her head from her paws.

“Uh...you have to pretend to be a ShadowClan warrior,” Ravenkit mewed as he shuffled his paws together. “And we have to keep you from getting into our camp and taking all of our prey.”

Mossflower tilted her head. “You want to hear about the time ShadowClan really  _ did _ get into our camp?” she said. She’d much rather tell them a story than pretend to be an agile warrior. 

“They did?” Cherrykit bounded over to her. “I wanna hear about it!”

“Me too,” Sandkit landed next to her, Dustkit and Ravenkit not far behind.

“Okay, okay, settle down,” Mossflower smiled, tucking her paws underneath her chest again. “Well...it was a normal day. I was coming back from a patrol when I heard a fight going on in camp. I went inside, and...well...ShadowClan had attacked!”

“Why?” Ravenkit mewed, but Sandkit shushed him.

“I saw my father, Thrushpelt, getting hurt. I ran over to keep the ShadowClan warrior from injuring him even more. He said he was okay, but I got him into the medicine den. Then, Brokentail pounced on me.”

“Broken _ star? _ ” Willowpelt said softly. “The ShadowClan leader?”

“Yes,” Mossflower answered, “but he was the deputy then. He saw the scar on my neck and reached down to bite it, but I kicked him off just in time and ran away. Luckily, he didn’t chase me. Then, I saw two ShadowClan warriors, Ashheart and Frogtail, fighting Runningwind.”

“Was he winning?” Dustkit said.

Mossflower smiled. “No, he was definitely not winning. He was very hurt, so I pulled Frogtail off of him. But I didn’t know he was already badly injured too. Ashheart yelled at me and they ran away, too. I managed to help Runningwind and drag him into the medicine cat den.”

“What did they do?” Ravenkit’s green eyes were gleaming with interest.

“Well, I helped them take cobwebs and a poultice and put it on Runningwind’s scratches,” Mossflower answered. “And then we put some leaves and things on top to bandage it up.”

“Did you win the battle?” Sandkit said.

“Yes, but our deputy, Leopardfoot, was killed,” Mossflower said.

“Isn’t she Tigerclaw’s mother?” Dustkit tilted his head.

“Yes, and it was the last family he ever had,” Brindleface sighed. 

“That’s so sad,” Dustkit said. “We can relate to each other, me an’ him. Both my parents are gone, too.”

“I’m not sure you would want to be friends with Tigerclaw, dear,” Willowpelt said. “He’s done some...regrettable things. I’m shocked that Bluestar let him back into ThunderClan.”

“What did he do?” mewed Cherrykit, her long ears perked.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Brindleface flicked her tail. 

“Aww, I wanna know now! C’mon, Brindleface,  _ tell _ us,” Cherrykit and the others ran over to her, begging her to tell them the story. Mossflower put her head back down, relieved to have the kits’ attention away from her. They were sweet, but very tiring. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with more.

Later that day, Brindleface and Willowpelt had finally gotten the kits to take a nap. The two gray she-cats were looking outside at the graying sky. It rained a lot more in the afternoon. 

Mossflower peered outside. She could see Whitestorm, Lionheart and Tigerclaw sharing prey; her fur prickled. Bluestar was looking over her Clan from the inside of her den, ice-blue eyes hollow. Redtail and Spottedleaf were laughing in front of the medicine den. One-eye and Halftail were sharing tongues as Dappletail, Rosetail and Smallear talked. Everything seemed fine.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Mousefur’s voice made her ears flick, and she leaned over to see Runningwind storming into camp, his sister behind him. “It’s not that big of a deal! It’s not the same thing.”

“It  _ is _ the same thing,” Runningwind snapped. Mousefur flinched back, watching as he stalked into the warrior’s den. Mossflower could feel her heart start to pound. She knew exactly what they were talking about: Longtail surrogating Mossflower’s litter. 

Mousefur stood in the center of camp, her eyes gleaming with desperation as thunder rippled overhead. She turned around and met Mossflower’s gaze in the nursery. Mossflower could see the pain in her eyes as she winced.

“What happened?” Mossflower murmured as Mousefur trudged inside.

“I told Runningwind...about, you know,” Mousefur sighed, curling up beside her. “He got mad.”

“Predictably,” Mossflower sighed. 

“He called you a hypocrite. He called us hypocrites.”

“But we’re not.”

“I…I know.” 

Mossflower gave her a lap between the ears. It wasn’t fair that Runningwind was acting like that. They didn’t do the same thing  _ he  _ did. Her eyes narrowed. “Bring me out to him,” she muttered.

Mousefur glanced up at her. “What?”

Mossflower nodded. “I want to talk to him.”

Mousefur looked over her shoulder and then sighed. “Okay.”

She helped Mossflower to her paws and out of the nursery. Mossflower felt the wind blow her fur in all directions, but she kept walking to the warrior’s den. She was conjuring up what to say to him in her mind, but Mousefur just looked worried. Inside the den, it was a lot cooler than the nursery. Runningwind was scraping his claws on the ground, tail lashing.

“Runningwind,” Mossflower murmured. 

He stared up at her, yellow eyes sharp. “What do  _ you _ want?”

Mossflower had to sit down, Mousefur standing beside her. “Just to talk to you,” she answered. 

Runningwind glared at her. “It’s not fair, you know. You got mad at me for having kits with Dappletail when I wasn’t in love with her! And then you go and do the same thing with Longtail!”

“But it wasn’t the same thing,” Mossflower said more softly. “You didn’t ask me before you did it. I asked Darkmoon before Longtail. He was okay with it...at least he  _ knew _ it was going on.”

Runningwind didn’t answer, but his tail kept moving side to side.

Mossflower sighed, moving a bit closer to him. He didn’t move away. “Runningwind, I’m sorry our relationship had to end like that,” she said. “I...might have overreacted a little bit. I lost a good friend when we separated. I want to...I want to be friends again.”

Runningwind was silent for a very long time. Mossflower was sure he was going to refuse her offer, but then he looked up at her. His eyes were gleaming with tears. “O-okay,” he mewed. “Okay, let’s be friends again. Because I missed you too. And even if...if we don’t love each other anymore, we can still have a good bond.”

“Oh, Runningwind,” Mossflower smiled, putting her paws around him. They embraced for a long time, Mossflower unable to stop purring. Runningwind pulled back all the sudden with a smile.

“Mossflower,” he sniffed, “I’d be happy to look after your kits when they get too annoying for you.”

Mossflower grinned, and for the first time in a long time, she and Runningwind shared a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks, it's about time for the kits to be born! Give me some possible names down in the comments! 🍋


	54. Chapter 54

Mossflower woke up with the worst belly ache of her life.

Somehow, she was sure this wasn’t normal. It was terribly early, and she didn’t want to wake anyone. She glanced over at Mousefur, who had recently begun sleeping with her in the nursery. The brown she-cat was sleeping soundly. 

“Oh, goodness,” Mossflower whispered to herself. Every kick her kits gave hurt like a shove in the gut. She let out a deep breath as the pain went away from a brief moment. What was going on? This was so uncomfortable! Mossflower ran her paw over her face, trying to distract herself. 

Mousefur heard her shift and woke up. “Are you alright?” she mewed. Her amber eyes were bright in the dark.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Mossflower muttered. “I...I think they may be coming, but I’m not entirely sure…”

Mousefur got to her paws immediately. “I’ll get Spottedleaf.”

Mossflower dug her claws into the ground as fear pulsed up her body. Sure, she’d been excited for the arrival of kits for two moons now, but now she was terrified! She hadn’t known it would be this painful, and she was sure this was just the best of it. As another cramp came on, she saw Brindleface’s pale green eye open in the dark. The she-cat’s tabby head popped up. “Are you okay?” she whispered as to not wake Sandkit, who was between her paws. 

Mossflower just shook her head, unable to answer as pain overtook her. 

Brindleface very gently stood up, placing Sandkit in the heap of other sleeping kits. “Do you feel pain?” she whispered, sitting beside her. 

Mossflower nodded. “It’s...down by my belly.”

Brindleface’s eyes glinted. “Oh, how exciting. The kits are probably going to be coming very soon!” She looked over her shoulder. “Has Mousefur gone to fetch Spottedleaf?”

Mossflower nodded again. 

Soon, the medicine cat burst in with Mousefur on her trail. “Goodness, two kit births in such a short time,” Spottedleaf dropped a sack of herbs beside Mossflower, and the gray-and-white she-cat’s eyes widened. Fear and pain were making her shiver now.

“Don’t worry, Mossflower, just take deep breaths,” Brindleface assured her. 

Mossflower inhaled, but it turned into a yowl of pain. Now she understood; seeing Willowpelt, Robinwing, Dappletail and many other mothers cry in pain was nothing compared to their agony!

Willowpelt’s blue eyes opened at the sound of Mossflower’s shout. “Oh, dear,” she sighed. “Are the kits coming?”

Mousefur nodded vigorously. Her amber eyes were alight with excitement, but Mossflower was just suffering. Willowpelt grabbed all the kits together and brought them outside the den. Suddenly, a bright stinging attacked Mossflower’s lower side. “The first one’s coming!” called Spottedleaf.

“What’s going on? Are the kits here?” Bluestar and Icywhisper came around the corner, their blue eyes wide. Icywhisper ran over to Mossflower, giving her rough licks on the head. “It’ll be alright, just keep breathing.”

Mossflower shut her eyes and let out another yowl as mewling suddenly filled the den. “The first one’s out!” Spottedleaf said. “It’s a she-kit.” Mossflower opened her eyes for a moment; she could see a pale brown bundle spilling onto the ground, her front legs splayed out. 

“Lick it clean, now, Mousefur,” Spottedleaf instructed. Mousefur’s eyes were filled with affection as she lapped at the kit. Mossflower smiled for a brief moment before the pain returned and she winced again. How many more times would she have to do this?

Soon, Longtail and Darkmoon came into the nursery, but they stayed a respectful distance. They could hardly keep from bursting out into joy, though. Meanwhile, Mossflower kept trying to push the second kit out. Her claws shredded the next as she tried to figure out what to do. 

“Push one more time, Mossflower, you’re nearly there!” Brindleface called.

Mossflower gave another heave and felt something tumble out of her. “The second one’s here,” Spottedleaf said. Mousefur scooped it away to lick it, but Mossflower could see that it was white and gray-brown.

“How many more are left?” she said, gazing desperately up at Spottedleaf.

“Only one or two, surely.” The medicine cat gave her a smile. 

Well, suffice to say that it was not one or two. Mossflower kept pushing, and kit after kit came out. The sun slowly rose over the trees as curious Clanmates gathered around the nursery to see the spectacle. Mossflower’s sharp pains were reduced to numb aches, but she was exhausted by the time the last kitten came out. Mossflower sighed in relief and let her head drop down to her paws.

“Holy StarClan,” Icywhisper murmured. Everybody was staring at the new litter in shock. It seemed like a thousand of them. “How many are there?”

Spottedleaf counted with her white paw. “Five, six...seven... _eight_. Mossflower, I think you just broke a Clan record,” she said.

Mossflower could just smile. “Goodness,” she said. 

“Come on, you have to put your head up and see them,” Bluestar encouraged her. Sighing, she slowly reached up to see her kits. They were the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on, and each one was terribly special.

There was a pale brown she-kit, with white speckles down her back and darker paw-tips. Then a sandy-gray tom with a white, spotted chest who looked uncannily like Thrushpelt. A white-and-gray-brown she-kit with patches like Mossflower’s. A nearly white tom with a darker face and paws. Then a cream tabby she-kit with dark stripes and a winding tail like Longtail. A dark red-brown she-kit with long fur. A small, pale gray tabby tom, and a pure white, long-haired tom. Mossflower’s breath was taken away by the sight of them, and her eyes filled with happy tears. “Oh, I’m so glad they’re ours,” she purred as Mousefur gave her a lap on the cheek.

“Well, time to name them,” Brindleface smiled. “Before you fall asleep, that is.”

Mossflower laughed. “Well...alright. I’ll do the first one.” Her eyes fell down to the pale brown she-kit. She reminded her of...oh, what was it called? That beautiful animal she saw that leaf-bare morning. A deer! “Deerkit.” 

There was a murmur of approval circulating the den. “Mousefur, you go.”

“Okay, uh…” Mousefur shuffled her paws together and gazed down at the nearly-white tom. “He reminds me of my mother, One-eye...but I won’t name him Onekit. How about...Whitekit?”

“Yes, very nice,” Darkmoon beamed.

“Okay, Icywhisper,” Mossflower glanced back at her brother, who seemed surprised. “You name one. Make it good!”

“Alright,” the black tom smiled as he scanned the litter. “How about...hm. Mockingbirdkit for the gray-and-white one? She reminds me of those birds.”

“Ah, yes,” Mousefur nodded. “It’s quite different!”

Mossflower turned her gaze up to Bluestar. “You go.”

“Oh, alright,” Bluestar purred. She looked over the kits and her eyes landed on the gray tabby. Every time a kit would mewl, he’d copy it, just softer. “How about Echokit for him?”

Mossflower nodded with a smile. “Good, good.”

Longtail slid forward. “Can I do one?”

“Sure.”

He smiled as he stared down at the kit identical to him. “How about Lavenderkit for her? She’s very pretty, like the flower. I think it would suit her.”

“Very nice,” Mousefur smiled. “So now we have Deerkit, Whitekit, Lavenderkit, Mockingbirdkit, and Echokit. Only three left.”

Mossflower couldn’t take her eyes off the sandy gray tom. She didn’t know how it was possible, but he looked nearly exactly the same as Thrushpelt. “Thrushkit, for that little one,” she decided. 

“Well, what _else_ would we name him?” Mousefur joked.

“Darkmoon, you go ahead,” Mossflower said.

The black tabby tilted his head. “How about...uhh...Larkkit for the red-brown she-cat?” he said. Then he smiled. “She sounds like a lark.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Mossflower said. Her energy was running out, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But there was still a kit that went unnamed; the white one with fur that stuck out everywhere. She reminded him of snow, but...no, that wouldn’t do. She reflected on what might inspire a name for him. Her own kithood? She thought back to the times playing with Stonefur and Mistyfoot, laughing as they tumbled around with Thrushpelt. The horrible storm that nearly killed her, but...at the same time, made her life so much better. “Blizzardkit,” she said softly. “That will be his name.”

There was a respectful silence for a moment. Then, Mousefur took her tail and twined it with Mossflower’s. “They’re all beautiful names, for beautiful kits,” she said, amber eyes glowing. “We’re going to build a perfect life for them.”

Mossflower sighed with a sad smile. But she wasn’t sad. Her heart was bursting with so much love. She would never let anything bad happen to her new litter, no matter what. She had to protect them. It was her duty as a mother! And even if caring for eight kits might look impossible, it wasn’t like Mossflower hadn’t defied the odds before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, they're finally here! Thanks for all your fantastic name suggestions! Let's see what shenanigans the terrible eight get into! Hope y'all like my drawing of the new kittens at the end! 🍋


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! I love to see them! 🍋

Mossflower took a good, long nap after the kits were born, letting them suckle on her. She felt like she’d lost half of her body weight, and she was exhausted even after she woke up. But her kits were in need of her attention, so she took herself to watching them. She and Mousefur let a few visitors come in, the first ones being Willowpelt and the kits.

“Eight!” Cherrykit said as she jubilantly bolted into the den. “Now we’ll have so many more denmates!”

The kits gathered around Mossflower, staring down at the small bundles with wide eyes. “What are their names again?” Sandkit mewed. Mossflower could see Graykit trying to tottle over; he fell on his face but quickly got up again.

“No, I remember!” Ravenkit said. “I memorized them. Deerkit, Mockingbirdkit, Lavenderkit, Larkkit, Thrushkit, Whitekit, Echokit and Blizzardkit!”

“Very nice,” Mousefur nodded. “I’m surprised you remember them.”

“I have to have a good memory if I’m gonna have to remember a bunch of herbs when I’m older,” Ravenkit puffed out his white chest.

“Shut up, Ravenkit,” Dustkit growled. “You won’t be a medicine cat.”

“Yeah, I will!”

“Ssh, the kits are trying to sleep, mouse-brains,” Sandkit growled. 

“I hope they won’t sleep for as long as  _ Graykit _ ,” Cherrykit’s eyes narrowed as Graykit pushed under her front paws. “We couldn’t play Clan invasion because of him.”

“Okay, you five,” Brindleface called. “Mossflower still has many other visitors that want to see the kits, come back here and be polite.”

“Warriors are gonna come into the nursery!” said Sandkit, running back to Brindleface’s side. Mossflower laughed as she looked down at her kits again. They were squirming a bit, but not in trouble. Mossflower gave Larkkit’s ear a lick. She was the tiniest of the bunch, but her mewling was the loudest.

First, the elders came in. One-eye and Halftail hurried over to their new grand-kits, purring as they crouched down beside them.  “Which one’s named after me?” One-eye said, her yellow eye gleaming with affection.

“Whitekit,” Mossflower touched her nose to the little tom. He was the most restless; he hadn’t stopped moving yet. 

“He’s  _ adorable _ ,” rumbled Halftail, a soft side of him Mossflower hadn’t seen before. “We’ll be glad to be his grandparents.”

“Oh, the others are cute too,” One-eye said. “Look at dear little Lavenderkit. She seems  _ so _ much like Longtail. And Blizzardkit, he sure looks like he’s been in one! Poor Larkkit, look how small.”

“Okay, okay,” Mousefur said with a smile. “Other cats want to come in!”

“Alright,” One-eye said, looking over her shoulder as she trotted out. “Goodbye, grand-kits! Farewell, Willowpelt. See you, Brindleface! Goodbye, kits!”

“Bye, One-eye!” Dustkit called with a smile. “She’s so cool. So’s Halftail.”

Dappletail slid inside, stepping softly as she looked around the nursery. Mossflower could see a vague look of pain; she was probably thinking of all the time she spent in here with Cricketpaw and Featherkit, nurturing them to be good warriors. Now they were both gone, their scents long faded. Dappletail very gently padded over to the litter, leaning down to sniff them as her whiskers trembled. “They are very nice,” she said, her amber eyes glowing. “Very nice.”

At the tone of her voice, Echokit lifted his head to copy it. Dappletail couldn’t help but smile. “This one is very sweet,” she said. “He will have a kind, empathetic heart.”

Mossflower smiled. “Thank you.”

Dappletail’s gaze swept the nursery, lingering on the spot where her nest once laid. She dipped her head and left.

Many more cats trickled in over the next few hours, coming to congratulate her and stare in awe at the large litter. “I don’t know how we’re going to feed them all,” Redtail said as his amber eyes lit up with shock. 

At the end of the kits’ first day, Mossflower was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. Icywhisper, who was with her for that time, told her to sleep. “I’ll look after them,” he assured her.

“Are you sure they’ll be okay?” Mossflower said, blinking. 

“Yes, they’ll be fine,” Icywhisper assured her as he held his white paw up. “I’m not  _ that _ incompetent.” Mossflower purred before curling up in her nest, putting her head on her paws. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Icywhisper absent-mindedly running his paw over a sleeping Thrushkit’s back. His icy blue eyes were glowing with affection for the young tom. Mossflower closed her eyes and drifted off. 

This time, she didn’t dream. It was the longest, hardest sleep she’d ever had in her entire life, and it was refreshing. Just pure silence, comfort and warmth. When she woke up, she’d be ready to take care of her eight kits, like she was meant to do. But first she needed a long rest to prepare her for it.

❅❆❅

“Don’t be too rough on Graykit,” Willowpelt said, sticking her paw out to keep Dustkit from bashing her son’s head in. “Keep in mind he’s not as old as you.”

Mossflower roughly lapped at Whitekit’s cheek fluff as his siblings rolled and tumbled around him. They were a few days into life, and Echokit & Deerkit had already started peeling their eyes open. They were still foggy, but Mossflower could see a bit of color in them. Whitekit’s eyes were still shut, though. 

“Why can’t he just  _ deal _ ?” Dustkit complained. “I’m not even pouncing on him that  _ hard _ .”

“Yes you are!” Graykit protested with a high-pitched squeal. 

“No I’m not.”

“Dustkit,” Brindleface sighed. “Why can’t you be more like Sandkit and Cherrykit? They’re calmly sharing tongues instead of tackling each other.”

“ _ Why can’t you be more like them? _ ” Dustkit imitated Brindleface, and his foster mother just sighed again, rolling her green eyes. “ _ I’m _ just trying to prepare for my apprentice ceremony. Redtail says he wants to be my mentor.”

“No,” Sandkit growled as Cherrykit prodded through her cream-colored fur. The rest of the Clan was sharing tongues outside, getting ready to go to sleep, so the she-kits were trying to imitate them. But it was obvious Sandkit was itching to play. “He’s  _ my _ dad. He’ll be my mentor.”

“No,  _ mine _ .”

“Mine!”

“Why must you all argue so much?” Willowpelt sighed.

“I think it’s good,” Mossflower said, smoothing Whitekit’s fur. “It builds character.”

“So you want  _ yours _ to be squabbling all the time?” Brindleface said. “Trust me, it’ll ruffle your fur a bit once they’re four moons old.” 

Mossflower laughed to herself with a purr as she stared down at little Whitekit. His ears were still folded down and his little pink paws were searching around for more licks. She would  _ never _ get tired of her kits arguing. 

“Why don’t you play with Ravenkit or somethin’?” Graykit muttered, shaking his thick, storm-colored pelt out. “He’s as old as you.”

“He’s following around  _ Spottedleaf _ again,” Dustkit rolled his amber eyes. “I don’t see why he wants to become a medicine cat anyway. It’s so much more  _ boring _ than hunting and fighting. You don’t get the same rush of adrenalin!”

“Oh, like you’ve ever been in a  _ real _ fight before,” Cherrykit snarked. 

“Like  _ you _ have!” Dustkit whirled around with a snarl.

“Alright, everyone just  _ calm _ down,” Willowpelt said as Graykit ran into her side, whimpering. “You’re upsetting everyone.” 

Dustkit grumbled to himself and trotted outside. Cherrykit and Sandkit just laughed to each other and kept grooming. Mossflower sighed, putting Whitekit beside Mockingbirdkit and lifting up Larkkit. She was the smallest of the bunch, but her thick red-brown fur made her look just a little less tiny. Mossflower smiled as she saw a hint of green in her daughter’s eyes.  _ Just like Thrushpelt’s. _

Suddenly, Dustkit burst into the nursery again, screaming as a look of pure terror filled his eyes. He ran straight into Brindleface, curling up beside her and shivering. “Dear StarClan, Dustkit, what happened to you?” the dappled gray queen said. Cherrykit and Sandkit were gathering around, curious.

“Pa-Patchpelt,” Dustkit mewed. “He’s...hurt.”

“What?” Willowpelt got to her paws and padded towards the entrance of the nursery, Mossflower curling her tail protectively over her litter. She peered outside to see a patrol limping into camp. Immediately she searched for Tigerclaw; he was one of them, his nose scratched and bleeding. Her heart dropped as she saw Goldenflower and Darkmoon letting Patchpelt lean between them. 

“What happened?” Willowpelt called, running outside to meet them. The kits collected at the entrance of the den, Brindleface intently watching from behind them. Mossflower could feel her litter stir at her paws. Did they know something was wrong?

“RiverClan marked territory at Sunningrocks,” Tigerclaw said gruffly. “We tried to overbear their scents, but...they came out from the reeds and attacked us.”

“Is Patchpelt alright?” Willowpelt leaned forward to sniff her brother. There was a large tear from his ear to his left eye, bloody and deep. Brindleface’s tail fell between her legs, keeping the kits from seeing it. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Get him into Spottedleaf’s den, quickly,” Bluestar came into view. “We must send a battle patrol out. We won’t let them keep this up!”

Mossflower’s ears flattened against her head. What? Gently, she laid Larkkit next to her siblings and drew herself from her nest. Over Brindleface’s back she could see Bluestar and Redtail accumulating a battle patrol. Multiple. Mossflower knew no warrior could get out of this; not even Mousefur. 

The first patrol was sent out, and luckily Mousefur stayed behind, to go with Redtail a few moments later. Mossflower managed to squeeze outside before she did. “Mousefur!” she called, her voice echoing across the camp. Her mate turned around, not hiding the fear in her amber eyes. “Mousefur…”

“I’ll be alright,” she assured her, giving Mossflower’s shoulder a lap. “I’ll make sure to take care of myself.”

“D-don’t get hurt!” Mossflower called. Redtail nodded, telling the rest of the warriors to come. Longtail gave Darkmoon a worried glance as they threw themselves into the ferns. “I love you!”

Mousefur’s tail flicked in reply, but it was all Mossflower needed. Worriedly, she kneaded at the ground. She hadn’t expected this, on such a calm new-leaf night. She could feel turmoil in her belly as she thought of how horribly this could go.


	56. Chapter 56

It was unnervingly quiet in ThunderClan for a long time. Mossflower strained her ears to hear if anybody was coming back, but Speckletail, who was sitting guard, was as still as a tree. 

Mossflower was worried as she lapped at Whitekit’s thin fur. She kept imagining Mousefur getting pummeled by RiverClan warriors. The rest of the queens were painstakingly silent too. Even Cherrykit sat in the curve of Brindleface’s side, her green eyes wider than the moon. 

Mossflower sighed, gently running her paw over Mockingbirdkit’s back. She tried to busy herself by studying the litter. Deerkit was very beautiful already, with a glossy pelt and dainty paws. Mockingbirdkit looked a lot like Mossflower, with thick, fluffy fur and gray patches. Lavenderkit’s winding tail rivaled her surrogate father’s, and she was the tallest of the bunch. Meanwhile, Larkkit was almost invisible against her larger siblings. Thrushkit’s ears were already starting to perk up. Whitekit was curled into his brother’s side. Echokit had smaller, round ears, but he was heavyset. Blizzardkit’s white fur stuck out everywhere.

“I wonder why RiverClan would choose to strike now,” Brindleface broke the silence, making Mossflower flinch. “It’s so...I dunno. Out of nowhere. I thought we were on good terms.”

“Me too,” Willowpelt said, absently licking a paw. “Hopefully we’re ready to take them, though.”

Mossflower itched to go to Sunningrocks and fight, but she knew she couldn’t. Suddenly, a flurry filled her mind as she thought about her RiverClan littermates. She hoped nobody would hurt Mistyfoot or Stonefur badly. She sighed.  _ I hate being torn between them, is all, _ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a startled meow from outside. Craning her neck to see, she spotted Lionheart coming in, Frostfur leaning against his side. The golden tom’s fur was torn and ruffled, and Frostfur leaned against him. Her pretty white pelt was splotched with red, and there were claw marks on her neck. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. “Frostfur!” Brindleface meowed, getting to her paws and running over to her sister. “What happened?”

Lionheart rumbled something, but Mossflower couldn’t hear. Brindleface helped Frostfur get to the medicine den, and Lionheart slid inside her, Brindleface on his tail. Mossflower’s ears flattened. “It’s not looking good, then?” she said quietly.

“Hey, don’t lose hope. One injured cat isn’t the end of the world.” Willowpelt said. “Let’s just hope she’s alright. And the other Clanmates too.”

Mossflower nodded hastily. Sandkit, Dustkit, Cherrykit and Ravenkit were now lying in Brindleface’s empty nest, eyes big. Ravenkit’s white-tipped tail was quivering now, and his eyes were trained on the medicine den. Mossflower knew the kits didn’t think battle was so cool now.

It felt like a million more years before someone else came into camp. It was Bluestar, and before long a large band of warriors behind her. Their eyes were bright, but their tail-tips dragged in the dirt. “Oh, goodness,” Willowpelt stood up, settled Graykit down, and trotted across the clearing to Whitestorm. Mossflower couldn’t help but do the same. She felt a cool wind on her pelt as she searched for Mousefur. 

The brown she-cat was standing next to Runningwind, giving a scratch on his shoulder a good lick. When she saw Mossflower coming up, she glanced up with a smile. “We won!” she said. “They retreated.”

“What?” Mossflower felt a flush of relief through her. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Runningwind nodded. “It was a tough battle, though. I almost thought we weren’t going to win.”

Mossflower sighed. “Oh, thank StarClan,” she said. Then she remembered her littermates. “D-did you happen to see Mistyfoot and Stonefur?”

Mousefur and Runningwind exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. “No. They must have been back to guard the camp or something,” Mousefur shrugged.

Mossflower couldn’t help but smile. “So do you think they’re going to attack again?” she said. 

Mousefur shrugged. “They could,” she mewed. “But I think we’ve beat them good for a while.” She grinned, and Mossflower laughed, giving her muzzle a lap.


	57. Chapter 57

“Now, don’t be so worried, Dustkit,” Brindleface said, giving the young tom’s fur a good lap. “I’m sure your mentor will be good even if it isn’t Redtail.” 

Dustkit, Cherrykit, Sandkit and Ravenkit were all glancing apprehensively at the sun-lit camp. It was finally the day of their apprentice ceremonies. Mossflower remembered how that felt, kneading the ground and twitching her tail. She pulled Thrushkit, who was trying to wander away from the nest, back by his scruff. “No, don’t be a bad kit,” she said, giving his ear a lick. 

“I wanna…” Thrushkit’s green gaze flickered back to the den entrance. 

“No, no,” Mossflower mewed. “You have to stay here till after their ceremonies are done.” Suddenly, a yowling ball hit her back leg, and she glanced back to see Deerkit and Mockingbirdkit rolling around, yowling as they play-fought. Echokit and Lavenderkit were watching the almost-apprentices with jealous eyes. Meanwhile, Whitekit still stayed in the curve of Mossflower’s belly. She was a bit worried about him. He had not opened his eyes yet, while his siblings had them open for two quarter-moons. She was planning to go see Spottedleaf after the kits’ apprentice ceremonies.

Speaking of Spottedleaf, Mossflower couldn’t help but feel bad for Ravenkit. He had been too timid to ask the young medicine cat to be her apprentice, so now he was stuck with being a warrior. Mossflower remembered waking up last night, hearing him snivel and cry as he realized he couldn’t have his dream. But no one knew except her. Her heart ached for him.

Redtail peeked his head into the den. “Come on, kits, it’s about time.”

Cherrykit, Dustkit and Sandkit got to their paws and ran out of the den, but Ravenkit shuffled along with his head lowered. “Bye!” Graykit mewed from his spot in front of Willowpelt. His fluffy tail stuck in there.

“Bye, Graykit,” Cherrykit called over her shoulder. 

“Can we watch?” Echokit said softly.

Mossflower lowered her head. “Okay, yes, you can. But no going out farther than the den entrance,” she said. Mewling with joy, the kits bolted to the entrance, stopping in a line at the front. Graykit settled right beside them, a head taller than every single of them. Mossflower ran her paw over Lavenderkit’s head and sat beside Willowpelt.

Bluestar slowly ascended the Highrock, her jowls opened with a yawn. There was a scar across her flank from the battle a moon ago, and Mossflower preferred not to look at it. “Well, here we are, ThunderClan,” she said, curling her long tail over her dark-tipped paws. “For the first time in many a season we are making new apprentices.”

There was a pleased mewl that circulated the Clan.

“Dustkit, Ravenkit, Cherrykit, and Sandkit, please step forward.”

The four cats did so, Sandkit almost trotting.

“Dustkit, from now on you will be known as Dustpaw. Ravenkit, from now on you will be known as Ravenpaw. Cherrykit, from now on you will be known as Cherrypaw, and Sandkit, from now on you will be known as Sandpaw.” Bluestar nodded, and the four new apprentices shifted and smiled at each other. “Now for your mentors. Redtail, you taught Longtail very well. I trust you will make Dustpaw a noble and strong warrior for ThunderClan as well.”

“He got who he wanted,” Willowpelt purred as Redtail padded over to his new apprentice. Dustpaw was shaking like a leaf as he touched noses with the deputy.

“Tigerclaw, you have still to prove yourself as a trustworthy warrior for ThunderClan,” Bluestar shot an icy glare down at the tabby tom. “By training Ravenpaw into a kind and brave warrior I hope you will do so.”

Mossflower’s fur prickled as she watched Tigerclaw go over to Ravenpaw. The black tom was frozen for a moment before hesitantly touching noses with Tigerclaw.  _ That’s not right, _ she thought.  _ Look what happened with Darkmoon. _ She needed to talk to Bluestar about that.

Bluestar paused before scanning her Clanmates. “Ah, yes. Mousefur, you have been waiting for an apprentice,” she said. “Dappletail and Robinwing taught you quite well, so I trust you will pass all your knowledge and skill onto Cherrypaw.”

Mossflower couldn’t help but purr as Mousefur broke out from the Clan, touching noses with Cherrypaw. The young she-cat’s green eyes were dazzling with excitement, and she whispered something to Mousefur, who just flicked her tail and smiled.

“Lastly, Whitestorm. You, too, have been waiting for an apprentice for a long time, too long. You are a courageous and compassionate warrior, and I hope you will train Sandpaw to be the best cat she can be.” Bluestar smiled as Whitestorm prowled out from beside Tigerclaw, yellow eyes gleaming as he touched noses with Sandpaw. 

Brindleface raised her muzzle. “Dustpaw! Ravenpaw! Cherrypaw! Sandpaw!”

The rest of the Clan joined in. Mossflower purred as even her kits mewled along, eyes bright and heads lifted. The cheers dissipated, and the Clan gathered around to congratulate the new apprentices.

“When are  _ we _ gonna be able to do that?” Lavenderkit said. Her pale blue-indigo eyes looked longingly at the apprentices. “I wanna be called Lavender...Lavender _ paw _ too.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long,” Mossflower said. 

“I’ll be the best apprentice in the world,” Deerkit proclaimed as she climbed on top of Mossflower’s back. “No cat will dare to challenge me!”

“No, I will!” Thruskit meowed from down below. 

“No,  _ I _ will!” Blizzardkit shook out his fluffy pelt and knocked Deerkit down. 

Willowpelt grinned as she watched the young kits argue. “Do you still think it’s not annoying now, Mossflower?” she said.

The gray-and-white she-cat lifted her head. “They’re building character.”

Graykit sighed, sitting beside his mother. “Now it’s gonna be boring without them,” he mumbled, paws shifting together. “There’s no kits my age to play with.”

“You can play with us!” Echokit meowed. He raced over to stand in front of his denmate, but he was a head shorter. Thrushkit and Blizzardkit bolted over too, begging Graykit to play with them. Meanwhile, Deerkit was too busy grooming a spot on her pale brown fur that was ruffled. Mockingbirdkit and Larkkit were heading over to Graykit, Lavenderkit coming up behind them. Lastly, Whitekit sat in the curve of Mossflower’s belly, eyes still sealed shut. But his ears were popping up.

Mossflower sighed. Something was wrong.

She glanced up at Willowpelt. “Could you watch them for a moment?” she said. “I need to take Whitekit to Spottedleaf.”

“Spottedleaf?” Larkkit said, turning around. “Is he gonna be okay?” 

Mossflower smiled. Larkkit was terrified of the medicine den. “Yes, he’ll be fine,” Mossflower said. “We’ve just got to do something about those eyes of his. C’mon, dear.”

With a meow of protest, Whitekit got to his paws. “Where are we goin’?”

“Spottedleaf’s den.”

“Why’s that?”

“Your eyes aren’t opening yet.”

Whitekit’s brow furrowed. “But I’m not hurting.”

“I know, but...I just want to see why they’re not open yet,” Mossflower shrugged. 

She watched as Whitekit padded along, slowly but surely beside his mother. “Wow. There are so many  _ scents  _ out here,” he said, his nose sniffing everything. “And so much noise.”

“You’re walking through camp now,” Mossflower explained. “This is where the Clan sleeps and shares tongues.”

Whitekit tilted his head. “Isn’t there a bigger territory?”

“Yes, but camp is our safe spot,” Mossflower explained. Whitekit nodded slowly, taking in everything. Mossflower looked around. Mousefur was too busy with Cherrypaw, but Mossflower figured she could just tell her after they figured out what was wrong. Mossflower nudged Whitekit into Spottedleaf’s den. 

The medicine cat glanced up from sorting herbs. “Oh, hello,” she smiled. “Hi there, Whitekit.”

“Hey, Spottedleaf,” Whitekit answered expertly as he sifted through the bedding of an unfamiliar nest. 

“What’s up?” Spottedleaf said, staring down at the young tom.

“Well, I think it’s a bit  _ obvious _ ,” Mossflower shrugged, trying not to seem pushy. “Whitekit’s a moon old now, and his eyes haven’t opened a bit.” 

“Ah, yes. I’ve been noticing that lately,” Spottedleaf sat down and gently brought Whitekit a bit closer to her. “Whitekit, have you tried opening your eyes yet?”

“Yeah,” Whitekit shrugged. “But it just...wouldn’t happen. So I didn’t try anymore.”

Spottedleaf and Mossflower shared an apprehensive glance.

“Here, let me see if I can just…” Spottedleaf put her paw on Whitekit’s eye and tried to use her toes to peel the eyelids apart. Whitekit squirmed and meowed, obviously feeling uncomfortable, and it made Mossflower uneasy too. “Oh, dear. I think they’re sealed shut.”

“What?” Mossflower’s eyes widened. “Both of them?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Spottedleaf took her paw off of Whitekit, and he immediately sped back to his mother, burying her face in her fur. “I think...well...I think he’ll be blind. But I can’t make presumptions yet.”

“Blind?” Mossflower felt a pit in her belly as she put her paw around Whitekit. Her very own son, blind? How could this happen? She hadn’t done anything wrong while carrying them. Nobody in her or Longtail’s family was blind except for...except for One-eye, but her eyelids had at least  _ opened. _ “But…”

Spottedleaf gave her a look of sympathy. “Don’t worry, it’s alright,” she said, her tail flicking. “We’ll just have to watch him a bit more. But cats can be fully able to grow up being blind.”

Thoughts of Featherkit flashed in Mossflower’s mind for a moment. Would Bluestar let Whitekit become a warrior, or, even that, an apprentice? She would have to, for her own grand-kit. That wouldn’t be fair. Mossflower stared down at Whitekit, willing it not to be true. But his eyes stayed shut.

“I’m sorry, Mossflower,” Spottedleaf whispered.

“It’s okay,” Mossflower mumbled. “Come...come on, Whitekit.” She got to her paws, and Whitekit tumbled onto the floor. “Let’s go back to the nursery, okay, dear?” She stared up at the medicine cat. “Thanks, Spottedleaf.”

“You’re welcome!” she called as they shuffled out of the den. Mossflower watched Whitekit run at full speed across camp, right toward the nursery. Maybe he wouldn’t be so hindered after all. He hardly brushed the den entrance as he hurtled inside. She couldn’t help but drag her paws as she followed him. She didn’t  _ doubt _ Whitekit’s abilities, sure…but...she worried about his future in ThunderClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, kittens! 🍋


	58. Chapter 58

“That’s stupid,” Mockingbirdkit meowed. “That’s really dumb.”

“Why do you say that?” Mossflower said, slicing a bit off of her mouse. 

“Because...there shouldn’t be four  _ separate _ Clans,” Mockingbirdkit tilted her head. “Why doesn’t every Clan just live together? Then you wouldn’t have to worry about prey or territory, right…?”

Mossflower was surprised by the amount of wisdom in Mockingbirdkit’s young head. “Well, I don’t know,” she said. “It would be a good idea to join forces, but nobody would do that. And besides, how could we agree on who would lead us?”

“Maybe all four leaders could do it together,” Mockingbirdkit suggested.

“Let’s stop talkin’ bout  _ boring _ stuff,” Thrushkit sighed, rolling onto his back. 

“Then what do  _ you _ wanna talk about?” Mockingbirdkit scowled, her blue-green eyes narrowed. “You just want to keep telling us that dream you had where you fought RiverClan all by yourself.” 

“It was  _ cool _ , okay?”

“Not really.”

Mossflower rolled her eyes and looked outside. The Clan was getting ready to go to the Gathering, and she’d let some of her kits run around outside. She watched Lavenderkit, who was playing with Longtail’s tail and giggling. Larkkit, Echokit, and Blizzardkit were looking around the dens. They very hesitantly stepped inside the apprentice’s den, just to be butted out with a meow. Echokit looked terrified, but Larkkit just laughed. Deerkit was crouched down at the front of the nursery, staring at Bluestar with wide, amber eyes. Mossflower knew she wanted to be leader someday.

“Are you goin’ to the Gathering, Willowpelt?” Whitekit mewed. He and Graykit were crouched over a nearly-dead firefly, staring at it with intrigue. Well,  _ Graykit _ was. Whitekit just kept sniffing at it in curiosity. 

“No, I think I’ll stay behind and help Mossflower take care of you all.”

“I guess I can just ask Mousefur how it went, then,” Whitekit said. He ran his paw over his face. “She’s so cool. I wanna be a warrior like her one day.  _ And  _ like One-eye. We’re almost just alike, y’know.”

Mossflower purred. “Yes, you are.”

“I love One-eye,” Whitekit went on. “She’s the best grandmother ever.”

“There he goes again,” Thrushkit said. “Going on about One-eye.”

“Don’t discourage him,” Mossflower said. “She’s his role model.”

Thrushkit rolled his green eyes. “I guess.”

“ThunderClan!” Bluestar called from outside. “It’s time to go.” 

Willowpelt prowled to the front of the den, her tail lowered. “Goodbye, Whitestorm!” she called with a purr. Mossflower waved to Mousefur as they left. Cherrypaw was looking around in excitement, already happy to go to the Gathering. 

After the Clan had left, Mossflower didn’t quite know what to do. The kits were starting to be sleepy, and they settled down around her for bed. Graykit stayed up trying to catch fireflies, and Willowpelt was watching him from the den entrance. Mossflower sighed, licking Larkkit’s fur down. Being a queen was sort of boring.

She sighed, putting her head on her paws. “How do you do it, Willowpelt?” she murmured as to not wake the kits. “I have to spend four more moons in here.”

“I know, dear,” Willowpelt sighed. “It’s very hard to just sit in your nest all the time. But it’ll be worth it to see your kits strong and healthy in the Clan, hunting and fighting for what they believe in.” Her blue eyes shone with affection as she thought about Darkmoon and Graykit’s future.

Mossflower suddenly felt a pang of nervousness. She didn’t want to see her kits as adults  _ yet. _ They needed to be hers for a little while longer. “You know what? M-maybe it won’t be so bad staying in here,” she laughed to herself.

After a while Graykit came into bed, and Willowpelt fell asleep alongside him. Mossflower was the only one awake in the Clan, but it felt like the whole world. Even Frostfur, who was on guard, was sleeping softly by the camp entrance. The white she-cat’s belly was beginning to look bigger...possibly her and Lionheart’s kits? Mossflower sighed, looking out at Silverpelt. Stars glittered and shone over her head. Was Thrushpelt one of them, watching over her and her kits?

Mossflower put her head on her paws as Echokit squirmed in his sleep. She decided she might as well get some rest too, if everyone else was. She closed her bright blue eyes and heaved a sigh as she tried to settle down and sleep.

❅❆❅

“Those fish-faced rats!”

Mossflower’s eyes flew open the next morning. Blinking a few times, she tried to ground herself in the world around her. Sun was streaming in through the openings in the den, and cats were gathering around the Highrock. “What’s going on?” mumbled Mossflower rubbing her eyes.

“RiverClan marked Sunningrocks again while we were at the Gathering,” Willowpelt explained. Even her tail was lashing a little. “We should have known they were going to take advantage of us.”

“So what are we going to do?” Mossflower took a quick look at the den; Echokit and Blizzardkit were still asleep by her. Deerkit, Mockingbirdkit, and Lavenderkit were sitting by the entrance of the den, listening to Bluestar. Whitekit was trying to groom his pale fur, Larkkit helping him. And Thrushkit was trying to get Graykit to play, but he was too busy looking up at the Highrock.

“I don’t know, but everybody seems to want to retaliate,” Willowpelt replied. “I don’t think it’s such a good idea. Cats could get hurt or die...even you know RiverClan doesn’t play nice.”

“Well, neither do we,” Mossflower said. She gazed outside at the apprentices. Dustpaw, Sandpaw and Cherrypaw looked eager to fight, but Ravenpaw sat by the back of the den, green eyes wide with fear. She sighed, knowing he wished he could stay behind with Spottedleaf.

“Yeah, we don’t play nice!” Thrushkit growled. He ran over to Whitekit and pounced on him, grabbing his ear. Whitekit yowled in irritation and shoved his brother off. Larkkit scowled, her hard work on Whitekit’s clean fur having been undone. “Can I go out to the battle if I’m good, Mossflower? If I’m good?”

“No, StarClan, no,” Mossflower shook her head. “You could...get very hurt.”

“Yeah, so? Icywhisper told me he got that scar on his shoulder when  _ he _ was a kit,” Thrushkit meowed. “And look at him! He’s fine.”

“Yes, because Bluestar rushed him back to camp just in time,” Mossflower answered. “But nobody would be looking for you on the battlefield. If you were hurt you’d have to find your own way back to camp. And trust me, it’s not very fun to walk home when you’re hurt, tired, and cold.”

Thrushkit’s green eyes flashed with alarm, but he tried to cover it up. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, scuffing some dirt with his paw. “I coulda done it, I  _ coulda _ .”

“Ssh,” Mossflower said, straining her ears to hear what Redtail, who’d taken over the speech, was saying. “We shall rest up until sun-high. But when that happens we will fight for our territory. Agreed?”

There was a yowl of fervor that came from the cats. Bluestar gazed down upon her Clan for a long time before jumping down to the ground. Redtail came beside her, trying to talk her into it, probably. But Bluestar just shook her head, eyes sharp. She didn’t want to go to battle. 

“We’re still recovering from the last one, Redtail,” Bluestar pointed out. “We can’t go again.”

“Chances are, RiverClan is still recovering too,” Redtail replied as they passed the nursery. “And besides, we’re going to spring it on them so they won’t be ready, just like they did to us.”

“We’ve one less warrior now that Frostfur’s moving into the nursery,” Bluestar said. “And Goldenflower’s thinking about it too! We can’t fight them, Redtail. We’re not ready.”

Redtail’s amber eyes gleamed. “But I told them we will, so we will,” he said. “I’m going to get the cats ready. We have to fight them, Bluestar. We can’t let RiverClan take Sunningrocks! How much more of our territory will they be inclined to steal?” With that he ran off, and Bluestar tood there, looking conflicted before she turned around and left too.

Mossflower watched her mother pull through the bramble wall. “I’ve got to go talk to her,” she mumbled. “She’s right. We can’t do this.” She stood up, and her litter all looked at her. “Willowpelt, could you watch my kits for me?”

“Uh…” Willowpelt trailed off, but Mossflower was already gone. She felt bad about leaving poor Willowpelt with nine kits, but she needed to talk to Bluestar. Luckily she was good at it.

It felt good to run through the forest again. She hadn’t had a chance to stretch her legs in two moons. She followed Bluestar’s scent through the wind before she found her sitting in the middle of a clearing, tail curled around her paws as she stared down at the ground. Mossflower slowed down a little bit, trying to seem unthreatening. She stood behind her mother for a moment, waiting for the right moment to say something. 

Bluestar did it for her. “I suppose you’re here to convince me too?”

Mossflower’s ears pricked. “No, I…”

Bluestar turned her head a bit and tapped the spot next to her with her tail. “Well, come here, darling,” she said. Mossflower padded over to her mother and sat beside her. She followed her gaze down to the ground. There were two white flowers about a mouse-length apart from each other. They were fresh, as of this morning. Mossflower could tell, and she reached down to sniff them.

“Do you know what this means?” Bluestar said.

Mossflower met her gaze and shook her head slowly.

Bluestar put her paw on one flower. “This is my mother, Moonflower,” she purred. “And this is my sister, Snowfur.” Her paw rested on the other one. 

“Oh…” Mossflower stared down at them. “I’m sorry.” She knew about Snowfur, but not Moonflower. “What happened to your mother?”

Bluestar’s ice-blue eyes gleamed with sorrow. “We were going to fight WindClan,” she said. “Goosefeather said we should. He told us they were going to steal our prey, and to beat them, we had to break down their medicine supply. I was only an apprentice, and so was Snowfur. Moonflower told us she’d help us make nests for ourselves when we came back from the battle. 

“Swiftbreeze kept me and Snowfur back. But Robinwing told us Leopardfoot had been injured. There was a wound on her flank and we needed to get to her.” Bluestar’s voice rang hollow, as if she was already back at the battle. “We ran through the tall grass, trying to get to her. It was horrifying. I didn’t know what I could do. 

“Then I heard someone call out for their medicine cat, Hawkheart. They were telling him ThunderClan warriors were in his den. As they tried to help Leopardfoot get back to camp, I heard the worst scream of my life.” She sighed shakily, eyes growing watery. “Hawkheart...Hawkheart had found Moonflower in his den and he...he  _ killed _ her. He took my mother away from me.”

Mossflower gave Bluestar’s shoulder a lick of comfort. She wiped her eyes with her paw. “I always hated battle,” she murmured. “It made me think of her. Seeing her cold, glassy eyes and the smell of death was unbearable. I can’t fight RiverClan, Mossflower. What if I lose somebody else I love?”

“You won’t,” Mossflower assured her. “I think we’re ready to take on RiverClan, I promise we are. And even if we weren’t, I’m sure the Clan could muster up enough strength to do it.”

Bluestar wiped her eyes again. “I have a bad, bad feeling about this battle. I just know someone will see Mistyfoot or Stonefur,” she replied. “Someone will have to hurt them. Unless they’re back at camp, but I doubt it…”

“But they know they’re your kits,” Mossflower said. 

“But…”

Mossflower gave Bluestar’s ear a lick. “It’s  _ okay _ ,” she said. “No matter what, you’ll always come home to me and your new grand-kits. I promise.”

Bluestar turned her gaze to Mossflower. “Okay.”


	59. Chapter 59

Over the next moon, battles over Sunningrocks got worse and worse. Cats were getting horribly injured, and RiverClan seemed to have no mercy. Every time a quarrel seemed to arrive, Mossflower would rush out of the nursery to say goodbye to Mousefur, Bluestar and Icywhisper, just in case it would be the last time. 

Luckily, they gained another apprentice. Graypaw was given to Lionheart, and Willowpelt moved out of the nursery to give room for Goldenflower and Frostfur. Mossflower knew her kits were lonely, but they had each other to play with.

But tonight, Bluestar was staying behind in camp while another battle came head-on. RiverClan seemed to be weaker tonight, and though Mossflower still worried, she had confidence they might win another battle. They had not lost yet.

Frostfur ran her tongue across her belly fur. “I think they’ll be okay,” she said calmly. “I mean, how bad can it be?”

“Very bad, mouse-brain!” Goldenflower responded, rolling her yellow eyes. “Besides, it’s already bad enough now that they’ve lost us and Patchpelt’s become an elder.”

“I don’t really want to think about the battle right now,” sighed Mossflower. She was keeping an eye on her kits, who were trying to catch fireflies outside. Whitekit had already caught one by some miracle, and now he was showing it off to everyone. 

“Well, it’s hard not to,” sighed Goldenflower, rolling back onto her belly. “I can practically hear them all screaming.”

“Okay, that’s crossing the line,” Frostfur gave Goldenflower a sharp blue gaze as Mossflower shivered. “Let’s just all try to get some rest, okay?” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Goldenflower sighed. She and Frostfur settled down as Mossflower gazed out at her kits. She got to her paws, tired of the stuffy air in the den, and prowled outside. 

“Mama!” Larkkit cried, barrelling towards her. “Whitekit caught another firefly.”

“Oh, he did?” Mossflower said. 

Larkkit nodded. “Yeah. He’s the best catcher ever. Thrushkit’s so jealous.”

“Am  _ not _ ,” growled the sandy gray tom.

“Are too!” Larkkit called over her shoulder. Then she ran back at him.

Mossflower smiled. At least her kits would calm her down a bit. She could see Blizzardkit jump up at one orange bug, but it flew above his head. He dropped to the ground, shaking out his pelt before trying again. Deerkit was sitting off to the side, tail curled around her paws as she tried to seem like Bluestar. The blue-gray leader was sitting on the Highrock, staring at the sky as Spottedleaf climbed up beside her.

“Ow!” Echokit squealed as he tumbled onto the dirt again. “How d’ya do it, Whitekit? It’s not fair, and you can’t even  _ see _ .”

“Hey, don’t say things like that,” Mockingbirdkit yowled before Mossflower could do it. “Whitekit’s not any worse than us just because he’s  _ blind _ , y’know.”

“I didn’t say that,” Echokit replied. Mossflower knew he didn’t mean it, but she could see Whitekit’s whiskers droop. Even his own littermates knew there was something different about him. 

Just then, a bright orange bulb shot across the sky. It looked like a ball of fire, blazing and lighting up the night sky. Fur ruffling, Mossflower froze as she glanced up at it. She watched as it faded out in an instant. 

Bluestar was trying to comfort Spottedleaf, whose claws were out and fur was prickling. Mossflower tilted her head. What could it mean? She didn’t know what it was, but she didn’t want to find out. Getting to her paws, she called to her kits. “Time to go inside,” she said. “Time for rest.”

“Aww,” Lavenderkit groaned as they all trotted inside like a herd of deer. Mossflower waited for them all to settle in her nest before going out to talk to Bluestar and Spottedleaf. But when she came out, Bluestar was gone. Spottedleaf, though, was standing in front of her nest, still panting. Mossflower went over.

“What was that?” she said gently as Spottedleaf jumped in surprise. “Oh. Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Spottedleaf’s white-tipped tail flicked. “I just got an omen...or...a prophecy, I think.” She turned her amber gaze to Mossflower. “I’ve no clue what it means at all.”

“What happened?”

Spottedleaf sighed, licking down her chest fur. “Well, I was just speaking to Bluestar about how we’re losing warriors,” she shrugged. “And then this great, fiery star shot across the sky. I blinked once, and I saw this cat...tom-cat...surrounded by fire. His eyes were so piercingly green. And then there was a voice...I think it was Featherwhisker’s...and he said… ‘Fire alone can save our Clan.’”

Flattening her ears, Mossflower lowered her head. “That’s so odd. Fire is a terrible thing. Why...or  _ how _ could it save us?”

Spottedleaf shrugged. “I don’t know, but...I’m afraid of what this might bring.”


	60. Chapter 60

Later that night, the battling cats slunk back from Sunningrocks. This time, their eyes were not bright, ears not perked. They must have lost. Mossflower and Frostfur, who was awake at the time, got to their paws and slid outside to see the damage. 

She saw Cherrypaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw by the apprentice’s den. Their wounds were minimal, but they looked worried about something. Whitestorm and Willowpelt were with Darkmoon, looking over a tear on the side of his belly. Brindleface went over to her adoptive litter, green eyes flashing with worry. Mossflower fought through her Clanmates to get to Cherrypaw. “Where’s Mousefur?” she murmured. “Is she okay?”

Cherrypaw looked up at her, green eyes wide. “She’s in the medicine den.”

Mossflower’s heart began to pound, and she turned around and bolted inside. “Mousefur?” she called as she ducked underneath the lichen. “ _ Mousefur _ ?”

“Calm down, Mossflower, she’s right here,” Spottedleaf’s soft voice came from the back of the den. Mossflower slowed down and padded over, still shaking. Spottedleaf was sitting over Mousefur, who laid in a nest, tail twitching. Mossflower sighed in relief. She was awake, hopefully.

“Hello, dear,” she crouched beside Mousefur’s head, and the brown she-cat’s amber eyes opened. “What happened?”

Mousefur quietly purred. “Oh, you’re here,” she said, voice weak. “Well, I...uh…was fighting a RiverClan warrior, and he pinned me to the ground. He was gonna go for my neck, but Tigerclaw saved me just in time, so he only got to my shoulder.”

Mossflower sighed, giving Mousefur a lap on the ears. “Does it hurt now?”

Mousefur shrugged, and then winced. “A little bit. How are the kits?”

“They’re asleep,” Mossflower answered. “They were waiting for you to come back.”

Mousefur looked down at her paws. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there much for you or them lately,” she said. “It’s just...with me trying to train Cherrypaw and all these battles going on, I...I’ve been busy. But I know that’s no excuse…”

“No, it’s alright,” Mossflower assured her. “At least you’re not completely abandoning us. The other day Whitekit said he wanted to be a warrior like you one day.”

Mousefur smiled. “He’s a sweet little thing. I hope Bluestar will let him be a warrior, even though he’s blind. Maybe my mother can teach him a thing or two,” she said. 

Mossflower nodded. “Well, now get some rest,” Spottedleaf said all of the sudden. “This shoulder scratch won’t be able to heal by staying up and jabbering all night.”

“You’re beginning to sound like Featherwhisker,” Mossflower said as she got to her paws. She looked down at Mousefur, who smiled. “Goodbye, my dear.”

“Bye,” Mousefur called. Mossflower smiled back at her the entire way out the den. As she padded back outside, she spotted Icywhisper going into the warrior’s den, Ruby beside him. She supposed Ruby might be a real Clanmate now, if she was fighting for Sunningrocks with ThunderClan.

❅❆❅

The next morning, Mossflower woke up to another sunny day. She parted her jaws in a yawn, shaking her fur out as she looked down at her kits. To her alarm, Deerkit, Mockingbirdkit and Blizzardkit were gone. 

She looked around the den. Goldenflower and Frostfur were both sleeping, so they wouldn’t know where the kits had gone. Very gently, she placed Lavenderkit, Larkkit, Echokit, Thrushkit and Whitekit back in the nest and trotted outside, looking around for her three kits.

Some of the Clan was sitting outside, trying to make life seem a bit more normal. Mossflower noticed that Ravenpaw, Redtail and Tigerclaw were gone. Maybe on a patrol? She shrugged as she followed her kits’ scents around camp.

They led into the medicine den, and Mossflower sighed in relief. She went inside to see what they were doing. 

Mousefur was propped up on her good shoulder, talking to Deerkit, Mockingbirdkit and Blizzardkit. Their eyes were starry and wide as Mousefur told them about the battle, but she recounted it in a much less terrifying way. “Kits, dear StarClan, there you are!” Mossflower said, going over to them. “I thought you’d gotten lost.”

“It’s okay, we’re right here!” Blizzardkit mewed as Mossflower curled around Mousefur. “She’s just telling us how that RiverClan warrior was totally wrecked by Tigerclaw.”

“Totally wrecked?” Mossflower smiled and turned to Mousefur, who laughed. “How’s your shoulder? Hurt any less?”

“Yes, but only ‘cause Spottedleaf gave me some poppy seeds,” shrugged Mousefur. “I’m sure it’ll start to ache later. But these little birds have kept me distracted.” She rubbed Blizzardkit’s head with her paw, and he grabbed onto it with a laugh.

“That’s good,” Mossflower sighed. “Did you hear about the omen Spottedleaf got last night?”

Mousefur’s amber eyes lit up. “Yes. How strange.”

“Very.” 

“Well, come on now, kits,” Mossflower sighed. “It’s about time for you to be going. Don’t want to get underneath Spottedleaf’s paws for too long.” The medicine cat purred from her herb stores.

“Oh, come on!” Mockingbirdkit complained.

“Yeah, we want Mousefur,” Deerkit backed her up. 

“You’ll be able to see her later,” Mossflower assured them after saying goodbye to Mousefur. “But now we have to make sure your littermates are okay.”

“They’re always okay,” Blizzardkit grumbled. “Thrushkit looks after them.”

“Yeah!”

“Well, Thrushkit’s not an adult, is he?”

“Sorta…”

Mossflower rolled her eyes. “No, he’s not.” She slid out into the sun as her fur warmed. It was about sunhigh now, and she could really feel the heat seep into her pelt. But it was oddly quiet in the Clan, and Mossflower could see everybody looking towards the entrance of camp. She detected a foreign scent, and she kept her kits sheltered behind her as they fought to see.

Bluestar was talking to someone, who was standing between Whitestorm and Lionheart. She craned her neck to see who it was, but everybody was crowding around far too tight. Bluestar turned around and went over to the Highrock, ascending it with agility. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting.”

Mossflower settled by the nursery. Frostfur and Goldenflower were sitting there, the kits spilling over them. This was very peculiar. She could scent something familiar, but strange in camp now, and she still couldn’t see its source.

“ThunderClan needs more warriors,” Bluestar said. “Lately we have not had a lot of apprentices in training, with there being such a large gap between Cricketpaw and now. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a new warrior.”

“What?” Frostfur murmured as an unsettled noise came from the Clan. There was some shifting and muttering. “An outsider?”

“I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan,” Bluestar added. 

“ _ Lucky _ to be an apprentice!” Longtail said. Mossflower watched as he turned his gaze back to the cat between Whitestorm and Lionheart. It was a small orange tom, a blue collar hanging around his neck. A golden bell jingled in its center. Mossflower’s tail twitched. She’d seen him before. But where…?

“Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices,” Bluestar ignored Longtail. The Clan went into an uproar. 

“Where does he come from?” Speckletail demanded.

“Which Clan does he belong to?” Darkmoon asked.

“What a strange scent he carries! That’s not the scent of any Clan  _ I _ know!” Willowpelt pointed out. 

Mossflower watched as Longtail prowled over to the young cat, yellow gaze sharp as Darkmoon watched him. “Look at his collar! He’s a  _ kittypet _ ,” he meowed. “Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn  _ warriors _ to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed.” 

The kittypet opened his mouth to defend himself, but Longtail shoved his muzzle into the small cat’s. “Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling!”

“Longtail, stop it,  _ now _ ,” Mossflower got to her paws and marched over, tail lashing as she stepped in front of the kittypet. “I know you’re better than this. You have no reason to harbor such ill feelings towards him.”

Longtail stepped back, blinking a few times. “But Mossflower, he’s a  _ soft kittypet _ ,” he protested. “He can’t do  _ anything _ !”

“That’s not true!” Mossflower said. “I was a kittypet once. I became a warrior!”

“Yeah, but...your situation is  _ different _ !” Longtail meowed.

Darkmoon shoved his mate in his shoulder. “Shush, you’re scaring Lavenderkit!”

Mossflower looked over her shoulder. The pale tabby she-kit’s eyes were wide with fear as Larkkit slid around her, trying to comfort her. Longtail lowered his head in shame. Meanwhile, Darkmoon pushed past him, peering down at the orange cat. His green eyes were wide too. “Hey, there...I think I remember you!” he said with a comforting smile. “Your name’s Rusty, isn’t it?”

There was another murmur that sifted around. Mossflower drew her head up. “Yes, Rusty!” she said. “Nutmeg’s kit. How is she, and Quince? And your littermates? Is everything okay?”

Rusty’s tail flicked. “I...uh…” he mumbled. “They’re okay, I think.”

“Oh, don’t worry about Longtail,” Darkmoon purred. “He just doesn’t trust you yet, is all! And besides, he’s sweet once you get to know him.”

Longtail gave Rusty a weak smile. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Rusty shrugged. “You just...scared me a little.”

Bluestar landed in the middle of the crowd. “How do you two know Rusty?” she mewed, curiosity in her voice.

“He’s Nutmeg’s son,” Mossflower explained. “She was one of the kittypets who took me in. Which means...oh, Icywhisper and Ruby, here’s your little brother!”

The two littermates shared an intrigued glance as they hesitantly came over to Rusty. Ruby sniffed him tentatively as Icywhisper just stared. “You’re gonna be a warrior, just like me,” he mewed, ruffling Rusty’s fur between his ears.

“Well, I suppose it’s been decided,” said Bluestar calmly. “You look like a branch of fire in this sunlight. “From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat.”

Mossflower smiled. “Welcome to the Clan, Firepaw.”

She listened as hesitant voices rose up, calling Firepaw’s new name. He looked around as the voices got stronger, light dazzling in his bright green eyes. Mossflower then remembered Spottedleaf’s prophecy...could he be the cat it was talking about?  _ Fire alone can save our Clan... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was a bit of a struggle! But don't worry folks, it won't be all about Firepaw from here on out. It'll still focus on Mossflower and her family. :) 🍋


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate! 🎄  
> Also, thanks for 4,000 hits! 🍋

Suddenly, Smallear lifted his head. “Ah!” he griped. “Ravenpaw’s nearly back now.” Mossflower stared at the bramble wall. She took in a deep breath; she could smell him too. And was that...fear-scent?

Ravenpaw burst in through the wall, his green eyes wide as he panted.

Graypaw’s head tilted from beside Firepaw. “There’s Ravenpaw...but why’s he alone?” he murmured. “Where’s Tigerclaw and Redtail?”

Brindleface, Cherrypaw and Dustpaw ran over to see what was wrong. “Are you alright?” the dappled gray she-cat mewed. “Is everything okay, dear?”

Ravenpaw just shivered. His black fur was covered in dust and sand. “I…” he mumbled. “He…”

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock, eyes narrowed. “Ravenpaw, speak! What is wrong with you?”

Ravenpaw swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. “R-Redtail...he’s dead!”

“What?” Mossflower cried. She heard the worried mewls of her kits and ran back to shelter them. Thrushkit’s green eyes were gleaming with panic, more than she’d ever seen. Her heart pounded as she shepherded the kits back inside.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “It’s alright.”

Larkkit’s face was wet as she sniveled. “What happened to Redtail?”

“Hush, it’s alright,” Mossflower said. “No need to worry.”

She looked over her shoulder. Frostfur and Goldenflower were giving each other horrified looks as Ravenpaw explained what happened. “O-Oakheart killed Redtail, but T-Tigerclaw killed him in revenge,” he muttered. “At least...that’s what _I_ saw!”

Mossflower winced as she heard Spottedleaf and Willowpelt’s yowl of pain. Their brother was gone now, too. She watched as Willowpelt crumbled to the ground, shivering as she put her paws over her head. Whitestorm weaved around her, eyes closed as he tried to comfort her. Firepaw looked troubled, green eyes clouding over with turmoil.

Just then, Tigerclaw pushed through the bramble wall. Over his shoulders sagged Redtail’s body. His tortoiseshell fur was matted and scratched, and his bushy ginger tail dragged in the dirt. 

“Don’t look,” she murmured to Deerkit, who had wedged between her front paws. “Please...just...don’t look.”

Redtail’s amber eyes were glassy and dull, and his muzzle was stained with blood. There was a gnarled wound on his neck that poured blood onto the dusty ground. Frostfur’s ears drooped as Goldenflower sighed. There was no doubt about it: the deputy was dead.

“I-Is he gonna be okay?” Echokit whispered, blue-green eyes wide.

“No, dear...no...he’s gone to join StarClan,” Mossflower replied, her tail flicking in sorrow. She could see Willowpelt and Spottedleaf sobbing into their brother’s fur. Patchpelt looked on from the elder’s den, yellow eyes dark with sorrow. Brindleface sat by her mate’s head, trying to lick his ears. Sandpaw looked on from the apprentice’s den as Cherrypaw sat beside her, eyes closed in grief. Longtail looked horrified as Darkmoon attempted to comfort him. How could Oakheart have killed Redtail? It wasn’t fair. Didn’t he _know_ Redtail was their deputy? That was against the warrior code…!

Hatred for her father pulsed underneath Mossflower’s pelt.

❅❆❅

That night, it was terribly quiet. Mossflower could hear sobbing from the apprentice’s den, but other than that it was silent. Not even the fireflies buzzed. Redtail’s body sat in the center of the clearing as starlight bathed his tortoiseshell pelt in white. Bluestar sat beside him, completely still.

Mossflower looked down at the kits scattered around her. They were okay. She smoothed down a tuft of fur between Blizzardkit’s ears and gently stood up, stepping over Frostfur to get outside. The greenleaf air stirred around her as she trotted over to Bluestar, sitting beside her.

It was quiet for a long time. Mossflower could scent conflicting smells on Redtail’s pelt, some of which hinted to Oakheart. She sighed, looking over at Bluestar. She hadn’t realized her former mate had been killed in the battle.

“How does it feel?” she blurted, the first thing that came to her head.

Bluestar stared down at Redtail for a moment longer before sighing. “Hurtful.”

Mossflower nodded. “H-how do you think Lionheart will do as deputy?” He’d been appointed a few hours earlier. Dustpaw had been given to Darkmoon as an apprentice. ‘ “I trust him,” was Bluestar’s simple reply. “He will be okay.”

Mossflower nodded again as she looked up at Bluestar. “I’m sorry.”

Bluestar lowered her head. 

❅❆❅

At around sunhigh the next day, Mossflower noticed Frostfur looking uncomfortable in her nest. Her blue eyes were wild with pain, but she didn’t say anything. “Are you quite alright there, Frostfur?” she said.

The white she-cat shook her head. “I…” she mumbled. “Oh, I...uh…”

“Are your kits arriving?” Mossflower looked up from grooming Whitekit. 

Frostfur looked over at Mossflower. “Do you think so?”

Shrugging, Mossflower let Whitekit down. “Do _you_ think so?”

Frostfur’s paws kneaded the lichen of her nest and she nodded.

Goldenflower got to her paws. “I’ll get Spottedleaf,” she said. Mossflower watched her trot out of the den. She wasn’t entirely sure if Spottedleaf would feel alright enough to deliver the kits, after the death of her brother. Frostfur let out a yowl of pain all of the sudden, and Mossflower glanced up. The first kit was coming.

“Come on!” Mossflower called to Deerkit, Lavenderkit, and Whitekit, who were inside the den. “Get your littermates, we’re going to the elder’s den!”

Whitekit’s muzzle was perked to the sky. “What’s going on?”

“Frostfur’s having kits!” Lavenderkit’s voice was high with excitement. “Can I stay and watch, Mossflower? Please? Please?”

“No, you may not,” Mossflower replied. “Frostfur doesn’t need the distraction!”

Lavenderkit grumbled to herself as she followed her mother out of the den. “Can I trust you eight to go to the elder’s den and not make any trouble?” Mossflower said as her litter gathered around her. “Frostfur’s having her kits and I don’t want you stressing her.”

“She is!” Mockingbirdkit jumped up over Echokit’s head. “How many?”

“We don’t know yet. Now, go along. You can see them afterwards.”

“Aww, _fine_ ,” sighed Mockingbirdkit. “C’mon, let’s—”

“Come on, let’s go!” Deerkit called over her. Mockingbirdkit glanced up at Deerkit and scowled as they followed the pale brown she-cat to the elder’s den. Mossflower turned around to see what was going on inside the den.

Spottedleaf was trying to help Frostfur deliver the kits, but Mossflower could tell her heart wasn’t in it as it usually was. Luckily, Frostfur was doing most of it, with minimal yowls. Lionheart ran in to look over her. Mossflower stood in front of the nursery beside Goldenflower as the white she-cat birthed her kits.

Mossflower glanced over at the elder’s den. White-eye and Dappletail were taking in the kits with purrs and smiles. She sighed in relief.

Her gaze scanned the Clan. The apprentice’s den was empty, besides for Sandpaw and Cherrypaw. She wondered how Firepaw was getting on outside camp today. Then she noticed Redtail’s body gone. She wondered where he’d been buried.

“That’s the last one,” Spottedleaf mewed from inside. “Four healthy kits.”

“Oh, they’re _perfect._ ”

Mossflower glanced back to the nursery. Frostfur was curled around four little bundles: two golden-brown tabbies, like Lionheart, one orange-and-ginger one, and peculiarly enough, a dark gray one. Sliding inside beside Goldenflower, Mossflower got a better look at the young cats. Two toms and two she-cats.

“Oh, what will you name them?” Goldenflower’s yellow eyes glittered as she stared down at her new nieces and nephews. “They look so much like you.”

Frostfur looked up at Lionheart. “We already have names in mind,” she said, “but I don’t know if any of them will be good enough for our little mice here.”

Lionheart’s jaw dropped, pretending like he was offended. “What? You didn’t like my names?” he rumbled. 

“I did, but…” Frostfur shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel more creative now that we’re in the moment.”

“Well, go on!” Mossflower said. “We want names.”

“Okay, okay,” Frostfur’s pale blue eyes gleamed. “Well...for the dark gray one, I was thinking Cinderkit. Since she’s so dark and all...she looks like soot and cinder.”

“Nice,” Lionheart said. “Good name.”

“And for the ginger-and-white one…” Frostfur tilted her head. “Leafkit? The patches on her back look like fallen leaves.”

“No, no, that’s too...average,” Lionheart waved a paw. “We want something really _bright_ and beautiful...ah! Brightkit?”

Frostfur nodded. “Yes!”

“Okay, what about the two tabbies?” Goldenflower prompted. Mossflower could see a glimpse of a joyful gleam in Spottedleaf’s eyes, but it faded like dying embers. With a brief nod she padded out of the den, paws shaking a bit. Mossflower’s tail drooped as she watched her go.

“His stripes look like thorns,” said Frostfur. “At the tips. So...Thornkit?”

“Ah, yes. A very nice name. _Inspired_ ,” Lionheart agreed.

“Well...what about the last one?” Frostfur licked the smaller tabby between the ears and looked back at Lionheart. “I remember when you first told me you loved me. It was by the bracken at the edge of territory, where we’d be alone.”

“Brackenkit,” Lionheart purred, catching on.

Mossflower settled back down in her nest. “So...Cinderkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, and Brackenkit?” she dipped her head in a nod. “Very nice names. They’ll be good warriors, surely.”

Goldenflower smiled. “I’ll be happy to share the den with my kin.”

Frostfur nodded. “I’m sure they will be too. I...I’m glad they were born now,” she said. “I hope they’ll bring the Clan at least a little joy after the death of Redtail.” Her ear flicked. “No...I know they will.”


	62. Chapter 62

“I just hope they’ll be okay,” Mossflower looked over her shoulder as they passed over the Twoleg bridge. It was the Gathering night, and her kits’ fifth moon. “I’ve never left them alone for this long.”

“Don’t worry, Goldenflower and Frostfur will take care of them,” Mousefur assured her, rubbing her head up against Mossflower’s. “Besides, we never get time  _ alone _ anymore. You’re always in the nursery, I’m always with Cherrypaw…”

“Hey!” Cherrypaw mewled from behind them. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not being mean,” Mousefur laughed. “I’m just telling the truth.”

Mossflower rolled her eyes and scanned her Clanmates. Icywhisper and Ruby were trotting along near the front. Icywhisper was irritated that his new apprentice, Firepaw, hadn’t been allowed to go to the Gathering. Longtail and Darkmoon surrounded Dustpaw, whose ears were drooped. They were acting like sort of father figures to him lately. Sandpaw trudged along beside Cherrypaw, who was trying to cheer her up and barely succeeding. Tigerclaw prowled along up ahead, amber eyes sharp. Brindleface and Willowpelt chattered along near the back. 

“I haven’t been to a Gathering in so long,” sighed Mossflower. “I wonder if much has changed.”

“Not really,” Mousefur said. “Everything’s relatively the same.”

“Has Brokenstar stopped training kits?” Mossflower muttered.

Mousefur’s amber eyes glinted. “Um...no.”

They got to Fourtrees, and as usual, cats swarmed in the clearing. Bluestar slowly jumped up onto the Great Rock as Lionheart hesitantly padded down to the deputies. They looked concerned, but didn’t say anything. RiverClan’s deputy was new: Leopardfur sat beside Blackfoot. Mossflower noticed a lot of RiverClan warriors missing, and her pelt prickled. 

“If we could get this over with, that’d be great,” Bluestar said from atop the Great Rock. “I’m not feeling in the mood today.”

The other Clan leaders glanced over at her and then nodded. “Okay, you can go first, if you so wish,” Tallstar said sympathetically.

Bluestar nodded. “Okay,” she sighed. “This season has not been prosperous for ThunderClan. Battles…” she gave a sharp glance to Crookedstar, “for Sunningrocks have been great, and we’ve lost our deputy, Redtail.”

Cries and murmurs circulated down below, and Mossflower noticed Dustpaw lower his head, Sandpaw shiver from beside him. “I won’t say how...or  _ who _ did it, but it has affected us greatly. Our new deputy is Lionheart.” 

The golden tom barely puffed out his chest and there was murmur of approval. Mossflower noticed Tigerclaw’s tail flick haughtily. It was no secret that he wanted to be deputy, but she was glad he never got the chance.

“Luckily, one of our queens, Frostfur, gave birth to four healthy kits: Brightkit, Cinderkit, Brackenkit and Thornkit,” Bluestar said. “Prey is still well as we move into leaf-fall. We also have a new apprentice, Firepaw.”

“Firepaw? Whose kit is that?” mewed a ShadowClan tom. 

Bluestar flicked her tail. “Firepaw used to be a kittypet, but has proved himself as a fierce cat. He will do very well under our training,” she said, but her voice was drowned out by laughing, criticism and clamor. 

“Well, Bluestar, you’re getting desperate, aren’t you?” rumbled Blackfoot, staring up at the ThunderClan leader. “A kittypet as an apprentice? You’d better be ready for him to turn tail back to his Twolegs when the first battle happens.”

Mossflower’s hackles rose, but Icywhisper got to his paws. “Shut your trap, fox-face!” he snarled. 

“Don’t, Icywhisper,” Ruby put her paw on his back. “The truce.”

“I don’t care!” Icywhisper ran over to Blackfoot, and though the deputy was a head taller than him, Icywhisper didn’t seem to care about that either. “Don’t talk about Firepaw that way! He’s a capable cat, just like I am.”

Blackfoot’s yellow eyes narrowed. “Let’s see how capable you are after this!” With a yowl of fury he slashed Icywhisper’s face.

“Icywhisper!” Mossflower and Ruby scrambled over as the other Clans went into even more chaos. Red blood was pouring down Icywhisper’s face as he staggered. “Are you okay?”

Icywhisper’s blue eyes narrowed and a battle cry echoed from his throat. “ _ Grr-rowl!” _ he raced over to Blackfoot and tackled him, jaws fastening around his white throat. Lionheart grabbed Icywhisper’s scruff and tried to pull him off, Mossflower and Ruby helping. 

Bluestar jumped down. “Enough of this!” she yowled. “This is preposterous! How dare you do such a thing, especially during the truce!”

Icywhisper rolled off of Blackfoot, finally. His black fur was torn in clumps, red scratches crossing his body. Blackfoot was less hurt, but there were still teeth marks on his neck where Icywhisper had bitten him. Mossflower was surprised the moon hadn’t been covered by clouds yet. Surely StarClan would disapprove? 

“This is immature,” Bluestar went on. “Icywhisper, you are not permitted to another Gathering for a long time. And Blackfoot, I am disappointed in you. How could you disapprove of a kittypet when your Clan is covered in kittypet and loner blood?”

Blackfoot just grunted and scowled.

“ThunderClan will be leaving immediately,” said Bluestar. “The rest of you can go on without us.”

Mossflower sighed. “Of course Icywhisper has to ruin everything,” muttered Tigerclaw from behind. Mossflower turned a sharp glare on him, and to her surprise he looked nervous.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: kitten death 🍋

As they got back to ThunderClan territory, Mousefur was yawning and tired. “I was going to go to sleep early tonight,” she commented. “But I guess that was ruined, huh?”

“You didn’t expect to go to the Gathering?”

“I didn’t _want_ to,” Mousefur purred. “But when you were going…”

Mossflower’s eyes glittered with affection, and she gave Mousefur’s head a lick as they crossed the Twoleg bridge. A well-worn path snaked back to the clump of forest. Mossflower couldn’t wait to get back under the canopy of trees.

A wide-eyed Graypaw met them before the camp wall. “Stop!” he yowled. His fur was ruffled and dusty. “Stop, just stop, don’t go in there!”

“Graypaw, what on earth happened to you?” Bluestar said as Willowpelt came up to look over her son. “Why can’t we go into camp?”

Graypaw stared at Mossflower for a long time. “I...it’s not good.”

“What’s not good? Let us through!” Lionheart rumbled at his apprentice. 

Graypaw squirmed a bit. “RiverClan attacked camp while you were gone!”

Mossflower’s eyes grew wide as thoughts of her kits filled her head. She knew she shouldn’t have left them alone! “Let me through,” she said, pushing past Graypaw and into camp. It was horrible. Dens were torn and broken, clumps of fur were scattered on the ground, nests were scattered everywhere and there were spots of blood on the ground. Feeling dizzy, Mossflower ran into the nursery. “My kits!” she yowled. “Where are they?!” 

Goldenflower was sitting at the front of the den, her fur torn and ragged. “Mossflower…” she said. Her voice was heavy with sorrow. “Oh, Mossflower...I…”

“What?” Mossflower could feel panic in her chest. “What happened to them?” She could hear mewling from inside the den, but they were Frostfur’s kits. “Let me past, Goldenflower!” Her voice was shrill with panic. She felt Mousefur come up beside her.

“What happened to them?” Mousefur’s voice was low. 

Goldenflower’s tail flicked as she finally let Mossflower through. The gray-and-white she-cat could hardly feel a thing as she stumbled into the den, Mousefur half-supporting her. She saw a few of her kits with Frostfur’s, and they were alive. Whitekit, Lavenderkit, Deerkit, Mockingbirdkit, Lavenderkit, Larkkit, and Thrushkit. Mossflower didn’t even want to look by her nest. She closed her eyes as Mousefur’s yowl of pain came from beside her. “Oh, _StarClan...no_ …”

Mossflower forced herself to open her eyes, but she immediately regretted it. Echokit and Blizzardkit were scattered by her nest, and they didn’t even look recognizable anymore. Blizzardkit’s white fur was pretty much all red, and Echokit’s small body was scored in scratch marks. They were perfectly still. They were gone.

Mossflower suddenly heard a heavy, pained and low shriek, louder than anything she’d ever heard before. She fell to the ground, shivering and shaking and putting her paws over her ears. They were dead, they were dead, oh, _they were dead._ Echokit and Blizzardkit were gone and Mossflower could never forgive herself for leaving them alone. She wasn’t there for them. She had gone off to the Gathering and been selfish and _she knew_ they were alone.

“We tried to save them,” Goldenflower’s voice was painful in her ears. “But they ran off and tried to fight…”

Mossflower pressed down harder. She didn’t want to know. Blizzardkit and Echokit were gone, two of her most precious, beautiful kittens were dead. They never got to grow up, never got to make the most of their lives, never got to have families of their own...now their littermates would never see them again, they would always think of them as the two bloodied bodies on the nursery floor, lying there without the care of their mother who was supposed to be there for them. 

They were gone...and Mossflower would never forgive herself.


	64. Chapter 64

Mossflower was still shivering. She didn’t think she could ever stop. Everything was quivering from her ear-tip to the end of her tail, and she felt sick. All she could think about was the horrors she’d seen...her two precious sons, killed by RiverClan warriors. Mossflower didn’t know who had done it, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore.

Every time she heard one of her kits asking for her she felt a pang of guilt and sorrow. Now that Blizzardkit and Echokit were gone, she thought she might be more protective over them, but now seeing them just reminded her of what she’d lost. And that made her feel selfish, which made her feel worse. She should be excited for her kits’ apprentice ceremonies next moon, but she just felt a heavy heart considering that Echokit and Blizzardkit would never get their -paw names. 

She could see the cold rain fall in front of the log, where she was staying for a while. She could still smell Ruby’s scent on the tight walls, but it was faint. The rain was fitting...like StarClan grieving what ThunderClan had lost. Mossflower blinked slowly. She was tired.

Suddenly, Longtail blocked her view. “Mossflower?” he said, voice low with pain. “Do you want something to eat?”

Mossflower’s stomach rumbled. “N-no…” she trailed off. “I don’t.”

“You didn’t eat anything yesterday,” Longtail said. 

“I’m not hungry.”

Longtail’s gaze lingered. “Yes, you are.”

Mossflower closed her eyes. “No, I’m not.”

Longtail crouched down in front of the log, coming muzzle-to-muzzle with her. “Mossflower, your kits miss you. It’s been a while since you went into the nursery to see them, and they need you now more than ever.”

Mossflower winced. “I know.”

Longtail’s tail flicked and he looked over his shoulder. “Want me to bring them to you?” he said. “They miss you.”

Mossflower heaved a sigh. “Yes, please.”

Longtail got up and trotted over to the nursery. She watched as he stood there, head poked inside as he asked for Mossflower’s remaining litter.  _ Remaining. _ Mossflower wondered if they’d be mad at her for abandoning them. She didn’t mean to. But they needed their mother in their time of grief, not someone else’s.

After a while the six remaining kits spilled out of the den. They weren’t smiling as they usually were, and Deerkit had to nudge her littermates along, still trying to be the leader. Mockingbirdkit’s blue-green gaze met Mossflower’s, and her eyes filled up with tears. “Mama,” she cried as she ran across the clearing, burying her muzzle in Mossflower’s fur. “ _ Mama _ .” The other kits came up beside her, sitting down as they ducked out of the rain. 

“Oh, my dears,” Mossflower gave Mockingbirdkit’s head a lick. “I’m so sorry.”

Longtail settled down in front of the log, his striped cream fur drenched by the rain. He didn’t seem to care very much. “Mama, where did Echokit and Blizzardkit go?” Thrushkit mewed, green eyes gleaming. 

Mossflower faltered, and shifted in her makeshift nest. She  _ couldn’t _ tell them their brothers were dead and not coming back. They wouldn’t understand. She couldn’t break their hearts even more than they already were. “They...they went to somewhere that is very nice,” she said. “With lots of sunshine, flowers, and water...where their family is looking after them.”

“But  _ we’re _ their family,” Whitekit said. “We’re not looking after them.” 

“Well, they have other family there,” Mossflower said. “Their great-grandmother, Moonflower...their great aunt, Snowfur...their grandfather, Thrushpelt. Even Redtail is taking care of them. And they play all day, with moss-balls and butterflies. It’s called StarClan.”

“Can we go there and see them?” Deerkit said.

“Yeah, why can’t we go there?” Larkkit asked. 

“Because...well...it’s all too far away,” Mossflower replied. “It would take moons and moons for you to get there, and you could never find your way back again.”

“So Blizzardkit and Echokit aren’t coming back?” mewed Mockingbirdkit.

Mossflower winced. “Y-you will see them again,” was all she could say.

“When?” Deerkit said.

“I don’t know when.” Mossflower sighed. “Everybody goes to StarClan at different times. But hopefully...it won’t be for a while.”

“I want to go there now,” Larkkit grumbled. “It seems so much better there.”

“But then you won’t see me or Mousefur again,” Mossflower said. “And you’ll never become apprentices.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to become an apprentice without them!” Thrushkit growled. “I want them to come and get their names with us! They have to, Mossflower...they have to!”

Mossflower let a tear slide down her face, but she wiped it away just in time. “I’m sorry, but they’re not going to, Thrushkit,” she said. “You’ll always remember them, though. Won’t you?”

“Of course we will,” Deerkit’s amber eyes gleamed. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“We have to find them,” Whitekit begged. “Come on, Mama, take us there.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Whitekit said. “You must know the way there if you’ve seen it before.”

Mossflower shook her head. “I haven’t been there,” she said. “But...I’ve heard stories about it.”

“From who?”

Mossflower sighed. “I’m sorry, my dears. But it will be a long time before you can see your brothers again…” she said. “I know it’s hard to accept that, but...you must move on with your lives without them, though they’ll always be in your hearts.”  _ Now I need to practice what I preach, _ she thought dismally.

The other kits sighed, but Whitekit grew very quiet. “Could you at least move back to the nursery with us?” he mewed after a long time.

“Okay,” Mossflower agreed. “I will.”

❅❆❅

The rain finally stopped that evening. Mossflower settled down in her old nest as her kits crowded around her. They stayed away from Frostfur, who was grooming her small litter. Mossflower was sure they were jealous of Cinderkit, Brightkit, Thornkit and Brackenkit for being all together. And deep inside, she was jealous too, but of Frostfur. She didn’t know how it felt to lose a kit. But she wasn’t going to take her grief and anger out on the white queen. Frostfur had already seen the horrors of kit death...she must be in turmoil, imagining what it would be like for her own litter. Mossflower sighed, putting her head on her paws. She tried to block out the scent of death lingering in the back of the nursery, where Echokit and Blizzardkit had...been. She winced as she thought of them lying dead on the ground. 

She curled her tail around Whitekit, who was facing the nursery entrance. He flinched and turned around to sniff her. “Mama,” he said. “Do you think...we really couldn’t get to StarClan?”

“No, dear,” Mossflower answered. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s way too far away for your little paws to carry you. Besides, you couldn’t go alone,” Mossflower said. “Th-that’s why your brothers went together.”

Whitekit didn’t say much after that. He just put his head on his paws. Before long, the six kits were asleep. Mossflower was tired, too, but she wanted to wait a little bit. Outside, she could see the Clan settling down. Firepaw, his flame-colored coat brighter than the sun, sat in front of the apprentice’s den, whiskers twitching before he turned tail and went inside. Mossflower wondered if Nutmeg was doing alright, and Quince? She could understand how her foster mother felt now...losing kits was the worst thing in the world. As the clouds cleared to reveal a dark, starry sky, she could have sworn she could see two new stars there.

Mossflower finally put her head down and closed her eyes. She could feel Mousefur prowl in not long after and curl around her, quiet. She brought her kits closer to her and fell asleep. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. It was dark now...she’d been asleep for a while. She took a sharp breath in, lifting her head as she looked around. Something felt very cold next to her. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dark. Mousefur was still beside her, sleeping. Frostfur and Goldenflower were in the corner. But she couldn’t feel…

_ Oh, StarClan. _

Glancing down, Mossflower found her kits gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you might have noticed that there will be two more chapters of this fic. I'm sorry for bringing this on so suddenly, but I've felt it's run its course and Mossflower's character arc is coming to an end. (But don't worry. Another fic is planned to come after this, though I'm still deciding if I want it to be about Snowkit or not. If you have other ideas, be sure to suggest some!) Thank you all for reading this far along, and I hope you'll stick around for the final curtain call. 🍋


	65. Chapter 65

“Mousefur…” Mossflower’s voice was panicky and shaky as she shook her mate awake. “Mousefur...they’re  _ gone _ !” 

“Wha…” Mousefur’s amber eyes opened all of the sudden, and she stared at Mossflower. “Who’s gone?”

“The kits!” Mossflower got to her paws and looked around the den. She didn’t see anyone there, not Thrushkit, not Lavenderkit, not Whitekit. Terror filled her up. Images of Blizzardkit and Echokit flashed in her mind. “Mousefur, I don’t  _ see _ them!”

Mousefur stood up and shook herself off. “Don’t worry, Mossflower,” she said, though her voice was shaky. “Follow their scents. You know what to do.”

Mossflower dropped her muzzle to the ground as she sniffed around, but scents were mingled with rain and dirt. “We have to get Bluestar,” she said. “She’ll send out search parties, she’ll...she’ll help us!”

“Okay,” Mousefur said. “I’ll go tell Bluestar and you grab Icywhisper and Runningwind. They’ll help you find them, surely.”

Mossflower’s paws shook as she nodded. “Okay.” She ran blindly to the warrior’s den. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t lose all eight kits this quickly...it wasn’t fair! She raced inside the warrior’s den and over to Icywhisper, shaking her brother awake. “Icywhisper, please help me. Please.”

His ice-blue eye opened as he turned to look at her. “Dear StarClan, Mossflower, what’s happened?” he said, sitting up. The scratches on his face were still healing. “Are you alright?”

“The kits are missing,” Mossflower replied. “I need you to help me find them!”

“Okay,” Icywhisper looked around. “Is Mousefur here?”

“She’s telling Bluestar. Come  _ on _ .”

“Okay, okay,” Icywhisper slid outside the den. “Wake up Ruby and Runningwind...they’ll help them find the kits too.”

Soon after the four cats broke out of camp, Mossflower leading them along. She kept getting hints of Deerkit or Larkkit’s scent, but they always disappeared in short bursts, which made her panicky and terrified. “Where are they going?” Ruby said as they prowled along. “They seem to be moving very sporadically.” 

“It seems like they’re moving towards the river,” Runningwind answered.

“Why would they be doing that?” Icywhisper rumbled.

“I don’t know, but we have to find out,” Mossflower said. She turned to the river and followed her kits’ scents there. Panic pricked her pads as she ran along. Could her kits drown? What if they were going to find RiverClan and get revenge for their lost littermates? RiverClan would pummel them, no hesitation, unless Mistyfoot and Stonefur somehow figured out they were Mossflower’s. She passed by Sunningrocks, rubbing her tail against the smooth boulders in case her kits needed to find her scent. “Deerkit? Mockingbirdkit?” she cried. “Are you here?”

There wasn’t any answer except for the rushing river. Mossflower kneaded at the ground, her pelt crawling with worry. “Larkkit? Thrushkit?” she called. “Whitekit?”

Icywhisper brushed past her. “I’ll look downriver,” he said. “Ruby?”

“I’ll come,” the gray she-cat answered.

Mossflower sighed and hastily looked back at Runningwind. “Well, where should we go?” he said. “The other way?”

“Yes,” Mossflower responded. She turned tail and began padding alongside the river. Its cold waters rushed up against her paws, and she ran faster, watching as Runningwind paced after her. Thoughts of her kits filled her head. She needed to get to them! “Larkkit? Whitekit?”

The land heightened to reach the gorge. The river churned much more wildly below, foam rushing up and splashing. Mossflower couldn’t help but shake. What if her kits had already drowned? What if she was too late. “Oh, StarClan,” she moaned. “First Echokit and Blizzardkit...now this?”

“Now, don’t give up, Mossflower!” Runningwind barked. “They could still be here.”

Mossflower didn’t even know if she could get any further. Down by the Owl Tree she could see Mousefur leading a patrol of weary-looking cats, but she wasn’t sure if it was going to do any good. “They’re gone, I know they are,” Mossflower cried. “They’re gone, Runningwind.”

The tabby tom stopped in front of her, the wind buffeting his striped fur. “Don’t give up,” he panted, chest heaving. “They...they could still be alive.”

Mossflower felt hot tears fill her eyes. “They’re dead.”

Runningwind came to face her, rubbing his muzzle up against her. “No.”

A strong gust of wind pushed Mossflower from behind, but she dug her claws into the ground. Her whiskers twitched; was that Blizzardkit and Echokit’s scents in the breeze? Through her teary eyes she could see two small bodies, covered in starlight. One of them pulled on her paw. “Not much farther now, Mama!”

Mossflower wiped her eyes with a paw. “E-Echokit?” 

The striped tom kept pulling. “C’mon, there’s not much time!”

Mossflower stared up at Runningwind. His yellow eyes were wide...he was seeing the same thing. Echokit and Blizzardkit mingled together before staring up at her. “It’s a few fox-lengths down the gorge!” Blizzardkit yowled over the wind. 

Mossflower reached down to lick them, but her tongue went right through. “Oh, thank you, dears,” she said. “Thank you!”

Echokit and Blizzardkit purred before fading away. Mossflower gave Runningwind a quick glance before they both pelted down the gorge, the wind carrying them on like a leaf down a river. Mossflower’s ears flicked as the shrieks of her litter shot through the night like a lightning bolt. Runningwind streaked past her, his ears pinned to his head. Mossflower spotted her six kits by the edge of the gorge, looking terrified and screaming. “I’m right here, I’m right here!” Mossflower cried. “What’s happened?”

“Whitekit’s about to fall!” Thrushkit yowled. “He’s hanging off the edge!”

Mossflower’s head snapped up. Poor Whitekit was hanging off the edge of the gorge with all his might, claws digging into the dirt as Larkkit, Lavenderkit and Deerkit attempted to pull him off. Runningwind leaned over and tugged the small white tom off of the edge with a massive grunt, laying him on the ground as Mossflower licked him all over. “Oh, my poor Whitekit, what happened to you?”

Whitekit was sobbing as he buried his face in Mossflower’s pelt. Mockingbirdkit tried to explain. “We were looking over the edge of the gorge and the wind knocked him off,” she said, practically shaking. “He almost fell and died.”

Whitekit’s cries grew louder. “Ssh, ssh, it’s okay,” Mossflower comforted him. “Everything’s alright. You’re right here with me.” She held his small, cold body close to him as relief pulsed through her. The kits were alright, and she was with them.

“Why were you out of camp in the first place?” Runningwind said gruffly.

The six of them exchanged a nervous look. “Well?”

“Ohh…” Lavenderkit shook her head. “We were trying to find StarClan!”

Mossflower glanced up at them. They were all giving Lavenderkit scowls. “What?”

“You said we couldn’t g-go to StarClan al-alone,” Whitekit said, hiccuping. “So w-we decided we could go all to-together and get Echokit and Bl-Blizzardkit back.”

Mossflower’s ears flattened. “Oh, my dears…” she pulled them all close. “I should have known...I should have told you.”

“Told us what?” Deerkit mewed.

“Echokit and Blizzardkit…” Mossflower sighed. “They’re...they’re dead.”

Thrushkit looked around before nodding. “I knew that.”

“You did?” Mockingbirdkit said. 

Thrushkit shrugged. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “One-eye and Halftail were telling me what it means to be dead. And I...I didn’t want to ruin Whitekit’s idea.”

“What does it mean to be dead?” Larkkit mewled.

Thrushkit shrugged. “It...it means that your soul leaves your body after it gets too hurt or too sick…” he said. “And your soul travels up to the stars, and you live there forever. At least...that’s what they say.”

“But that’s pretty close to what Mama told us,” Deerkit pointed out.

“Yeah, I-I know…” Thrushkit trailed off.

Mossflower tilted her head. “Oh, Thrushkit, you did a perfect job of explaining it,” she said. “I’m sorry, my dears. I was too heartbroken to tell you that Echokit and Blizzardkit were dead. I didn’t want it to upset you more than it already has. I hope...I hope you can forgive me.”

Whitekit finally drew his muzzle up from her fur. “I forgive you.”

“I forgive you, too,” Mockingbirdkit added. The others nodded in agreement.

“Mossflower!” 

The gray-and-white she-cat glanced up to see Mousefur running towards her, a clump of cats standing not far behind. “Did you find them?” she said. “Oh, goodness, there you are!”

“Mousefur!” Larkkit launched into her mother. 

“Where were they?” Mousefur meowed.

“Right here,” Runningwind’s tail lashed. “Whitekit was hanging off the gorge. They said they were looking for StarClan.”

Mousefur’s amber eyes shone with pain. She reached down to hug all the kits closer to her. “Do they understand?”

“Yes,” Mossflower dipped her head in a nod as the ferns and bushes rustled around them. “I think they understand now.”


	66. Chapter 66

Mossflower watched as a flurry of snow drifted down onto the white-washed earth. Shaking her thick pelt out, she could see her kits sitting by the apprentice’s den, shifting and murmuring to each other in excitement. 

“They’ve waited for this day for a long time,” Mousefur mewed from beside her. “I think Bluestar owes it to them.”

“Yes,” Mossflower nodded. It had been many seasons since she found them by the gorge. They had become apprentices and today they were receiving their warrior names. Deerpaw had turned into a beautiful, intelligent young she-cat who was proving to be one of the Clan’s best cats. Mockingbirdpaw was a fantastic hunter and could jump to heights even Mossflower couldn’t. Larkpaw, though she was small, was just quiet enough so she could pounce on you without even realizing she was there. Thrushpaw was an avid fighter, and he would never back down from a challenge. Lavenderpaw was interested in flowers and plants and was very smart. Lastly, Whitepaw was the most skilled tracker in the Clan, able to catch bugs and birds without even seeing them. Mossflower and Mousefur were terribly proud of them.

Bluestar ascended the Highrock, her powerful muscles rippling under her pelt. Her deputy, Fireheart, circled around in the snow before sitting down, his fiery fur standing out against the white snow. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock,” Bluestar called. 

The six apprentices padded to the center of the clearing, knowing this day was for them. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Cherrydrop sat not far behind them. Ravenpaw had left the Clan to become a loner...Mossflower was told this in confidence before Tigerclaw was thankfully exiled for trying to kill Bluestar. But with Mossflower, Fireheart and Icywhisper’s support, the aging leader was able to pull through and keep herself together. 

Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Thornpaw, and Brightpaw tumbled out of the apprentice’s den, Cinderpaw leading them. She was excited to be the best warrior in the Clan, and even more under Fireheart’s mentorship. Brightpaw was a sweet young cat with Whitestorm as her mentor. Runningwind was finally given Thornpaw as an apprentice, and though he was a little bit energetic for the stoical and quiet young tabby, they got along fine. Lastly, Rubyheart, who had finally gotten a real warrior name, was trying her best to train Brackenpaw. The litter of four only had a mother now after Lionheart was killed in a battle with ShadowClan long ago. But Frostfur was trying her best, Brindleface supporting her. 

The same battle had killed Spottedleaf. But not long before that, Fireheart (Firepaw at the time) had accidentally met Yellowfang, ShadowClan’s medicine cat, in the forest. Now she was with ThunderClan, and was very kind, if not gruff at times. Longtail and Darkmoon were still together, but had decided they weren’t going to have any kits, as the nursery was already full. 

As far as Mossflower knew, Mistyfoot and Stonefur were still fine. They assured her that they hadn’t been there in the raid that killed Echokit and Blizzardkit, but if they had been, they would have stopped it immediately. Fortunately, enough time had passed for Mossflower to accept her sons’ deaths. Occasionally she’d see them in dreams, and she knew they were okay and safe with Thrushpelt, Moonflower and Snowfur. Icywhisper was just fine too, now a respected warrior of the Clan. He was still called on for moonhigh patrols, but he didn’t seem to mind anymore. The apprentices feared but respected him, and Mossflower still spent plenty of quality time with her brother, reminiscing about younger and sunnier times.

“Today is an important day for the Clan,” said Bluestar, her voice ringing clearly through the clear leaf-bare air. “Six of our apprentices...and my grand-kits...are going to become full warriors of their Clan.”

Mossflower and Mousefur shared a glance of joy as a murmur of excitement and approval circulated the Clanmates. 

“Apprentices, please step forward.”

The six of them stepped ahead.

“I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Apprentices, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!” they called.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Deerpaw, you will be called Deerlight, for the charm and light you bring to the Clan. Mockingbirdpaw, you will be called Mockingbirdflight, for your talent in soaring over the trees like a bird. Lavenderpaw, you will be called Lavenderflower, after your mother and the love for plants and flowers you have. Larkpaw, you will be called Larkleap, for the way you sneak up on your opponent with no noise at all. Thrushpaw, you will be called Thrushheart, after your grandfather and your kind nature. And Whitepaw, you will be called Whitecatcher, for the way you can seize things out of midair. Congratulations, young ones, and we honor you as full warriors of ThunderClan.”

Mossflower was the first to raise her voice. “Deerlight! Mockingbirdflight! Lavenderflower! Larkleap! Thrushheart! Whitecatcher!”

The rest of the Clan shouted alongside her. “Deerlight! Mockingbirdflight! Lavenderflower! Larkleap! Thrushheart! Whitecatcher! Deerlight! Mockingbirdflight! Lavenderflower! Larkleap! Thrushheart! Whitecatcher!”

Bluestar held her paw up to silence them. “But before we end this ceremony, we need to honor somebody else,” she said. “Echokit and Blizzardkit, these cats’ brothers. They were killed by RiverClan warriors many seasons ago, and they did not get to be here today and get their warrior names.”

Mossflower lowered her head as Mousefur drew her tail over her mate’s back. 

“So I will do it for them,” Bluestar said. “In honor of Echokit and Blizzardkit, I give them their own warrior names. From now on, they shall be referred to as Echostep and Blizzardspots.”

Mossflower smiled up at her mother, grateful for her remembrance. “Echostep! Blizzardspots!” Longtail yowled. The rest of the Clan joined in. “Echostep! Blizzardspots! Echostep! Blizzardspots!”

Mossflower wiped her eyes with a paw as Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock. “C’mon, Mossflower,” Mousefur nudged her flank. “Let’s go congratulate them.” 

“Coming,” Mossflower got to her paws and padded through the sea of cats to get to her kits. A lot of them were taller than her, like Thrushheart, Deerlight and Whitecatcher. It seemed like just yesterday they were small, still crawling around the nursery as they tried to adjust to the world. “I can’t believe my little ones are already warriors!”

“Ah, it’s nothin’, Mama,” Thrushheart rumbled.

“We’ve waited for this day all our lives!” mewed Larkleap.

Deerlight’s amber eyes glittered. “Next step is deputy.”

“Not if I beat you there,” Whitecatcher said. Deerlight nudged him, and he laughed. “What?”

Mockingbirdflight nuzzled Mossflower. “You were...I mean, you  _ are _ a very good mother to us,” she said. “We couldn’t have gotten here without you, I hope you realize that.”

Mossflower’s blue eyes gleamed. “Thank you.”

“You too, Mousefur,” Lavenderflower said. “You were a great helper.”

Mousefur smiled. “Aww, thank you, darling.”

“Well, we have to sit vigil tonight,” Larkleap sighed. “Might as well get some rest before that in our new nests!”

“Yours are by the entrance!” Mossflower called as the six of them trailed inside the warrior’s den. She had made new nests for them, purposefully nudging her and Mousefur’s a bit closer to them. Now they could all sleep in the same den as a family. 

Mossflower shivered as the snow pelted down thicker. “Goodness!”

“The fresh-kill pile’s getting low,” Mousefur commented. “We should go out and hunt some.”

“Yeah,” Mossflower nodded. The two she-cats pulled out of the bramble wall and looked around the frost-covered forest. Though she didn’t like the snow, it always made everything seem so pretty after it was over. The two of them padded around a little while, looking for anything to catch. Mossflower always remembered how much Thrushpelt hated birds...just like her. He always said they were too pretty to eat.

Mossflower sniffed around a little bit before she found herself at Sunningrocks. She often found herself there. Claws scrabbling on the wet stone, she hauled herself up to the tallest boulder. From here, it felt like she could see everything, from the river to Highstones.

Mossflower closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as the snow whirled around her. So this was really it. She had done everything she wanted to do...become a warrior, found a mate, had a family. Now she just had to sit back and watch it grow.

Mossflower’s fluffy tail curled over her paws as she opened her eyes. Really, everything was perfect. She wouldn’t change a thing about her life, not one single thing. Because everything was perfect. 

Everything. ❅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Really, guys, thank you so, so much for reading through all this way if you've made it! It was tremendous fun writing it and shaping all their characters out. I hope you had as much of a good time as I did! If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments, be sure to drop them down below, I always love to see them. As for my next fic, I'm still thinking on what I want to do. Keep in mind my username is skyofblue_seaofgreen, but you can just call me Blue if you'd like! Again, thanks so much for taking this ride with me and I hope you'll come around to see what I have planned out next!  
> Love, Blue 🍋


End file.
